Le Mystère du Poudlard Express
by Picotti
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Teddy Lupin à onze ans. Aujourd'hui, il va à Poudlard. Mais le jour même de la rentrée, quelqu'un est absent, quelqu'un de très important pour tout ceux qui ont fréquenté l'école de magie : le Poudlard Express lui-même n'est pas au rendez-vous.
1. La lettre

**CHAPITRE 1 : La lettre**

Onze ans. Alors qu'il rentrait de l'école, son sac sur l'épaule, Teddy Remus Lupin se dit qu'il avait onze ans aujourd'hui. Pour un jeune sorcier, c'était un moment particulièrement important car c'était généralement le jour où le hibou de Poudlard venait déposer la fameuse lettre. Or, Teddy savait qu'il était un sorcier. Il avait réalisé son premier sortilège bien des années plus tôt. Sa grand-mère avait pleuré ce jour-là et avait envoyé des hiboux à toute la famille pour annoncer la grande nouvelle.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer, courant à moitié. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison où il vivait avec sa grand-mère, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il batailla un moment avec le loquet du portail et finit par passer au-dessus, manquant tout de même de tomber en avant. Il était tellement fébrile qu'il voyait ses mains se métamorphoser sans cesse. Si sa grand-mère le voyait, sûr qu'il serait puni.

En tant que métamorphomage, il avait bien failli ne pas avoir le droit de fréquenter d'école moldu. Jusqu'à ses six ans, il avait été éduqué par un tuteur qui venait tous les jours. Maître Tugdual. Teddy se souviendrait certainement de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Lorsqu'il répondait mal ou qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses dons de métamorphose, le tuteur lui tapait sur les doigts ou sur le sommet de la tête avec sa baguette. Le temps passant, il avait appris à se modérer jusqu'au jour où, finalement, il avait eu la possibilité d'intégrer l'école du village. La chance avait voulu que l'institutrice soit justement une sorcière et sa grand-mère avait pu lui expliquer sa situation.

« Ma lettre est arrivée ? »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, faisant trembler vitres et cadres aux murs. D'un geste, il laissa tomber son cartable dans le hall. L'excitation était à son comble, il avait l'impression d'être un niffleur au milieu d'un coffre rempli d'or de Gringotts. Sans même ôter sa veste d'uniforme, il s'engouffra dans la cuisine et, n'y voyant ni enveloppe ni grand-mère, il se précipita dans le salon. Rien ici non plus. Le cœur battant la chamade, il monta dans sa chambre pour s'immobiliser sur le seuil.

Rien ici non plus. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. La lettre n'était pas arrivée. Il avait onze ans aujourd'hui et Poudlard l'avait oublié. Toute la journée, il avait gardé en tête qu'à son retour à la maison, l'enveloppe avec son nom écrit en lettres violettes l'attendrait sur la table de la cuisine. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur les cours et, d'ailleurs, il était persuadé d'avoir complètement loupé son interrogation de géographie. Qu'à cela ne tienne, là où il allait, il n'allait plus avoir besoin de cette matière. Et, par la même occasion, ses résultats scolaires obtenus à l'école moldue importerait peu.

Mais il n'y avait rien, pas la moindre trace de hibou, pas même une plume pour justifier d'un passage.

Une porte claqua au rez-de-chaussée. Sa grand-mère était certainement à la cave.

« Teddy ? Tu es rentré ? »

Il prit une grande inspiration et força sa voix à ne pas trembler lorsqu'il répondit.

« Je suis là, grand-mère. »

Lentement, il descendit les escaliers.

« Ma lettre n'est pas arrivée, dit-il en s'arrêtant sur la dernière marche. Est-ce que Poudlard pourrait m'avoir oublié ? »

Sa grand-mère sourit gentiment, comme chaque fois que quelque chose le peinait ou le préoccupait.

« Ta lettre n'est pas arrivée Teddy parce que tu n'as pas encore onze ans. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle donc lui dire ? Evidemment qu'il avait onze ans. Il se trouvait en dernière classe de primaire de l'école moldue, il était né le 15 avril 1998, il le savait, c'était noté sur son extrait de naissance. Il l'avait vu ce parchemin lorsque la procédure d'adoption avait été lancé. Sa grand-mère avait beau être le plus proche membre de sa famille encore en vie, elle avait néanmoins été forcée de lancer une procédure administrative pour obtenir légalement sa garde. Teddy avait vaguement entendu dire que son oncle Harry et sa tante Hermione avaient appuyé sa demande et joué de leur influence.

« J'ai onze ans ! s'exclama-t-il tout à coup sentant la colère le gagner. N'essaye pas de me mentir pour me remonter le moral. Ça ne marche pas !

_ Non. Tu n'as pas encore onze ans. Tu les auras dans… (elle jeta un œil à la grande horloge qui tic-taquait à longueur de journée) … six minutes très exactement. »

Sans se départir de son sourire, la vieille femme s'approcha de son petit fils, le prit par une épaule et l'attira à elle.

« Je te parie que ton hibou sera là dans six minutes.

_ Et si tu as tort ?

_ Alors je te laisserai faire tout ce qu'il te plaît.

_ Tout ?

_ Absolument tout. »

Il sourit. Pour que sa grand-mère lui fasse une telle promesse, elle devait être sûre d'elle. Elle s'installa sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Après une hésitation, Teddy vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Tous deux gardèrent le silence durant quelques instants, les yeux braqués sur la grande aiguille de l'horloge qui ne semblait pas vouloir avancer assez vite.

« Et si je n'étais pas un sorcier ? »

Androméda Tonks poussa un soupir. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules du garçon.

« Tu as réalisé ton premier sortilège à l'âge de cinq ans et demi. Ce qui fait de toi un sorcier avéré.

_ Mais je pourrais être un cracmole. C'était peut-être un coup de chance. »

Il ne restait plus que deux minutes. Le sourire d'Androméda s'élargit.

« Teddy, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu ne peux pas être un cracmole. C'est impossible.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu es un métamorphomage et que tu es magique de nature. Tous les sorciers, même les cracmole, ont une once de magie en eux mais toi, tu es directement issu de la magie elle-même. Elle est tellement forte chez toi que tu n'as pas besoin de baguette pour la pratiquer.

_ Les métamorphomages font les meilleurs sorciers donc ? »

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, sourit en les voyant devenir turquoise sous la paume de sa main.

« Pour ça, il va quand même falloir que tu travailles à l'école. Ce n'est pas la peine de croire que tout va te tomber tout cuit dans le bec. »

Teddy sursauta lorsqu'un hibou poussa un ululement dehors et qu'une lettre passa à toute allure par la fente de la porte. Elle tomba sur le paillasson.

Il consulta sa grand-mère du regard.

« Vas-y, dit-elle. Je crois que c'est ta lettre. »

Sans se le faire répéter deux fois, l'enfant bondit de sa marche et se jeta sur l'enveloppe. Tracé à l'encre violette, se trouvait son nom avec son adresse. Il la déchira plus qu'il ne l'ouvrit et en tira le parchemin qu'elle contenait.

Cher Monsieur Lupin,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à l'école de magie Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-jointe la liste des équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou de confirmation le 30 avril au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher monsieur Lupin, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Professeur M. Stralight,

Directrice adjointe et directrice de la maison Poufsouffle.

Teddy jeta immédiatement un œil au second parchemin qui contenait la liste de ses fournitures. Il devait se munir d'un jeu de trois robes de modèle standard et de couleur noire, d'un chapeau pointu du couleur noire également, d'une paire de gants en peau de dragon ou équivalent et d'une cape de couleur noire. Chacun de ses vêtements était censé porter une étiquette avec son nom.

Ensuite, venait la liste des manuels scolaires et les fournitures accessoires : baguette, chaudron en étain, une boîte de fioles en verre ou en cristal, un télescope et une balance en cuivre.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'amener son propre balai mais ça, il le savait déjà.

Avec un grand sourire, il se tourna vers sa grand-mère qui se leva à son tour en grimaçant lorsque ses articulations protestèrent.

« Ne doute plus jamais de ce que je te dis, Teddy Lupin. Quand dois-tu envoyer ton hibou de confirmation ?

_ Pour le trente avril au plus tard. Comment tu sais qu'il faut renvoyer un hibou ?

_ Tu n'es pas le premier enfant que j'envoie à Poudlard. Et je dirais même plus, tu n'es pas le premier métamorphomage que j'envoie à Poudlard. Je vais renvoyer immédiatement la confirmation. Donne-moi ta lettre, tu vas la perdre si tu la range dans ta chambre. »

Teddy la lui tendit à contre-cœur.

« Maintenant, mon garçon, tu files dans ta chambre faire tes devoirs. »

Elle vit une lueur de déception s'allumer dans les yeux de l'enfant.

« Et ce n'est pas la peine de protester. Les études sont importantes et si jamais tu n'obtiens pas de notes correctes à la fin de l'année, je pourrais très bien décider que tu n'es finalement pas digne d'aller étudier à Poudlard. »

Il acquiesça.

« J'avais pensé qu'on irait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_ Aujourd'hui ? Pour quoi faire ?

_ Pour… »

Il baissa les yeux et commença à dessiner des arabesques sur le sol du bout du pied.

« Pour aller chercher tes fournitures scolaires, c'est ça ?

_ Oui.

_ L'année n'est pas encore finie, nous irons pendant les vacances, je te le promets. Mais d'ici là, c'est encore trop tôt. »

Il acquiesça à nouveau, alla ramasser son cartable et, bien qu'il fut tout de même déçu, il accepta tout de même la décision de sa grand-mère.

Ce fut néanmoins avec le cœur léger qu'il monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Sa lettre était bel et bien arrivée finalement et il allait étudier à Poudlard. La prochaine rentrée scolaire serait assurément la plus belle de toute sa vie. Il prit son livre et son cahier de mathématiques et entama la rédaction de son premier exercice. Mais ce soir, il avait bien des difficultés à se concentrer sur ses fractions. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de résoudre un problème, son esprit déviait vers la gare de King's Cross. Il se voyait déjà sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ devant la gigantesque locomotive rouge. Il imaginait déjà sa grand-mère l'embrasser sur la joue et peut-être même son oncle Harry qui lui ébourifferait les cheveux. Est-ce que toute la famille allait venir assister à son départ ? Après tout, il était le premier membre depuis bien des années à retourner à la célèbre école de magie. Peut-être même que certains de ses oncles et tantes l'envieraient. Ses cousins et cousines, ou en tout cas ceux qui n'étaient pas trop jeunes pour comprendre, allaient trépigner d'impatience à l'idée que leur tour viendrait bientôt.

N'y tenant plus, Teddy arracha une page vierge de son cahier et griffonna quelques mots à l'adresse de sa cousine Victoire, la seule qui fut à peu près de son âge. Il y expliqua que sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard venait d'arriver et que sa grand-mère était à cet instant même en train de rédiger la confirmation. Il ajouta qu'il avait hâte de la revoir, pendant les vacances certainement, puis il signa de son prénom.

Le soir, lorsque la nuit s'abattit sur la petite maison des Tonks et que les ronflements d'Androméda s'élevaient depuis la chambre voisine, Teddy se leva le plus discrètement possible. Il enfila ses pantoufles et sa robe de chambre puis se faufila hors de sa chambre. La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Teddy connaissait les lieux par cœur. Il descendit les marches sur la pointe des pieds, prenant bien soin de ne pas en faire craquer une seule.

Il se rendit dans le salon et avisa l'immense bibliothèque. Tout en haut, hors de portée évidemment, se trouvait un petit coffret en bois. Teddy savait ce qu'il contenait. Il l'avait toujours su, sa grand-mère le lui avait dit alors qu'il était encore très jeune. Soigneusement protégés des ravages du temps, se trouvaient quelques-unes des affaires de sa mère. Androméda les avait mises de côté pour lui mais lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait les avoir que lorsqu'il aurait l'âge de s'en servir et d'en prendre soin lui-même.

Ce soir, Teddy avait onze ans et il estimait que le moment était venu pour lui de jeter un œil dans la boîte. Evidemment, il n'allait pas s'emparer des affaires de sa mère. D'abord parce que si sa grand-mère s'en rendait compte, alors il pouvait être sûr qu'elle allait entrer dans une colère noire, et ensuite parce qu'il voulait juste jeter un œil et, éventuellement, ramasser un petit quelque chose.

Il poussa le fauteuil contre la bibliothèque, grimaçant lorsque celui-ci grinça sur le parquet. Il s'immobilisa, l'oreille tendue. Mais de l'étage supérieur, s'élevaient toujours les ronflements d'Androméda. Jugeant qu'il pouvait agir en toute sécurité, il escalada le fauteuil, se hissant sur le dossier. Tout en prenant appui sur les étagères de livres, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et, du bout des doigts, agrippa le coffret qui l'intéresser. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour réussir à l'attraper et manqua de peu de perdre l'équilibre et de se tordre le cou mais il parvint néanmoins à ses fins. Evidemment, s'il avait été en droit de pratiquer de la magie, un simple sortilège d'attraction aurait suffi. Il avait souvent vu sa grand-mère ou ses oncles et tantes s'en servir et ça avait l'air relativement simple. Mais pour l'instant, mieux valait s'abstenir. Après tout, il ne savait pas utiliser une baguette magique et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de mettre le feu à la bibliothèque. Sa grand-mère ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Le coffret entre les mains, il s'installa dans le fauteuil.

Ses mains s'étaient remises à trembler. Depuis le jour où sa grand-mère lui avait expliqué de quoi il s'agissait, c'est-à-dire depuis le jour où il avait réalisé son premier sortilège, il avait rêvé du moment où il pourrait enfin jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

Il souffla sur la poussière puis fit sauter les deux loquets qui maintenaient le coffret fermé. Ils s'ouvrirent dans un cliquètement. Lentement, il souleva le couvercle.

A l'intérieur, ce fut un véritable trésor qu'il découvrit. Soigneusement posés sur un revêtement en velours jaune et noir, il trouva une photographie d'un bébé aux cheveux changeant de couleur, une enveloppe contenant une lettre dont l'encre était en partie effacée par le temps, une pince à cheveux en bois travaillé et les deux parties d'une baguette brisée.

Teddy s'empara de la lettre et y jeta un œil. L'écriture était élégante, fine, petite. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une lettre d'adieu, pleine de regrets mais aussi pleine d'espoir. Elle était signée de la main de son père.

Il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Sa main hésita entre la baguette brisée et la lettre de son père. Il opta pour cette dernière. Elle appartenait à sa mère mais concernait ses deux parents. Il la glissa dans la poche de sa robe de chambre puis referma le coffret et le remit en place.

Avant de quitter le salon, il prit néanmoins le temps de remettre le fauteuil là où il était censé se trouver. Alors, fier de sa trouvaille, il remonta dans sa chambre et se glissa à nouveau entre ses draps. Il déposa la lettre sous son oreiller. Elle serait son secret, son trésor à lui seul et, juste avant de s'endormir, il jura de la garder précieusement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.


	2. Derniers préparatifs

**CHAPITRE 2 : Derniers préparatifs**

Teddy trépigna littéralement d'impatience jusqu'au jour où sa grand-mère se décida à l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait terminé son année scolaire à l'école moldue avec des notes somme toute très correctes et avait passé une partie de l'été à la Chaumière aux Coquillage, chez les parents de Victoire. A la fin de son séjour, la fillette n'en pouvait plus d'entendre parler de Poudlard. Mais le retour à Londres chez sa grand-mère lui aurait donné un sacré coup au moral si, à la fin de l'été, il n'y avait pas eu sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

Cette après-midi là, il pleuvait. Le ciel était encombré de lourds nuages noirs se prélassant paresseusement au-dessus de la ville. La pluie tombait sans discontinuer depuis le matin. Seul dans sa chambre, Teddy regrettait les trois semaines qu'il avait passé avec sa cousine chez son oncle et sa tante. Le beau temps avait été au rendez-vous et ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à la plage à se baigner ou à s'inventer toutes sortes de jeux.

Assis sur son lit, une bande dessinée racontant les histoires de Moudugenou le Cracmol, Teddy ne savait plus comment occuper son temps. Il était tellement obnubilé par sa prochaine rentrée scolaire que plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, pas même la lettre de son père qu'il gardait toujours cachée sous son oreiller.

Il soupira lorsque sa grand-mère l'appela du bas des escaliers. Généralement, lorsqu'elle criait après lui, c'était parce qu'il avait fait une bêtise ou qu'elle avait besoin de son aide pour une quelconque tâche ménagère. Or, comme tous les garçons de onze ans, Teddy détestait faire les poussières, passer le balai ou nettoyer des bibelots. Durant un instant, il hésita à répondre mais finit par se dire que, de toute façon, sa grand-mère savait pertinemment qu'il était dans sa chambre et qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir entendue.

Laissant sa bande dessinée sur son lit, il quitta sa chambre et se pencha par-dessus la rambarde. Androméda Tonks portait une cape par-dessus sa robe de sorcière, comme si elle avait eu l'intention de sortir. Teddy aperçut également une bourse pendue à sa ceinture.

« Est-ce que tu as toujours envie d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

Les yeux du garçon s'illuminèrent de joie. Un sourire ravi se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sa grand-mère ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« Enfile tes chaussures et ton manteau et dépêche-toi, nous partons dans cinq minutes. »

Il rejoignit sa chambre en quelques enjambées et se mit à fouiller la pièce à la recherche de ses tennis. Il en trouva une sous le lit et l'autre dans le coffre où il gardait les vieux jouets qu'il n'utilisait plus. Il laça ses chaussures à moitié, récupéra sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau et bondit dans les escaliers. Il avait mis moins de cinq minutes à se préparer.

Androméda l'attendait dans le salon, près de la cheminée. Elle tenait dans les mains le sac en peau de dragon dans lequel elle gardait la précieuse poudre de Cheminette.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit au sujet des voyages en cheminée ? »

Teddy acquiesça vigoureusement. Mais elle aurait très bien pu lui demander s'il avait envie de se jeter dans un lac que sa réponse n'aurait pas été différente. Il attendait avec impatience le moment où il mettrait enfin les pieds sur le Chemin de Traverse. Evidemment, c'était la perspective d'avoir bientôt sa propre baguette qui le qui rendait le plus fébrile.

Il ne demanda pas à sa grand-mère pourquoi elle ne voulait pas transplaner avec lui. La réponse, il la connaissait depuis toujours. Non seulement Androméda Tonks avait considérablement vieilli et n'était plus sûre du tout d'être capable de pratiquer le transplanage d'escorte. Elle craignait beaucoup trop de désartibuler son petit fils. Mais encore en plus, Teddy avait une peur panique de ce moyen de transport. A quelques reprises, Harry ou Bill Weasley avaient essayé de le faire voyager de cette manière. A chaque fois, il se mettait à hurler et à se débattre ce qui rendait la concentration plus que difficile.

C'était une chose pour laquelle personne n'arrivait à le raisonner. Le transplanage n'était pas sans danger, certes, mais très peu de sorciers avaient eu à subir d'accident grave. Même le désartibulage restait relativement rare.

Androméda ouvrit le sac de poudre et le tendit à l'enfant.

« Au Chaudron Baveur, dit-elle. Et il y a intérêt pour toi que ce soit bien là que je te retrouve sinon il n'y aura pas assez de jour dans l'année pour que tu puisses terminer ta punition. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?

_ Oui grand-mère.

_ J'attends de toi une attitude exemplaire sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il va sans dire que si jamais tu me déçois, j'annule ton inscription à Poudlard. »

Teddy n'était pas sûr du tout qu'elle ait la possibilité de mettre sa menace à exécution. Après tout, elle avait envoyé sa lettre de confirmation des mois plus tôt mais il préféra ne pas prendre le risque. Il n'avait certainement pas envie d'être le seul métamorphomage à ne pas être capable d'utiliser la magie. Après ce que lui avait dit sa grand-mère au sujet de l'ampleur que prenait la magie chez les gens comme lui, c'eut été non seulement dommage mais encore en plus ridicule.

« Je te le promets. »

Il prit une bonne poignée de poudre de Cheminette et la jeta dans le feu. Immédiatement, les flammes prirent une teinte verte émeraude. Sans hésiter, Teddy entra dans l'âtre, baissa tout de même la tête pour ne pas se cogner contre le montant. Il ne prit pas de grande inspiration. Son oncle Harry lui avait suffisamment raconté la fois où il s'était retrouvé dans l'Allée des Embrumes parce qu'il avait avalé une grosse bouffée de cendres avant de donner sa destination et qu'il avait été incapable de parler clairement à cause de la quinte de toux qui l'avait pris à cet instant.

« Le Chaudron Baveur ! »

Immédiatement, le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds et Teddy se senti aspiré le long des conduits de cheminée. Il traversa de nombreux endroits à une vitesse vertigineuse et avant qu'il ne soit forcé de fermer les yeux pour ne pas se sentir malade, il eut le temps d'apercevoir un salon dans lequel une vieille femme tricotait, un gros chat noir à ses pied jouant avec la pelote de laine, un bureau qui ressemblait fortement à un cabinet d'avocat avec un homme qui faisait les cent pas, les mains derrière le dos et une maison tellement délabrée et vide qu'elle semblait à l'abandon.

Puis il heurta le sol, si violemment que ses mâchoires en claquèrent. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur les genoux dans un grand nuage de cendre. Sonné, il se força à se lever. Il tituba hors de l'âtre, conscient qu'il marchait en zigzagant.

A première vue, il était arrivé à destination. Personnellement, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds au Chaudron Baveur.

De ce qu'il put constater, il était arrivé dans la salle principe. La chemine se tenait donc dans son dos. Devant lui, de nombreuses tables, plus ou moins grandes, étaient disséminées ici et là. Plusieurs clients discutaient autour d'un verre ou prenaient des consommations seuls dans leur coin. L'espace d'un instant, Teddy eut envie de se diriger vers le bar et de commander une bièraubeurre mais sa grand-mère n'allait certainement pas tarder à faire son apparition et il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu qu'elle serait folle de rage de le voir avec un verre à la main.

Il adressa un sourire à la serveuse, derrière le comptoir et attendit patiemment, croisant les doigts dans ses poches pour que sa grand-mère ne tarde pas trop.

Elle arriva quelques secondes plus tard, dans un formidable « woosh ». Contrairement à son petit-fils, elle atterrit sur ses deux pieds, brossa rapidement sa cape et sa robe et s'approcha de l'enfant. Avec un soupir donnant l'impression qu'elle n'était même pas étonnée, elle tira sa baguette de sa poche et utilisa un sortilège de Récurevite pour nettoyer ses vêtements couverts de cendres.

« Ah Androméda, s'exclama la sorcière aux longs cheveux blonds derrière le comptoir, quel joie de vous revoir. »

Androméda entraîna Teddy jusqu'à elle.

« Oui, Hannah, ça fait un petit moment n'est-ce pas ? »

La sorcière poussa une espèce de gloussement. Quelque part, Teddy était sûr de l'avoir déjà vue mais il ne parvenait pas à retrouver son identité exacte. D'après ce que disait sa grand-mère, elle s'appelait Hannah.

Hannah… un nom qu'il avait déjà entendu des centaines de fois. Mais où ? Et dans quel contexte ?

« Ne me dites pas que c'est Teddy ! s'écria-t-elle tout en déposant sur le comptoir la vaisselle qu'elle était en train d'astiquer. Eh bien mon chéri, tu as drôlement grandi. Quel âge as-tu maintenant ? »

Teddy se sentait toujours mal à l'aise lorsque des gens qu'il ne reconnaissait pas lui adressaient la parole comme s'ils s'étaient fréquentés depuis toujours. Il se racla la gorge pour en chasser les dernières cendres qui s'y étaient accumulées.

« Onze ans, madame. »

La sorcière éclata de rire.

« Quelle politesse, tout ton père. (le cœur de fit un bond de trop dans sa poitrine.) Ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler madame. Tu peux m'appeler Hannah.

_ Oui mad… euh… d'accord. »

Elle rit encore.

« Onze ans. Eh bien on peut dire que le temps est sacrément passé. »

Il hocha la tête, fouillant toujours sa mémoire à la recherche d'un quelconque indice lui permettant de retrouver l'identité de cette femme.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Euh… non, désolé.

_ Teddy, le rabroua sa grand-mère. C'est Hannah Londubat !

_ Laissez Androméda. Après tout, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il n'avait pas encore deux ans. C'est normal qu'il ne se souvienne pas de moi. »

Elle posa les deux mains à plat sur le comptoir et se pencha vers lui.

« Je suis la femme de Neville Londubat, un grand ami de ton oncle Harry.

_ D'accord.

_ Et je t'ai connu tout petit. J'ai connu ton papa aussi.

_ Ah oui ? Quand ?

_ Oh c'était il y a longtemps, des années avant ta naissance. Ton papa était professeur à Poudlard et j'ai été l'une de ses élèves. »

Les yeux de Teddy se mirent à briller de curiosité. Lui aussi empoigna le comptoir des deux mains.

« Vous l'avez connu toute une année ?

_ Toute une année oui, mais je n'ai été que son élève. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il a été l'un des meilleurs professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que Poudlard ait jamais vu. Et ce n'est pas peu dire. »

Un élan de fierté serra le cœur de Teddy. Bien évidemment, il avait toujours su que son père avait enseigné cette matière pendant un an avant d'être forcé de donner sa démission quand sa condition de loup-garou avait été dévoilée au grand jour. Il avait toujours entendu dire qu'il avait été un professeur formidable mais il avait toujours gardé une certaine réserve quant à cette information. Après tout, les seuls à même de lui en parler avaient été ses oncles et tantes et il s'était toujours demandé s'il pouvait se fier à leur paroles ou s'ils les avaient simplement dites dans le but de lui faire plaisir.

Mais cette fois, c'était une personne extérieure à la famille qui lui avait donné l'information et Teddy était sûr que ce n'était pas par complaisance. Son sourire s'élargit sur son visage.

« Onze ans, reprit Hannah, le temps passe si vite.

_ Oui, répondit Androméda avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Ça fait déjà onze ans que Ted et Dora sont partis.

_ Et rien ne pourra jamais les remplacer, Androméda. Mais ils ne sont pas morts pour rien. Ils ont soutenu une noble cause et ils ont gagné leur combat. Ce sont des héros. Et puis, vous avez cet adorable petit bonhomme avec vous. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la vieille sorcière mais il y restait toujours une pointe de tristesse.

« Quand il sera parti à Poudlard, je serai toute seule. Il me manquera. »

Hannah posa une main sur sa poitrine.

« Merlin oui ! Onze ans ! Tu vas aller à Poudlard à la rentrée. Tu as reçu ta lettre ?

_ Oui mada… Hannah.

_ Je suppose que c'est pour ça alors que vous êtes ici aujourd'hui. Vous allez acheter les fournitures scolaires.

_ La rentrée est dans une semaine, confirma Androméda. Et il lui faut toutes les fournitures essentielles à la première année.

_ Je vais avoir une baguette magique, ajouta fièrement Teddy. Et je vais devenir un grand sorcier.

_ Je n'en doute pas, mon chéri. »

Androméda posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit-fils.

« D'ailleurs Hannah, je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie mais nous avons vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire et j'aimerais mieux ne pas rentrer trop tard ce soir. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

_ Evidemment, bonnes courses à tous les deux. »

Ils quittèrent le bar par la porte arrière et se retrouvèrent dans une petit cour. Sentant l'excitation le gagner à nouveau, Teddy observa sa grand-mère tapoter quelques briques du bout de sa baguette.

« Est-ce qu'on peut commencer par la baguette ? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! »

Le passage s'ouvrit dans un grondement. Androméda tendit la main.

« On commence par là si tu veux mais à une seule condition : c'est que tu ne lâche pas ma main. »

Et Teddy, malgré son jeune âge, comprit immédiatement pourquoi. Le Chemin de Traverse était noir de monde. Les gens se bousculaient presque pour atteindre les vitrines des magasins qui les intéressaient. A trois jours de la rentrée scolaire, nombreux étaient ceux qui se décidaient enfin à faire les achats pour Poudlard.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la rue marchande et le passage se referma derrière eux. Teddy n'était pas sûr du tout d'avoir assez d'yeux pour tout voir. Il vit un couple de jeunes sorciers, un bébé dans les bras, transporter toutes sortes de paquets, il vit un adolescent porter avec bien des difficultés une cage dans laquelle un furet faisait les cents pas en couinant. Une sorcière en tenue violette traînait derrière elle deux garçons si semblables que Teddy se demanda comment elle arrivait à les différencier. Un homme, portant un sac en bandoulière proposait à tous les passants qu'il croisait de la poudre de griffe de dragon pour augmenter les capacités mentales.

Androméda emmena Teddy jusqu'à une petite échoppe dont l'enseigne annonçait : Chez Ollivander, fabriquant de baguettes depuis 382 avant JC. Ils entrèrent dans la petite boutique tellement bondée qu'ils envisagèrent un instant de revenir plus tard. Mais une jeune sorcière aux cheveux blonds noués en queue de cheval s'approcha d'eux en souriant. Elle portait une robe jaune pâle sur laquelle était agrafé un badge annonçant : Celerity à votre service.

« Bonjour, je suis Celerity Ollivander.

_ C'est vous qui tenez le magasin ? s'étonna Androméda. Ce n'est plus Garric ?

_ Non, mon pauvre oncle est décédé l'année dernière. Il était très âgé. »

Elle se pencha sur Teddy.

« Alors mon grand, tu viens acheter ta première baguette je suppose ?

_ Oui madame.

_ Dis-moi, quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

Teddy fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la relation entre l'achat d'une baguette et sa couleur préférée.

« Le rouge je crois.

_ Est-ce que tu préfère la plage, la forêt ou la montagne ? »

Immédiatement, l'image de Victoire et lui courant sur la plage en hurlant de rire lui revint à l'esprit et il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour répondre.

« La plage.

_ Et quel est ton animal préféré ?

_ Le chien.

_ Très bien. Attendez-moi une minute. »

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard en serrant plusieurs boîtes de forme allongée dans ses bras. Teddy savait qu'elles contenaient des baguettes et que l'une d'elles serait bientôt la sienne. Il eut envie de se précipiter sur elle, de lui arracher les boîtes des mains et de toutes les déballer. Il se contint à grand peine.

Celerity Ollivander lui en tendit une et lui demanda de l'agiter. Teddy obéit et constata avec dépit qu'une épaisse fumée noire sortait de l'extrémité. Immédiatement, elle lui en tendit une autre mais le résultat ne fut pas meilleur. Ce ne fut qu'au quatrième essai que Teddy sentit une onde de bien-être l'envahir. Une bulle sortit du bout de la baguette. En crevant, elle prit la forme d'une étoile dorée. Celerity la lui reprit des mains et la rangea soigneusement dans son étui.

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé. Vingt-six centimètres, bois d'érable et poil de licorne. Félicitation mon garçon. »

Teddy et Androméda la suivirent jusqu'à la caisse. Le temps que la vieille sorcière rassemble la monnaie pour payer, Celerity Ollivander tendit à Teddy l'étui avec sa nouvelle baguette.

« Ma cousine aussi va aussi à Poudlard cette année. Tu la rencontreras sûrement. Elle s'appelle Fantasy. »

Il n'osa pas faire de remarque sur le nom de l'adolescente en question mais il songea qu'à sa place, il n'aurait pas du tout aimé ça.

« Je la rencontrerai sûrement alors.

_ Qui sait, vous pourriez devenir très amis. »

Ils quittèrent la boutique bondée pour continuer leurs achats. Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, ils firent l'acquisition de plusieurs livres, plumes, encres et parchemins vierges, de robes d'uniforme, d'un chaudron et du matériel nécessaire aux potions et à la botanique. A chaque nouvel objet acheté, Teddy se prenait à désirer ardemment commencer son premier cours. Dans trois jours, il monterait à bord du Poudlard Express, d'ici là, le temps allait lui semblait bien long.

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir lorsqu'ils eurent enfin rassemblées toutes les fournitures nécessaires. Les bras chargées de paquets, ils se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur pour reprendre le réseau de cheminées jusqu'à chez eux.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir un hibou ?

_ Non, j'ai assez dépensé d'argent pour aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas milliardaire, Teddy.

_ Un tout petit hibou, s'il te plait ! Comme ça, je pourrais t'envoyer des tas de lettres ! »

Androméda lui retourna un regard dubitatif.

« Tu as dit que j'allais te manquer quand je serais parti.

_ J'ai dit aussi que c'était non et qu'il était hors de question que tu ais un hibou.

_ S'il te plaît grand-mère. »

Teddy prit le ton le plus suppliant possible et poussa même le vice à colorer ses yeux et ses cheveux en gris. Mais Androméda ne se laissa pas prendre au jeu. Avant son petit-fils, elle avait élevé Nymphadora. A côté de sa mère, le garçon était un véritable petit ange et bien souvent, Androméda remerciait Merlin de lui avoir donné un tempérament plus proche de celui de Remus que de celui de sa fille.

« Teddy Lupin, s'exclama-t-elle, tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir ton propre hibou.

_ Oncle Harry avait eu Hedwige le jour de ses onze ans !

_ Mais tu n'es pas ton oncle Harry et j'ai dit non. C'est sans appel jeune homme. »

Teddy fit la moue mais il n'osa pas argumenter davantage de peur d'être puni. Les bras chargés de paquets, ils regagnèrent le bar en silence et utilisèrent à nouveau la poudre de Cheminette. Une fois rentré, Teddy ouvrit sa nouvelle malle flambant neuf et avec l'aide de sa grand-mère, y rangea son matériel scolaire, ses vêtements soigneusement pliés et quelques affaires personnelles. Il attendit d'être seul dans sa chambre pour tirer la lettre de son père de sous son oreiller et la glisser entre deux chemises.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'il se coucha, il resta longuement étendu dans l'obscurité, les yeux grands ouverts. Il lui tardait vraiment d'arriver à la célèbre école où ses parents avaient étudié. Il s'imagina encore et encore enfiler le Choixpeau. Il savait que son père avait été envoyé à Gryffondor où il avait été préfet et que sa mère était allée à Poufsouffle. L'une ou l'autre maison lui importait peu. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était de ne pas aller à Serpentard. Le sang des Black coulait dans ses veines et il avait bien trop peur de mal tourner lui aussi.

Sur cette dernière réflexion, il remonta ses couvertures sur sa poitrine et s'endormit comme une masse, épuisé par l'après-midi qu'il venait de passer en compagnie de sa grand-mère.


	3. Neuf heures le premier septembre

**CHAPITRE 3 : Neuf heures le premier septembre**

Au matin du premier septembre, Teddy se leva aux aurores. Il n'était pas encore sept heures lorsqu'il sauta du lit. Il s'habilla à toute vitesse, les mains tremblantes d'excitation. Il hésita un moment entre enfiler des vêtements moldus et passer son uniforme. Incapable de contrôler son impatience, il opta pour le blazer, le pantalon noir et la chemise blanche de l'école. N'y manquaient plus que le blason et la cravate de sa future maison. Le temps de ranger dans sa malle les derniers effets qu'il n'avait pas pu emballer plus tôt, il s'amusa à essayer de deviner où le Choixpeau l'enverrait.

Lorsque sa grand-mère l'appela pour le petit déjeuner, il était prêt, sa baguette toute neuve dans sa poche, ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés et ses affaires impeccablement rangées. En le voyant arriver, Androméda Tonks ne put retenir un sourire.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'enfiler ton uniforme maintenant.

_ J'en avais envie. »

Il s'installa à table et mordit dans le toast à la marmelade de citrouille que lui tendait sa grand-mère.

« Je suis très fière de toi, Teddy. Et je suis sûre que là où ils sont, tes parents sont très fiers de toi aussi.

_ Tu sais dans quelle maison ils sont allés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Androméda s'installa face à lui et le regarda manger avec un certain pincement au cœur. D'ici quelques heures, il allait partir pour Poudlard, la laissant seule jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Son absence allait très certainement se faire ressentir. Teddy était un enfant que l'on ne pouvait pas manquer. Ses éclats de rire et ses jeux, bien que solitaires, s'entendaient généralement dans toute la maison.

« Ta mère était à Poufsouffle, tu le sais très bien.

_ Elle a été préfète ? »

Androméda éclata de rire.

« Non, Nymphadora n'aurait jamais pu être préfète et Dumbledore le savait très bien d'ailleurs.

_ Pourquoi ? »

Elle hésita un instant et se dit que son petit-fils était très loin du caractère de sa mère. Par bien des aspects, il ressemblait davantage à Remus. Ceci dit, il semblait à Androméda que, adolescent, le jeune Lupin n'avait pas réellement été un modèle à suivre.

« Elle n'a jamais su se plier à un règlement. Si tu savais le nombre de hiboux que m'envoyait le professeur Chourave au sujet des punitions qu'elle lui donnait. »

Elle pointa l'index sur lui.

« Et d'ailleurs, je te mets en garde Teddy Lupin ! Il est hors de question que je reçoive des hiboux pour m'annoncer des retenues ou un comportement inadmissible. Si jamais ça arrive, je te promets que j'entrerai en salle de cours pour t'attraper par le col et te ramener séance tenante à la maison ! »

L'image de sa grand-mère entrant dans une salle de classe avec la rage d'un vert gallois s'imposa à l'esprit du garçon qui acquiesça vivement. Par acquis de conscience, il ne s'aventura cependant pas à faire de promesse.

« Et papa, il était bien à Gryffondor, non ? demanda-t-il en terminant son toast.

_ Gryffondor, oui. Et lui était préfet. »

Le regard de Teddy s'alluma.

« Je le serais peut-être aussi. Dis, tu crois que je pourrais ?

_ Tu pourrais certainement si tu te tiens bien. »

Elle se leva et commença à débarrasser le petit-déjeuner.

« Mais la sélection des préfets ne se fait qu'en cinquième année, tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi pour ça. Maintenant dépêche-toi où nous allons arriver en retard. Pour ton premier jour, ce serait tout de même dommage. »

Lorsque le petit-déjeuner ne fut enfin plus qu'un souvenir, tous deux sortirent dans le jardin qui occupait le devant de la maison. En refermant la porte derrière elle, Androméda songea avec tristesse que, bien des années plus tôt, c'était sur cette même pelouse que Hagrid et Harry s'étaient écrasés avec la vieille moto volante de Sirius Black. A cette époque, Ted était encore auprès d'elle. Merlin, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que son défunt mari ne lui manque horriblement.

« Je ne vois pas de balai. Comment on va faire pour aller à Londres ? »

Androméda ne répondit pas mais elle tira sa baguette de sa poche et exécuta un geste qui sembla bien compliqué à Teddy. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, il y a eut comme une explosion puis l'air vibra et, tout à coup, apparut un gigantesque bus rouge à trois étages. Il tanguait tellement d'un côté et de l'autre qu'il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de basculer à tout instant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et portant un uniforme bleu foncé. Sur sa poitrine était agrafé un badge portant le nom : Betty.

« Vous avez demandé le Magicobus ? s'écria-t-elle en effectuant une courbette avec son képi. Betty à votre service où allons-nous ? »

Son regard tomba sur Teddy et ses yeux s'agrandirent, de surprise, de joie, d'amusement, l'enfant ne sut pas le dire.

« Tu vas à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle.

_ C'est ma première rentrée, s'écria Teddy en tirant sa malle derrière lui.

_ Nous allons à la gare de King's Cross, confirma Androméda en donnant un coup de main à son petit-fils.

_ Dans ce cas, en route pour Londres. Veuillez prendre place. »

Le temps que sa grand-mère paye les tickets, Teddy traîna sa malle jusqu'à une banquette vide. Bien qu'il fasse déjà jour, une partie des sièges avait été remplacée par des lits à baldaquins. Dans un coin, une sorcière portant un bonnet de nuit ronflait bruyamment.

Il se trouva une place correcte et s'assit. Sa grand-mère vint le rejoindre.

« On dirait que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir choisi ce moyen de transport. »

Elle désigna d'un signe du menton un couple accompagnant deux enfants sensiblement du même âge que Teddy et un homme entouré d'une flopée de gamins chahutant bruyamment. Pendant ce temps, les portes se refermèrent et dans un formidable bond, le Magicobus se mit en route.

Teddy agrippa le dossier du siège devant lui et s'y tint fermement. Les cahots et bonds du bus lui donnèrent mal au cœur. Il serra les dents, ne répondant aux quelques réflexions de sa grand-mère que par de brefs hochement de tête. Betty s'approcha d'eux, se tenant aux sièges et montants de lits pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

« Première année, dit-elle alors avec un grand sourire. C'est une grande première.

_ Oui madame. »

Betty éclata de rire.

« Appelle-moi Betty. Madame, c'est ma mère. Est-ce que tu as une idée de la maison dans laquelle tu vas être envoyé ? »

Teddy secoua la tête.

« Ma mère était à Poufsouffle et mon père à Gryffondor. Est-ce que le Choixpeau envoie toujours les gens de la même famille dans la même maison ? Parce que sinon, comment il va faire pour décider entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor ? »

Tout à coup, une idée effleura son esprit et il se tourna vers Androméda.

« Tu es allée à Poudlard toi aussi ? »

Betty ne put retenir un éclat de rire et l'enfant ne comprit pas pourquoi le regard de sa grand-mère s'allumait tout à coup d'une lueur de vexation.

« Evidemment, répondit-elle, je ne suis pas vieille au point de ne pas avoir connu Poudlard.

_ Dans quelle maison tu es allée ?

_ Gryffondor. »

Elle n'ajouta pas que, à l'image de son cousin Sirius, elle avait été bannie de la famille à cause de ce choix. Les Black allaient à Serpentard de génération en génération et ceux qui dérogeaient à la règle étaient simplement évincés, reniés. Lorsqu'elle avait épousé Ted, un né-moldu, elle avait marqué définitivement la rupture entre elle et le reste de sa famille. A l'époque, elle en avait beaucoup souffert. Le rejet n'est pas quelque chose d'agréable à subir et même si, comme Sirius, on tente de faire avec et de faire croire qu'on s'en fiche, la blessure est bien là, quelque part, qui palpite et ne guérit jamais. Androméda avait été fortement affectée par sa solitude. Sans Ted, elle n'aurait jamais su faire face. Elle aurait probablement fini par devenir aussi folle que sa sœur, Bellatrix, ou aussi névrosée que Narcissa.

Teddy fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Betty.

« Et vous ?

_ J'étais à Serdaigle. Mais je ne suis pas allée jusqu'à mes ASPIC. »

Elle manqua de peu de perdre l'équilibre lorsque le bus fit un crochet particulièrement serré pour passer entre deux voitures moldues.

« Un conseil, petit, n'arrête pas tes études en cours de route si toi non plus tu ne veux pas écoper d'un travail qui ne vaut pas le coup.

_ Ça n'a pas l'air si mal que ça. »

Betty fronça le nez et baissa le ton comme si elle craignait que le chauffeur ne l'entende, ce qui était très probablement le cas d'ailleurs.

« Pour un voyage de temps en temps, ce n'est pas désagréable et ça a même quelque chose d'amusant. Mais à force, c'est pénible, crois-moi. Alors travaille bien à l'école et étudie, passe tes ASPIC. Tu as une idée du travail que tu veux faire plus tard ? »

Teddy haussa les épaules. A onze ans, il ne s'était pas encore préoccupé de ce genre de choses. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre. Dans un hurlement de pneus, le Magicobus freina net et il se sentit projeté contre le dossier de la banquette face à la sienne. Il en eut le souffle coupé durant quelques dixièmes de seconde.

Betty s'éloignait déjà pour ouvrir les portes.

« Londres ! cria-t-elle pour être entendue jusqu'au troisième étage. Gare King's Cross ! Londres ! »

Androméda aida Teddy à sortir sa malle. Les quelques autres voyageurs qui emmenaient leurs enfants sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ descendirent également et Teddy se retrouva pris dans la masse des gamins qui chahutaient et se disputaient. Deux filles se tiraient sans cesse les cheveux en poussant des glapissements de gnomes de jardin.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, Teddy se sentit soulagé d'avoir quitté le Magicobus. Finalement, il comprenait ce que voulait lui dire Betty au sujet de son travail. Bien qu'il ne fut plus soumis aux bonds et autres cahots, il avait la sensation que le sol cherchait à danser sous ses pieds.

« Nous y voilà, annonça Androméda en choisissant un chariot sur lequel elle hissa la malle de Teddy. Allons, dépêche-toi, ce serait dommage de louper le train. »

La seule idée de se retrouver sur le quai alors que tous ses camarades partaient pour Poudlard lui donna un frisson d'horreur et Teddy se mit en route. Il suivit sa grand-mère qui poussait le chariot.

Evidemment, il avait quelques connaissances du monde moldu grâce à sa tante Hermione dont les parents n'avaient aucune aptitude à la magie. Teddy avait souvent passé quelques jours dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec Ron, son mari, et il avait été amusé de tous les gadgets moldus qu'ils possédaient. Tous deux disaient souvent en riant qu'il semblait partager le même intérêt que son grand-père Arthur pour tout ce qui touchait à l'absence de magie. Mais là où ce dernier vouait un véritable culte, Teddy, lui, ne ressentait que de la curiosité. Cependant, le garage du Terrier était une véritable mine d'or avec tous ces objets dont la moitié ne fonctionnait même pas et il aimait passer des dimanches après-midi en compagnie de son grand-père à bricoler ou à faire semblant de savoir réparer quelque chose.

La gare était particulièrement animée et, surtout, était gigantesque. Des trains, sur le départ, laissaient échapper des sifflements pour prévenir les voyageurs qu'il fallait impérativement embarquer. D'autres entraient dans d'horribles ronflements de machine. Un homme en costume et cravate poussa Teddy en criant à l'une des machines de l'attendre mais lorsqu'il arriva finalement sur le quai, le train était déjà presque parti et il poussa un cri de rage, jeta sa serviette en cuir au sol.

Androméda poussa le chariot d'une main et de, de l'autre, gardait une prise sur la manche du blazer de son petit-fils. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle craignait, c'était de le perdre. Teddy était un enfant très curieux et il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour que son attention soit captée par un panneau ou une affiche.

« Contrôle-toi, dit-elle à mi-voix, les moldus ne doivent pas te voir. »

Il fit un terrible effort pour empêcher ses cheveux de changer de couleur et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit un groupe d'enfants poussant des chariots semblables au sien. Ils semblaient se diriger vers un mur et Teddy ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il en vit un passer littéralement au-travers des briques et disparaître.

Androméda vérifia que personne ne les regardait puis elle lui donna ses dernières recommandations.

« Marche droit devant toi, d'un pas ferme et pense très fort à la voie 9 ¾. Tiens, prends le chariot, c'est plus facile comme ça. »

Teddy prit une grande inspiration et se dit que le mieux était certainement de ne pas trop réfléchir. Il agrippa fermement la poignée de son chariot et poussa d'un coup sec. Le poids de sa malle l'emporta en avant, il gagna rapidement de la vitesse. Le mur se rapprochait à toute allure. S'il n'avait pas vu les autres enfants passer au-travers, il aurait été persuadé de le percuter. Mais il savait, il savait, il savait…

Il poussa néanmoins un cri lorsque l'avant du chariot toucha les briques. Il s'attendit à ressentir un choc mais il n'y eut rien de tel. Il continua simplement d'avancer comme si de rien n'était. Et tout à coup, il réalisa qu'il n'était plus au milieu des moldus.

Un panneau fixé dans le mur annonçait : Poudlard Express, voie 9 ¾. Toute une foule se massait sur le quai dans un tintamarre effrayant. Teddy ne fut pas bien sûr de bien saisir tout ce qu'il entendait : des chouettes ululaient, des adolescents criaient, des gens rappelaient leurs enfants à l'ordre, un chien aboya et, quelque part, une fillette appelait en pleurant un certain « Pompon ».

Androméda ne mit que quelques secondes à le rejoindre. Elle l'éloigna délicatement.

« Ne reste pas dans le passage.

_ Grand-mère, où est le train ? »

Elle leva brusquement les yeux vers les voies et constata avec stupéfaction que les rails étaient vides. Le quai était bondé, les gens guettaient l'horizon mais le Poudlard Express brillait par son absence.

« On est peut-être un peu trop en avance. »

Sept ans durant, bien des années plus tôt, Androméda avait accompagné sa fille sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Sept ans durant, elle avait regardé son mari l'aider à hisser sa malle à l'intérieur de l'Express et sept ans durant, elle avait observé avec un pincement au cœur sa petite Nymphadora qui agitait la main en signe d'au revoir.

Mais jamais elle n'était arrivée avant le train.

Elle jeta un œil à l'immense pendule qui surplombait le quai. Les aiguilles indiquaient huit heures et quarante-cinq minutes. Le train aurait dû être là depuis bien longtemps. Les gens se massaient de plus en plus sur la voie. Certains se penchaient pour mieux voir l'horizon. Peu à peu, la rumeur se répandait d'un bout à l'autre du quai : « où est l'Express ? »

Teddy se crispa de plus en plus sur la poignée de son chariot.

« Grand-mère, ne cessait-il de demander. Où est le train ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le vois pas ?

_ Il ne va plus tarder.

_ Et si il était déjà parti ? Si on l'avait manqué ?

_ Je ne crois pas. Il y a beaucoup de monde ici, personne n'est monté à bord, j'en suis sûre. »

Le bruit s'intensifiait de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir presque insupportable. Quelque part à droite de Teddy, un homme se mit à vociférer.

« Mais de qui se moque-t-on ? criait-il. Où est l'Express ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

La pendule marquait déjà huit heures et cinquante deux minutes. Le train n'était toujours pas là. Un hibou s'envola d'un chariot, un parchemin attaché à la patte. Dans les minutes qui suivirent plusieurs dizaines d'autres le suivirent.

Teddy sentit la main de sa grand-mère se poser sur son épaule et l'étreindre fortement. Elle semblait au moins aussi inquiète que lui.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas. »

Il laissa encore passer quelques instants puis, n'y tenant plus, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis suffisamment longtemps.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais le droit d'y aller l'année prochaine quand même ? »

Androméda baissa les yeux sur lui. Il y avait une telle déception dans son regard qu'elle en eut presque le cœur brisé.

« Evidemment que tu iras à Poudlard. Ce n'est qu'un contre-temps, c'est tout. L'Express ne va plus tarder maintenant. »

Après tout, les trains moldus étaient souvent en retard, eux. Androméda en avait entendu parler. Si elle se souvenait bien, c'était Hermione elle-même qui l'avait mentionné un jour, elle ne savait plus très bien quand, peut-être à Noël ou à un autre moment, au final, ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Mais la pendule annonçait maintenant neuf heures et une minute et l'Express n'était toujours pas arrivé. Au loin, l'horizon était désespérément désert, sans fumée ni grondement de moteur pour annoncer son arrivée.

D'autres hiboux prirent leur envol. Certaines personnes se mettaient maintenant à crier de rage. Des enfants pleuraient. Teddy lui-même sentit les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux.

A neuf heures et huit minutes, le train était toujours absent et des gens commençaient à transplaner dans de grands craquements. Beaucoup de hiboux étaient partis mais aucun n'était revenu.

Teddy et Androméda s'étaient installés dans un coin où l'agitation qui régnait sur le quai ne les atteindraient pas trop. Les gens commençaient à se bousculer, certains paniquaient ouvertement. Quelque part, une femme se mit à hurler que Voldemort était de retour et avait détruit l'Express, provoquant une vague de panique autour d'elle. En moins de deux minutes cependant, elle disparut à son tour dans un craquement et Androméda se demanda dans quelle mesure des aurors ne venaient pas de l'emmener précipitamment pour éviter un mouvement de foule.

Mais si les aurors surveillaient les choses d'aussi près, alors pourquoi personne ne venait se donner la peine de leur expliquer ce qui se passait ou au moins ne venait les rassurer ? De l'avis d'Androméda, les choses étaient pires ainsi.

Neuf heures et quinze minutes. Il était maintenant clair que l'Express n'arriverait pas et d'ailleurs le quai se vidait de plus en plus. Des gens tiraient leurs enfants derrière eux pour les amener vers le passage où ils s'amassaient. Un garçonnet semblait bloquer l'entrée, il hurlait tellement fort qu'il couvrait presque le bruit ambiant à lui tout seul. Ses parents tentaient de le tirer vers la barrière afin de lui faire regagner la gare de King's Cross mais il s'agrippait fermement à un poteau en clamant qu'il voulait aller à Poudlard.

Teddy comprenait tout à fait sa déception bien qu'il trouvât qu'il en faisait beaucoup de trop. Lui-même se demandait ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

A neuf heures et dix-sept minutes, une série de craquements résonna sur le quai et plusieurs personnes firent leur apparition. Ce fut avec un réel soulagement que l'enfant reconnut son parrain.

« Oncle Harry ! »

Lâchant son chariot, il se précipita dans les bras de l'homme qui venait à leur rencontre. Celui-ci avait lui aussi l'air soulagé.

« Je suis content de vous trouver ici. C'est la folie, les hiboux arrivent en masse au ministère, les gens commencent à paniquer et certains transplanent devant des moldus. Bonjour Androméda, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt.

_ Bonjour Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, où est le Poudlard Express ? »

Harry Potter passa la main dans les cheveux de Teddy qui s'accrochait à lui avec des yeux emplis d'espoir.

« Nous n'en savons rien, répondit-il. De ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'est la première fois de toute l'histoire de Poudlard que l'Express n'est pas au rendez-vous. »

Il ne put aller plus loin. La voix magiquement amplifiée de l'un de ses collègues résonna sur le quai, attirant l'attention de tous ceux qui étaient encore présents.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, veuillez ne pas paniquer ! »

De l'avis d'Androméda, il était déjà trop tard.

« L'absence du Poudlard Express n'est qu'un petit contre-temps mais je vous promets que vos enfants auront l'occasion d'aller à Poudlard aujourd'hui et que dans quelques heures tout ceci ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

_ C'est vrai ? demanda précipitamment Teddy à Harry. Je vais pouvoir aller à Poudlard aujourd'hui quand même ?

_ Bien sûr, le ministère est en train de mettre en place des moyens pour permettre aux gens de se rendre en toute sécurité à Pré-Au-Lard. Pour des raisons de sécurité, le transplanage a été rendu impossible, sauf pour les membres du gouvernement et les aurors. »

C'était ce qu'était justement en train d'expliquer son collègue. Les gens se massaient autour de lui.

« Le Magicobus va être bondé, Androméda. En tant qu'auror, j'ai un passe-droit pour le transplanage. Je crois qu'il est plus raisonnable que j'emmène Teddy moi-même. »

Elle acquiesça puis se pencha vers son petit-fils.

« Tu vois, tu vas pouvoir aller à l'école quand même. »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

« Bon voyage, Teddy Lupin, tu vas me manquer.

_ A moi aussi tu vas me manquer, grand-mère.

_ Sois bien sage à l'école, et travaille bien. On se revoit pour Noël. »

Il acquiesça tandis qu'elle l'embrassait à nouveau, sur la joue cette fois. Pendant ce temps, Harry se chargeait de la malle puis il prit la main de son filleul dans la sienne et la serra.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais ça ne durera que quelques secondes.

_ Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre… »

L'enfant n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Dans un craquement qui fit vibrer l'air, il disparut. Quelques secondes durant, Androméda observa la place désormais vide devant elle puis elle soupira tristement.

Il était neuf heures et vingt-trois minutes et son petit-fils était parti pour de longs mois. Elle était seule, entièrement seule. Elle prit doucement la poignée du chariot et commença à le pousser jusqu'au passage. C'était la première fois, depuis la mort de Ted, qu'elle se retrouvait aussi seule. Jusqu'ici, elle avait toujours eu Teddy avec elle. Remus et Nymphadora n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de fonder leur propre foyer et durant la période qui avait suivi leur mariage, ils avaient principalement vécu chez elle.

Depuis sa naissance, Teddy n'avait jamais réellement quitté sa grand-mère, sauf pour se rendre à l'école moldue. Mais aujourd'hui, Androméda prenait conscience qu'il ne rentrerait pas pour le souper, qu'il ne dévalerait plus les escaliers en hurlant avant un long moment et qu'il ne la harcèlerait plus de questions au sujet de Poudlard et de ses parents.

Teddy n'était pas parti depuis cinq minutes qu'il lui manquait déjà horriblement. Et pourtant, elle était très fière de lui et n'aurait jamais voulu, pour rien au monde, l'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard aujourd'hui.


	4. Pré-Au-Lard

CHAPITRE 4 : Pré-Au-Lard

Le transplanage ne dura effectivement que quelques secondes. Sitôt qu'il eut touché la terre ferme, Teddy s'éloigna de son parrain, donnant l'impression qu'une mouche venait de le piquer. Il était très pâle et avait l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes. Mais Harry n'était pas bien sûr de savoir si c'était à cause du transplanage ou si c'était le fait de quitter sa grand-mère pour un long moment.

Agrippant fermement la poignée de la malle, il fit signe à son filleul de le suivre. En ce jour du mardi 1er septembre 2009, le village de Pré-Au-Lard semblait désert. Et pour cause, il faisait partie de ces hameaux où les gens ne restent que pour dormir. En semaine, la plupart des sorciers qui résidaient là travaillaient à Londres ou dans les villes avoisinantes. Harry savait cependant que le bar des Trois Balais était ouvert. Hannah, l'épouse de Neville, en avait hérité à peu près en même temps que le Chaudron Baveur et de temps à autre, elle se trouvait dans l'un ou l'autre des deux endroits.

« Je crois que nous faisons partie des premiers arrivants. Le Magicobus devrait être assez rapide pour faire la route mais il lui faut bien deux heures.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ On fait un détour par la gare et on file à l'école.

_ La gare ? Pour quoi faire ? »

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il claqua des doigts et marmonna :

« Kreattur, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Immédiatement, le vieil elfe de maison apparut, tellement voûté par l'âge que son nez touchait presque le sol. Des années durant, Teddy avait cru que l'elfe n'était plus qu'une vieille chose avec laquelle il fallait manœuvrer avec précaution mais le jour où il avait accidentellement brisé la chaîne du médaillon qu'il portait autour du cou, il avait compris que Kreattur avait encore bien des réserves.

Aujourd'hui encore, il se souvenait avec précision de l'elfe le poursuivant dans toute la maison, une poêle à frire à la main, prêt à la lui abattre sur la tête. Teddy s'était enfui en hurlant et il avait fallu l'intervention de Ginny pour ramener le calme dans la maison. Teddy avait dû présenter toutes ses excuses à l'elfe et Ginny avait utilisé sa baguette pour réparer le fermoir cassé. Depuis, les relations entre l'enfant et Kreattur étaient restées froides et particulièrement distantes.

Harry cependant, avait autre chose en tête. Il poussa la malle devant lui.

« Dépose ça à Poudlard pour nous et annonce au professeur Stone que Theodor Remus Lupin arrivera d'ici quelques instants. »

Kreattur se courba davantage, saisit la poignée de la malle entre ses mains grêles et décharnées et transplana. Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se diriger vers une rue qui descendait. Teddy trottina à sa suite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'i la gare ?

_ Ou qu'est-ce qu'il n'y a pas ? lui répondit Harry sur le même ton. Je suis intrigué par cette histoire d'Express qui n'était pas au rendez-vous. C'est la première fois que ça arrive et l'école existe depuis plus de mille ans. »

L'enfant sentit l'excitation le gagner à l'idée d'être mis dans la confidence. A cet instant, si Betty, la jeune femme du Magicobus, lui demandait ce qu'il voulait faire comme métier, il répondrait sans hésiter : auror. Travailler sous les ordres de son parrain lui semblait tout à coup merveilleusement tentant et il se prit à réfléchir intensément à l'énigme de la disparition de l'Express.

Il leur fallut près de cinq minutes pour atteindre, à pieds, la gare. En chemin, ils croisèrent quelques personnes. Un sorcier en robe violette leva son chapeau en guise de salut et une vieille dame qui balayait son pas de porte fit une réflexion au sujet de l'été qui allait se terminer tôt d'après la disposition des feuilles de thé dans sa tasse ce matin. Harry leur répondit poliment mais il ne s'attarda pas davantage.

La gare de Pré-Au-Lard où Teddy n'aurait dû arriver que tard dans la soirée était, à l'image du village, entièrement déserte. Les rails semblaient venir de nulle part, traversaient ce qui avait l'air d'être un gigantesque hangar et repartaient se perdre dans l'horizon. Une petite maisonnée en gré avait été plantée sur le côté, entourée d'un joli jardinet empli de fleurs blanches. Un panneau annonçant la gare grinçait doucement dans le vent.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte et frappa avant d'entrer. Teddy avait pensé qu'ils arriveraient dans un salon ou un hall comme chez les moldus mais il fut étonné de se retrouver dans ce qui avait l'air d'être une bibliothèque. Des fauteuils à l'air confortable avaient été disposés un peu partout dans la pièce et étaient entourées d'immenses étagères de livres. Tout au bout, se trouvait un petit comptoir derrière lequel était assis un très vieil homme. Le menton au creux de la main, il avait l'air de somnoler.

« Bonjour Tadeusz. »

Le vieil homme sursauta et, d'un geste sec, probablement machinal, saisit le képi qu'il avait laissé sur ses genoux pour l'enfiler à la hâte sur son crâne. Derrière Harry, Teddy eut bien du mal de ne pas se mettre à rire.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry lui serra la main.

« Ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Quelques années, oui. Alors ça y est, vous l'avez eu votre poste de chef des aurors ? »

Un sourire fendit le bas du visage d'Harry Potter.

« Oui, je l'ai eu mon poste.

_ C'est bien, acquiesça le vieux Tadeusz, c'est très bien. Vous l'avez toujours mérité. Oh ! Est-ce que c'est votre fils ?

_ Non, c'est mon filleul. Approche Teddy. »

L'enfant approcha timidement. Lorsqu'il était en compagnie de son oncle, il était toujours présenté à des tas de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quelque part, ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

« Vous vous souvenez de Remus Lupin ?

_ Le professeur ? Celui qui a enseigné la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pendant que vous étiez à l'école ? »

Tadeusz baissa le ton.

« Le loup-garou ?

_ Parfaitement, oui. Teddy est son fils. »

Les yeux du vieil homme s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il détailla Teddy de la tête au pied et l'enfant se sentit rougir.

« J'ignorais qu'il avait eu un fils.

_ Peu de gens le savent, Tadeusz. Teddy est également mon filleul et aujourd'hui je l'amène à Poudlard pour sa première année.

_ Ah, la première année à Poudlard est la plus importante mon garçon. Est-ce que tu as une idée de la maison dans laquelle tu seras envoyé ? »

Teddy secoua la tête. Non, il n'en avait aucune idée et quand bien même il eut aimé être envoyé à Poufsouffle comme sa mère ou à Gryffondor comme presque tout le reste de la famille, il n'était pas sûr du tout que le Choixpeau le prenne en compte.

« Il y a… commença Harry d'un ton légèrement gêné, il y a un autre problème au sujet de Poudlard aujourd'hui.

_ Ah ?

_ L'Express. »

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien quoi, l'Express ?

_ Il n'est pas arrivé à Londres ce matin. A l'heure qu'il est, personne ne sait où il se trouve.

_ Impossible ! »

Le vieil homme blêmit et devint si pâle que Teddy se demanda s'il n'allait pas s'évanouir. Il se laissa glisser au bas de son tabouret et se mit à faire les cents pas, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

« Impossible, répétait-il en allant et venant encore et encore, impossible, impossible. L'Express est toujours à l'heure. »

Il s'arrêta, regarda Harry puis Teddy puis Harry à nouveau et secoua la tête une fois de plus.

« Non, monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas possible.

_ Je sais, Tadeusz. Mais ce sont les faits. A neuf heures ce matin, l'Express n'était pas à la gare de King's Cross et des centaines d'enfants et d'adolescents sont en ce moment même en train de chercher un moyen d'aller jusqu'à Poudlard.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas. L'Express ne peut pas manquer son rendez-vous parce qu'il est convoqué magiquement ! Quand bien même il n'y aurait personne pour le manœuvrer, il irait tout seul à la gare de King's Cross ! »

Teddy pinça les lèvres. Dans ce que venait de dire le vieil homme, une chose l'interpellait.

« S'il roule tout seul, monsieur, pourquoi y a-t-il un chauffeur ? »

Le silence tomba un instant, Tadeusz baissa les yeux sur lui, comme s'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de sa présence. A sa gauche, Harry afficha un petit sourire, fier de l'esprit affûté de son filleul.

« C'est une excellente question, Teddy. Moi aussi je me demande à quoi sert le chauffeur maintenant.

_ Mais, à ramener l'Express jusqu'à Poudlard, évidemment, à le freiner en cas d'obstacle sur la route ou à affréter le train pour les sorties ou retours exceptionnels. Mais le premier septembre, c'est la magie qui dirige le tout.

_ Et le chauffeur ? continua Harry. Vous connaissez son nom ?

_ Evidemment que je le connais. »

Harry soupira. Il connaissait Tadeusz depuis un long moment maintenant. Tous deux avaient été amenés à se rencontrer lors de la toute première affaire que le ministère avait confié à Harry, une histoire un peu banale, un peu inutile aussi mais qui lui avait bien permis de se faire les dents. Ils s'étaient revus de temps à autre, lorsqu'il passait par Pré-Au-Lard et sans être des amis, ils pouvaient tous deux dire qu'ils s'appréciaient mutuellement. Mais aujourd'hui, sa façon d'annoncer que chaque chose était évidente, comme si tout tenait de la notoriété publique commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

Le vieil homme s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course aux cent pas mais Harry le saisit par la manche de sa chemise si brusquement que Teddy en sursauta.

« Tadeusz, c'est une affaire sérieuse. L'Express n'était pas à son rendez-vous, le train a disparu. J'ai besoin de connaître le nom du chauffeur.

_ Ormuz Goodspeed. Ça fait cinquante ans qu'il occupe le poste. Il n'a jamais manqué à sa tâche. Non, c'est impossible monsieur Potter. L'Express doit avoir été retenu. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Passant de la plus grande agitation à la plus grande inquiétude, Tadeusz pâlit encore. Il se laissa tomber sur son tabouret, tira de la poche de sa chemise un affreux mouchoir à pois et s'épongea le front tout en continuant à marmonner tout bas : « impossible, c'est impossible, évidemment. »

Teddy comprenait que le vieil homme se pose des questions mais il se demandait pourquoi il en faisait si grand cas. Bien entendu, lui-même était contrarié parce qu'il avait bien failli ne pas pouvoir mettre les pieds à Poudlard aujourd'hui alors qu'il attendait ce moment depuis des années mais au final les choses finissaient par s'arranger.

« Merci pour vos réponses, Tadeusz, dit tout à coup Harry. Nous allons y aller, passez une bonne journée.

_ Est-ce que vous allez partir à la recherche de l'Express, monsieur Potter ?

_ Je vais trouver ce qui s'est passé, évidemment. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. »

Lui adressant un dernier salut, il entraîna Teddy derrière lui. Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau dans la rue, reprenant en sens inverse le chemin qu'ils avaient fait quelques instants plus tôt, Teddy demanda :

« Est-ce que c'est si grave que le Poudlard Express n'ait pas été à King's Cross aujourd'hui ? »

Harry prit quelques instants avant de répondre.

« C'est assez gênant en fait.

_ Pourquoi ? Les gens vont trouver un autre moyen d'arriver jusqu'à Poudlard non ? Je veux dire, il y a le Magicobus. Les autres utiliseront des balais ou peut-être même des moyens moldus mais au final, tout le monde arrivera à destination. »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Harry jeta un regard en biais à son filleul et sourit fièrement.

« Tu as bien grandi toi. »

Teddy fronça les sourcils, cherchant le rapport entre lui et le Poudlard Express. N'en voyant pas, il fit la moue.

« Tu as bien grandi et tu commences à bien te servir de ta tête. Le digne fils de ton père, quoi que ta mère n'ait pas été en reste non plus. Tu as tout à fait raison, que le train ait été ce matin ou non en gare de King's Cross ne change pas grand-chose au final. Mais c'est gênant parce que le moindre petit grain de sable arrête toute la machine et le ministère est encore très fragile.

_ Fragile à propos de quoi ?

_ De tout, Teddy. Il a été sévèrement ébranlé lorsque Voldemort a cherché à prendre le pouvoir une deuxième fois. On dit ce qu'on veut de Cornelius Fudge, mais en attendant, il a quand même essayé de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau et il a sacrément mieux réussi que Scrimgeour.

_ Mais Kingsley est un bon ministre, non ? Toi et oncle Ron vous n'arrêtez pas de le dire.

_ C'est ce que je pense, oui, et à mon avis Ron est tout à fait de mon avis. Mais les gens ont perdu confiance en leur ministère et Kingsley a beau faire ce qu'il peut, ce n'est pas gagné d'avance.

_ Et c'est pour ça que le Poudlard Express est si important ?

_ Plus ou moins. L'Express est l'un des grands symboles de Poudlard. S'y attaquer, c'est s'attaquer à l'école elle-même et c'est un terrain sur lequel le ministère ne peut pas se battre. »

Teddy fit à nouveau la moue.

« Je ne comprends pas grand-chose en fait. »

Harry éclata de rire. D'une main, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Evidemment, tu n'as que onze ans. Tiens, regarde, nous sommes arrivés. »

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux. Tout au long de leur conversation, ils avaient traversé le village et emprunté un chemin de terre, longeant un petit bois. Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant un gigantesque portail en fer forgé. Les deux battants étaient largement ouverts.

Deux femmes se tenaient de chaque côté. L'une affichait une quarantaine d'années et des cheveux qui commençaient à grisonner. Elle portait une robe d'un bleu sombre sur laquelle avaient été cousus toutes sortes de planètes, de lunes et d'étoiles. Autour du cou, elle portait une bien étrange paire de lunettes à la monture en cuir. L'un des verre était surmonté de ce qui avait l'air d'une minuscule télescope. L'autre femme était beaucoup plus jeune. La peau mat, les cheveux d'un noir d'encre, elle était, contrairement à sa compagne, vêtue d'une robe très colorée.

« Voici notre premier élève, dit-elle en souriant. Bienvenue à Poudlard… Harry ? Harry Potter ? »

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres et éclata de rire. De son côté, Harry souriait largement.

« Ça fait longtemps, je sais.

_ Dix ans, Harry ! »

Tous deux avaient l'air de bien se connaître.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est ton fils ! »

Elle eut soudainement l'air choqué. Teddy ne comprit pas pourquoi. Après tout, Harry aurait très bien pu être son père, non ? Il réfléchit un instant. Il aurait été père très jeune ceci dit.

« Non. Ce n'est pas mon fils, c'est mon filleul. »

Il prit Teddy par l'épaule et le poussa devant lui.

« C'est Teddy. (il marqua une pause.) Teddy Lupin, le fils de notre ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils.

« Oh ! Il était marié ?

_ Et Teddy entre en première année aujourd'hui. Teddy, je te présente… Padma ? Parvati ? »

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

« Padma Patil. Si tu choisis l'option divination en troisième année, je serais peut-être ton professeur. Enfin normalement. »

De l'autre côté du chemin, la femme aux cheveux aux grisonnants et aux étranges lunettes acquiesça.

« Et moi je suis le professeur Starlight et je vais t'enseigner l'astronomie. Si le Choixpeau t'envoie à Poufsouffle, je serais également ta directrice de maison. »

Si on lui avait posé la question à cet instant, Teddy aurait annoncé tout net qu'il préférait suivre les cours de divination plutôt que ceux d'astronomie. Le professeur Starlight avait un petit quelque chose de froid qui sonnait désagréablement à côté de l'enthousiasme et de l'accueil chaleureux que venait de leur faire le professeur Patil.

« Vous pouvez vous diriger vers la Grande Salle, elle est exceptionnellement ouverte pour accueillir les nouveaux élèves.

_ C'était agréable de te revoir, Harry, continua Padma. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais devenu auror. »

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes de silence mais le sourire qui lui fendait les lèves attestait qu'elle n'en avait pas encore fini avec son ancien camarade d'école.

« J'ai entendu parler de ton mariage aussi. »

Evidemment. Le mariage du célèbre Harry Potter n'était pas passé inaperçu. Rita Skeeter elle-même s'était invitée et avait fait tout un article sur « l'évènement Potterien mémorable ».

« Oui, on a fait notre maximum pour que ça reste discret. Et dans six ans, c'est mon fils aîné que j'amènerai à Poudlard. Mais d'ici là, j'espère sincèrement qu'on aura retrouvé l'Express. »

Le sourire disparut du visage du professeur Patil.

« Ne restez pas dans le chemin, leur dit tout bas le professeur Starlight. D'autres élèves ne vont plus tarder à arriver.

_ Je suis contente de t'avoir revu, Harry. J'enverrai un hibou à Parvati, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

_ Je suis content de t'avoir revu aussi. Et à Poudlard qui plus est. Qui l'aurait cru ? »

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire puis Harry poussa Teddy devant lui et ils remontèrent le chemin jusqu'au château qui patientait, là-bas, plus loin, inondé de soleil et de lumière.


	5. Poudlard enfin

CHAPITRE 5 : Poudlard, enfin

Revenir à Poudlard rendit Harry sacrément nostalgique. Bien entendu, Voldemort et le combat qu'il avait mené contre lui des années durant ne lui manquait absolument pas mais l'adolescence et les heures passées à parcourir les couloirs du château en compagnie de Ron et Hermione lui sautèrent soudainement au visage. Là-bas, bien plus loin, se tenait la cabane de Hagrid. Etait-il là ? Combien de fois Harry était-il allé lui rendre visite ? Combien de fois l'avait-il fait, caché sous la vieille cape d'invisibilité de son père ? Combien de fois avait-il descendu le chemin jusqu'aux serres de botanique ? Combien de fois avait-il couru pour ne pas être en retard, dévalant des escaliers à toute allure ou traversant des couloirs aussi vite que possible ?

Les toilettes des filles du deuxièmes étage étaient-elles toujours hantées par Mimi Geignarde ? La Chambre des Secrets existait-elle toujours ? Toutes ces question, et bien d'autres encore, lui vinrent à l'esprit, le faisant sourire béatement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte, il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. L'espace d'un instant, il envia sincèrement Teddy de pouvoir découvrir tout ça, de tout voir pour la première fois. Il se sentait fier de l'amener lui-même devant ce qui dessinerait son avenir. Mais l'absence du Poudlard Express restait une tache sur le tableau. Teddy n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se faire des amis dans le train. Il n'avait pas dépensé quelques noises et mornilles pour acheter des friandises. Il n'avait pas non plus eu la possibilité de suivre Hagrid jusqu'au lac et il n'était pas monté à bord des barques avec les autres première année. Il ne découvrait pas la Grande Salle illuminée pour le banquet.

Tout lui semblait fade et gâché par l'absence du train. Un simple grain de sable qui avait détraqué toute la machine.

Dans le grand hall, devant la porte, se trouvait un bureau et une chaise. Là, se tenait Neville Londubat, une plume à la main.

« Harry ! s'écria-t-il exactement comme Padma Patil quelques instants plus tôt. Quand j'ai appris que l'Express ne s'était pas présenté sur le quai 9 ¾ aujourd'hui, j'ai tout de suite su que tu allais prendre les choses en main. »

Neville se leva et alla lui serrer la main. Dans la foulée, il serra également celle de Teddy.

« Est-ce que tu as des pistes ?

_ Quelques-unes, mais pour l'instant je ne me suis pas encore penché sur l'affaire. Je voulais d'abord t'amener Teddy.

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr. C'est terrible, n'est-ce pas, quand on y pense ? »

Teddy se gratta la nuque.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si terrible ? Oncle Harry a dit que le Poudlard Express était un symbole de l'école, mais j'ai du mal de comprendre quand même. »

Neville Londubat se pencha en avant et appuya ses mains sur ses genoux de manière à pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« L'année où ton oncle a mis les pieds ici pour la première fois a marqué la fin de la tranquillité de l'école.

_ Neville ! répondit Harry en riant. Tu vas lui faire peur.

_ Je ne rigole pas. Tous les professeurs te le confirmeront. »

Neville se redressa.

« Pas une année ne s'est passée dans le calme depuis que tu es arrivé. Et même après ton départ, ça a continué. Il y a eu la disparition d'Horace Slughorn avant qu'il ne soit finalement découvert dans un passage secret. L'entrée s'était effondrée derrière lui et il avait survécu en mangeant des insectes.

_ C'est un cas exceptionnel et ce bon vieux Slughorn n'avait déjà plus toute sa tête à ce que l'on m'a dit.

_ J'ai des centaines d'histoires comme ça. Un jour, je te les raconterai, tu verras. En attendant… »

Il se réinstalla sur sa chaise, trempa sa plume dans son encrier et déroula le parchemin qu'il avait devant lui.

« Lupin, Theodor Remus, première année. Tu es le premier élève à être arrivé. En attendant, vous pouvez aller patienter dans la Grande Salle ou… Harry, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis des siècles. Est-ce que tu aimerais voir mon bureau ou…

_ Je suis désolé, Neville. J'ai beaucoup de travail. Maintenant que je sais que Teddy est en sécurité dans l'enceinte de l'école, je vais pouvoir me pencher tout à ma guise sur le mystère qui a gardé l'Express à l'écart de Londres aujourd'hui. »

Teddy se tourna vivement vers lui. Ses cheveux virèrent au gris.

« Tu vas me laisser tout seul ?

_ Si tu avais pris le train, tu aurais été tout seul d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_ Mais il y aurait eu d'autres élèves et j'aurais bien trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer le temps. Le professeur a dit que j'étais le premier. »

Harry lui posa une main sur l'épaule en souriant mais Teddy remarqua bien qu'il avait l'air gêné.

« Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps avec toi. Le château est immense, tu trouveras bien de quoi t'occuper. »

Teddy baissa les yeux, déçu et probablement un peu effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver tout seul dans ce gigantesque endroit inconnu.

« Tu trouveras tes marques, j'en suis convaincu. On se reverra à Noël. Et d'ici là, tiens-toi bien, sinon Neville m'en informera. »

Harry se tourna une dernière fois vers ce dernier.

« Tu m'enverras un hibou pour me dire dans quelle maison le Choixpeau l'aura envoyé ? D'ici là, je crois que je vais trépigner d'impatience.

_ Promis. »

Ils se serrèrent une dernière fois la main puis Harry s'engagea à nouveau sur le chemin menant au portail. Teddy resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il ait entièrement disparu de sa vue. Lorsqu'il eut la conviction qu'il était bel et bien tout seul, il jeta un œil à la Grande Salle. L'endroit était immense, tout à l'image du parc et du château. Quatre tables occupaient le centre et une cinquième surplombait le tout, sur une estrade. Des cheminées parcouraient les murs. Tout au fond, il vit quatre gigantesques sabliers surplombés des bannières des quatre maisons.

Teddy connaissait déjà tout de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Serdaigle. Sa grand-mère lui avait tout soigneusement expliqué pendant l'été, lui décrivant chacune des maisons sous son meilleur jour. Mais Teddy n'avait pas pu ignorer le ton légèrement haineux qu'elle avait utilisé lorsqu'elle en était venue à mentionner les Serpentard.

Se trouver une place où s'asseoir ne semblait pas un problème pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait strictement personne. Les tables étaient couvertes de plats dans lesquels se trouvait tout ce qui était nécessaire à un bon goûter. Il était presque dix heures et demi et il n'avait pas faim. Il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre l'un de ses livres de classe et se plonger dans la lecture mais il ignorait totalement l'endroit où avait été déposée sa malle.

Au cours de la demi-heure qui suivit, il arpenta la Grande Salle de long en large, s'inventant des jeux ici et là, découvrant les plaques qui avaient été scellées dans les murs. Lorsque onze heures sonna à sa montre, une autre enfant fit son entrée.

La peau brune, les cheveux très noirs, elle avait de grands yeux sombres et des allures de princesse. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers Teddy.

« Toi aussi tu es en première année ? Je suis soulagée, j'ai bien cru qu'il n'y avait personne ici. Je m'appelle Napata. »

En tout cas, elle avait l'air d'aimer s'entendre parler. L'estomac de Teddy commença à gronder. Distraitement, il piocha un petit pain brioché sur une table et mordit dedans. Napata fit la grimace.

« Beuah ! Les pâtisseries font grossir. Tu ne le sais pas ?

_ Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. »

Il haussa les épaules et s'employa à modifier sa carrure, se rendant successivement, plus gros, plus mince puis plus grand avant de finalement reprendre son apparence initiale. Napata était bouche bée devant lui.

« Ouah, comment tu as fait ça ? Tu es une sorte d'animagus ?

_ Je ne me transforme pas en animal. Je suis un métamorphomage. »

Il se demanda si la lueur qui s'allumait dans les yeux de Napata était de l'admiration ou, au contraire, une espèce de dégoût. Ne pouvant apporter de réponse à cette question, il se décida à continuer de mâcher son petit pain brioché en silence.

Napata, se trouva une place sur un banc et observa ses souliers dont le cuir brillait dans la lumière provenant du plafond.

« Mon oncle est très haut placé au ministère, c'est pour ça que j'ai pu transplaner aujourd'hui.

_ Je comprends. Moi aussi. »

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil déçu. Est-ce qu'elle avait voulu l'impressionner en jouant sur la position de son oncle au ministère ? Personnellement, Teddy s'en fichait pas mal. La renommée n'avait jamais été quelque chose qui l'intéressait. Roxanne, la fille de son oncle George, faisait souvent rire tout le monde en disant que plus tard elle serait riche et célèbre. Teddy, lui, n'était absolument pas attiré par ce genre de choses.

« Mon père aurait été offusqué que je prenne le Magicobus, continua-t-elle, déjà que le Poudlard Express ne possède pas de première classe.

_ Le Magicobus n'est pas si mal. Enfin, ça secoue un peu quand même. »

A nouveau, la fillette lui envoya un coup d'œil accompagné d'une moue offusquée.

« A ton avis ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au train ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Mon oncle Harry dit que c'est une affaire sérieuse. J'ai un peu de mal de comprendre pourquoi. »

Du coin de l'œil, il observa d'autres élèves qui entraient dans la pièce. Peu à peu, la Grande Salle se remplissait. Un garçon portant l'uniforme des Serdaigle et un badge de préfet sur la poitrine, sépara un couple qui profitait de l'absence de professeurs pour s'enlacer sur l'estrade. Teddy se demanda quel intérêt il pouvait y avoir à embrasser une fille devant toute une foule.

« Ton oncle Harry a raison, confirma Napata.

_ Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un train non ?

_ Mon oncle m'a expliqué. Le Poudlard Express a été la seule chose de constante quand Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est revenu. S'y attaquer, c'est briser la seule valeur sûre de notre monde.

_ Gringotts aussi est une valeur sûre. »

Napata éclata de rire.

« Ce que tu peux être bête ! Gringotts n'est plus une valeur sûre depuis que Harry Potter s'y est introduit illégalement. C'est comme Azkaban. Ce n'est plus une valeur sûre non plus depuis que ce Sirius Black s'en est évadé. »

Teddy ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer que son oncle qui était haut placé au ministère était justement Harry Potter et que ce Sirius Black dont elle parlait était un cousin lointain, ou un oncle, il n'avait jamais très bien su mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Une fille portant la cravate des Gryffondor les interrompit.

« Vous êtes en première année ? J'ai entendu dire que les première année n'allaient pas pouvoir être répartis aujourd'hui. Vous avez entendu quelque chose ? »

Ils secouèrent la tête de concert.

« Moi je veux être répartie ce soir, gémit Napata. Pas question d'attendre une journée de plus, ça fait trois semaines que je patiente déjà. »

Teddy acquiesça vivement. Lui non plus n'avait pas très envie de devoir attendre. Il était sûr que le Choixpeau l'enverrait à Poufsouffle ou à Gryffondor et il lui tardait de savoir duquel de ses deux parents il tenait le plus.

A midi, la Grande Salle était bondée d'élèves. Le Magicobus avait déjà amené une bonne partie de ceux qui étaient restés sur le quai de la voi l'arrivée des aurors. Peu à peu, les plats de pâtisseries firent place à un véritable festin et Teddy, entendant gronder son estomac, s'installa avec Napata pour déjeuner. Ne sachant pas où aller, ils prirent place à la table des Serdaigle, étant celle qui, pour l'instant, affichait le plus de places libres.

Quelques professeurs vinrent les rejoindre. Certains discutèrent avec les élèves les plus âgés. Teddy attendit que Padma Patil passe près de lui pour quitter sa place et se lancer à sa poursuite.

« Professeur Patil ! »

Elle se retourna, lui envoya un grand sourire.

« Teddy, c'est ça ?

_ Oui professeur.

_ Teddy Lupin. Voilà qui va beaucoup intéresser ma sœur, je peux te le garantir.

_ Ah ? Pourquoi donc ?

_ Parce que ton père a été le meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui ait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard. »

Elle baissa le ton, regarda tout autour d'elle.

« Il est préférable que tu n'en parles pas au professeur Rockwell, d'accord ? »

Teddy hocha la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être le professeur Rockwell mais une chose était sûre, il n'avait pas l'air commode. En tout cas, Padma Patil semblait ne pas l'apprécier outre mesure. Mais rapidement, elle reprit son sourire.

« Tu voulais me poser une question, je crois ?

_ J'ai entendu dire que les première année pourraient ne pas être répartis aujourd'hui. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Elle réfléchit en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'en ai entendu parler aussi. Apparemment, ce serait une mesure prise par le professeur Stone pour le cas où tous les élèves de première année n'arriveraient pas à rejoindre l'école aujourd'hui. »

Teddy se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Qui est le professeur Stone ?

_ Ça, tu devrais le savoir. C'est le directeur de l'école. Tu vas avoir l'occasion de le rencontrer bientôt. »

Elle se tut quelques instants, les sourcils toujours froncés.

« Dis-moi, tu es un métamorphomage ? »

Teddy sentit son visage s'enflammer davantage. Il était sûr que toute sa physionomie s'en trouvait modifiée, donnant ainsi au professeur de divination la réponse qu'elle attendait.

« Intéressant, reprit-elle, un métamorphomage. Eh bien, beaucoup de chose à se mettre sous la dent cette année on dirait. »

Avec un dernier sourire à son encontre, elle tourna les talons et alla rejoindre ses collègues sur l'estrade. Immédiatement, elle se pencha vers un vieil homme si maigre qu'il aurait pu ressembler à un Botruc. Teddy en aurait mis sa main au feu, elle était en train de lui parler de lui.

Il retourna s'asseoir avant de rougir davantage. Napata cessa de manger le temps qu'il regagne sa place.

« Tes cheveux changent de couleur.

_ Je sais. Ça arrive tout le temps.

_ C'est pratique.

_ Pas vraiment non, je ne suis jamais discret.

_ Non, je veux dire, c'est pratique pour les gens avec qui tu parles. On sait tout de suite si tu mens ou pas. Par exemple, si je te demande si tu es amoureux de moi et que tes cheveux deviennent tout rouges, j'en conclurai que la réponse est oui. »

Et effectivement, Teddy se sentit virer à l'écarlate. Il poussa mentalement un juron tandis que Napata éclatait de rire.

« Je ne peux pas être amoureux de toi ! se défendit-il. Je ne te connais que depuis une heure !

_ Il en faut parfois moins. »

Elle souriait largement, dévoilant deux rangées de dents parfaitement blanches et parfaitement alignées. Teddy se dit que même son sourire avait quelque chose d'agaçant, ou d'inquiétant, ou les deux peut-être.

« Je ne dirai rien à personne, rassure-toi, reprit-elle en continuant de rire. Ton secret sera bien gardé.

_ Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi !

_ Oh ! Tu peux faire encore plus rouge ? »

Teddy jugea préférable de ne pas aller plus loin dans la conversation. Il se renfrogna. Comment les filles pouvaient-elles être aussi manipulatrices ? Lorsqu'il passait ses vacances chez son oncle Bill et sa tante Fleur, il n'avait pas l'impression que Victoire jouait avec lui de la même façon. En fait, sa cousine lui semblait même beaucoup plus naturelle. Lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle n'hésitait pas, elle le lui disait, mais toujours avec beaucoup de tact et de douceur.

Il joua un instant avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette. Ce n'était pas juste que Victoire n'ait pas pu aller à Poudlard avec lui. Il aurait adoré qu'elle soit là. Au moins, avec elle, il se serait senti beaucoup moins perdu. Mais au lieu de ça, il allait lui falloir attendre deux ans avant qu'elle ne puisse enfin mettre les pieds dans la Grande Salle. Et si ça se trouvait, elle n'allait pas être envoyée dans la même maison que lui. Cette simple idée le déprima. Victoire avait toujours été sa meilleure amie, la seule avec qui il aimait vraiment passer du temps. La relation qu'il avait eu avec ses copains à l'école moldue n'était pas encore pareille. Il les aimait bien, c'était vrai, mais avec eux il était hors de question de parler de magie, de Poudlard ou de métamorphomagie.

Et puis, tous deux étaient partis dans de grands collèges, l'un à Eton et l'autre au King's College. Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons à son égard, Teddy leur avait dit qu'il avait été accepté dans un grand collège du Nord de l'Ecosse ce qui, en soi, n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Il avait juste omis de leur dire qu'il s'agissait d'une prestigieuse école de magie.

« … hâte de commencer les cours. »

Il se rendit compte que Napata n'avait pas cessé de lui parler depuis qu'il s'était tu.

« Pardon, dit-il, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

_ Ce n'est pas très poli.

_ Je t'ai demandé pardon.

_ Tu aurais pu au moins faire semblant de m'avoir écouté. Je te disais que mes parents m'ont tellement parlé de Poudlard que j'ai hâte de commencer les cours.

_ Oui, moi aussi. Surtout ceux de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Napata repoussa son assiette désormais vide. En quelques secondes, elle disparut de la table. Teddy se dit que c'était tout de même drôlement pratique et que c'était probablement le genre de chose qui plairait à sa grand-mère Molly Lorsque arrivait l'heure de la vaisselle, au cours de leurs grandes réunions de famille, elle avait toujours l'air au bord des larmes.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Napata. Pourquoi ce cours en particulier ?

_ C'était la matière qu'enseignait mon père. J'aimerais bien savoir en quoi ça consiste, c'est tout.

_ Oh. Ton père était professeur ?

_ Il ne l'a été qu'une année et après il a démissionné.

_ Pourquoi ? »

Il se rendit compte un tout petit peu trop tard qu'il en avait trop dit. Il était tellement habitué, chez lui, à parler de la lycanthropie de son père que c'en était devenu quelque chose de presque banal, ou de normal. Mais ici, à Poudlard, les gens prendraient-ils la chose de la même manière que le reste de la famille ? Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Teddy se souvenait avoir dit à maître Tugdual, son tuteur, que son père était un loup-garou. Le vieil homme avait frôlé de peu l'attaque cardiaque. Il lui avait alors dit que c'était des choses à ne pas dire et que la « maladie honteuse » se devait d'être tue lorsqu'elle frappait une famille. Teddy n'avait pas compris. De ce que lui avaient toujours dit Harry, Ron, Hermione et les quelques autres qui l'avaient vraiment connu, son père n'avait rien demandé à personne et sa lycanthropie avait été totalement indépendante de sa volonté.

Et Napata ne lui semblait pas quelqu'un de suffisamment fiable pour qu'il se risque à lui en parler. Il se racla la gorge, cherchant une excuse rapidement.

« Il… il est tombé malade à la fin de l'année et il n'a pas pu continuer d'enseigner.

_ Oh. Ça devait être gênant pour ta mère.

_ En fait ils se sont mariés bien après. »

Napata haussa si haut les sourcils qu'ils disparurent dans sa chevelure.

« Tu veux dire que ta mère a épousé ton père alors qu'elle savait qu'il était malade ? »

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus mais l'air dégoûté qu'elle prit en dit suffisamment sur ce qu'elle en pensait et, silencieusement, Teddy se félicita de ne pas avoir parlé de lycanthropie. Maintenant, il était convaincu qu'elle ne comprendrait pas.

« Ils sont morts tous les deux l'année de ma naissance, reprit-il. Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça. »

Comme il l'avait deviné, les joues de la fillette se colorèrent légèrement de rose.

« Je suis désolée, c'est indélicat de ma part.

_ Non. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

_ Je n'aimerais pas être orpheline. Ça doit être horrible. »

Teddy haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre. Et puis j'ai beaucoup d'oncles et de tantes et ma grand-mère s'occupe bien de moi. »

Il regarda distraitement les plats disparaître un à un des tables. L'heure continuait de tourner et à chaque instant, la Grande Salle se remplissait un peu plus. Il y avait maintenant beaucoup d'élèves de tous âges et arborant les couleurs des quatre maisons. Si certains discutaient de choses anodines, presque tous abordaient néanmoins le sujet de l'absence mystérieuse de l'Express.


	6. Les affaires reprennent

_Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, je sais. Mais j'ai été très malade (je ne suis pas encore totalement remis d'ailleurs) et pendant ces dix-jours, je n'ai pas eu trop le courage ni l'envie d'écrire. Pour éviter de tomber à cours dans toutes mes fics, j'ai suspendu provisoirement toutes mes publications. Voilà, je suis de retour, pas encore trop franc mais déjà beaucoup mieux._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : Les affaires reprennent**

La journée se passa dans une horrible lenteur. Toujours installés à la table des Serdaigle, Teddy et Napata passèrent leur temps en discutant et en jouant aux échecs version sorcier. Le garçon s'avéra être un très mauvais joueur mais il n'en fut pas étonné. Lorsqu'il lui arrivait de jouer avec son oncle Ron, il perdait à tous les coups. Sa tante Hermione lui disait que c'était parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à prévoir les coups et, avec un grand sourire à son égard, elle ajoutait : « tout comme moi ».

Teddy en doutait. Il se demandait dans quelle mesure elle ne lui disait pas ce genre de choses uniquement pour le rassurer.

« Cette fille, soupira Napata alors que le ciel magique au-dessus de leurs têtes s'assombrissait, ce qu'elle peut être casse pieds ! »

Teddy leva les yeux de son jeu en fronçant le nez. Il ne voyait absolument pas de qui sa nouvelle amie voulait parler.

« Derrière toi, dit-elle, elle te regarde depuis au moins une heure. »

Teddy fit mine de se retourner mais Napata l'attrapa par le poignet et le retint d'un regard.

« La discrétion, ce n'est pas ton fort, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Euh…

_ Elle te regarde parce que chaque fois que tu perds tes cheveux changent de couleur. C'est certainement la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voit un métamorphomage.

_ C'était la première fois pour toi aussi.

_ Mais je ne passe pas mon temps à te dévisager comme un objet curieux.

_ En même temps, je suis assis juste devant toi. »

La fillette cligna des yeux puis éclata de rire.

« J'en ai assez de jouer aux échecs, dit-elle en s'étirant. Pas toi ?

_ Si. Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Il allait lui demander ce qu'elle avait l'intention de proposer en échange lorsque le silence se fit tout à coup dans la salle. Un homme d'un certain âge vêtu d'une robe bleue nuit fit son entrée. Il avait le visage fin d'un oiseau de proie, des yeux de buse et un nez en lame de couteau. Tout dans son attitude respirait la fierté, l'aristocratie et, surtout la prestance. Cet homme suintait l'autorité.

Teddy et Napata le regardèrent passer près d'eux dans un silence respectueux. Derrière lui, juste un peu en retrait, marchaient le professeur Starlight et un homme aux cheveux sombres, mi-longs, à l'air préoccupé. Tous trois se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers l'estrade sur laquelle ils se campèrent.

L'homme au visage d'aigle leva une main et les derniers présents qui ne lui avaient pas encore accordé leur attention se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui.

« Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, après une étude soignée des listes j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que presque tout le monde est finalement parvenu à trouver le chemin de l'école. »

Teddy s'était attendu à des applaudissements mais, à sa grande stupéfaction, la salle resta plongée dans le silence.

« Certains d'entre vous n'arriveront probablement que dans les jours à venir, je suppose que cette histoire se réglera rapidement. En attendant, la majeure partie de nos nouveaux arrivants de première année sont là et nous avons pris la décision de procéder ce soir à la cérémonie de répartition, comme prévue à l'origine. »

Teddy sentit l'allégresse déferler dans ses veines et il se retint à grand peine de laisser éclater sa joie en un grand cri. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. En face de lui, Napata commença à se trémousser en souriant. Elle aussi avait attendu ce moment avec impatience, elle n'avait cessé de le lui répéter.

« Je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir regagner en silence les tables de vos maisons respectives. Quant à nos nouveaux arrivants, si vous voulez bien me faire l'honneur de vous avancer jusqu'ici. »

Napata se leva d'un bond et rangea son jeu d'échecs dans le petit sac en cuir qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Teddy prit quelques secondes avant de la suivre.

« Est-ce que c'est le directeur ? demanda-t-il.

_ Probablement. Mon oncle dit qu'il s'appelle Pegasus Stone et que depuis qu'il est là, Poudlard file drôlement droit. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Mais je ne suis pas bien sûre de savoir ce que ça veut dire. »

Teddy fit la moue.

« En fait, moi non plus. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'estrade. Pendant ce temps, dans de grands piétinements, les autres élèves regagnaient les tables assignées à leurs maisons.

Une petite dizaine d'enfants en uniforme uni, sans blason, s'entassèrent au pied de l'estrade dans un silence impressionné. Le directeur les regarda en souriant mais Teddy avait beau faire des efforts, il ne voyait pas la moindre bienveillance sur son visage.

Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il entendait parler d'Albus Dumbledore. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à son sujet. C'en était à tel point que le fils cadet d'Harry et de Ginny avait été baptisé en son hommage. C'était donc tout naturellement que Teddy avait cru que Poudlard avait été et serait toujours administrée par un tel homme. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait Stone en chair et en os, il n'en était plus si sûr.

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous accueillir à Poudlard. Cette année sera votre première parmi nous. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Vous trouverez ici tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour vous épanouir et apprendre au sein de la magie. En échange, nous vous demandons un comportement digne des sorciers que vous êtes appelés à devenir et du sérieux dans votre travail. Faites honneur à notre école. »

Quelques-uns acquiescèrent en retour, d'autre murmurèrent des mots incompréhensibles. Teddy, lui, garda le silence. Il était tout de même sacrément impressionné par l'aura de sévérité que dégageait le professeur Stone.

« Maintenant, continua ce dernier sur le même ton, le professeur Starlight va vous appeler et le Choixpeau décidera de vos maisons. »

Teddy sursauta lorsque Napata lui prit la main et la serra. La fillette était tellement fébrile à l'idée de connaître enfin la maison dans laquelle elle allait passer les sept prochaines années qu'elle en oublia de se comporter discrètement. Alors que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient, il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire bêtement.

Et de fait, le professeur Starlight s'approchait avec un tabouret à trois pieds sur lequel elle avait déposé un parchemin et un vieux chapeau qu'elle souleva par la pointe tout en maintenant, d'un coup de baguette, son parchemin ouvert en lévitation devant elle.

« Aberley, Nathaniel. »

Le premier à quitter les rangs fut un garçon aux cheveux bruns coupés très courts. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il se laissa tomber sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau fut déposé sur sa tête et au bout de quelques secondes à peine de réflexion, il cria :

« Serpentard ! »

Les élèves de la table la plus éloignée se levèrent alors dans un rugissement d'applaudissement. Certains eurent même l'audace de siffler entre leurs doigts mais un coup d'œil et un froncement de sourcils de Stone dans leur direction les fit immédiatement taire.

Nathaniel Aberley descendit de l'estrade en gonflant la poitrine. Il s'éloigna d'un pas plus léger que lorsqu'il s'était approché. Teddy entendait son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il se demanda un instant si quelqu'un n'était pas en train de jouer du tambour dans ses oreilles. Il observa dans un état second deux filles partir pour Poufsouffle.

« Cresswell, Jesse. »

Le garçon qui s'avançait cette fois avait des cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur les oreilles et des lunettes dont la monture en métal n'étaient pas sans rappeler celles de son oncle Percy. Il s'installa sur le tabouret et leva la tête au moment même où le professeur y déposait le Choixpeau. Son visage disparut tout entier, ce qui fit glousser plusieurs élèves, dont Napata. Une fois de plus, il ne fallut pas longtemps au Choixpeau pour se décider.

« Gryffondor. »

Jesse Creswell se leva du tabouret en poussant un « yes ! » de joie. Mais cette exclamation disparut rapidement dans les huées de bienvenues de ceux qui arboraient déjà la cravate rouge et jaune.

« Deauclair, Sam. »

Teddy avait plus que hâte que son tour n'arrive. Il se demanda si Napata allait passer avant ou après lui. Après tout, elle ne lui avait même pas dit son nom. Qu'importait, finalement, il espérait simplement que tous deux se retrouveraient dans la même maison.

Sam Deauclair fut envoyé à Gryffondor lui aussi. Teddy le regarda avec envie. Au final, il était plus stressant d'attendre son tour que de passer sous le Choixpeau.

« Healsaver, Isobail. »

Napata enfonça son coude dans les côtes de Teddy.

« Regarde, chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille. C'est celle qui n'arrêtait pas de te regarder. »

Teddy l'observa le temps qu'elle s'installe sur le tabouret. Des cheveux châtains qu'elle tenaient maintenus sur la nuque en queue de cheval, des yeux bruns, un visage rond constellé de taches de rousseur. Il n'y avait là rien de bien extraordinaire.

« Serdaigle. »

La répartition sembla durer des heures pendant laquelle Teddy fut au supplice. Combien d'élèves y avait-il donc à répartir ce soir ? Une centaine ?

« Lupin, Theodor. »

Il sentit son cœur faire un terrible bond dans sa poitrine. Il resta figé sur place. Ça y était, c'était le moment, enfin il allait savoir. Napata le poussa dans le dos et il finit par se décider à bouger. Quelques rires fusèrent autour de lui et il devina que ses cheveux changeaient de couleur à leur gré. L'émotion lui jouait bien souvent des tours.

Il s'installa sur le tabouret, agrippa le rebord des deux mains. Alors, qui de son père ou de sa mère allait l'emporter ce soir ?

Le professeur Starlight déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Teddy songea avec un certain amusement qu'il sentait l'anti-mite. Le vieil accessoire, probablement relégué toute l'année sur une étagère poussiéreuse, avait beau être magique et animé de ce qui semblait une volonté propre, n'était néanmoins pas à l'abri de quelques petites bestioles nocturnes.

Cette idée faillit le faire éclater de rire.

Son oncle Harry lui avait raconté des dizaines de fois le jour où le Choixpeau avait failli l'envoyer à Serpentard et, ce soir, Teddy s'était imaginé qu'il aurait lui-même une longue discussion avec lui quant à ses capacités à aller à Poufsouffle ou à Gryffondor. Mais la vérité fut toute autre et la décision fut prise si rapidement qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il entendait :

« Gryffondor ! »

Dans les applaudissements venus de la table des ses futurs camarades, Teddy se leva de son tabouret. Ainsi, il ressemblait davantage à son père qu'à sa mère. Mais était-ce réellement fiable ? Comment le savoir après tout ?

Il se mordit tout de même la langue pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était ravi du choix. Mais le Choixpeau aurait pu l'envoyer n'importe où, Teddy savait qu'il aurait été heureux.

Le temps qu'il gagne sa nouvelle place, un garçon fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Lorsqu'il s'assit, le dénommé Jesse Creswell lui envoya une tape sur l'épaule.

« Bienvenue chez les battants ! »

Teddy grimaça un sourire. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre Napata. Mais elle ne fut pas la suivante à être appelée.

« Ollivander, Fantasy. »

Teddy se rappela que le jour où il avait acheté sa baguette magique, la vendeuse lui avait parlé de sa sœur. Ou bien s'agissait-il de sa nièce ou de sa cousine ? Teddy n'était plus sûr du tout. En tout cas, la fillette qui portait des couettes s'était à peine assise sur le tabouret que le Choixpeau hurla sa décision :

« Poufsouffle ! »

Eh bien voilà qui réglait l'affaire, Teddy et elle n'auraient probablement pas trop l'occasion de faire connaissance.

« Shackelbolt, Napata. »

Teddy sentit l'air quitter ses poumons. Shackelbolt ! Lorsque Napata lui avait dit que son oncle était haut placé au ministère, il avait été à cent lieues de penser qu'il puisse s'agir du ministre de la magie en personne ! Evidemment, ça expliquait comment elle avait obtenu si facilement un passe-droit pour le transplanage.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Teddy en s'asseyant sur le tabouret et ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'elle regarda le professeur Starlight lui déposer le Choixpeau sur la tête. Le temps de décision sembla durer une éternité à tel point que Teddy finit par se demander si la fillette n'allait pas être renvoyée dans ses foyers sans avoir eu l'autorisation d'étudier la magie. Après tout, elle ne lui avait montré aucun sortilège ni quoi que ce soit lui prouvant qu'elle n'était pas une cracmolle et avec la confusion due à l'absence de l'Express sur le quai 9 ¾, il n'était probablement pas difficile de s'introduire en douce dans l'école.

Mais le Choixpeau finit tout de même pas se décider.

« Serpentard ! »

Napata laissa échapper un gloussement. En se dirigeant vers sa nouvelle table, elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de Teddy dont la déception était telle qu'il était sûr que ses cheveux en étaient devenus gris.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on se retrouvera vite. »

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil puis rejoignit ses nouveaux camarades. Teddy renifla et se retourna vivement en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Le préfet des Gryffondor le regardait en souriant.

« Il vaut mieux que tu l'oublies.

_ Pourquoi ? On n'est pas dans la même maison, mais on est quand même dans la même école, non ?

_ Oui bien sûr. Mais après, tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Teddy fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Ecoute-moi bien, je m'appelle Leodegranz Atticus et je suis préfet depuis l'année dernière. Les Serpentard, je les connais bien, ils ne sont pas fréquentables. »

Il fit une grimace pendant que le dernier élève de première année dont Teddy n'avait pas entendu le nom était envoyé à Poufsouffle.

« Ils sont toujours là à faire leurs coups en douce, à tout savoir sur tout, ils font froid dans le dos. Tu sais comment je les appelle ? »

Teddy secoua la tête.

« Les Serre-Pendards. »

Leodegranz éclata de rire. Teddy resta interdit durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il devait impérativement faire quelque chose. Il se mit donc à rire doucement mais le fait était là, il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle dans ce que venait de raconter le préfet.

« Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard doivent nécessairement se détester ? »

Leodegranz lui tapota gentiment le bras.

« C'est ancestral euh… Lupin c'est ça ? »

Teddy acquiesça. Le préfet fronça un moment les sourcils, secoua la tête puis le regarda à nouveau en plissant les yeux.

« Est-ce qu'il y aurait un rapport avec… non, laisse tomber. »

Tout au long de la grande salle, une rumeur se répandait. Les tables étaient en train de se couvrir de mets. Le directeur terminait à l'instant le rappel du règlement de l'école et de venait de souhaiter à chacun un excellente année scolaire riche en apprentissage et en expériences.

Mais Teddy ne s'en était pas soucié.

« Un rapport avec quoi ? insista-t-il. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

_ Laisse tomber, ce n'est probablement pas ça. Rien à voir. Regarde ! Des pilons de poulet ! J'adore ça ! »

Remontant les manches de sa robe, Leodegranz se jeta sur le festin avec la rage d'un chien affamé, donnant ainsi l'impression qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des siècles. Teddy, lui, avait perdu l'appétit. Comment ce garçon, de cinq ans son aîné, pouvait-il savoir à son sujet quelque chose que lui-même ignorait ?

« Tes cheveux sont devenus tout noir, rigola Sam Deauclair près de lui. Est-ce que tu peux leur donner une couleur plus amusante ? Comme vert ou, tiens, rouge et jaune ?

_ Je peux leur donner la couleur que je veux », répondit sèchement Teddy.

D'un geste vif, il attrapa Leodegranz par le poignet avant que celui-ci ne pioche à nouveau quelques pilons de poulet dans le plat devant lui.

« Dis-moi avec quoi tu relies mon nom.

_ Ce n'est rien, je te jure.

_ Je veux savoir et je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit. »

Leodegranz soupira. Il regarda son poignet enserré dans la poigne d'un enfant de onze ans et il secoua doucement la tête.

« Ok. Je ne devrais pas faire ça mais, effectivement, tu as le droit de savoir. Mais pas maintenant. Et pas comme ça. Retrouve-moi ce soir à minuit dans la salle commune. Je te montrerai tout à l'heure, après le repas comment y monter. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Si tu veux savoir, il va falloir que tu te résignes, je ne dirais rien maintenant. »

Teddy sentit sa joue se crisper. Néanmoins, il lâcha le poignet du préfet.


	7. D'or et d'argent

**CHAPITRE 7 : D'or et d'argent**

« Je pense que tu ne devrais pas y aller, dit Sam Deauclair en déposant sur sa nouvelle table de nuit un petit cadre dans lequel une sorcière d'un âge mûr agitait la main en souriant. Si tu te fais prendre dès le premier soir, tu risques d'être exclu. Est-ce que tu as vu la tête de Stone ? Franchement, il me fiche la trouille.

_ On est des Gryffondor maintenant ! répondit Jesse depuis son lit dont il testait la fermeté du matelas en sautant à pieds joints dessus. Si tu as peur d'une simple retenue ou même d'être exclu, c'était chez les Poufsouffle qu'il fallait aller.

_ Ah ouais ? répondit Sam. Eh bien j'aurais peut-être dû en effet. Au moins j'aurais pas vu ta sale tronche de niffleur ! »

Jesse sauta au bas de son lit, le visage écarlate de colère. Face à lui, Sam semblait petit et maigre.

« Arrêtez, coupa Teddy. Ça fait pas dix minutes qu'on est là et vous vous battez déjà. Le Choixpeau a décidé de vous envoyer ici, je suppose que ce n'était pas pour rien.

_ Il est peut-être détraqué, répondit amèrement Jesse. Pour envoyer un type comme lui avec nous c'est qu'il a forcément un truc qui cloche. »

Il ne donnait cependant plus l'impression de vouloir se battre. D'un geste sec, il tira son pyjama hors de sa valise et le jeta sur son lit.

« Je t'accompagne.

_ Je ne sais pas trop. »

Teddy s'assit sur son lit. Il observa un moment ses affaires dans sa malle grande ouverte à ses pieds. Il n'avait pas de cadre ou de photo à mettre sur sa table de nuit, comme Sam, et il regrettait de ne pas en avoir demandé à sa grand-mère avant de partir. Peut-être pourrait-il lui envoyer un hibou dès le lendemain matin ?

« Après tout, reprit-il, tu n'es pas concerné.

_ Mais je ne suis pas un lâche. Moi.

_ Ah ouais ? »

Sam vint les rejoindre, les poings serrés.

« Eh bien je vous accompagne moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, Creswell ? »

Jesse haussa les épaules.

« J'en dis que ça ne prouve rien. A trois contre un, si jamais le préfet veut nous tendre un piège, il n'aura aucune chance.

_ Sauf que lui est en sixième année et nous en première et qu'on ne sait même pas se servir de nos baguettes, répondit Teddy.

_ Il ne le sait peut-être pas.

_ A mon avis, il s'en doute quand même. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Teddy tira sa baguette hors de sa poche. Elle sentait encore le vernis du magasin. Il lui tardait réellement d'apprendre à s'en servir. Il lui tardait également de la voir usée et patinée par le temps et l'usage. Mais certaines affaires, ce soir, lui semblaient bien plus importantes qu'une première baguette.

« Sam, tu as raison, si on est pris ce soir, on sera sûrement expulsé. Mon oncle connaît personnellement deux des professeurs et il est assez… connu. Peut-être qu'il parviendrait à m'éviter ça. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse faire quoi ce soit pour vous.

_ Hors de question ! s'écria Jesse. Si tu y vas, j'y vais aussi. »

Et en réponse, Sam croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« C'est sans appel. On y va tous, ou on n'y va pas.

_ Alors on n'y va pas. »

Le silence s'abattit sur tous les trois jusqu'à ce que Jesse le brise.

« Tu déconnes ?

_ Non, je suis sérieux.

_ On y va et puis c'est tout.

_ C'est trop risqué. »

Sam se passa une main sur le menton. Il semblait réfléchir intensément.

« Tu peux vraiment changer ton apparence à ta guise ?

_ Oui, Sam, je peux changer mon visage et mon corps comme j'en ai envie ! Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait que…

_ Si on est pris, il te suffirait de prendre l'apparence d'un prof, non ? Tu dirais que tu nous a fait venir d'urgence dans ton bureau, à propos d'une histoire de famille. »

Teddy ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Je ne sais pas si la ressemblance serait parfaite.

_ A minuit, dans l'obscurité, après une journée comme celle-ci, ajouta Jesse, ça peut marcher. Bien vu Sam. »

Ce dernier devint écarlate. Il détourna les yeux en souriant, se mit à dessiner des arabesques sur le tapis du bout du pied. Teddy acquiesça.

« On peut toujours essayer, oui.

_ Moi, continua Jesse, si j'avais la possibilité de découvrir un gros secret sur ma famille, je n'hésiterai pas.

_ Je n'ai pas de gros secret de famille, répondit Teddy du tac au tac. Avec un père loup-garou, je ne vois sérieusement pas ce qu'on pourrait me trouver de plus. »

Il se tut instantanément devant les airs ébahis de ses deux nouveaux compagnons de dortoir. Pour une fois d'accord l'un avec l'autre, Sam et Jesse le dévisageaient avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement.

« Ton… ton père est un loup-garou ? bafouilla Sam.

_ Etait.

_ Et toi ? Tu en es un aussi ? C'est pour ça que tu peux te transformer à volonté ?

_ Non je ne suis pas un loup-garou. Je suis aussi normal que vous deux. (il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence). Enfin sauf que je suis un métamorphomage. »

Sam et Jesse échangèrent un coup d'œil intéressé.

« S'il vous plaît, promettez-moi de ne jamais en parler.

_ Avoue que c'est quelque chose quand même, s'exclama Jesse. Je ne savais pas que les loups-garous avaient des enfants.

_ Parce que d'habitude ils n'en ont pas je suppose, ou en tout cas pas qui vont à Poudlard. »

Teddy jeta un œil à sa montre.

« Il est déjà dix heures. Si vous voulez dormir un peu avant de retrouver Leodegranz, c'est le moment.

_ Est-ce que tu essayes de détourner la conversation ? intervint Sam.

_ Ok, vous voulez tout savoir ?

_ On te lâchera pas. »

Teddy s'installa confortablement sur son lit.

« Je n'ai pas connu mon père, il est mort quelques mois seulement après ma naissance. Mais de ce que j'ai entendu dire, c'était un type bien.

_ Mais c'était aussi un loup-garou ! s'exclama Jesse.

_ L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Mon oncle dit qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était.

_ Et ta mère ?

_ Elle est morte en même temps que mon père. Je vis avec ma grand-mère. »

Le silence tomba à nouveau et Teddy se prit presque à prier pour que ses deux nouveaux amis trouvent un nouveau sujet de conversation.

« Moi non plus je ne connais pas mon père, dit tout à coup Sam. Maman dit qu'elle n'a jamais aimé que lui mais elle ne m'a jamais dit son nom. »

Il renifla.

« Il y a des moments où je voudrais qu'il revienne et me dise qu'il ne pouvait pas venir avant, qu'il ait une bonne excuse. Et d'autres où je le déteste. »

Ce fut au tour de Teddy de se sentir gêné. Il détourna les yeux, vit Jesse se lever et se jeter sur le lit à côté de lui.

« Alors, à votre avis, on commencera par quel cours demain matin ? Moi je parie pour potions. »

Ils axèrent le reste de la discussion sur leurs futurs cours, Sam et Teddy silencieusement reconnaissant envers Jesse de leur avoir fourni de quoi penser à autre chose. Le temps passa rapidement et ils étaient tous plus ou moins allongés sur le lit de Teddy lorsque Sam se leva en s'étirant.

« Il est minuit. On devrait y aller. »

Acquiesçant de concert, ils quittèrent le dortoir. A cette heure-ci, tout était silencieux et les trois nouveaux Gryffondor se prirent presque à regretter de s'être déjà laissés embarquer dans une telle histoire dès le premier soir. Mais aucun n'osa en parler à ses camarades et ce fut en silence qu'ils descendirent jusqu'à la salle commune.

La cheminée n'abritait aucun feu dont les dernières braises mouraient. Les portraits étaient silencieux. Certains ronflaient doucement mais pour la plupart, ils n'avaient presque aucune différence avec les tableaux moldus.

Leodegranz Atticus était assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Il portait sa cape et semblait perdu dans la contemplation des étoiles. A l'arrivée des trois enfants, il se leva en soupirant.

« Non, j'avais juste dit à Lupin de m'accompagner. Vous deux, vous êtes de trop.

_ Tu comptais le piéger ? demanda Jesse d'un ton inquisiteur. Tu penses qu'on va te laisser faire ?

_ Tu peux courir ! » renchérit Sam.

Le préfet haussa les sourcils. Pendant quelques secondes, ils les dévisagea tous les trois puis il éclata de rire.

« Vous avez conscience que vous n'êtes que des gosses ?

_ On ne sait peut-être pas se servir de la magie, répondit Jesse, mais justement, on n'est que des gosses. Et les professeurs n'auront aucun mal à nous croire quand on leur dira en pleurant que tu nous a forcé, toi un préfet, à te suivre. »

Il prit tout à coup un air profondément malheureux si convainquant que Teddy se demanda s'il n'allait pas réellement fondre en larmes.

« On… on n'a pas voulu s'opposer à lui, professeur, sanglota-t-il à moitié. On ne savait pas quoi faire… s'il vous plaît, ne nous punissez pas, il nous a menacé… »

Il renifla.

« Il a dit qu'il allait tuer ma chouette si je n'acceptais pas de le suivre… on a eu peur… pro… professeur.

_ Ok, c'est bon. Mais silence tous les trois sinon je vous emmène direct dans le bureau de Rockwell. »

Il resserra le col de sa cape et leur fit signe.

« Suivez-moi. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune. Sam enfonça son coude dans les côtes de Jesse et lui envoya un clin d'œil.

« Bravo, confirma Teddy. C'était impressionnant.

_ Mes parents m'ont fait suivre des cours de théâtre à l'école moldue. Paraît que j'étais plutôt bon. »

Le portrait pivota à l'appel du préfet et tous les quatre se glissèrent dans l'immense salle des escaliers. De toute sa vie, Teddy n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi impressionnant que ces gigantesques volées de marches qui, dans de sinistres craquements, se déplaçaient comme bon leur semblait.

Dans son cadre, la Grosse Dame fit une remarque au sujet du règlement de l'école qui n'était pas respecté dès le premier jour, de préfets qui ne savaient pas tenir leur rôle, d'élèves de première année qui se révélaient déjà très prometteurs.

Teddy choisit de faire comme ses compagnons, c'est-à-dire de l'ignorer et de se lancer à la suite de Leodegranz qui, sans les attendre, s'était déjà engagé dans les escaliers. Ils descendirent les sept étages d'une seule traite avec une pause de temps à autre lorsque le passage ne leur était pas accessible. Au fil de leur descente, ils purent constater tout à leur guise que le château était parfaitement désert.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent finalement dans le Grand Hall, le préfet se tourna vers eux.

« Si le concierge arrive, ce sera chacun sa peau. Je vous conseille de courir aussi vite que possible pour regagner votre dortoir. Vous vous souvenez du mot de passe ?

_ Aconite, répondit instantanément Sam. J'oublierai pas.

_ Parfait. Dans ce cas, suivez-moi, on y est presque. »

Il pesa de tout son poids sur la porte de la Grande Salle pour l'ouvrir. Dans un grincement, le montant céda et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture. Après le festin qui avait suivi les répartitions et la journée passée à attendre, Teddy trouva que, vide, la Grande Salle avait un petit quelque chose de désolé, comme si elle ne pouvait réellement prendre son sens que lorsque des élèves en uniforme s'y pressaient.

Ils remontèrent le long des quatre tables des quatre maisons et se dirigèrent vers le fond. Là, derrière la table des professeurs, il y avait une vitrine. Teddy l'avait vue au cours de l'après-midi mais au moment où il était sur le point de s'y intéresser, il avait fait la connaissance de Napata. Elle lui était ensuite sortie de la tête.

Leodegranz se pencha et chercha quelque chose des yeux.

« Elle est là, la plaque de tous les héros de la Grande Gu… ooooh ! »

L'exclamation qu'il poussa fut légèrement trop forte et il se plaqua immédiatement la main sur la bouche comme si cela eut pu empêcher quiconque de l'avoir entendue.

Teddy se pencha par-dessus son épaule en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds. Posée sur un coussin de velours violet et brodé du blason de l'école, se trouvait une plaque d'or et d'argent sur laquelle étaient, effectivement, gravés tous les noms de ceux qui avaient été tués le jour du 2 mai 1998. Teddy y reconnut le nom de son père et celui de sa mère. Mais ce qui avait fait pousser une exclamation à la fois de surprise et de choc à Leodegranz, c'était l'inscription qui y avait ajoutée, comme une affreuse brûlure : « Les morts ne sont pas tous méritants ».

Teddy sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il savait que le jour de cette bataille, très peu de Mangemorts avaient perdu la vie. La plupart des victimes avaient été des adolescents, des enfants même. Qui que soit celui ou celle qui avait été visé par cette inscription, il était sûr qu'il ne méritait pas une telle insulte.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? chuchota Jesse. Qui aurait pu oser écrire une chose pareille ? C'est affreux. »

Personne ne lui apporta de réponse et durant un court instant, les quatre garçons restèrent plongés dans le silence à contempler l'horrible message qui s'étirait en lettres noires comme des cendres sur la plaque d'or et d'argent.

« On devrait en avertir un professeur, chuchota Teddy. Stone ou Starlight.

_ Mais pour ça faudrait leur avouer qu'on était là cette nuit après le couvre-feu.

_ D'ailleurs… »

Sam se gratta pensivement le menton.

« Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne dans cette histoire.

_ Sam, souffla Jesse, ce n'est pas le moment. »

Mais Sam leva la main pour le faire taire.

« Dis-moi, Atticus, pourquoi est-ce que tu as attendu minuit pour nous montrer cette plaque ? Demain, au petit déjeuner, ça aurait très bien fait l'affaire. »

Bien que la Grande Salle fut plongée dans l'obscurité, ils purent tous voir pâlir le préfet. Il bafouilla quelques mots, toussa dans sa main et donna l'impression de chercher une excuse.

« Eh bien… c'est que… »

Il fut sauvé par un aboiement sonore qui résonna dans les couloirs. Il se tourna tout à coup vers la porte.

« Ziaye, s'écria-t-il. Il faut qu'on parte. Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit ? Chacun sa peau ! »

Et sans autre cérémonie, il prit ses jambes à ses cou. Jesse tenta de le rattraper en lui demandant de qui ou de quoi il s'agissait mais le préfet fila à toute allure et quelques secondes plus tard, les trois première année se retrouvèrent seuls dans la Grande Salle plongée dans le silence.

Sam serra ses bras contre sa poitrine.

« On devrait peut-être l'imiter.

_ Bonne idée. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce, jetèrent un œil dans le hall et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Tout avait l'air désert et silencieux si ce n'était les pas de Leodegranz Atticus qui s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité.

Ils se mirent à escalader le premier escalier lorsqu'un second aboiement, beaucoup plus proche que le premier les fit sursauter. Teddy se retourna et vit avec horreur un énorme chien gris surgir d'un couloir qu'ils venaient de dépasser. Les oreilles rabattues sur le crâne, il avait le poil hérissé et montrait les crocs dans un grognement leur étant clairement adressé.

Ne se souciant plus de leur discrétion, tous trois se mirent à hurler et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou.

Courant aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses jambes, Teddy vit les marches défiler sous les semelles de ses chaussures. Mais l'ascension de l'escalier l'essouffla rapidement et lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de courir autant sentit rapidement une douleur aiguë lui vriller le flanc. Son souffle lui fit l'effet d'une locomotive dans sa poitrine. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait la nausée.

A ce rythme, le chien ne tarderait pas à le rattraper et, Teddy en était convaincu, à le mettre en pièces.

Il sentit la main de Sam se refermer sur son poignet et il fut violemment tiré en avant. S'emmêlant les pieds, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba, heurtant l'une des marches du tibia. La douleur explosa dans sa jambe, lui inonda les yeux de larmes.

Ils étaient à peu près au niveau du quatrième étage. Teddy se redressa en boitant tandis que Jesse ouvrait une porte. Mais la douleur l'empêchait de courir et lorsqu'il sentit le souffle du chien sur sa nuque, il sut qu'il était trop tard. Il poussa un hurlement alors que les pattes des l'animal lui heurtaient les épaules. Il fut violemment plaqué au sol. Sa mâchoire cogna contre les dalles, un goût de sang se répandit dans sa bouche.

Jesse cessa immédiatement de courir et pointa sa baguette dans sa direction. Il bafouilla ce qui ressemblait à un mot bâtard entre « expluso » et « expurgo ». Sa baguette laissa échapper un bruit ridicule, semblable à celui d'une baudruche qui se dégonfle, et une bulle s'échappa de l'extrémité pour claquer presque immédiatement.

Sam, lui, se jeta sur le chien et voulut l'éloigner de Teddy mais les mâchoires se refermèrent sur son bras et il se mit à glapir autant de douleur que de terreur.

Alors que les trois enfants étaient persuadés qu'ils allaient être déchiquetés par l'animal, une silhouette se dressa dans le couloir et d'une voix sonore s'écria :

« Silence ! »


	8. Le marché

CHAPITRE 8 : Le marché

Le temps se figea. Le chien, tout comme les trois enfants, s'immobilisa. Teddy sentit un filet de bave s'écouler jusque dans le col de sa chemise. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'en sentir écœuré. L'homme qui se tenait devant eux était incontestablement un professeur. Les cheveux sombres, mi-longs, un visage fin aux traits nettement dessinés, presque brutaux, deux yeux scrutateurs, il s'agissait incontestablement de l'homme qui s'était tenu à la gauche de Stone pendant le discours de bienvenue aux première année.

« Qu'aviez-vous donc l'intention de faire, Cerberus ? Mettre ces enfants en pièce ? »

Le chien poussa un grognement puis Teddy sentit la pression de ses pattes se relâcher sur ses épaules. Sans réfléchir plus longuement à ce qui était en train de se passer, il se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna le plus possible. De son côté, Sam fit de même, serrant son bras couvert de bave contre sa poitrine.

Pendant ce temps, le chien s'ébroua puis, dans ce qui sembla être un seul geste s'étira jusqu'à… devenir un être humain. Teddy était stupéfait. Evidemment, il avait entendu parler des animagi mais il n'avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion d'en côtoyer. Le peu qu'il savait à ce sujet concernait principalement Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry. Il avait entendu dire que les animagi pouvaient se transformer à volonté, contrairement aux loups-garous. Sa tante Hermione lui avait également dit que la transformation relevait d'une très haute magie. Qui que soit ce Cerberus, il s'agissait donc d'un sorcier de très haut niveau.

Il affichait une chevelure d'un gris acier qui lui tombait jusqu'aux épaules et une courte barbe pointue. Son visage était couvert de minuscules ridules. Il se racla la gorge et parla d'une voix très grave.

« Trois élèves sont hors de leur dortoir, Diogène, et si je n'avais pas eu quatre pattes, ils m'auraient certainement semé. »

Celui qui avait tout l'air d'un professeur croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

« Messieurs, j'exige des explications. »

Teddy déglutit. Près de lui, Sam baissa les yeux et Jesse pâlit considérablement. N'obtenant aucune réponse, le professeur insista.

« D'après vos uniformes vous êtes en première année. Quelle maison ?

_ Gryffondor, dit tout bas Teddy.

_ Gryffondor… Ma propre maison. »

Le professeur fronça le nez comme s'il était écœuré de l'attitude des trois garçons, ce qui était par ailleurs probablement le cas.

« Vous savez au moins qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tous trois secouèrent la tête, trop intimidés pour pouvoir répondre correctement. L'espace d'un seconde, Teddy fut sûr de voir un éclair amusé traverser les pupilles du professeur. Mais ce fut si bref qu'il se demanda juste après s'il ne l'avait pas simplement imaginé.

« Je suis le professeur Rockwell. J'enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal (il laissa passer une seconde de silence, histoire d'être bien sûr de marquer le coup puis il reprit). Je suis aussi le directeur de la maison Gryffondor.

_ Ce n'est pas notre faute ! glapit immédiatement Jesse plus pâle que jamais. C'est le préfet qui a voulu qu'on le suive !

_ Le préfet ? Quel préfet ? »

Sam recula d'un pas et Teddy devina que s'il n'avait pas envie d'être exclu de l'école, il n'avait pas très envie non plus de moucharder. Soit dit en passant, lui non plus n'était pas sûr de savoir le faire. Lorsqu'il était à l'école moldue, il avait appris que les rapporteurs étaient généralement très mal vus et il était sûr qu'il en était de même chez les sorciers.

« Il voulait montrer quelque chose à Teddy. »

Le professeur Rockwell se tourna brusquement vers ce dernier qui pâlit tellement que ses cheveux en devinrent blancs.

« Le jeune Lupin si je ne m'abuse. »

Teddy acquiesça, se demandant tout à coup s'il n'y avait pas une personne, dans cette école, qui sache qui il était. S'il avait été à la place de ses cousins, James, Albus et même la petite Lily, il n'aurait pas été étonné que son nom fasse écho dans l'esprit des gens. Bien des années après la mort de ses parents, son oncle Harry semblait toujours aussi célèbre et le fait qu'il ait finalement hérité de la tête du bureau des aurors n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire. Mais Teddy, lui, n'était pas le fils de grands héros. Evidemment, ses parents avaient leur nom sur une plaque dans la Grande Salle mais ils étaient perdus dans une liste et il fallait réellement savoir de qui il s'agissait pour les remarquer.

Le professeur Rockwell sembla se radoucir comme si mentionner le nom de Teddy avait calmé la colère qui commençait à monter en lui. Pourquoi ? Quel intérêt l'enfant avait-il donc à ses yeux ? Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds, quelques secondes durant, les yeux brillants puis il reporta son attention sur Sam et Jesse.

« Et vous ? Vos noms ? »

Ils le lui donnèrent sans hésiter ce qui fit grimacer Cerberus Ziaye d'un air narquois. Se moquait-il d'eux ? Très certainement.

« L'année n'a pas encore débuté, aussi je vous donne une chance pour cette fois. Mais je vais vous garder à l'œil cette année et je ne tolérerai pas le moindre faux pas. Est-ce clair ?

_ Oui professeur, murmurèrent-ils de concert.

_ Vous serez en retenue demain soir, dans mon bureau après votre dernier cours. Ne soyez pas en retard. En attendant, Cerberus, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir les raccompagner jusqu'à leur dortoir. »

L'animagus acquiesça en souriant et fit signe aux trois enfants de le suivre. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à nouveau dans les escaliers. Là, Teddy ne put se retenir plus longtemps de poser des questions.

« Vous n'êtes pas professeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ziaye stoppa net. Sam manqua de peu de lui rentrer dedans.

« Bien vu, mon garçon. »

Il darda sur Teddy son regard acéré.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Il y avait indubitablement du cynisme dans ses paroles et Teddy se sentit mal à l'aise. Après tout, il n'avait pas encore fait son premier jour de classe, ce n'était pas le moment du tout de commencer à froisser le personnel de l'école. Surtout s'il devait passer les sept prochaines années en leur compagnie.

« Vous devez tout savoir et tout connaître de l'école, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ziaye fronça les sourcils. Il devait probablement sentir un piège mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Dans le doute, il invita Teddy à poursuivre d'un geste de la main. Tout près, Sam et Jesse semblaient eux aussi se demander où leur ami voulait en venir.

« Vous patrouillez la nuit, je suppose, ou en tout cas une partie de la nuit et lorsque vous êtes sous votre forme d'animagus, vos sens sont plus développés, surtout l'ouïe et l'odorat. Je me trompe ? »

Le concierge secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

_ Est-ce que vous avez vu quelqu'un ce soir ? Quelqu'un que vous n'auriez pas dû voir dans les couloirs ?

_ Vous mis à part, je suppose ? »

Teddy hocha la tête.

« Oui bien sûr. Un autre élève. »

Il y eut un instant de silence et Teddy se demanda si le concierge allait daigner répondre à sa question ou s'il allait immédiatement le ramener dans le bureau du professeur Rockwell. Evidemment, il devait susciter la méfiance avec ses questions.

Mais la réaction de Ziaye fut à l'opposée de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il y eut un moment de silence puis il éclata de rire.

« Sacrés gamins, s'exclama-t-il. Est-ce que vous aviez rendez-vous avec une fille ? Ou alors est-ce que quelqu'un vous a promis un magnifique plan de l'école qui n'existe pas ?

_ Non, intervint Sam. Quelqu'un a détérioré la plaque de commémoration dans la Grande Salle. »

Teddy se tourna vivement vers son ami et lui lança un regard glacial qu'il ignora parfaitement. Jesse, lui, avait subitement empoigné la rambarde de l'escalier et la serrait si fort que ses phalanges en étaient devenues toutes blanches.

« Vous vous fichez de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les trois enfants hésitèrent moins d'une seconde avant de secouer vivement la tête. Bouche bée, le concierge les dévisagea un à un. Définitivement, il ne croyait pas un mot à ce qu'ils racontaient, non seulement parce qu'il patrouillait dans les couloirs du château depuis que l'heure du couvre-feu avait sonné mais non seulement parce que, dans son esprit, personne ne pouvait se montrer aussi peu respectueux des morts.

Mais constatant qu'aucun des enfants n'éclatait de rire en s'écriant qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague, il sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, l'affaire était donc bien plus grave qu'une simple escapade en dehors des dortoirs. Il resta silencieux durant ce qui sembla aux trois garçons une éternité puis il s'écria :

« Crétins de première année ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez rien dit à Rockwell ?

_ Parce qu'on avait peur qu'il nous accuse, répondit Jesse d'une toute petite voix.

_ Evidemment qu'il va vous soupçonner, mais il aura moins d'a priori à votre sujet si vous allez le voir maintenant ! S'il apprend que vous lui avez caché une telle information il ne vous soupçonnera pas, il sera sûr que vous êtes coupables.

_ Mais ce n'est pas nous ! répondit brusquement Teddy. Léodegranz voulait nous montrer la plaque commémorative, s'il ne nous avait pas donné rendez-vous à minuit on…

_ Léodegranz ? le coupa Ziaye. Léodregranz Atticus ? Fouillez vos poches. »

Jesse, Sam et Teddy le dévisagèrent tout à coup avec de grands yeux étonnés.

« Il a beau être préfet, reprit le concierge, ce garçon est un roi de la fauche. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend mais il ne s'est jamais fait pincer.

_ Comment vous le savez alors ? demanda Sam d'un air suspicieux. S'il ne s'est jamais fait prendre, vous ne devriez pas être au courant. »

Ziaye darda sur lui un regard noir et posa son index sur le bout de son nez.

« J'ai du flair sombre crétin. Les plaintes pour vol s'accumulent depuis exactement six ans. Et à votre avis, en quelle année est Atticus ?

_ Sixième, murmura Teddy.

_ Tout juste Auguste ! Je suis sûr qu'il est coupable. Mais il se débrouille pour avoir de bonnes notes et être bien vu des professeurs. C'est comme ça qu'il a été nommé préfet. Oh, il s'est bien débrouillé pour ça. Maintenant qu'il a des responsabilité, qui va aller le soupçonner ? Je veux dire, qui à part moi ? »

Sam, Jesse et Teddy échangèrent un regard perplexe. Plus le temps passait et plus ils trouvaient le concierge étrange. Le fait qu'il leur parlât si facilement leur semblait louche. Quoi qu'il en soit, Teddy préféra garder en poche la carte de la méfiance.

« Si on vous aide pour coincer Atticus, vous nous donnez un coup de main pour la plaque commémorative ? »

Ziaye fronça les sourcils.

« Tu essayes de me faire du chantage ?

_ Non, j'essaye de marchander avec vous. »

Le concierge fronça les sourcils puis éclata tout à coup de rire. Il abattit alors l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Teddy si violemment que ce dernier crut que ses genoux allaient se dérober.

« Marché conclu ! Maintenant, dis-moi comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour démasquer Atticus. »

Teddy ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de prononcer le moindre mot. Sam le poussa tout à coup sur le côté et se planta face à l'animagus.

« Vous d'abord ! Vous devez promettre de plaider notre cause auprès de Rockwell. Trouvez une excuse, n'importe quoi, mais il est hors de question qu'il nous soupçonne.

_ Ça dépendra des efforts que vous ferez pour Atticus.

_ On fera tout notre possible, reprit Teddy. On est des première année, il ne se méfiera pas de nous. Il n'a pas pu nous faire les poches ce soir mais il ré-essayera et à ce moment-là, on le piégera.

_ D'accord. Tu m'as l'air d'un fourbe toi, tu es sûr que le Choixpeau ne t'a pas envoyé à Serpentard ? »

Teddy lui envoya un grand sourire.

« Non monsieur, c'est à Gryffondor que je suis allé, comme mon père.

_ Eh bien ton père doit être sacrément fier de toi, gamin. »

Ziaye tendit la main.

« Mon nom, c'est Cerberus. Je marche avec vous, je vous défends devant Rockwell et vous me donnez un coup de main pour piéger Léodegranz Atticus. Mais en dehors de cette histoire, j'agirai avec vous comme avec les autres élèves. Vous n'avez aucun passe-droit. Si vous faites un pas de travers, je ne veux pas que notre accord soit dévoilé et vous aurez droit aux points en moins et aux retenues comme tous les autres. »

Teddy lui serra la main. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, Sam et Jesse l'imitèrent.

« C'est d'accord.

_ Maintenant, je vous ramène à votre dortoir. Si Rockwell vous pose des questions, la plaque était déjà saccagée quand vous l'avez vue.

_ De toute façon, souffla Jesse, c'est la vérité.

_ Et c'est bien mieux comme ça. Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui est Diogène Rockwell. C'est un ancien auror, les techniques d'interrogatoires, il les connaît sur le bout des doigts et croyez-moi, s'il est capable de faire craquer un Mangemort, vous pouvez êtres sûrs que des gamins de onze ans ne lui font pas peur. »

Ils se remirent en route. Lorsqu'il passa devant le portrait d'un vieil homme portant un bonnet de nuit, Teddy fut presque sûr d'entendre un soupir de soulagement. Ce dernier devait probablement avoir attendu patiemment que leur discussion cesse pour pouvoir se rendormir tranquillement.

Ils regagnèrent leur salle commune sans avoir prononcé un mot de plus puis les trois garçons filèrent se coucher immédiatement. Après leur petite escapade nocturne qui avait bien failli mal tourner, il valait mieux ne plus faire parler d'eux pendant un petit moment.

Teddy enfila son pyjama en silence et se glissa entre ses draps. Il était presque une heure du matin lorsque Sam éteignit la dernière lumière. Plongé dans l'obscurité, le garçon écouta un instant la respiration de ses deux camarade qui se faisait de plus en plus régulière. Dans son esprit, les derniers évènements tournaient encore et encore jusqu'à s'emmêler et ne former qu'une grosse boule de pensées.

Le Poudlard Express, Napata Shackelbolt, la plaque commémorative, Atticus, Rockwell.

Il finit par s'endormir, convaincu que tous ces évènements avaient un point commun. Mais lequel ?


	9. Des mesures à prendre

**CHAPITRE 9 : Des mesures à prendre**

De l'avis de Teddy, la remise des emplois du temps, le lendemain matin, fut un grand bazar, principalement à cause des troisième année qui recevaient les horaires de leurs options. En tant que directeur de la maison Gryffondor, ce fut le professeur Rockwell lui-même qui vint leur remettre leur nouveau parchemin.

Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, il les contempla tous les trois avec un air suspicieux et Teddy se demanda si Cerberus Ziaye avait déjà parlé en leur faveur ou s'il s'agissait simplement de son air « naturel ». Rockwell ne fit cependant aucun commentaire à leur égard et une fois les emplois du temps remis, il passa à un autre groupe d'élèves.

« Super ! s'exclama Sam en jetant un coup d'œil à celui qu'il avait dans les mains. On n'a que trois cours aujourd'hui ! »

Teddy baissa les yeux sur son parchemin. Effectivement, s'il en croyait ce qui y était noté, et il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune raison de ne pas le croire, ils commençaient leur journée avec un cours de défense contre les forces du mal à onze heures. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils auraient tous pu dormir un peu plus longtemps. Cependant, loin de se réjouir, il fit la moue.

« Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, dit-il à son ami, c'est avec le professeur Rockwell qu'on commence. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit ravi de nous revoir de sitôt.

_ Tu crois qu'il va nous saquer ? demanda Jesse, la mine soudainement préoccupée.

_ Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr. »

Deux mains se posèrent tout à coup sur ses yeux, le faisant sursauter.

« Coucou ! Qui c'est ? »

Teddy soupira. Victoire lui faisait souvent le coup lorsqu'il était à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Il avait toujours trouvé ce jeu idiot, un truc typique de filles à son avis, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de le dire à sa cousine.

« Napata, te fatigue pas, j'ai deviné. »

Avec un gloussement, la fillette se laissa tomber sur le banc auprès de lui et lui prit son emploi du temps des mains. Du bout de sa baguette, elle tapota tous les cours qu'ils avaient en communs et ceux-ci prirent une jolie couleur émeraude.

« Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ?

_ Ma mère ne voulait pas que j'aille à Poudlard sans avoir appris un seul sort. »

Teddy se renfrogna. Lui, sa grand-mère s'était toujours chargée de le tenir loin de la magie, prétextant qu'il était bien trop dangereux de chercher à utiliser une baguette sans en avoir l'autorisation. Il se souvenait d'avoir cherché à s'en plaindre une fois auprès de son oncle Harry mais, loin de le soutenir, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'elle avait amplement raison et lui avait raconté comment un Patronus avait failli le faire expulser définitivement de Poudlard alors qu'il avait quinze ans. A l'époque, Teddy n'avait pas été sûr de bien comprendre toute l'histoire.

« Les filles sont interdites dans notre groupe, grimaça Jesse. Et plus particulièrement les filles de Serpentard. »

Napata, loin de se démonter, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es Jesse Creswell non ?

_ Oui et alors ?

_ Ton père travaillait au ministère, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu de drôles d'histoires à son sujet. »

Les joues de Jesse s'empourprèrent immédiatement et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Teddy se demanda s'il n'allait pas soudainement fondre en larmes.

« Les histoires sur mon père ne sont pas drôles.

_ Ah non ? Eh bien si tu ne veux pas que je commence à les raconter, tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton langage. »

Jesse se leva d'un bond, faisant trembler le banc derrière lui et manquant de peu de faire tomber Sam qui parvint à rétablir son équilibre de justesse en se rattrapant à la table.

« Laissez tomber, intervint Teddy. Napata, ce genre de jeu n'amuse personne.

_ C'est lui qui l'a cherché.

_ Jesse, Napata a le droit d'être avec nous si elle le veut.

_ Je veux des excuses. »

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel. Jesse n'était pas à Poudlard depuis vingt-quatre heures qu'il s'était déjà disputé avec deux personnes, avait récolté une retenue et s'était débrouillé pour être inscrit sur la liste noire d'un professeur, son directeur de maison qui plus est. Si sa tante Hermione avait été là, Teddy était sûr qu'elle lui aurait recommandé de se trouver un autre ami.

« Napata, je crois aussi que tu devrais lui faire des excuses.

_ A condition que lui aussi m'en fasse. »

Sur le coup, Teddy eut très envie de se cogner la tête contre la table. Gérer des conflits, ce n'était définitivement pas son truc. Est-ce que c'était un handicap pour travailler en tant qu'auror avec son oncle Harry ?

« Ok, vous faites des excuses et on en reste là.

_ Lui d'abord.

_ Non, elle. »

Sam vola à son secours. Il lui décocha un coup d'œil accompagné d'une grimace et il mit fin au conflit.

« Jesse d'abord, c'est toi qui a commencé. »

Le garçon fulmina mais il obéit et si les excuses qu'il fit furent dites entre des dents serrées, elles semblaient cependant sincères. Napata fit les siennes d'un ton beaucoup plus calme, presque enjoué même. Elle ne resta cependant pas très longtemps étant donné qu'elle avait cours avant eux. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Jesse serra les poings.

« Je ne sais pas qui c'est, s'écria-t-il, mais je déteste cette fille.

_ Elle s'appelle Napata Shackelbolt et c'est la nièce du ministre de la magie. »

Sam et Jesse dévisagèrent Teddy avec des yeux ronds.

« Comment tu le sais ? demandèrent-ils de concert.

_ A votre avis ? Parce qu'elle me l'a dit ! »

Jesse baissa les yeux en se mordillant les lèvres.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle sait autant de choses sur mon père.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton… aïe ! »

Sous la table, Teddy envoya un coup de pied directement dans le tibia de Sam qui se massait maintenant la jambe en le foudroyant du regard. Teddy essaya de lui faire comprendre, sans dire un mot, que ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'on demandait mais il ne fut pas sûr du tout d'y être parvenu.

« Mon père est mort l'année de ma naissance, reprit Jesse. Le type avec qui vit ma mère, je l'appelle papa mais je sais que c'est juste son nouveau mari et le père de ma petite sœur.

_ Je suis désolé, murmura Teddy. On ne savait pas.

_ Non, je sais. Je ne l'ai pas connu. Il travaillait au ministère de la magie au Bureau de Liaison des Gobelins. C'était un né-moldu et quand le ministère a voulu supprimer aux gens comme lui le droit de faire de la magie, il a trafiqué son arbre généalogique. Il a été tué en essayant de s'enfuir du ministère. »

Teddy fit la moue et Sam pinça les lèvres.

« Voilà, dit-il tout bas, nous sommes trois dans le même dortoir et aucun d'entre nous ne connaît son père. »

Teddy acquiesça en silence. Ce genre de cas était malheureusement fréquent chez les enfants de sa génération. C'était sa tante Hermione qui le lui avait dit. Etre né pendant la Grande Guerre signifiait généralement que l'un des parents au moins avait été tué au cours d'un combat ou en cherchant à sauver sa famille. Les registres du ministère étaient remplis de noms d'orphelins auxquels une aide devait être apportée pour les études. Teddy se demanda si son nom y figurait et, si c'était le cas, si sa grand-mère avait touché quelque chose pour l'aider à acheter ses fournitures scolaires.

Il se dit que c'était probablement le cas.

« Bon, reprit Sam en arrêtant finalement de masser son tibia. On a autre chose à voir avant de commencer les cours. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Léodegranz ?

_ Je crois qu'on a le temps pour ça, répondit Jesse. On est déjà en retenue ce soir et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'empirer les choses.

_ Moi je crois au contraire que Sam a raison. Si Ziaye se rend compte qu'on laisse filer le temps sans se pencher sur son affaire, il va nous dénoncer à Rockwell. Et là les choses seront pires. »

Sam acquiesça vivement. Les tables s'étant vidées depuis longtemps des reliefs du petit déjeuner, il sortit une plume, un parchemin et un flacon d'encre de son sac et posa le tout devant lui. A peu de choses près, ils étaient les derniers présents dans la Grande Salle. Ici et là, quelques élèves traînaient encore mais ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement hostiles. Un garçon et une fille, plus loin, profitaient du silence pour se tripoter et plus loin encore, deux adolescentes qui avaient l'air d'être à Serdaigle commentaient tout bas ce qui ressemblait à des photos de vacances.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et la tint en l'air au-dessus de son parchemin. Une grosse goutte s'échappa du bout et alla s'y écraser. Il ne donna cependant pas l'impression de l'avoir remarqué.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on le laisse nous piéger à nouveau, dit Jesse. On va faire les innocents et lui demander pour aller voir la plaque à nouveau peut-être ou… »

Il se tourna tout à coup vers la table des professeurs, fronça les sourcils.

« La plaque n'est plus là.

_ Tu as de bons yeux, commenta Sam.

_ Non, j'ai de bonnes lunettes. Nuance. On ne peut pas lui demander de nous emmener à nouveau.

_ Il faut trouver un moyen, intervint Teddy en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il faut le décider à essayer de nous piéger à nouveau.

_ Il risque de se méfier, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Sam.

_ Suffit de regagner sa confiance.

_ Ok, mais comment ? »

Teddy sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

_ Moi j'en ai une, s'exclama Jesse. Une idée de génie ! »

Teddy fit la moue.

« Est-ce que c'est une idée qui sous-entend encore que je dois prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Jesse se gratta pensivement le menton.

« Non. Mais dans le pire des cas, ça pourrait aider. Je pensais à appâter Atticus. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne, d'une manière ou d'une autre que l'un d'entre nous a un objet très précieux, pour le forcer à vouloir nous le voler.

_ Super. Quel genre d'objet ?

_ Je n'en sais rien. On va y réfléchir. »

Sam s'apprêtait à tout noter sur son parchemin mais Jesse lui attrapa le poignet.

« Non. Il vaut mieux ne pas laisser de trace. »

Devant le regard incrédule de ses deux camarades, il se pencha en avant, prenant des airs de conspirateur.

« J'ai lu ça dans un livre. Un auror arrivait à prouver qu'un sorcier était coupable grâce à un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il avait écrit tous ses plans.

_ C'est complètement idiot, argumenta Teddy. Aucun auror ne va venir fouiller dans nos affaires pour savoir si on a laissé un parchemin avec nos plans ou non.

_ Un auror peut-être pas, répondit Jesse en se redressant l'air vexé, mais Atticus ne s'en privera peut-être pas lui. »

Sam fit la grimace. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement convaincu mais, dans le doute, il préféra ne pas provoquer Jesse davantage. Durant un long moment, ils réfléchirent à ce qui pourrait faire envie à Atticus. Mais ce fut en vain et lorsque sonna leur première heure de cour, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé.

Par mesure de précaution, ils décidèrent d'arriver en avance et attendirent quelques instants devant la porte.

Ils partageaient le cour avec les élèves de Serdaigle. Teddy fit la moue lorsqu'il vit qu'il allait devoir passer toute l'heure en compagnie de la fille qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux la veille. A la sonnerie, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et une horde d'élèves de quatrième année quittèrent la salle, donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient soulagés d'en avoir fini.

Les trois garçons se trouvèrent une place dans le fond de la classe. Dans la mesure du possible, ils préférèrent ne pas être trop près du professeur Rockwell.

Ce dernier se tenait derrière son bureau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Son regard d'aigle semblait rivé aux trois jeunes Gryffondor.

« Il me fiche mal à l'aise, souffla Jesse en sortant ses affaires. On va réellement devoir passer sept ans dans son cours ?

_ Je ne pense pas qu'on ait réellement le choix. A moins que tu n'arrives à décider tes… ta mère de te changer d'école. »

L'espace d'un instant, il avait failli dire « tes parents » mais après ce que Jesse leur avait raconté au sujet de son père, il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. Il pouvait toujours le lui demander, soit dit en passant, mais dans ces conditions-là, il mériterait lui aussi un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Préférant ne pas perdre davantage de temps, il sortit ses parchemins, ses plumes, un flacon d'encre et son manuel et il patienta. Le professeur Rockwell attendit que tout le monde soit installé puis, d'un geste de sa baguette, il effaça les inscriptions au tableau pour les remplacer par son nom : « Professeur D. Rockwell ».

« Mon rôle, commença-t-il, est de vous apprendre à vous défendre contre la magie noire et ses sbires. Nombre d'entre vous a entendu parler de l'année de votre naissance et de la fin de la Grande Guerre. Le mal et partout et croyez-moi, il ne s'annoncera pas lorsqu'il se retrouvera face à vous. »

Teddy et Sam échangèrent un coup d'œil. Tout près d'eux, Jesse haussa les sourcils mais n'osa pas faire le moindre commentaire.

« Notre premier cours portera sur les moyens de défense et les différents objets magiques qui vous permettront de déceler la magie noire. Qui peut me citer l'un de ces objets ? »

Personne n'osa lever la main. Le professeur Rockwell attendit quelques instants mais voyant qu'aucun de ses élèves ne s'aventurait à répondre, il prit les devants. Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en tira ce qui ressemblait à une minuscule toupie dorée.

« Les scrutoscopes sont des objets de plus en plus rares. Nombre d'entre eux ont été détruits au cours des dernières années. Il semblerait que beaucoup aient eu des défauts de fabrication. »

Il posa la toupie sur son bureau où elle se tint bien droite et parfaitement immobile.

« Les scrutoscopes peuvent détecter la présence de quelqu'un d'hostile. Lorsque c'est le cas, ils se mettent à siffler et à tourner sur eux-mêmes. »

Teddy se frotta pensivement le menton.

« Mon oncle en a un. Si j'arrive à lui subtiliser, on pourra appâter Atticus avec. Rockwell vient de dire que ces objets sont rares et…

_ Monsieur Lupin ! Si vous ne voulez pas que mon scrutoscope se mette à siffler à votre égard, je vous conseille de cesser vos bavardages ! »

Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Teddy se renfrogna mais Jesse et Sam acquiescèrent pour lui signifier qu'ils avaient compris où il voulait en venir était qu'ils étaient d'accord pour attirer Atticus dans le piège.


	10. Une retenue très instructive

**CHAPITRE 10 : Une retenue très instructive**

La première journée de cours fut courte mais Teddy la trouva tout de même très éprouvante. Après le repas, ils eurent droit à leur première heure d'histoire de la magie qu'ils partagèrent avec les Poufsouffle. Son oncle Ron l'avait prévenu à ce sujet, le professeur Binns avait la capacité surnaturelle d'endormir ses élèves. Teddy avait pensé que s'il l'avait eu pour professeur alors il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ait fini par prendre sa retraite avant que lui-même n'arrive. Mais Ron avait omis de dire à son neveu que le professeur en question était un fantôme.

L'entrée de Binns en classe fut accueillie par une exclamation surprise de plus de la moitié des élèves, Teddy compris. Il passa au travers du tableau avec l'air de quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose, qui ne se rendait pas compte du côté effrayant de la chose. Sans même se présenter ou leur souhaiter la bienvenue pour le premier cours, il se tint derrière son bureau en flottant au-dessus du sol et entama la première leçon.

« En 1361 le conseil du Mangenmagot se réunit pour la centième fois au congrès de Dublin… »

Les élèves paniquèrent à l'idée de louper les premières notes de cours et tous se précipitèrent sur leurs plumes et leurs parchemins pour écrire à tout allure ce qu'était en train de raconter le professeur. Mais au fil du temps qui passait, l'enthousiasme retomba et Teddy se mit rapidement à bâiller à grand bruit. Son oncle Ron ne s'était pas trompé, la voix du professeur Binns était si monocorde et si lente qu'elle agissait comme un puissant soporifique.

Ils eurent ensuite deux heures de libres pour se remettre de ce cours et les trois garçons en profitèrent pour boucler le premier devoir de défense contre les forces du mal que leur avait donné le professeur Rockwell. Etant donné qu'ils avaient leur retenue avec lui le soir-même, ils préférèrent être à jour dans leurs devoirs afin de s'assurer le moins de représailles possibles.

A la fin de la journée, ils durent se rendre dans les cachots pour le cours de potions avec les Serpentard et ils y retrouvèrent Napata. Elle vint s'installer avec eux, juste à côté de Teddy.

« Est-ce que tu n'as pas de copines ? demanda Jesse d'un air peu réjoui.

_ Si, répondit-elle en déballant ses affaires. Mais j'avais envie d'être avec Teddy. Et si ça te dérange, je m'en fiche complètement.

En tout cas, Teddy devait bien s'avouer que la fillette avait un sacré caractère. Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'aimait plutôt bien, lui.

Evidemment, quelques élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard se tournèrent vers eux en voyant Teddy et Napata assis l'un à côté de l'autre et discutant joyeusement. Mais aucun des deux ne s'en formalisa. Son oncle Ron lui avait dit que les Serpentard étaient des fourbes et qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se tienne à l'écart. Ce à quoi sa tante Hermione avait répondu, après avoir réprimandé son mari, que la maison importait peu et qu'il pouvait très bien se faire des amis où il voulait.

Et comme toujours, il avait préféré écouter sa tante plutôt que son oncle.

Le professeur Pollus était un homme de la carrure d'un troll arborant une crinière de cheveux bruns en bataille et une barbe qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. A bien des égards, il ressemblait beaucoup à Hagrid, le garde chasse, bien qu'en modèle réduit. Lorsqu'il s'adressa à ses élèves, cependant, ce fut d'une voix douce. Il commença par demander le prénom de chacun d'entre eux et leur annonça qu'il n'aimait pas appeler ses élèves pas leur nom. Il demanda ensuite si certains d'entre eux avaient déjà eu l'occasion de préparer une potion. Seule Napata leva la main.

Le cours fut particulièrement intéressant et, bien qu'il n'eut pas encore rencontré beaucoup de professeurs, Teddy décréta que Pollus était certainement celui qu'il allait préférer. Il fut donc un peu déçu lorsqu'il entendit sonner la fin du cours, il n'avait pas vu passer l'heure.

A dix-sept heures, Teddy, Sam et Jesse rangèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur Rockwell. A un moment donné, ils crurent cependant qu'ils allaient arriver en retard. Lorsqu'ils y étaient allés la veille, c'était dans l'obscurité et accompagnés du concierge. Tous seuls et en plein jour, ils eurent bien des difficultés à retrouver le chemin.

Rockwell les attendait sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Désolé, murmura Sam. On a eu du mal de retrouver la route.

_ Dépêchez-vous d'entrer. »

Il s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Ils n'étaient pas entrés la veille, aussi furent-ils surpris de découvrir l'intérieur. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais plusieurs étagères sur lesquels des livres avaient été soigneusement alignés couvraient les murs. Quelques objets tous plus étranges les uns que les autres avaient été disposés au travers de la pièce. Un diplôme d'auror, adressé à Diogène Rockwell, avait été affiché au mur et Teddy se souvint que Zyaie avait mentionné le fait qu'il était un ancien auror.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez quitté le ministère ? » demanda Teddy en posant son sac dans un coin.

Sam et Jesse le dévisagèrent comme s'il venait de traiter son professeur de bouse de dragon et Rockwell lui-même le considéra un instant d'un air suspicieux. Il dut cependant juger la question innocente car il y répondit tout de même.

« Le professeur Stone a pensé qu'un auror était le plus à même d'enseigner à des enfants et des adolescents la manière de se défendre de la magie noire.

_ Est-ce que vous vous êtes porté volontaire ou est-ce que vous avez été désigné d'office ? »

Teddy fut surpris de voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son professeur. Il avait pourtant cru que, au contraire, la question l'aurait mis en colère.

« Je me suis porté volontaire. Et avant que vous ne continuiez sur votre lancée monsieur Lupin, oui j'étais satisfait de mon travail d'auror, non je n'avais aucune raison de le quitter mais j'ai pensé que donner les moyens de se défendre à nos jeunes sorciers était une bonne cause et oui je suis officiellement toujours auror. »

Teddy ne répondit pas. Mais il entendit Sam et Jesse pouffer de rire derrière lui. A leur plus grand étonnement, Rockwell rit avec eux.

« Allez, dit-il finalement .Trêve de plaisanterie. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici en retenue. »

Il piocha sur son bureau deux énormes livres. Il donna à Sam celui intitulé « Traité de Magie Défensive » et à Jesse « La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Travers le Temps ».

« Vous copierez le chapitre vingt-cinq monsieur Deauclair. Quant à vous monsieur Creswell, je veux que vous me fassiez un résumé des chapitre douze, treize en quatorze. »

Les deux garçons soupirèrent de dépit mais ils se trouvèrent une place à une table débarrassée à leur intention. Teddy, quant à lui, se demanda ce que le professeur lui avait réservé. Quelque part, une question trottait dans sa tête : pourquoi Rockwell ne lui avait-il pas donné de chapitre à copier ou à résumer à lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas assez de manuels à disposition ? Au vu de tous les ouvrages qui composaient sa bibliothèque, il en doutait. Il observa son professeur s'asseoir derrière son bureau sans oser lui poser la moindre question. Mais ce dernier prit les devants à sa place. Il lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Est-ce que vous savez que le don de métamorphomagie est très rare monsieur Lupin ? »

Teddy haussa les épaules.

« C'est plus ou moins ce que j'ai entendu dire mais je ne m'en suis jamais inquiété en fait.

_ De nombreuses études ont été menées à Sainte Mangouste à ce sujet. »

Teddy pressentit que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire. Est-ce que les métamorphomages étaient considérés comme des animaux de laboratoire que l'on enfermait dans une cage et que l'on piquait avec un bâton pour voir s'ils allaient changer de couleur ?

« D'après certains médicomages, continua Rockwell, c'est également quelque chose d'héréditaire.

_ Ça veut dire que si j'ai un enfant un jour, il sera comme moi ?

_ Eh bien, je ne peux rien assurer à ce sujet, après tout, je ne suis pas médicomage moi, mais il semblerait que oui. »

Teddy fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Il se demanda si être métamorphomage était une bonne ou au contraire une mauvaise chose. Du point de vue de Sam et Jesse, ça avait l'air de quelque chose d'intéressant ou d'utile mais de son point de vue à lui, c'était souvent handicapant. Il n'était pas bien sûr non plus d'avoir envie que son fils ou sa fille, dans l'avenir, ait à souffrir des transformations parfois intempestives.

« Ma mère était métamorphomage, finit-il par dire. Ça confirme un peu ce que vous venez de dire, non ? »

Rockwell acquiesça.

« En réalité, c'est justement ce à quoi je voulais vous amener. »

Teddy flaira le piège. Pendant un instant, il avait pensé qu'il s'était peut-être trompé au sujet de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qu'il l'avait mal jugé mais tout à coup, la méfiance le prenait à nouveau et, bien malgré lui, il fit un pas en arrière.

« J'ai connu votre mère, continua le professeur. Nymphadora Tonks, une sacrée auror, formée par Fol Œil lui-même.

_ Ma mère est morte quand j'étais tout petit. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle.

_ La nouvelle de sa mort a été un coup dur pour beaucoup de ses collègues. Elle était très appréciée. J'ai été surpris d'apprendre, bien plus tard, qu'elle avait eu un fils.

_ Personne ne le savait ?

_ Je suppose que vous savez qui est votre père. »

Il y eut tout à coup une certaine inquiétude dans le regard du professeur et Teddy se dit qu'il devait certainement se demander s'il n'était pas en train de commettre un impair. Il envisagea presque de lui mentir et de lui faire croire que, non, il ignorait tout de son père mais il préféra rester sincère. Au moins, on ne pourrait rien lui reprocher et, dans le pire des cas, si Rockwell était legilimens, il ne pourrait lui en tenir rigueur.

« C'était un loup-garou. »

Teddy baissa la tête. Depuis la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec Sam et Jesse, il avait compris que ce n'était pas là quelque chose dont il devait se vanter. Sa grand-mère l'avait souvent mis en garde à ce sujet. Elle lui avait expliqué plusieurs fois, quand il était petit, que les gens ne comprendraient pas et qu'il était préférable pour lui de ne pas trop en dire. Elle lui avait conseillé de dire que son père avait été malade parce que, au final, la lycanthropie n'était que ça, une affreuse et horrible maladie.

Rockwell lui posa une main sur le bras.

« Vous n'avez pas à rougir de ce qu'était votre père. Il est mort pour la liberté. Il s'est battu contre ses semblables. Ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait pour vous. »

Il n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre la nature des sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Il avait toujours voulu en savoir plus sur ses parents et depuis qu'il était tout petit, il harcelait littéralement sa grand-mère mais aussi ses oncles et tantes pour entendre davantage d'histoire. Jusqu'à cet été, il avait toujours été persuadé que tout ce qu'on daignait lui raconter était la stricte vérité mais peu à peu le doute s'était insinué dans son esprit.

Il était convaincu que ses parents étaient morts en héros au cours de la grande bataille de 98 mais quelque part, il se doutait que ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité. A bien y réfléchir, il se disait que jamais un seul point négatif ne lui était relaté, comme si on voulait lui cacher la part d'ombre qu'il y avait eu en eux. En grandissant, Teddy s'était rendu compte que tout le monde avait des défauts et pourtant, jamais on ne lui parlait de ceux de ses parents.

« Comment était-elle ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

_ Votre mère ? »

Il acquiesça.

Rockwell soupira et s'appuya au dossier de son fauteuil, les mains croisées devant lui sur le bureau. Son regard se posa sur l'enfant, un regard empli de compassion et de bienveillance. Non, malgré ses airs sévères, Diogène Rockwell n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

« Je crois que le terme qui lui convient le mieux est maladroite. »

Teddy sentit un sourire affleurer sur ses lèvres. Ça, il en avait entendu parler lorsque sa grand-mère Molly lui avait demandé, un soir, de mettre la table pour toute la famille. Teddy était encore très jeune à l'époque, peut-être avait-il six ou sept ans. Il s'était dressé sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les verres dans le grand vaisselier. Trop petit pour y arriver, il avait tendu le bras au maximum mais ses doigts, au lieu d'agripper le pied du premier verre, le poussèrent. Dans un grand fracas, la vaisselle avait basculé et il s'était retrouvé sous une pluie de verre. Le vacarme avait été assourdissant.

La chance avait voulu que Teddy ne soit pas blessé lors de l'incident si ce n'était quelques coupures bénignes aux jambes. Molly était arrivée à toute vitesse en compagnie de son oncle Bill. Tous deux l'avaient regardé puis avaient éclaté de rire.

Sous le choc, Teddy, lui, avait fondu en larmes et son oncle Bill l'avait immédiatement pris dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Sa grand-mère Molly avait utilisé sa baguette pour réparer les dégâts et tout en remettant la vaisselle en place, elle avait dit :

« Aussi maladroit que ne l'était sa mère. »

La voix du professeur tira Teddy de ses pensées.

« Sa maladresse était légendaire mais elle avait su la dominer pour être parmi les meilleurs aurors du ministère.

_ Vous l'admiriez ? »

Rockwell laissa passer quelques secondes de silence puis hocha la tête.

« Je l'admirais oui et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je regrette sa disparition.

_ Est-ce que vous étiez amis ? »

Là encore, le professeur mit quelques secondes à répondre et Teddy se demanda s'il devait y voir quelque chose de particulier.

« Nous étions de bons amis, en effet. De très bons amis. »

Alors pourquoi personne ne lui avait-il jamais parlé de lui ? Pourquoi son nom ne figurait-il pas dans les anciennes listes de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais eu de trace de leur amitié ?

« Maintenant, je voudrais vous rappeler que vous êtes ici pour une retenue et que nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps. »

Teddy voulut lui répondre que ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui mais au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer ses mots il jugea plus prudent de se taire finalement. Rockwell ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en tira un livre particulièrement épais intitulé « Des Mystères de la Magie ».

« Chapitre seize, dit-il. Et en silence. »

Teddy empoigna l'ouvrage et alla s'installer auprès de ses deux compagnons dont les plumes grattaient inlassablement les parchemins. Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux et Jesse tenta de l'interroger du regard mais Teddy secoua doucement la tête, sortit son matériel, ouvrit le livre à la bonne page et trempa sa plume dans l'encre. Le chapitre s'intitulait « La Magie Intuitive ».

Au fur et à mesure qu'il recopiait le passage sur son parchemin, Teddy se demanda si le professeur Rockwell avait choisi cette punition par hasard ou s'il y avait là un message qu'il se devait de décoder. Le livre parlait de la magie intuitive ou inconsciente. Evidemment, la magie enfantine y était mentionnée et Teddy se souvenait que Dominique, la petite sœur de Victoire, âgée de six ans, s'amusait encore à transformer des pâquerettes en papillon. Le livre disait que la magie enfantine était l'une des plus puissantes car elle ne nécessitait que la volonté du jeune sorcier et s'accomplissait sans baguette. L'enfant n'avait même pas conscience de faire de la magie.

Au fil de la lecture, Teddy trouva le texte de plus en plus intéressant. A la fin de la deuxième page, il en oublia même de recopier. Le sujet dévia sur quelque chose qui piqua sa curiosité à tel point qu'il en resta bouche bée tout au long du passage. Son esprit se mit à fonctionner à toute allure et un signal d'alarme sembla s'allumer à l'intérieur de sa tête. Maintenant, il en était sûr, Rockwell lui avait donné ce livre dans un but bien précis.

Lorsque le dernier mot résonna dans sa tête, il leva les yeux vers le professeur qui, derrière son bureau, s'employait à corriger des parchemins si longs que Teddy devina qu'ils concernaient les sixième ou septième année.

Il avait la bouche sèche et les oreilles bourdonnantes. Les informations lui martelaient le crâne à la manière de lutins armés de pioches. Incapable de détacher les yeux de son professeur qui, lui, semblait tout à fait inconscient de la situation, il se dit qu'il devait immédiatement envoyer une lettre à son oncle Harry.

Sous la table, Jesse lui envoya un léger coup dans la cheville.

« Ted, chuchota-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Teddy revint à la réalité en clignant des yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte et qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un imbécile. Dans un claquement, il la referma. Il retourna à Jesse un regard que ce dernier ne sut déchiffrer puis, avant que d'oublier, il tira un parchemin de son sac et se mit à écrire frénétiquement.

Il terminait à peine sa lettre et venait de la rouler pour la caser entre son manuel de défense contre les forces du mal et celui d'histoire de la magie lorsque Rockwell se leva.

« Bien, je crois que vous avez travaillé assez longtemps pour ce soir. »

Il récupéra les trois parchemins avec une petite grimace en constatant que ses trois réfractaires auraient pu mieux faire puis il leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

« J'espère que vous avez compris la leçon. »

Les trois enfants rangèrent leurs affaires en hochant la tête et quittèrent rapidement le bureau comme s'ils craignaient qu'il ne change d'avis.

« C'était interminable, souffla Sam en jetant un œil à sa montre. Merlin ! On a passé plus de deux heures à copier ces fichus textes. »

Ces quelques mots semblèrent rappeler à Jesse l'étrange comportement de Teddy. Il se tourna vers celui-ci avec la ferme intention de lui demander non seulement ce qui l'avait tant perturbé mais également en quoi concernait cette étrange lettre qu'il venait de rédiger lorsqu'un étrange craquement attira leur attention.

Ils se tournèrent d'un bloc vers la source du bruit et, d'une seule voix, poussèrent un hurlement terrifié.


	11. Une invitée indésirable

**CHAPITRE 11 : Une invitée indésirable**

A quelques mètres seulement d'eux, au milieu d'une gigantesque toile qui venait certainement d'être tirée se trouvait une immense araignée au corps noir et luisant et aux pattes affreusement velues. En entendant les cris de frayeur des trois enfants, elle se mit à faire claquer ses crochets dans leur direction.

Teddy n'avait jamais été effrayé par les araignées, contrairement à son oncle Ron qui paniquait littéralement lorsqu'il voyait une bestiole à plus de six pattes. Mais il devait bien s'avouer que celle-ci était vraiment énorme et semblait particulièrement hostile. Dans un réflexe, il tira sa baguette hors de sa poche et fut immédiatement imité par Sam. Jesse, lui, restait figé de terreur, la bouche grande ouverte et tremblant de tous ses membres.

Teddy hésitait entre l'envie de s'enfuir en courant et en hurlant et celle de rester parfaitement immobile en espérant que l'araignée finirait par se détourner d'eux et retournerait dans… son trou ? Est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce couloir un trou assez grand pour abriter un monstre de cette taille ?

Il n'eut cependant pas à s'interroger bien longtemps. En effet, après avoir à nouveau fait claquer ses crochets dans leur direction, l'araignée déploya ses pattes et quitta sa toile. Cette fois-ci, Sam poussa un cri et prit ses jambes à son cou, attrapant au passage le bras de Jesse. Ce dernier, mû par la terreur, ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre. En quelques secondes à peine, Teddy se retrouva seul devant le monstre. N'ayant aucune idée du sortilège qu'il pouvait lancer, il pivota à son tour sur ses talons et se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible.

Jesse et Sam avaient disparu dans les méandres des couloirs et lorsqu'il se retrouva devant un passage en T, Teddy hésita quelques secondes entre la droite et la gauche. Optant finalement pour la deuxième solution, il remonta l'endroit à toute allure, se demandant pourquoi diable il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Derrière lui, les pattes de l'araignée lancée à sa poursuite produisaient d'affreux grincement contre la pierre.

Il n'osait pas se retourner de peur de se rendre compte que le monstre gagnait du terrain mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, une pensée martelait les paroi de son crâne : « Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir. »

Avec un cri de désespoir, il poussa sur ses jambes et accéléra encore l'allure. Son souffle lui faisait l'effet d'une locomotive dont la cheminée brûlante était sur le point d'exploser. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il lui faisait mal. Les muscles de ses jambes, peu habitués à ce genre de traitement, protestèrent. L'écume lui montait aux lèvres mais il ne ralentit pas l'allure, tourna à nouveau sur la gauche et manqua la première marche d'un escalier.

Teddy se vit tomber comme au ralenti. Sa main gauche lâcha sa baguette et ses doigts fouettèrent l'air désespérément à la recherche d'une rambarde qu'il ne trouva pas. Il bascula en avant, sentit ses genoux heurter la deuxième marche. Il tenta d'amortir sa chute à l'aide de ses mains. Son poignet droit craqua horriblement, lui provoquant une onde de douleur jusque dans l'épaule. Sa tête cogna sur le sol et il roula au bas des marches. Derrière lui, l'araignée s'engagea dans l'escalier avec plus d'agilité.

Sonné, Teddy tenta de se relever du mieux qu'il put. Sa chute s'était achevée contre un mur sur lequel les portraits et autres tableaux lui hurlaient de se redresser et de s'enfuir. Il aurait aimé être capable d'une telle prouesse mais la tête lui tournait tellement qu'il avait l'impression que tout le château dansait autour de lui. Un goût de sang lui tapissait la bouche.

Serrant son bras droit contre sa poitrine, il tenta de se relever mais son genou gauche lui envoya une onde de protestation qui lui arracha un cri. Incapable de reprendre sa course, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les yeux écarquillés de terreur et fixés sur l'araignée qui avançait maintenant vers lui, ses crochets luisants de venin largement écartés.

La vision de Teddy était floue mais il aperçut néanmoins sa baguette à quelques mètres de lui, sur l'une des marches. Il tendit la main pour la récupérer mais elle était trop loin, beaucoup trop loin.

Et l'araignée bondit.

Teddy retira son bras juste au moment où les crochets menaçaient de s'y refermer. Il sentit néanmoins la brûlure sur le dos de sa main gauche lorsque l'un d'entre eux l'érafla. Aussitôt, une douleur cuisante se répandit dans tout son corps, lui arrachant quelques larmes.

Il allait bientôt mourir, dévoré par une araignée géante et au moment où il se serrait au maximum dans son coin, fermant les yeux et serrant les dents, il regretta de s'être moqué de son oncle Ron le jour où une araignée avait jailli de sous la table de la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd et lui était montée sur le bras.

Il sentit la présence du monstre se rapprocher. La terreur s'écoula dans ses veines, il allait mourir, elle allait frapper, maintenant…

« Somno ! »

Malgré ses paupières fermées, Teddy vit un flash de lumière. Un horrible bruit chitineux s'éleva juste devant lui. Poussé par la curiosité, il ouvrit un œil et découvrit avec stupéfaction l'araignée à quelques pas à peine de lui, reposant sur le dos, les pattes repliées. Une fine fumée blanchâtre s'élevait de son énorme abdomen, là où le sort l'avait frappée.

Les professeurs Rockwell, Londubat et Stone se tenaient à quelques mètres à peine, dans les escaliers. Derrière eux, sa baguette à la main mais particulièrement pâle, se trouvait Sam. Teddy voulut se lever et se précipiter vers lui mais un vertige plus violent que les autres encore le cloua sur place. Il leva la main à son front, constata avec horreur que tout son avant-bras gauche avait doublé de volume.

Neville Londubat se pencha sur lui et l'aida à se relever. Pendant ce temps, les professeurs Stone et Rockwell se penchaient sur la carcasse de l'araignée.

« C'est un magnifique spécimen d'acromentula, grogna Rockwell. Mais je me demande ce qu'elle fait ici.

_ J'ai entendu dire qu'il y en avait une colonie dans la Forêt Interdit, renchérit Stone en tirant sa propre baguette. Nous ferions mieux de mettre celle-ci en isolation avant qu'elle ne se réveille. »

Teddy aurait aimé entendre la suite mais le professeur Londubat le traîna au travers des couloirs. Sam trottina pour les rejoindre.

« Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus derrière nous, dit-il fièrement, j'ai immédiatement fait demi-tour pour avertir le professeur Rockwell. En chemin, nous avons rencontrer le professeur Londubat qui a immédiatement envoyé quelqu'un chercher le professeur Stone.

_ Comment est-ce que vous m'avez retrouvé ?

_ Pas difficile, répondit Londubat, il suffisait de suivre tes cris. Je crois que tu as eu beaucoup de chance de t'en être tiré. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Assis sur un lit, les jambes pendant dans le vide, se trouvait Jesse. Il serrait un oreiller dans ses bras et regardait d'un air vide le mur en face de lui.

« Jesse ?

_ Merlin soit loué il va bien ! »

L'infirmière était une vieille dame aux cheveux blancs et au visage creusé de rides. Ses grands yeux noisette avaient quelque chose de chaleureux et la façon dont elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Teddy le rassura tout à fait.

Il se laissa emmener jusqu'à un lit où il s'allongea. Là, l'infirmière tira le rideau d'un geste sec et intima à Sam de ne pas bouger d'un pouce. Ce dernier protesta mais il n'osa pas désobéir. Entre potions, sortilèges et bandages, il fallut quelques instants avant que le bras de Teddy ne dégonfle, que les os de son poignet droit ne se ressoude et que la douleur disparut de son genou. En quelques gorgées d'un breuvage huileux et fortement amer, même les vertiges s'évaporèrent.

« Comment va Jesse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

L'infirmière fit une petite grimace avant d'enchaîner sur un sourire que l'enfant jugea cependant mensonger.

« Il semblerait que monsieur Creswell ait une terreur des araignées et celle que vous avez rencontré lui a fait un terrible choc.

_ Est-ce qu'il se remettra ? »

Teddy se tortilla dans son lit pour parvenir à se redresser un peu.

« Je ne pense pas que le choc soit suffisant pour le nécessité une hospitalisation à Sainte Mangouste mais je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que je le garde ici cette nuit. (elle pointa un doigt vers lui.) Et vous aussi vous allez rester ! »

Elle tira un petit calepin et une plume de la poche de sa robe blanche et griffonna quelques mots. Elle n'utilisa pas d'encre, ce qui poussa Teddy à croire qu'elle utilisait l'une de ces plumes à encre spontanées qui valaient très chères et que sa grand-mère avait refusé de lui payer.

« Votre non s'il vous plaît.

_ Lupin. Theodor. »

La plume s'immobilisa et le regard de l'infirmière bondit par-dessus le rebord du calepin.

« Lupin ?

_ Oui, confirma Teddy. Mon père a été élève ici. Vous le connaissez ?

_ Remus Lupin ? »

Il acquiesça vivement.

« Vous le connaissez ? (il prit appui sur sa main gauche comme l'autre était bandée et en écharpe et se redressa.) Vous l'avez rencontré ?

_ Il y a des élèves qu'on n'oublie jamais. Et votre père fait partie de ceux-ci. »

La lueur qui brilla dans les yeux de l'enfant fit sourire l'infirmière.

« Je l'ai bien connu. J'étais là quand il est arrivé en première année, j'étais là également quand il a été nommé professeur et j'étais là… (elle hésita, déglutit.) J'étais là pendant la grande bataille. C'était il y a bien longtemps tout ça. »

Elle rangea son calepin et sa plume dans sa poche et posa une main sur la poitrine de Teddy pour le forcer à se rallonger.

« Maintenant il faut vous reposer sinon vous ne serez jamais en forme pour aller en cours demain matin. »

Elle quitta le petit box délimité par le rideau. Tandis qu'il posait sa tête sur l'oreiller, Teddy l'entendit parler à Sam.

« Laissez-le dormir monsieur Deauclair. Vous le verrez demain.

_ Mais… mademoiselle !

_ Je ne veux rien entendre. J'ai dit demain. »

Sam grommela mais quelques instants plus tard, Teddy entendit claquer une porte. Il soupira et tenta de fermer les yeux. Immédiatement, l'image de la gigantesque araignée s'imposa à son esprit et il rouvrit subitement les yeux, sûr que s'il s'endormait, il allait se plonger dans d'affreux cauchemars.

Il fixa son attention sur le plafond, se forçant à garder son esprit éveillé pour ne pas basculer dans le sommeil. Il était en pleine lutte lorsque le rideau s'ouvrit et que Jesse se faufila jusqu'à son lit. Visiblement, il avait fini par abandonner son oreiller.

« Est-ce que l'araignée est morte ? demande-t-il comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que oui. »

Si, comme l'avait dit l'infirmière, son ami était bien terrifié par les araignées, alors il valait mieux ne pas lui dire que les professeurs Stone et Rockwell l'avaient assommée au lieu de la tuer. Le malheureux risquerait de retomber en état de choc.

« Quelle horreur, murmura Jesse en frissonnant. Qu'est-ce que… cette chose faisait dans le couloir ?

_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu Rockwell et Stone se poser la même question.

_ Je veux dire, tu as vu sa taille ?

_ Oui, Jesse, j'ai vu sa taille et même de très près !

_ Si j'avais su que je risquais de tomber sur un monstre pareil dès mon premier jour de classe, j'aurais demandé à ma mère de m'envoyer dans une autre école.

_ De ce que j'ai compris, ça n'arrive pas souvent. »

Contrairement à toute attente, Jesse se mit à rire.

« Grâce à Merlin ! »

Il baissa les yeux, observa un moment le bout de ses souliers vernis.

« Dis, je me posais une question… »

Teddy se redressa.

« Quoi ?

_ Eh bien… est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a un rapport entre l'araignée et le Poudlard Express ? Je veux dire, ce sont deux choses qui n'arrive jamais et là, comme par hasard, ça se produit à même pas deux jours d'intervalle. Tu ne trouves pas ça louche ? »

Teddy fit la moue. Si, évidemment que c'était louche mais s'il y avait un lien entre les deux faits, il était parfaitement incapable de le voir.

« Et s'il y avait un lien ?

_ Eh bien j'ai entendu dire que tu es arrivé avec le célèbre Harry Potter.

_ Oui, c'est mon parrain. »

Jesse leva les yeux vers lui. Teddy s'était attendu à ce que la célébrité de son oncle allume dans le regard de son ami une lueur d'envie ou de jalousie ou même de curiosité. Mais ce qu'il lut fut tout autre. Etait-ce de l'avidité ? De l'intérêt ? Mais la lueur disparut presque instantanément et, l'espace d'un instant, il se demande s'il l'avait bien vue ou s'il ne l'avait pas plutôt rêvée.

« Je pourrais lui envoyer un hibou, dit-il finalement comme s'il pensait tout haut. C'est le chef des aurors, s'il y a un lien, il le trouvera certainement. »

Teddy repoussa ses couvertures et laissa ses jambes glisser au bas du lit. Mais Jesse le retint par l'épaule.

« Je ne crois pas que Mademoiselle Pomfresh te laissera te lever si facilement. Ma mère m'a raconté une fois qu'elle l'avait poursuivie avec sa baguette parce qu'elle était sortie plus tôt pour voir son petit ami. »

Ils se mirent à rire mais Jesse fut le premier à cesser et Teddy comprit que le petit-ami en question pouvait très bien être son père. Soudainement mal à l'aise, il se réinstalla dans son lit et ramena ses couvertures à lui. Dans de tels moments, il ne savait jamais ce qu'il convenait de dire. Dans le doute, il préféra changer de conversation.

« Et toi ? Comment ça va ?

_ Mieux. Mais je crois que je vais faire des cauchemars pendant un bon bout de temps. »


	12. La décision du ministère

**CHAPITRE 12 : La décision du ministère**

L'histoire de l'araignée géante fit le tour de l'école mais, au final, personne ne sut réellement comment elle était entrée ni ce qu'il était advenu d'elle. Les rumeurs allaient bon train. Certains élèves clamaient qu'elle avait toujours été là et qu'au fil des semaines, des mois et des années, elle y avait gagné en taille et s'était nourrie d'élèves imprudents. D'autres assuraient qu'elle appartenait à Hagrid et qu'elle n'était en fait absolument pas dangereuse parce qu'après tout, le professeur Stone n'aurait jamais laissé une telle créature entrer dans son école. Les derniers, enfin, disaient que c'était l'un de ces mystères de la magie que l'on ne pourrait jamais résoudre.

Pour Teddy, Sam et Jesse, c'était plus compliqué que ça. Selon eux, l'araignée avait été amenée à dessein dans l'enceinte de l'école. Restait à savoir pourquoi. Sur ce point, leurs avis différaient. Teddy pensait que c'était dans le but de se débarrasser de quelqu'un en particulier, le professeur Stone lui-même peut-être ou bien Rockwell. Sam, lui, était certain qu'il s'agissait d'une diversion et que pendant que tout le monde s'occupait du mystère de l'araignée, quelque chose de bien plus sombre et de bien plus mystérieux se tramait ailleurs. Jesse, enfin, pensait qu'elle faisait partie d'un tout comprenant l'absence du Poudlard Express sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ le premier septembre et les dégradations sur la plaque du souvenir.

Teddy et Sam songeaient de plus en plus sérieusement à se ranger de son avis.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas en toucher un mot à Napata. Evidemment, leur amie de Serpentard avait rapidement su pour l'araignée et le lendemain des faits, elle avait même été la première à se rendre au chevet de Teddy, le serrant dans ses bras et allant même jusqu'à l'embrasser sur la joue, le faisant grimacer et grommeler sur le fait que les filles étaient toujours un brin trop exubérantes. Napata faisait partie de ceux qui pensaient que l'araignée avait toujours été présente dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

« Tu demanderas à ton oncle, avait-elle dit un jour, je suis sûre qu'il te le confirmera. Il y a toujours eu des araignées géantes à Poudlard. »

Teddy restait sceptique mais, d'un autre côté, son oncle Ron avait plusieurs fois mentionné une histoire à propos de papillons qui n'avaient jamais fait leur apparition, de serpent géant, de voiture sauvage et d'araignées géantes sanguinaires. Teddy n'y avait jamais rien compris mais il se promit, durant les vacances, de lui en toucher un mot.

Et en parlant de vacances, les semaines défilant sur les pages de son agendas lui apprirent que Noël approchait à grands pas. A l'extérieur, le parc s'était recouvert d'une fine couche de glace. D'ici à ce qu'il neige, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Ce soir-là, Teddy, Sam et Jesse quittèrent le cours d'histoire de la magie avec la ferme intention de ne plus ouvrir un seul parchemin de cette matière de tout le week-end. Comme à son habitude, le professeur Binns s'était montré particulièrement ennuyeux, à tel point que Teddy n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi à prendre en notes l'intégralité du cours. Qu'à cela ne tienne, de toute façon, il finissait toujours par en oublier les trois quarts.

Il resserra le col de son manteau et enfila ses gants. Bien qu'ils n'eurent pas à quitter le château pour rejoindre leur salle commune, il leur fallait tout de même affronter le froid. Pour des raisons évidentes, il avait été impossible de munir tous les couloirs de cheminées et s'il faisait affreusement chaud dans les salles de cours – sauf dans celle d'histoire de la magie, le professeur Bins, en tant que fantôme, ne sentait pas le froid – les couloirs, eux, étaient exposés au vent.

« Vous trois ! Par ici ! »

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois pour voir arriver Ziaye, traversant le couloir à grandes enjambées. Pour parer le froid, il portait un épais manteau de fourrure et une toque assortie. A peu de choses près, il avait l'air d'un ours. Il les entraîna à l'écart du reste de la classe, vers l'une des petites niches qui parsemaient les couloirs et dans lesquelles les couples semblaient régulièrement y chercher un peu d'intimité.

« Dites les garçons, grogna le concierge. Ça fait combien de temps que vous m'avez promis de faire votre possible pour m'aider à coincer Atticus ? »

Les trois enfants baissèrent les yeux, penauds. Avec l'histoire de l'araignée et les devoirs qui tombaient en pagaille, ils avaient oublié leur promesse. Aucun ne se risqua à répondre et le concierge acquiesça doucement.

« Moi j'ai respecté ma part du marché alors si vous ne voulez pas que j'aille rencontrer le professeur Rockwell pour vous dénoncer séance tenante, vous avez tout intérêt à jouer pour moi. »

Il les regarda tour à tour et soupira.

« Je vous laisse jusqu'aux vacances. Ça vous fait deux semaines. Si d'ici là vous n'avez rien fait, je considérerai notre accord caduque et j'irai voir votre professeur. Deux semaines, ça devrait vous suffire. »

Il renifla et s'apprêta à les laisser lorsque le Teddy le retint.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a trouvé quelque chose au sujet de la plaque du souvenir ? »

Ziaye braqua son regard sur lui, le considérant de haut en bas puis son visage se radoucit un peu. Son air brutal ressemblait davantage à un style qu'il se donnait pour ne pas perdre la face devant les enfants et les adolescents mais Teddy devinait qu'au fond, il n'était pas mauvais.

« Non. Strictement rien pour l'instant. Vous n'avez toujours aucune idée de votre côté ? »

Jesse dansa d'un pied sur l'autre. Mal à l'aise, il s'employa à retirer ses lunettes, nettoyer les verres sur un coin de son écharpe, les remettre et les retirer à nouveau. Il répéta ces quelques gestes plusieurs fois d'affilée puis finit par expliquer ses impressions sur le sujet.

« Eh bien, je me demande si ce n'est pas en rapport avec l'araignée et l'absence du Poudlard Express. »

Ziaye le considéra d'un œil acéré. Les paupières plissées, il semblait réfléchir intensément.

« Développe ta pensée.

_ Eh bien… (Jesse consulta Teddy et Sam du regard, comme s'il cherchait de l'aide de leur côté mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne vola à son secours.) Eh bien… j'ai l'impression que ce sont des diversions, comme si quelqu'un cherchait à atteindre quelque chose.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répondit un peu brutalement le concierge. Evidemment que quelqu'un cherche quelque chose. Mais il faut trouver qui et quoi. Tu penses que quelque chose a été caché dans l'école et que cette personne tente de la trouver ? »

Jesse acquiesça vivement.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois, s'exclama tout à coup Teddy. A une époque, c'est une pierre philosophale qui avait été cachée ici.

_ Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

Teddy se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il toussa pour se donner une certaine contenance.

« Eh bien… mon oncle me l'a raconté. »

Ziaye acquiesça.

« C'était en 1991, expliqua-t-il. Cette partie de l'histoire de l'école est au programme de deuxième année en histoire de la magie. Vous y verrez tout ce qui a trait à la gloire de Poudlard pendant les années de la guerre d'Harry Potter. »

A la mention du nom de son parrain, Teddy sentit son cœur s'emballer. En deuxième année ? D'un côté, il lui tardait d'en apprendre plus sur lui, de connaître toutes ses aventures même s'il en avait déjà entendu la majeure partie. Lorsqu'il était tout petit, sa grand-mère lui racontait ses exploits pour l'endormir le soir. Et Teddy avait toujours été fier qu'Harry soit son parrain, allant même jusqu'à s'imaginer, de temps à autre, qu'il fut son père.

Cette dernière pensée, cette dernière envie plutôt, lui faisait toujours atrocement mal au cœur. Chaque fois qu'elle lui venait à l'esprit, il se sentait affreusement honteux vis-à-vis de son propre père. Il n'avait pas le droit d'espérer le remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre, après tout, ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui. Tout le monde le lui disait sans cesse.

Mais tout au fond de lui, Teddy savait que Remus et Nymphadora ne resteraient à jamais que des noms et un vague sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais réellement connu. Harry et Ginny avaient été présents dans sa vie depuis le début. Le jour de la naissance de James, Teddy avait été persuadé que son oncle et sa tante ne s'intéresseraient plus jamais à lui. Chaque fois qu'il les rencontrait, il redoutait d'être repoussé. Evidemment, ce n'était jamais arrivé mais l'angoisse était toujours là.

Parce que le fait était là, Teddy avait beau adorer ses cousins, il jalousait énormément James, Albus et Lily d'avoir Harry et Ginny Potter pour parents.

« Je vais réfléchir à votre suggestion monsieur Creswell. En attendant, souvenez-vous, deux semaines. Sinon, vous allez aller au-devant de graves ennuis. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le concierge les quitta. En passant devant un garçon et une fille qui marchaient presque dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il leur cria de but en blanc que Poudlard était une école et non pas une agence matrimoniale et les sépara l'un de l'autre d'un coup sec.

Teddy, Sam et Jesse ne s'attardèrent pas plus longuement dans les couloirs glacés. Mais tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient d'un pas rapide vers la tour de Gryffondor, l'esprit de Teddy fonctionnait à toute allure.

« Je suis sûr que c'est ça, finit-il par dire. Quelque chose de précieux a été caché dans l'école, comme en 1991 et Atticus cherche à s'en emparer.

_ Tu crois que c'est lui qui a fait entrer l'araignée dans l'école ? s'enquit Sam d'un air incrédule.

_ Je ne sais pas mais si c'est bel et bien le voleur que décrit Ziaye alors il ne résistera pas à l'envie voler ce qui est dissimulé. Vous ne croyez pas ? »

Sam ne répondit pas et Jesse fit la moue. Mais Teddy, lui, restait persuadé qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il ne savait pas si Atticus était capable d'empêcher le Poudlard Express d'arriver en gare ou s'il savait où trouver une araignée géante et comment la faire entrer dans l'école sans se faire dévorer soi-même. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il était allé jusqu'à détériorer lui-même la plaque du souvenir mais il restait persuadé qu'il n'était pas innocent.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à atteindre la salle commune. Après avoir donné le mot de passe du portrait et s'être précipités vers la cheminée où plusieurs élèves étaient déjà venus se réfugier, Sam se décida à briser le silence.

« Je ne suis pas sûr quand même qu'on soit sur la bonne voie. »

Teddy et Jesse lui retournèrent un regard intrigué et il ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais le fit taire d'un geste avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le premier mot. Tout près d'eux, un garçon et une fille de cinquième année, enlacés dans l'un des fauteuils, semblaient les écouter avec attention. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Mais ils avaient à peine posé le pied sur la première marche que la préfète arriva en courant, à bout de souffle.

Teddy ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole mais il savait qu'elle se nommait Lorena. C'était une fille un peu ronde aux cheveux toujours en broussaille qu'elle semblait vouloir dompter en les attachant en queue de cheval. Son visage était grêlé de taches de rousseur, ce qui contrastait vivement avec les mèches sombres qui lui retombaient sur les yeux.

« Le Poudlard Express ne viendra pas nous chercher pour Noël. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et, l'espace d'un instant, un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle commune, à peine brisé par les bûches qui craquaient dans l'âtre et les portraits qui, n'en ayant rien à faire des histoires des élèves, discutaient paisiblement entre elle.

Puis la rumeur explosa et les protestations s'élevèrent de partout. Un garçon clama que personne ne pourrait le retenir dans l'enceinte de l'école, un autre ajouta que le professeur Stone n'avait pas le droit de les empêcher de revoir leurs familles. Peu à peu, de plus en plus de monde prirent part à la conversation, parlant tous en même temps. Ce fut une véritable cacophonie au sein de laquelle Teddy ne comprit que quelques mots ou bribes de phrases.

« … c'est n'importe quoi…

_ … elle ment, à coup sûr…

_ … interdit…

_ … l'école va certainement devoir fermer…

_ … et cet été ? »

Les rumeurs, s'amplifiant de plus en plus au fil des secondes qui s'égrenaient, furent soudainement coupées par l'intervention de Leodegranz Atticus. A l'aide de sa baguette, il fit retentit une formidable explosion, laissant échapper un filet de fumée qui dansa jusqu'au plafond.

« Du calme ! s'écria-t-il. Pas la peine de vous emporter comme ça, vous me donnez mal à la tête ! »

Certains baissèrent la tête mais d'autres le défièrent du regard. Un garçon aux cheveux en bataille pointa le doigt vers lui.

« Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit, Leo, on va tous être coincés ici pour Noël. Je n'ai pas envie de rester là, moi. Je veux rentrer chez moi. »

Plusieurs personnes acquiescèrent et Atticus dut à nouveau menacer d'utiliser sa baguette pour rétablir le silence. Il se tourna vers la préfète qui cherchait toujours son souffle. Elle devait avoir monté les sept étages en courant sans s'arrêter une seule fois, une vraie performance.

« Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça, Lorena ?

_ C'est le professeur Stone lui-même qui l'a dit. »

Elle gonfla la poitrine, repoussa d'un geste les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et jeta à tous un regard hautain. A cet instant, Teddy fut sûr qu'elle était fière d'être la seule à connaître les faits dans les détails.

« J'étais allée dans le bureau du professeur Stone pour lui soumettre notre projet de bal de fin d'année. »

A ces mots, plusieurs filles se mirent à glousser et à discuter. Atticus fit les gros yeux dans leur direction, un peu comme le professeur Starlight le faisait pendant les cours d'astronomie quand parlait en même temps qu'elle. Les trois filles se turent mais gardèrent le sourire.

« Quand je suis arrivée, le professeur Stone était en pleine discussion avec des aurors.

_ Comment tu sais que ce sont des aurors ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés d'un air suspicieux.

_ Parce qu'il y avait Harry Potter parmi eux. »

La mention de son oncle piqua l'intérêt de Teddy. Il descendit les deux marches qu'il avait à peine gravi pour se rapprocher de Lorena, jouant des coudes pour arriver à sa hauteur. Derrière lui, Sam et Jesse se précipitèrent pour le rejoindre.

Harry était à Poudlard ? Dans ce cas, Teddy devait lui parler au plus vite. Il chercha à se frayer un passage jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Pendant ce temps, la préfète continuait son récit.

« Et j'ai entendu Harry Potter dire à Stone que tous les élèves allaient devoir rester à Poudlard pour Noël, par ordre du ministre lui-même. »

Elle avait à peine prononcé le dernier mot que la rumeur enfla à nouveau comme si protester et lui exposer, à elle, les arguments prouvant que personne ne pouvait rester pouvait changer les choses. Teddy n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Lorena exposait les détails et, il en était persuadé, d'ici peu, elle allait commencer à déformer la réalité afin de faire tourner les choses à son avantage.

Il finit par atteindre le portrait, ses deux compagnons sur les talons. Mieux valait se dépêcher de quitter la salle commune avant que d'autres n'aient la même idée que lui et ne viennent encombrer le passage.


	13. La gargouille

**CHAPITRE 13 : La gargouille**

De retour dans la salle glacée des escaliers, Teddy ne prit pas le temps de se dire qu'il faisait toujours aussi froid. Harry n'était peut-être pas à Poudlard pour très longtemps et il ne voulait surtout pas le rater. Il s'élança dans le premier escalier qu'il vit, dévalant les marches à toute vitesse. Mais il était à peine arrivé à la moitié que, dans un grincement, ce dernier dévia de sa course, manquant de peu de faire tomber Jesse qui n'avait pas pris la peine de s'agripper à la rampe. Ce dernier poussa un juron qui aurait fait pâlir de honte un gnome.

Teddy n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Jouant le tout pour le tout, il avisa les marches, quelques mètres plus loin et sauta. Derrière lui, ses deux amis poussèrent un cri à la fois de frayeur et de stupeur.

Il faillit cependant louper son coup. Son tibia buta contre la première marche et il glissa, se rattrapant en dernière minute à la rambarde. Le poids de son sac de cours menaça de l'entraîner. Teddy s'agrippa de toutes ses forces. Ses ongles raclèrent la pierre mais il tint bon. Derrière lui, Sam poussa un autre cri et il n'osa pas regarder en bas. Il devait bien y avoir six étages en dessous de lui. S'il tombait, il se romprait assurément le cou.

Il en était à se demander comment il allait se tirer de ce mauvais pas lorsqu'une main se serra sur son poignet. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par la lanière de son sac et le tira en avant. Teddy se sentit happé vers l'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était en sécurité sur une marche, les deux pieds bien au sol. Napata se trouvait juste devant lui.

« Eh bien, s'exclama-t-elle. Heureusement que je montais te voir. »

Teddy acquiesça vivement puis fronça les sourcils.

« Tu montais me voir ?

_ Oui j'ai entendu un truc de dingue, il paraît qu'on va devoir rester dans l'école pour Noël. »

Teddy acquiesça à nouveau, trouvant amusant que Napata soit venue lui annoncer ce pour quoi il descendait justement. Il la remercia d'être montée, sans quoi, il se serait certainement rompu le cou.

« On dirait que tes copains sont envoyés de l'autre côté. »

Curieusement, elle n'avait pas l'air trop déçue de cette constatation. Teddy jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut en effet Sam et Jesse qui lui faisaient de grands gestes pour lui signifier qu'ils continuaient à descendre et qu'ils le retrouvaient en bas. Il leva le pouce pour leur dire qu'il avait compris.

« Où est-ce que tu allais ? demanda Napata tandis qu'ils reprenaient la descente des escaliers. Tu venais m'annoncer la nouvelle toi aussi ? »

Teddy rougit. Il se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir du tout pensé à elle. Après tout, elle était son amie, il l'aimait vraiment bien. Il aurait dû penser à elle avant de penser à lui. Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas été le cas et la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit, c'était de filer voir son oncle Harry pour d'abord s'assurer de la véracité de la nouvelle annoncée par Lorena et ensuite pour tenter égoïstement de le faire revenir sur sa décision et s'arranger pour que lui au moins puisse rentrer afin de passer Noël en famille. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours passé ses réveillons au Terrier, en compagnie de ses cousins et cousines, de ses oncles et tantes et il ne parvenait pas à se mettre en tête que cette année, il allait être tout seul.

Bien entendu, Jesse, Sam et Napata allaient être forcés de rester eux aussi mais même s'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour chacun d'entre eux, ils ne remplaçaient certainement pas sa famille.

Il joua franc jeu avec Napata, songeant que le mensonge ne lui apporterait rien.

« Mon oncle a été vu dans le bureau du professeur Stone. J'aimerais lui parler de tout ça, voir si on peut faire quelque chose pour rentrer quand même chez nous à Noël.

_ Bonne idée. Parce que sinon tu vas être obligé de te débrouiller pour me trouver un cadeau. »

Il se tourna vivement vers la fillette. Elle affichait un grand sourire mais il se demandait dans quelle mesure elle plaisantait vraiment. Et puis, elle n'avait pas tort. Ils se connaissaient depuis quatre mois maintenant, il pouvait au moins faire un effort pour lui offrir un petit quelque chose à Noël.

Les marches défilaient sous leurs pieds et Teddy était ravi qu'aucun de ses amis ne puisse lire dans ses pensées parce qu'à coup sûr, s'ils savaient qu'il projetait de faire un cadeau à Napata, Sam et Jesse crieraient certainement au grand amour.

Ils rejoignirent ces deux derniers tout en bas de l'escalier.

« Quelle frousse tu nous a fichu ! s'écria Sam en lui tapant sur l'épaule. J'ai bien cru que tu allais te tuer ! »

Il riait mais quelque chose dans son regard affirmait qu'il avait certainement eu très peur et que sa joie de revoir Teddy en un seul morceau était sincère. Mais il brisa l'instant avant que ce dernier ne verse dans le sentimentalisme.

« Salut Patata.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Depuis quelques semaines, c'était la nouveauté de Sam, à laquelle Jesse avait adhéré en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Teddy les avait toujours soupçonnés de ne pas apprécier la fillette parce que le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Serpentard. Pourtant, il y avait eu de nombreuses fois où tous les quatre avaient ri aux éclats et passé de très bons moments. Il se souvenait même d'un cours de sortilèges où elle avait réussi à faire danser une valse à sa bouteille d'encre et à sa gomme. Sam en avait pleuré de rire et Jesse avait applaudi. Tous deux en avaient parlé des jours durant.

Ou alors c'était uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Oui, Teddy en était presque sûr finalement. Ses deux amis n'avaient pas l'habitude de passer du temps avec des filles. Lui, il s'en fichait pas mal, quand il était à la Chaumière aux Coquillages chez son oncle Bill et sa tante Fleur, il passait tout son temps en compagnie de Victoire. Et ses jeux n'étaient pas plus bêtes que les autres. Sauf quand elle voulait jouer au papa et à la maman. Mais ça c'était une autre histoire, il y avait certaines limites que les garçons ne pouvaient décemment pas atteindre.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers le bureau du professeur Stone. Bien que l'heure commençât à se faire tardive, le couvre-feu n'avait pas encore été sonné et ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas de rencontrer Ziaye ou n'importe quel autre préfet ou professeur. Ils ne virent pas non plus beaucoup d'élèves. Teddy était persuadé que la nouvelle décision concernant les vacances de Noël avait déjà fait tout le tour de l'école. Ça devait argumenter pas mal dans les salles communes.

« Tu crois que ton oncle pourra faire quelque chose pour nous ? demanda Jesse, de l'espoir dans la voix. Parce que moi j'aimerais bien retourner aussi à la maison, voir ma petite sœur. »

Teddy se sentit un peu honteux de ne pas avoir du tout songé à ses amis. En effet, Jesse et Sam, en plus de Napata, devaient certainement avoir très envie de passer les fêtes en compagnie de leur famille.

Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par l'intervention de Sam.

« Tu as une sœur ?

_ Ben oui. Ça a l'air de t'étonner. »

Sam hésita.

« Tu n'avais pas dit que ton père était… enfin je suis désolé mais j'avais cru comprendre que tu vivais seul avec ta mère. »

Jesse secoua la tête, faisant danser ses mèches trop longues.

« Hon hon, ma mère s'est remariée. Et j'ai une petite sœur. Elle ira à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Je lui ai promis de lui ramener un truc cool pour Noël.

_ Ah oui ? intervint Napata. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui ramener ? Un bougeoir ? Un abattant de toilettes peut-être ? »

Jesse fit la moue et Teddy fut soulagé de se retrouver enfin devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. La conversation n'alla pas plus loin. Ceci dit, quelque part, il était curieux lui aussi de savoir ce que son ami avait eu l'intention de ramener à sa sœur. Après tout, il n'y avait à Poudlard rien de très attractif pour un cadeau. Même pour une fillette de dix ans.

Le silence s'installa entre eux le temps qu'ils se consultent du regard. Aucun ne savait ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant qu'ils étaient là. Constatant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, Teddy soupira et s'avança vers la gargouille. Il se racla la gorge.

« Il faut qu'on voit… euh… Harry Potter. »

Durant quelques secondes, il se sentit parfaitement ridicule de s'adresser ainsi à un bloc de pierre qui ne semblait même pas le regarder. Mais au moment où il haussait les épaules et s'apprêtait à se tourner vers ses amis, des fois que l'un d'eux aurait eu une idée, la gargouille tourna la tête vers lui. Surpris, il sursauta et fit un bond en arrière.

« Le professeur Stone est en réunion.

_ Je sais, répondit Teddy. Il est en réunion avec Harry Potter et on doit lui parler. »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence avant d'ajouter :

« C'est mon oncle. On a… euh… des… euh… des informations. »

Il entendit parfaitement Sam souffler son prénom d'une voix effrayée derrière lui mais il n'osa pas se retourner pour ne pas croiser son regard. Mentir n'avait jamais été ce qu'il préférait mais dans certaines circonstances, il était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, ce n'était pas non plus un très gros mensonge. Il s'était juste contenté d'une toute petite phrase sans réelle importance.

Qui plus est, la gargouille ne fit pas le moindre geste ni ne prononça le moindre mot et Teddy sentit la sueur s'écouler sous le col de sa chemise. Est-ce qu'elle savait reconnaître les mensonges ? Si c'était le cas alors elle risquait de le ficher et de ne plus jamais s'ouvrir pour lui. Même lorsqu'il en aurait besoin.

Il croisa les doigts devant lui, priant aussi fort que possible pour que la gargouille finisse par pivoter sur son axe et dévoiler l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

« Allez, gémit-il, c'est important. Harry voudra sûrement me parler de toute façon. Je suis sûr que… »

Il n'alla pas plus loin. Dans un grincement, la statue tourna sur elle-même, dévoilant un passage duquel Harry Potter fit irruption. Teddy se jeta dans ses bras, sans même penser que ses amis le regardaient probablement. Harry laissa échapper un rire.

« Hé bien, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. J'allais justement demander au professeur Stone s'il voulait bien aller te chercher.

_ Vrai ? »

Teddy s'éloigna à regrets de son parrain. Harry allait l'envoyer chercher ? Ce n'était pas en soi quelque chose qui l'étonnait réellement mais il s'était mis dans la tête, ces dernières années, que son oncle et sa tante n'avaient plus beaucoup d'intérêt pour lui. Surtout depuis la naissance de James. Ce dernier, actuellement âgé de cinq ans, était tellement éveillé et enclin à faire des bêtises que Teddy se sentait pathétique à côté de lui.

« Evidemment que c'est vrai. Je voulais savoir comment ça allait. Ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'on a pas eu de nouvelles. »

Il lui envoya un coup d'œil de reproches. Derrière eux, Sam, Jesse et Napata s'éloignèrent un peu, comme gênés d'intervenir dans ce tableau de famille.

« Beaucoup de devoirs, grogna Teddy. Je suis désolé. J'ai envoyé quelques hiboux à grand-mère mais je n'ai pas pensé que vous…

_ Oui eh bien ta tante attend de tes nouvelles. »

Teddy rougit, tout à coup mal à l'aise. Il se rendait compte, maintenant, à quel point c'était idiot de sa part d'avoir cru que le fait qu'il allait à Poudlard signifiait que plus personne ne s'intéressait à lui. Après tout, sa famille restait toujours la même, même lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas sous les yeux.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? finit-il par demander.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Qu'on va devoir passer Noël à Poudlard ? »

Harry soupira.

« J'en ai bien peur.

_ Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je veux aller au Terrier moi ! »

Il prit un air boudeur qui fit sourire Harry.

« Je sais que tu en as envie, et d'ailleurs je suis quasiment sûr que tous les élèves voudront rentrer chez eux, ou au moins la majeure partie, mais c'est plus prudent comme ça. On n'a pas envie de recommencer la débandade de la rentrée.

_ Alors vous n'avez toujours pas retrouvé le Poudlard Express. »

Incapable de s'empêcher d'écouter, Napata s'était rapprochée et n'avait pu résister à l'envie de questionner Harry. Celui-ci la détailla brièvement de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu es la nièce de Kingsley, non ? »

Elle acquiesça en souriant, envoyant danser tout autour de son visage rond des boucles brunes.

« Vous connaissez mon oncle ?

_ Je le connais bien, oui. C'est un ami. »

Harry se passa une main sur le menton, l'air tout à coup songeur. Teddy et Napata échangèrent un coup d'œil, intrigués.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? demanda Teddy.

_ Non, répondit vivement Harry qui sembla tout à coup revenir à la réalité. Aucun problème. Par contre, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, je vais devoir y aller.

_ Attends ! Il n'y a vraiment pas moyen de nous faire quitter l'école pour les vacances ? Vraiment pas un seul ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je suis navré, Teddy. C'est impossible. Je suis désolé. Je dois filer. Soyez bien sages les enfants. »

Il passa rapidement sa main dans les cheveux de son filleul.

« Et envoie un hibou à ta tante. Elle n'attend que ça. »

Il ne s'attarda pas plus longuement. Rapidement, il s'élança dans le couloir. Teddy resta figé, contemplant d'un œil déçu le chemin que venait de prendre son oncle avant de disparaître.

« C'est amusant, souffla Napata, j'aurais juré qu'il a eu une idée pendant qu'il nous parlait.

_ J'en ai bien l'impression aussi, souffla Teddy. Zut ! »

Dans un élan de rage, il tapa du pied. Son oncle était le chef du bureau des Aurors. Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas en mesure de lui permettre de passer outre les règles du ministère et de rentrer au Terrier pour Noël ? S'ils faisaient ça discrètement, Teddy pouvait aller à Pré-Au-Lard et transplaner ou utiliser le réseau de cheminées de l'école. Aucun élève ne le saurait et personne ne ferait de scandale.

« Si j'ai bien compris, intervint Jesse, on n'a vraiment aucun moyen ?

_ Eh bien… (les joues de Napata rosirent.) Moi j'ai une idée. »

Lorsque les trois garçons se tournèrent vers elle, elle leur envoya un grand sourire. Oui, des idées, elle en avait. Restait plus qu'à voir si elles fonctionnaient.


	14. Une idée bonne ou mauvaise

**CHAPITRE 14 : Une idée, bonne ou mauvaise**

Etre tout à coup le centre de l'attention ravissait tout particulièrement la jeune Napata Shackelbolt. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle avait été habituée à être traitée comme une princesse. Etant la seule enfant de la lignée des Shackelbolt, elle avait toujours été excessivement gâtée, que ce soit par sa mère, son père ou son oncle. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Napata ne supportait pas, c'était de ne pas obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Or, ce jour-là, elle voulait impérativement rentrer chez elle pour Noël.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire ici, ce n'est pas sûr, suivez-moi. »

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre. Les trois garçons échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de se décider à obéir. Ils marchèrent juste derrière elle, donnant l'impression aux quelques élèves qu'ils croisèrent d'être un cour suivant leur reine.

L'espace d'un instant, Teddy crut que Napata allait les emmener au deuxième étage dans les toilettes des filles que personne n'utilisait à cause du fantôme qui y habitait mais en réalité, elle les emmena bien plus haut.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Jesse en se plaignant de la hauteur des escaliers. Est-ce que tu essayes de nous perdre ? »

Napata éclata de rire et Jesse fit la moue. Si tous les deux avaient appris à se connaître au fil du temps, Teddy était sûr qu'ils ne s'appréciaient toujours pas. Ils étaient constamment en train de s'envoyer des remarques acerbes ou des critiques.

« Vous ne connaissez pas la Salle sur Demande ? »

Coincés sur un escalier qui avait tout à coup eu l'idée de les détourner de leur route, ils froncèrent les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sam. Une espèce de salle secrète ?

_ C'est tout à fait ça, oui. La Salle sur Demande permet d'accéder à une pièce où l'on trouve tout ce que l'on veut. Je suis étonnée, Teddy, que personne ne t'en ait parlé. »

Teddy fut surpris. Il se demanda pourquoi, à lui en particulier, on aurait dû parler de cette Salle sur Demande.

« Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ton oncle l'a utilisée quand il était en cinquième année pour l'Armée de Dumbledore. »

Napata aurait pu lui parler dans une langue étrangère, ça lui aurait fait le même effet. Il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire et se creuser la tête, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui racontait. L'Armée de Dumbledore ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Il savait, bien entendu, qui était Albus Dumbledore. D'ailleurs son cousin, âgé de trois ans, avait été nommé en son hommage. Il savait qu'il avait été directeur de Poudlard de longues années durant et qu'il avait été tué lorsque son oncle y avait effectué sa dernière année. Mais il n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'il avait monté une armée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il soupçonnant Napata de lui mentir sur le sujet. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une armée de Dumbledore. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce que tu peux être ignorant. Et vous ? (elle se tourna vers Sam et Jesse.) Vous ne savez pas non plus de quoi je parle je suppose ? »

Ils secouèrent la tête. Jesse eut l'air vexé de pas en savoir autant qu'elle sur le sujet et les joues de Sam s'empourprèrent.

« L'Armée de Dumbledore, commença-t-elle alors que l'escalier les ramenait doucement vers leur position initiale, a été créée par Hermione Granger.

_ Weasley.

_ Pardon ? »

Teddy se racla la gorge.

« Elle a épousé mon oncle, dit-il. Elle ne s'appelle plus Granger depuis longtemps. »

Napata lui retourna un coup d'œil excédé.

« Elle portera quand même ce nom toute sa vie. Donc Hermione Granger Weasley, si tu y tiens tant. C'était un rassemblement d'élèves visant à contrer les cours de Dolores Ombrage.

_ Alors c'est juste ça ? intervint Sam. Un groupe de soutien de travail ? »

Il afficha une moue déçue.

« C'est nul.

_ C'était Harry Potter qui dirigeait le groupe. Et comme Ombrage avait décidé que les groupements de plus de trois élèves étaient interdits, ils se sont cachés dans la Salle sur Demande. Teddy, si tu ne dépêches pas de quitter cet escalier, tu vas finir à Tataouine. »

Il sauta sur le pallier juste au moment où l'escalier bougeait à nouveau. En réalité, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait penser de ce que Napata venait de lui raconter. D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas tout savoir, c'était impossible. Mais d'un autre côté, l'histoire de l'Armée de Dumbledore touchait directement sa famille et il estimait que ses oncles et tantes auraient dû lui en parler.

A moins…

Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ce genre de choses.

Napata, Jesse et Sam marchaient en tête, discutant toujours de la création et de la mise en place de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Sam avait l'air déçu que ce ne soit pas une véritable armée créée pour une révolution au sein de l'école. Mais Jesse, lui, ne cessait de questionner la jeune Serpentard.

Teddy n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ses sombres pensées. Pourquoi Harry et Hermione ne lui en avaient-il jamais parlé ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit une étrangère qui vienne lui en apprendre sur sa propre famille ?

La seule explication qu'il voyait était que son oncle et sa tante ne le considéraient pas réellement comme étant de la famille. Après tout, il était davantage un descendant des Black que des Weasley et son affiliation à la famille n'était que très lointaine. Il était l'orphelin de la famille, celui que l'on n'avait accepté que par pitié.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas se mettre à crier soudainement. Non, il ne devait pas penser ce genre de choses. Non ! Harry et Hermione l'avaient peut-être jugé trop jeune pour ce genre d'histoire ? Oui, mais Napata avait le même âge que lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle savait, elle ?

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? coupa-t-il.

_ Parce que mon oncle me l'a raconté, évidemment.

_ Oui mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui a apporté ? »

Napata cessa tout à coup de marcher. Sam et Jesse la dépassèrent avant de s'arrêter à leur tour.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Teddy ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as l'air préoccupé tout à coup. »

Il resta immobile un instant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il n'y lut aucun mépris, aucune moquerie, rien qui puisse même s'y apparenter. Elle avait juste l'air inquiète, un peu curieuse aussi. Il secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est rien. Un vertige. »

Napata eut un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

_ Non non, je vais bien. Je t'assure. Elle est encore loin cette Salle sur Demande ? »

Du doigt, elle désigna un coude du couloir qui s'enfonçait vers la droite.

« C'est juste là.

_ Ton oncle t'a aussi expliqué comment y entrer ? demanda Sam.

_ Non. Mais ma mère l'a fait. Elle voulait que je sache tout de Poudlard avant d'y mettre les pieds. Comme ça, je ne perdrai pas mon temps à chercher des passages secrets puisque je les connais déjà.

_ C'est drôlement pratique, ricana Jesse. Mais quel plaisir il te reste ?

_ Celui d'aller t'y perdre, sombre crétin. »

Elle décocha un nouveau coup d'œil à Teddy tandis que Jesse se détournait, à nouveau vexé. Durant quelques instants, il crut qu'elle allait encore lui poser des questions, lui demander s'il était sûr de se sentir bien ou essayer de le persuader à nouveau d'aller à l'infirmerie. Mais elle se contenta de pincer les lèvres et de reprendre sa route. Il soupira de soulagement avec l'impression d'avoir été en apnée jusque là.

Lorsque Napata s'arrêta finalement devant un mur sur lequel n'avait été installé ni tableau ni fenêtre, Sam et Jesse échangèrent un coup d'œil empli à la fois de moquerie et d'amusement. La fillette les ignora et se mit à faire les cent pas devant le mur, murmurant tout bas des mots qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

« Elle est complètement folle, soupira Jesse. Sa Salle sur Demande n'existe pas, franchement elle a l'air b… »

Il se tut, coupé net dans sa phrase par l'apparition soudaine, dans le mur, d'une double porte finement décorée.

« Woa ! s'exclama Sam en avançant de quelques pas. Napata tu es géniale ! »

Les joues de la fillette s'empourprèrent. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

« La Salle sur Demande existe, dit-elle en souriant. Et franchement, Jesse, là, c'est toi qui a l'air bête. »

Bouche bée, le garçon retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer sur un pan de sa chemise comme si une tache avait été à l'origine de cette vision. Lorsqu'il les enfila à nouveau cependant, il fut bien forcé d'admettre que la porte était toujours là.

Napata la poussa et les trois garçons, avides de savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière, la suivirent sans aucune hésitation. Habitué à vivre au sein de la magie, Teddy avait déjà vu beaucoup de choses incongrues. Mais il devait s'avouer que cette Salle sur Demande avait un petit quelque chose de fantastique et de merveilleux.

La pièce était gigantesque. Les murs, recouverts de tentures de velours affichant les blasons des quatre maisons de l'école, affichaient cependant ici et là de grandes traces de brûlures comme si, bien des années plus tôt, un terrible incendie y avait eu lieu et que quelques stigmates subsistaient malgré tout. Sur le sol, de gros poufs moelleux avaient été disposés en cercle, sur un tapis, près d'une cheminée, tout autour d'une table basse.

« Il ne manque plus que les petits gâteaux et le thé, souligna Sam. Et ç'aurait été parfait. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pièce Napata ?

_ C'est la Salle sur Demande. »

La fillette se jeta sur un pouf et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

« C'est la pièce la plus magique de tout le château d'après ma mère. Pour la faire apparaître, il faut passer sept fois devant le mur en pensant très fort à ce dont on a besoin.

_ Comment ça : en pensant très fort à ce dont on a besoin ? demanda Teddy. La pièce peur avoir plusieurs apparences ?

_ Oui, tout à fait. Si tu veux une piscine, tu auras une piscine. Si tu veux une bibliothèque, tu auras une bibliothèque. Si tu veux une chambre, tu auras…

_ C'est bon, la coupa Jesse, on a compris où tu voulais en venir. »

Il s'approcha des murs, passa la main sur la tenture. Une large trace noire lui salit les doigts et la paume.

« On dirait qu'il y a eu le feu ici. »

Il frotta ses mains sur son pantalon.

« Ça fiche la trouille.

_ Ce que tu peux être peureux, soupira la fillette. Il n'y a aucun risque. Cette pièce est entièrement à part du château. Personne ne saura qu'on est là. »

Elle se redressa pour dévisager les trois garçons.

« Et surtout, personne ne pourra entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire. Allez, approchez, je ne vais pas vous mordre. Et je n'ai pas envie de crier non plus. »

A l'image de ses deux camarades, Teddy s'approcha et s'installa sur l'un des poufs. Celui-ci, bien qu'un peu vieux et poussiéreux, était particulièrement confortable et il se prit à regretter de ne pas en avoir de tels chez sa grand-mère.

« Mon idée, souffla Napata, c'est d'emprunter l'un des passages secrets et de sortir discrètement de l'école. Il y en a quelques-uns qui mènent à Pré-Au-Lard.

_ Et une fois qu'on sera à Pré-Au-Lard ? demanda Teddy. On ne sera pas plus avancés. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

_ Transplaner évidemment. »

C'en fut de trop pour Sam. Avec un soupir, il se leva.

« Cette fille est complètement folle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on reste là à l'écouter ? Teddy, Jesse, elle est dingue !

_ Pas plus que toi, répondit Napata d'un ton sec.

_ Arrête ton Nimbus, Napata ! Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Tranplaner ? A ton âge ? C'est ridicule ! »

Sur ce point, Teddy était plutôt d'accord avec Sam. Il ne doutait pas que Napata soit une excellente sorcière mais il n'empêchait qu'elle n'avait que onze ans et qu'elle était encore loin de savoir réaliser tous les sortilèges, surtout les plus durs. Or, le transplanage, sa tante Hermione le lui avait déjà expliqué, faisait partie des sorts les plus compliqués et les plus réglementés. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il fallait impérativement être majeur pour avoir le droit de passer son permis. A l'époque, elle avait dit ça en regardant Ron qui avait fait la moue, Teddy avait appris par la suite que son oncle s'était plaint, le jour de son premier passage, parce qu'il allait avoir dix-sept quelques jours seulement après l'examen et qu'il n'avait pas eu pour autant le droit de passer dans la première session.

« Tu ne sais pas transplaner, dit-il.

_ Si je sais.

_ Ah oui ? renchérit Jesse. Et c'est ta mère qui te l'a appris ? Comme ça tu n'auras pas à passer l'examen en sixième année peut-être ? »

La fillette prit un air vexé.

« Non. J'ai appris dans les livres. »

Cette fois, Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

« On n'apprend pas ce genre de choses dans les livres. Il faut pratiquer. Tu as déjà essayé ? »

Elle rougit vivement mais acquiesça.

« Oui, mais là n'est pas le problème. C'est une bonne idée non ? On transplane de Pré-Au-Lard et je vous ramène chez vous !

_ C'est non, répond instantanément Jesse. N'y compte même pas, c'est non. »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. De son côté, Sam secoua la tête avant de se lever.

« Je ne marche pas non plus. C'est trop dangereux. On laisse tomber, on reste ici à Noël et puis c'est tout. »

Sans perdre de temps, tous deux quittèrent la pièce en riant aux éclats de ce qu'ils considéraient comme la plus grande bêtise du siècle. Napata avait l'air à la fois vexé et blessé.

« Ils peuvent rire, ils seront bien jaloux quand ils apprendront que j'ai passé Noël dans ma famille. Je suppose que toi aussi tu vas te moquer de moi. »

Teddy, qui était resté, pinça les lèvres. Il garda le silence durant ce qui lui semblait être un long moment, mesurant dans son esprit l'ampleur de la décision qu'il était sur le point de prendre. Il finit par secouer doucement la tête.

« Non, je ne vais pas rire de toi. En fait… en fait j'ai bien envie d'accepter ta proposition. »

Le regard de Napata s'éclaira d'une lueur de joie pure. Sans hésiter une seconde, elle se jeta dans les bras de Teddy et l'embrassa sur la joue, le faisant rougir si fort que même ses cheveux donnèrent l'impression de s'enflammer.

« N'en parle pas à Sam et Jesse. Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous dénoncent.

_ Je ne crois pas que…

_ J'aime mieux ne pas prendre de risque. »

Devant la fermeté de son ton, Teddy s'inclina.

« D'accord. Je ne leur en parlerai pas.

_ En fait, il vaut même mieux faire comme si on avait abandonné l'idée. »

Elle se leva, le tira par le bras pour qu'il fasse de même.

« On devrait les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne se posent des question d'ailleurs. On se retrouvera ici le premier jour des vacances. Tôt le matin, disons six heures et demi ? »

Il grimaça à l'idée de se lever si tôt le premier jour des vacances mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence que Napata avait raison, il valait mieux que personne ne les voit partir. Après tout, ils allaient au-devant de très gros problèmes.


	15. Le garde-chasse

**CHAPITRE 15 : Le garde chasse**

Devant l'imminence des vacances, Teddy, Sam et Jesse n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps pour monter un plan contre Leodegranz Atticus. Ils se creusèrent la tête un long moment durant jusqu'à ce que Sam finisse par trouver une solution leur paraissant plus ou moins réalisable.

Assis en tailleurs sur son lit, il avait étalé devant lui un livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque : « Mémoires de voleurs, comment j'ai perdu mon balai ». Il avait espéré y trouver quelques tuyau sur la façon d'appréhender un cleptomane mais après plusieurs jours de lecture acharnée, il avait dû s'avouer que non seulement il s'était ennuyé prodigieusement mais encore en plus il n'avait rien appris de particulier. L'auteur était une espèce de mégalomane persuadé qu'aucun sorcier ne lui arrivait à la cheville et que jamais personne n'avait compris son manège. Sam en était venu à la conclusion qu'il s'était lui-même fourvoyé d'autant que le jour de son arrestation, la liste d'objets volés que les aurors avaient étalés devant lui était impressionnante.

Un passage cependant avait tout de même retenu son attention et Sam avait longuement réfléchi quant à l'utilité ou la non utilisé de cette information. Un soir, alors que tous désespéraient de pouvoir tenir la promesse qu'ils avaient faite au concierge, il posa son livre devant lui et dit :

« J'ai peut-être une solution. »

Teddy était en train d'enfiler son pyjama et de son côté, Jesse préparait ses affaires pour les cours du lendemain. Tous deux se tournèrent soudainement vers lui.

« Une solution pour quoi ? demanda Teddy dont l'esprit était davantage occupé par la proposition de Napata que par le piège à Atticus.

_ Pour le préfet, répondit Sam en écarquillant les yeux. A quoi tu penses, Ted ? Ça fait une semaine complète qu'on ne parle que de ça ! »

Teddy se sentit rougir. Il se détourna brusquement, prétextant chercher son haut de pyjama afin que ses amis ne voient pas son trouble. Après sa discussion en privé avec Napata dans la Salle sur Demande, il n'avait plus jamais prononcé un mot au sujet de la proposition de cette dernière de les faire transplaner jusqu'à chez eux afin de passer les vacances de Noël en famille. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'y pensait plus. En réalité, il en avait été préoccupé depuis le début de la semaine et avait même eu à subir les foudres du professeur Bullstrode en sortilèges lorsqu'il n'obtint qu'un misérable D à son devoir sur le sort de coussinage.

« Alors, insista Jesse, c'est quoi ta solution miracle ? »

Teddy lui aurait presque sauté au cou pour le remercier de changer de sujet. Il valait mieux que Sam et Jesse ne sachent pas qu'il avait accepté la proposition. Ils auraient certainement essayé de le dissuader.

« Eh bien… Sam prit un air important. Eh bien dans ce livre (il leva l'ouvrage étalé devant lui afin que ses deux amis puissent bien en lire le titre.) Il n'y a rien d'intéressant. »

Jesse éclata de rire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous en parles alors ? Espèce de troll va ! »

Sam lui répondit par une grimace et Teddy se dit que si ses deux amis avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, ils n'en restaient pas moins méfiant l'un envers l'autre. Après tout, leur première rencontre n'avait pas été franchement amicale et même si près de quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour, ils n'étaient pas pour autant devenus de grands amis. En fait, il se demanda dans quelle mesure il ne faisait pas le lien entre eux deux ? Ça plus le fait qu'ils aient été tous les deux placés dans le même dortoir, ce qui les forçait, bien évidemment, à se fréquenter tous les jours.

« Il y a quand même un truc qui m'intéresse moi. Franz Robber dit qu'il a été piégé par une fausse information. »

Teddy cessa tout à coup de fouiller sa malle à la recherche de son haut de pyjama sur lequel il n'avait toujours pas réussi à mettre la main.

« Une fausse information ? Tu veux dire que ce Rob… euh… ce type, a été appâté par un objet qui n'existait pas ?

_ Parfaitement. En voilà un au moins qui fait marcher sa cervelle. »

Jesse allait répliquer mais Teddy le prit de court.

« C'est une idée. A défaut d'avoir un scrutoscope, on peut toujours faire croire à Atticus qu'on en a un.

_ En comment je te prie ? »

Jesse croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit l'un de ces airs hautains que ses compagnons détestaient tant. L'esprit de Teddy fonctionnait à toute allure.

« On va en fabriquer un, finit-il par dire.

_ Ah oui ? Parce que tu sais comment faire peut-être ? »

Teddy le foudroya du regard, se demandant s'il devait dégainer sa baguette et lui lancer l'un de ces maléfices de silence que les sixième année n'arrêtaient pas de lancer à tour de bras.

« Je ne sais pas comment fabriquer un scrutoscope, non, mais je suis capable de faire une toupie. Et puis ce n'est pas réellement l'objet qui importe, c'est ce pour quoi Atticus va le prendre. »

Le samedi matin, les trois garçons se levèrent donc tôt pour aller chercher dans le parc un morceau de bois dans lequel il pourraient tailler leur appât. A cause de l'heure matinale à laquelle ils sortirent et de la neige qui avait commencé à tomber au cours de la nuit, il leur fallut un long moment pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Ils était sur le point d'abandonner, frigorifiés lorsque le garde-chasse, Hagrid, fit son apparition.

« Il est un petit peu tôt pour sortir, dit-il. Il fait froid ici.

_ On… c'est pour un devoir. »

Les dents de Sam claquaient tellement que ses paroles furent difficilement compréhensibles. Mais lorsque Teddy et Jesse acquiescèrent pour confirmer, Hagrid ne put que se ranger à leur excuse. Il les dévisagea tous les trois, s'attardant plus particulièrement sur Teddy qui avait tellement froid que ses cheveux en étaient devenus gris.

« C'est amusant, dit-il de sa grosse voix bourrue. Vous me faites penser à d'autres garçons qui étaient toujours là où on ne les attendait pas et qui avaient toujours un mauvais coup dans la poche. Il y a des origines qu'on ne peut pas nier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Teddy se demanda si le garde chasse faisait référence à son père ou à son oncle. Bien qu'il eut tout particulièrement envie d'en savoir plus, il préféra se taire afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Mais Hagrid, lui, n'en resta pas là. D'un geste du menton, il désigna la souche que Sam tenait entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire avec ça ?

_ C'est pour un cours, répondit Jesse avant que Sam n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. On parle d'objets moldus et on voulait fabriquer une toupie, pour avoir des points en plus.

_ Excellente idée ! Mais il est trop tôt pour sortir, venez vous réchauffer à l'intérieur, je vais vous faire du thé. »

Teddy avisa la cabane qui se dressait un peu plus loin. De la fumée sortait de la cheminée, les invitant silencieusement à se mettre au chaud. Avec le jour qui commençait à peine à se lever et la neige qui recouvrait le parc tout entier, aucun des trois enfants n'eut le cœur à refuser l'invitation et ils le suivirent.

Teddy connaissait Hagrid par le biais de son parrain. Harry et lui semblaient avoir gardé d'excellents contacts et se voyaient régulièrement. Souvent, peu avant ou peu après Noël, le garde chasse se rendait square Grimmaurd pour y présenter ses vœux. Il avait également été présent en mars dernier pour la naissance de la petite Lily. D'ailleurs, Teddy avait eu la sensation que sa tante Ginny n'était pas très à l'aise de voir sa fille si petite et si fragile dans les bras du gigantesque Hagrid.

Quoi qu'il en soit, si le gardien des clés était quelqu'un d'immense, sa cabane, elle, donnait surtout une impression d'étroitesse. Elle se dessinait au milieu d'un champ de citrouille qui, pour l'heure, ne présentait plus ni légume ni même l'ombre d'une feuille verte. Un épouvantail grossièrement habillé d'une vieille robe d'écolier se tenait au milieu du parterre.

Hagrid ouvrit la porte et une vague de chaleur accueillit les trois enfants qui se précipitèrent à l'intérieur pour aller se masser devant la cheminée où ronflait un énorme feu.

L'endroit était rustique mais confortable. Un fauteuil énorme était placé devant l'âtre. Plus loin, une table et plusieurs chaises attendaient que quelqu'un ne vienne prendre une collation. Le lit était dans un coin de la pièce, recouvert d'une grosse couverture en patchwork. Toute la pièce était tapissée d'herbes en tous genres, d'objets incongrus ou inconnus. Sur une étagère, trônait ce que Teddy pensait être une corne de licorne.

Un ronflement sonore les fit sursauter tous les trois. Tournant sur lui-même, Teddy vit tout à coup, allongé sur la couverture en patchwork, le chien le plus énorme qu'il eut jamais vu. Il avait un poil court couleur sable et une truffe grosse comme sa main. L'animal semblait profondément endormi.

Hagrid roula des yeux.

« C'est Bully, il passe son temps à dormir. Je n'arriverai jamais à en faire un vrai chien de garde. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il remplit une bouilloire dans un seau et la suspendit à un crochet directement dans le feu puis il piocha sur un meuble une assiette pleine de gigantesques biscuits qu'il déposa directement sur la table.

« Ce n'est encore qu'un chiot, continua-t-il, mais à son âge, Crockdur était déjà un excellent gardien.

_ Un chiot ? s'étonna Sam. Mais il est déjà plus gros que moi !

_ C'est un bébé, oui. Vous devriez prendre un biscuit, ils sont délicieux. Je les fais moi-même. »

Les garçons allèrent s'installer à la table après s'être délestés de leurs capes et de leurs écharpes. Teddy prit un biscuit dans l'assiette. Il ressemblait vaguement à un gigantesque cookie.

« Alors, reprit Hagrid tandis qu'il remplissait quatre tasses d'eau bouillante. Et si vous m'expliquiez ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire avec cette souche ?

_ La tailler, marmonna Jesse en se massant la mâchoire après avoir tenté de croquer dans son biscuit. On voulait en faire une toupie.

_ Une toupie ? C'est tout ? Je peux vous aider peut-être. Je suis plutôt doué avec un couteau. »

Il déposa une tasse devant chacun d'entre eux puis se tourna vers Teddy.

« Quand ton parrain avait ton âge, je lui ai fabriqué une flûte. (Il fronça les sourcils.) Il s'en est d'ailleurs servi pour endormir Touffu et atteindre la Pierre Philosophale. »

Teddy écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait dans cette simple déclaration plus d'informations qu'il n'en ait jamais entendu au sujet de son oncle. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le questionner davantage, histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus, mais Sam enchaîna.

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez nous aider. Il nous faut juste une toupie. »

Le garde chasse s'empara alors de la souche et de son couteau et sans autre cérémonie se mit à tailler, trop heureux de pouvoir donner un coup de main à des élèves.

« Vous devez connaître tout le monde au château, hasarda Jesse.

_ Oui, en effet.

_ Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps non ? questionna Teddy.

_ Suffisamment pour avoir connu ton père en première année.

_ Vous devez être sacrément vieux. »

Sam avait à peine prononcé ces mots qu'il plaqua ses deux mains sur ses lèvres, réalisant tout à coup à quel point il avait été malpoli. Hagrid leva les yeux vers lui puis éclata de rire.

« Oui en effet, je ne suis plus tout jeune ! J'en ai vu passer des élèves. Des garçons, des filles. J'ai vu des mariages et j'ai assisté à… (ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes) des enterrements. Dumbledore… James et Lily, Remus, Sirius, Fred… la liste est longue. »

Sa voix s'était considérablement assourdie et ses coups de couteaux, sur la souche, s'étaient faits plus rageurs. Des copeaux de bois volaient tout autour de lui. L'un d'eux plongea même dans sa tasse de thé sans qu'il ne le remarque.

« J'ai vu toutes sortes de choses, j'en ai entendu beaucoup aussi. »

Il semblait avoir oublié la présence de ses trois jeunes invités qui, bouche bée, l'écoutaient avidement.

« La mort du professeur Dumbledore a été le commencement de la fin. Personne n'a voulu m'écouter quand je leur ai dit que Rogue n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un directeur. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé. L'école est tombée dans le chaos et il a fini par être tué à son tour. »

Il poussa une exclamation que Teddy ne sut déchiffrer. S'agissait-il de regret ? De remord ? D'ironie peut-être ?

« Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'est débarrassé de lui comme d'un noueux qui fait des dégâts dans un potager. L'école est tombée bien bas à cette époque.

_ Et ensuite ? demanda Teddy.

_ Ensuite ? (Hagrid sembla tout à coup revenir à la réalité, comme si la voix de l'enfant l'avait ramené au temps présent.) C'est le professeur McGonagall qui a repris le flambeau et il faut avouer qu'elle a fait un sacré bon boulot. Mais elle ne pouvait pas assurer le poste de directrice toute sa vie et elle a fini par donner les rênes à Pegasus Stone.

_ C'est un bon directeur ? demanda Jesse.

_ Je pense que oui. Il n'a pas la grandeur d'âme d'Albus Dumbledore ni la rigueur de Minerva McGonagall mais c'est un bon directeur et il fait beaucoup de choses pour l'école. »

Teddy hésita avant de poser sa question suivante puis, comprenant qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais d'autre opportunité, il se lança.

« Et le Poudlard Express ? Il n'était pas sur le quai 9 ¾ le premier septembre et beaucoup de gens ont eu l'air perturbé. Est-ce que vous savez ce que ça signifie ? »

La toupie était presque entièrement taillée maintenant. La lame du couteau s'immobilisa un instant avant de reprendre sa course, plus lentement.

« L'Express a toujours été au rendez-vous. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est un complot.

_ Mon oncle a l'air de penser la même chose.

_ Harry est sur l'affaire ? »

Cette fois-ci, le couteau cessa complètement sa course et Hagrid leva les yeux sur Teddy pour le dévisager de façon si intense que ce dernier s'en trouva tout à coup mal à l'aise.

« Alors on peut presque dire que l'affaire est déjà résolue. »

Teddy aurait aimé être aussi confiant que lui en son oncle mais le jour de la rentrée, il avait eu la sensation que son oncle pataugeait et ne savait pas vraiment où donner de la tête. Quoi que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait semblé avoir une idée et était parti un peu précipitamment.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie à votre avis ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça signifie quoi ? Votre toupie est terminée. »

Hagrid posa sur la table ce qui restait de la souche. Si lui-même avait l'air rustre, l'objet qu'il venait de tailler était lui, du fin ouvrage et les garçons s'en émerveillèrent. Mais Teddy ne laissa pas passer sa chance d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le mystère du Poudlard Express.

« Je veux dire, sur l'absence du train le jour de la rentrée. J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'a toujours pas été retrouvé. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

_ J'en pense que ça sent mauvais et que quelque chose se trame. Dans le monde de la magie, quand quelque chose d'aussi stable et d'aussi symbolique est perdu alors on peut être sûr que de gros ennuis vont arriver. »

Il leva tout à coup les yeux vers la fenêtre.

« Le jour s'est levé. Il faut que j'aille donner à manger aux Sombrals. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il se leva de sa chaise et ramassa l'énorme arbalète qui avait été posée contre le mur puis il enfila un gros manteau en poils de taupe.

« Vous devriez y aller maintenant et n'oubliez pas votre toupie. »

Sam la ramassa. Teddy enfila sa cape et son écharpe, salua Hagrid et suivit ses compagnons dans le parc où une vague de froid le saisit immédiatement, le faisant grelotter malgré les vêtements chauds qu'il portait.

Tandis qu'ils revenaient en courant presque vers le château, les dernières paroles du garde-chasse tournèrent encore et encore dans l'esprit du garçon. De gros ennuis allaient arriver et Teddy était convaincu qu'ils n'allaient plus tarder à en entendre parler.


	16. Manigances de Serpentard

**CHAPITRE 16 : Manigances de Serpentard**

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Jesse, Sam et Teddy se vantèrent à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils avaient un scrutoscope en leur possession. En général, Teddy avait horreur de se vanter de ce genre de choses mais il était impératif qu'Atticus tombe dans le piège et ce avant les vacances. Pour parfaire l'illusion, ils se partagèrent la toupie, la montrant chacun leur tour, toujours de façon brève afin que personne ne puisse dévoiler la supercherie. Jesse alla même jusqu'à consulter la bibliothèque pour y apprendre à lancer un sort donnant l'impression que la toupie tournait d'elle-même.

Evidemment, les première année furent nombreux à y croire et au bout de trois jours à peine, la rumeur avait déjà parcouru les quatre maisons qu'un groupe d'élèves avait un objet rarissime en sa possession.

Un mardi matin, juste avant le cours de sortilège du professeur Bulstrode, Napata vint rejoindre les garçons à leur table, déclenchant toutes sortes de huées de la part des élèves les plus âgés. Elle ne leur accorda même pas un regard.

« Mais à quoi est-ce que vous jouez ?

_ Sincèrement, tu n'en sais rien, répondit Jesse. Alors tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre tes poupées Witchies et d'aller faire joujou ailleurs. »

Sam éclata de rire et Teddy se retint à grand peine de l'imiter. Les poupées Witchies étaient les jouets à la mode chez les jeunes sorcières. Elles avaient fait leur apparition quelques mois seulement avant la rentrée et toutes les fillettes semblaient vouloir se jeter dessus avec avidité. Teddy en avait vu quelques-unes au cours de l'été, principalement parce que ses cousines Lucy et Dominique, toutes deux âgées de six ans, en avait déjà une belle collection. Il s'agissait, a priori, de simples personnages en plastique ressemblant fortement aux poupées moldues. Mais chacune d'entre elle était agrémentée d'un sortilèges surprise. Lucy en avait une qui flottait tout seule et la préférée de Dominique changeait régulièrement de couleur.

« Je n'ai pas de poupées Witchies, rétorqua Napata. Mais je suis étonnée, Jesse, que tu saches de quoi il s'agit. Est-ce que tu en aurais quelques-unes en ta possession ? »

Jesse renifla. Teddy s'était attendu à ce qu'il rougisse mais au lieu de ça, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Ma petite sœur en a tout plein.

_ Tu ne nous a jamais parlé d'une sœur, renchérit Sam.

_ Vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé non plus. »

Trop heureux de pouvoir changer de conversation, Teddy s'apprêta à sauter sur l'occasion d'en demander plus à son ami au sujet de cette mystérieuse sœur dont ils découvraient tout à coup l'existence mais Napata le devança.

« Ne changez pas de sujet ! Comment est-ce que vous avez eu ce scrutoscope ?

_ Tu ne nous crois pas capables d'en avoir un ? demanda Sam, un brin vexé.

_ Le professeur Rockwell nous a dit que c'était rare. Et vous, vous vous baladez dans les couloirs en criant haut et fort que vous en avez un à disposition. Du coup, je me dis que si c'était vraiment le cas, soit vous êtes complètement idiots, soit vous êtes carrément inconscients. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration puis dévisagea tour à tour Sam et Jesse qui étaient assis juste en face d'elle.

« Et en vous regardant tous les deux, j'opterais plus facilement pour la première solution. »

La remarque fit mouche. Jesse se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés. Depuis la table des professeur, le professeur Londubat se leva à son tour, probablement prêt à intervenir si les choses tournaient mal. Teddy envoya un regard qui se voulait apaisant à Jesse puis saisit Napata par le poignet.

« Suis-moi.

_ Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

Il plaça son index en travers de ses lèvres pour lui signifier qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne pose pas trop de questions puis il l'entraîna à sa suite hors de la grande salle. L'heure du premier cours approchait et ils croisèrent plusieurs groupes d'élèves de toutes les maisons et de tous les âges. Lorsqu'ils passèrent auprès d'elle, ils entendirent une Serdaigle de quatrième année se plaindre de la pile de devoirs qui s'amoncelait pour les vacances. Ce qui rappela à Teddy qu'il avait lui aussi plusieurs dissertations sur lesquelles il lui faudrait travailler.

Ils ne cessèrent de courir que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur l'aqueduc. A cette altitude, le vent soufflait fort, transportant dans ses bourrasques de grandes vagues de neige. Il faisait particulièrement froid et personne ne souhaitait s'attarder là. C'était donc, sans conteste, l'endroit idéal pour parler en privé. Grelottant de froid, Teddy tira hâtivement ses gants de sa poche et les enfila avant que le gel ne lui engourdisse les doigts.

« Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer à la fin ? cria Napata pour se faire entendre par-dessus les hurlements du vent.

_ Le scrutoscope n'existe pas. On a promis à Ziaye de l'aider à coincer Leodegranz Atticus et c'est un leurre pour l'attirer. »

La fillette écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Des dizaines de questions lui envahirent l'esprit. Elle fixa Teddy alors qu'il regardait passer deux filles penchées en avant pour lutter contre les bourrasques glaciales.

« Ziaye ? Le concierge ?

_ Je ne connais pas d'autre Ziaye dans l'école.

_ Je crois qu'il y en a un en cinquième année chez les Serpentard.

_ Ben c'est pas lui.

_ Mais pourquoi vous voulez l'aider ? »

Teddy tenta de lui répondre mais le vent emporta ses mots. Levant les yeux au ciel de dépit, Napata empoigna d'une main sa baguette et de l'autre le col du garçon qu'elle attira vivement à elle. Ses pieds glissèrent dans la neige et il manqua de peu de perdre l'équilibre. Tout au balancement de ses bras et de ses jambes, il n'entendit pas la formule qu'elle prononça mais dans les secondes qui suivirent, le silence s'abattit. Surpris, il resta immobile quelques instants à regarder tout autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sort ?

_ C'est le professeur Bulstrode qui nous l'a appris. »

Teddy fronça les sourcils. Les Gryffondor partageaient leurs cours de sortilèges avec les Serpentard. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'en ait jamais entendu parler ? Voyant son air intrigué, Napata éclata de rire.

« Elle est venue un soir dans la salle commune et l'une des filles s'est plainte du vent alors elle nous a montré ce sort. C'est notre directrice de maison, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle s'intéresse plus à nous qu'à vous. »

Teddy fit la moue. Tout en regardant se relever un garçon aux cheveux blonds qui venait de glisser dans la neige, il songea que le professeur Rockwell, qui avait la direction des Gryffondor, ne traînait pas souvent dans leur salle commune. En règle générale, il ne faisait même aucune distinction entre sa maison et les autres à tel point que les Gryffondor se demandaient s'il avait réellement de la considération pour eux. Mais comparé au professeur Bulstrode, c'était quelqu'un de franchement amical.

La directrice des Serpentard, et donc professeur de sortilèges, était une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux larges épaules et au visage carré. Lorsqu'elle souriait, c'était à peine si sa physionomie se modifiait. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Teddy ne l'avait même jamais vue réjouie.

« Bien, soupira la fillette, maintenant que le vent fait moins de bruit, explique-moi cette histoire de vol. »

Accoudé au garde-fou, il entreprit de lui raconter toute l'histoire de la plaque commémorative et de la suspicion du concierge vis-à-vis du préfet. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il constata qu'un pli s'était formé sur le front de Napata.

« En fait, dit-elle en venant s'accouder auprès de lui, tu es en train de me dire que dès le premier soir toi et tes copains vous aviez déjà des problèmes ?

_ Euh… ouais c'est un peu ça. »

Napata étouffa un rire dans sa main et Teddy s'en sentit vaguement vexé.

« Quoi ?

_ Vous, les garçons, vous êtes vraiment désespérants. Surtout à Gryffondor.

_ Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ! »

Le rire de la fillette fit retomber sa colère. Non, Napata n'avait certainement pas voulu se moquer de lui. Elle le charriait juste un peu.

« En fait, je pourrais vous aider. »

Teddy se redressa tout à coup.

« Ah oui ? Et comment ?

_ Eh bien en faisant croire que tu as promis de me donner ton scrutoscope. »

Il fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de bien comprendre ce qu'elle voulait réellement dire. En quoi le fait qu'il lui donne le scrutoscope attirerait Atticus ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te donnerais le scrutoscope d'abord ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Parce que tu es amoureux de moi. »

Teddy rougit si soudainement que Napata éclata de rire avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se détourner pour se cacher. L'ennui avec la métamorphomagie c'était qu'il avait maintenant l'air d'une écrevisse géante.

« N'importe quoi.

_ Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? »

Cette fois, il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il maugréa un instant quelques mots sans suite puis il finit par se résigner non pas qu'il acceptât l'idée d'être amoureux de Napata mais il admit simplement qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter pour sa défense.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça va changer que ce soit toi ou moi qui ait le scrutoscope ?

_ Tous les jours, toi et les deux sombrals que tu appelles tes copains le montrez à tout le monde. Si Atticus le veut, il va devoir vous piéger.

_ Oui c'est le but.

_ Mais vous n'allez pas pouvoir prévoir l'endroit ni le moment où il agira. »

Teddy pinça les lèvres et, du bout de son doigt ganté, commença à dessiner des arabesque dans la neige qui recouvrait le garde-fou.

« Par contre, continua Napata avant qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot, si je dis assez fort que tu me donneras le scrutoscope ce soir à huit heures dans la grande salle, là, il ne pourra pas manquer le rendez-vous.

_ Ouais mais tout le monde va vouloir venir. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, prenant tout à coup un air exaspéré.

« Teddy ! Ce n'est qu'une toupie qui tourne et qui siffle ! Tu n'as pas remarqué que tout le monde se fichait pas mal de ton petit jouet ?

_ Non, beaucoup demandent à le voir.

_ Et combien demandent à le voir deux fois ? »

Il baissa les yeux, sourcils froncés. Force lui était d'avouer qu'elle avait raison. Napata lui tendit la main.

« Marché conclu monsieur Lupin ? »

Il hésita encore. Après tout, ne ferait-il pas mieux d'en parler à Sam et à Jesse avant de prendre une décision ? D'un autre côté, ses deux amis n'appréciaient pas plus que ça la Serpentard et c'était bien par égard pour lui qu'ils ne se montraient pas plus désagréables qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Avec un soupir qui fit naître un nuage de buée devant son visage, il lui serra la main.

« Marché conclu. »

Napata lui envoya un grand sourire qui disparut soudainement de ses lèvres.

« Tu ne trouves pas que c'est drôlement calme ici ?

_ Ton sort sûrement.

_ Non, je veux dire, depuis combien de temps est-ce que personne n'est passé ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'est vraiment important ? »

Un masque de panique se forma tout à coup sur le visage de la fillette alors qu'elle fouillait frénétiquement les plis de sa robe à la recherche de sa montre. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à mettre la main dessus, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et elle jura.

« Il est presque huit heures vingt ! On a plus de quinze minutes de retard ! »

Teddy sentit son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à sentir un goût de sang sur sa langue.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! On aurait dû entendre la cloche !

_ Le sort nous en a sûrement empêché ! Vite ! »

Elle saisit sa baguette et annula son sortilège d'un simple coup. Immédiatement, le vent les assourdit, leur fouettant violemment le visage. Fermant à moitié les yeux, Teddy se dit que s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas de regagner le château, ils allaient tous deux finir par geler sur place. Le sortilège de Napata les avait gardés à l'abri du vent. Maintenant que les bourrasques se jetaient sur eux avec une fureur presque effrayante, il n'était plus très sûr du chemin qu'ils devaient emprunter pour rejoindre au plus vite la classe du professeur Bulstrode.

Prenant les devants, Napata lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la porte la plus proche. Teddy trébucha à plusieurs reprises et manqua même une fois de tomber de tout son long. Les semelles de ses souliers glissaient dans la neige, lui donnant l'impression de marcher sur une gigantesque plaque de verglas.

Sitôt qu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du château, les hurlements du vent cessèrent. Bien qu'aucun feu ne fut allumé à proximité, le fait d'être à l'abri donna à Teddy l'impression qu'une vague de chaleur l'enveloppait. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de profiter de ce nouveau bien-être, Napata tira sur son bras pour le forcer à reprendre sa route.

Courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient sans risquer de se briser le cou dans les escaliers, serrant les lanières de leurs sacs, ils déboulèrent à toute allure dans le couloir de sortilèges. Leurs semelles humides laissaient des traces de pas mouillées derrière eux et produisaient des couinements. A un moment donné, Peeves, le poltergeist de l'école, les suivit en caquetant quelques vers au sujet de deux amoureux surpris par une tempête de neige. Teddy ne prêta aucune attention à la chanson mais il lui sembla bien qu'elle avait un caractère particulièrement vulgaire. Il les laissa cependant bien vite pour suivre une adolescente au teint aussi vert que sa cravate.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, à bout de souffle, devant la porte de la salle de sortilèges de derrière laquelle ils devinaient la voix grave du professeur Bulstrode. Teddy tendit la main pour frapper mais Napata l'arrêta en secouant la tête.

« Attends… reprends… ton souffle. »

Ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur, soufflant et inspirant profondément. Lorsqu'ils eurent suffisamment repris pour être sûrs de pouvoir s'exprimer clairement, Napata frappa à la porte et, le cœur battant à tout rompre d'angoisse, ils attendirent qu'on leur donne la permission d'entrer. Lorsque la voix du professeur retentit, la fillette posa la main sur la poignée et poussa la porte.

La salle de classe était silencieuse et agréablement chaude. Les Serpentard et Gryffondor de première année s'étaient tournés à l'unisson vers eux, les yeux écarquillés ou un rictus amusé sur les lèvres. La majeure partie d'entre eux tenait leur baguette à la main. D'autres étaient probablement en train de terminer de prendre des notes.

Teddy avisa Sam et Jesse assis dans les premiers rangs près de la fenêtre. Ses deux amis avait l'air à la fois préoccupé et inquiet. Quoi que Sam affichât une mine vaguement vexée comme si le fait que Teddy soit parti seul avec Napata l'ait gêné.

Debout sur l'estrade devant le tableau couvert d'inscriptions au sujet du sortilège de lévitation qu'ils travaillaient depuis Halloween, le professeur Bulstrode les contemplait d'un œil noir. Lorsque Teddy l'avait vue pour la première fois, sa première impression avait été une franche antipathie. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il comprenait qu'il avait vu juste. Le professeur Bulstrode était une grande femme aux très larges épaules et au visage carré. Elle n'était pas jolie du tout, ne semblait même pas avoir de charme. A bien des égards, elle ressemblait un peu à l'un de ces trolls qu'il avait vu dans le livre d'images de son cousin Louis, le frère de Victoire. Ses yeux étaient profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites et très sombres. Ils bougeaient avec la vivacité de petits Vivets Dorés ou, plutôt, avec la vivacité de petits Vivets Dorés noirs, presque diaboliques.

Il réprima à peine un frisson, sûr qu'ils allaient très mal s'en sortir.

« Eh bien tous les deux, c'est maintenant que vous arrivez ? Est-ce que vous avez une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? »

Napata et lui baissèrent la tête. Tout autour d'eux, des murmures s'élevèrent mais le professeur les fit taire d'un seul mot :

« Silence ! J'attends votre réponse. Miss Shackelbolt ? Monsieur Lupin ?

_ Oui professeur, répondirent-ils ensemble d'une petite voix.

_ J'ai les retardataires en horreur. Est-ce que vous pensez que je n'ai que ça à faire que de vous attendre ? »

Ils ne répondirent pas.

« Eh bien ? Monsieur Lupin ?

_ Non professeur.

_ Et vous, Miss Shackelbolt ? Est-ce que vous pensez que la place au ministère de votre oncle vous donne le droit de ne pas vous présenter à l'heure à mon cours ?

_ Non professeur.

_ Vous serez en retenue tous les deux ce soir à dix-huit heures. En attendant, je vous retire dix points à chacun. Allez vous asseoir. »

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, tous deux filèrent rejoindre Sam et Jesse qui rassemblaient déjà leurs affaires pour leur faire de la place. Teddy s'installa entre Sam et Napata et sortit ses plumes, ses parchemins et sa baguette.

« La poisse, murmura-t-il. C'est la deuxième retenue avant la fin du trimestre.

_ Au contraire, chuchota Napata. Ça va bien nous aider pour le plan. Ça nous donnera une raison d'être encore dans les couloirs après les cours.

_ Quel plan ? s'enquit Sam. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez dehors ?

_ Je t'expliquerai plus…

_ Monsieur Lupin ! »

Le cri avait sonné si fort que Teddy avait sursauté et renversé son encrier sur ses notes du cours précédent, noyant ainsi sous un flot d'encre noire toute sa leçon sur l'art et la manière de faire flotter une plume à seulement quelques centimètres du sol. Le professeur Bulstrode s'approcha de lui, le visage presque violet de colère et la baguette à la main. Serrant contre lui son sac qu'il n'avait pas encore reposé au sol, Teddy craignit qu'elle ne lui lance quelques maléfices.

« Décidément, gronda le professeur, vous avez décidé de jouer avec mes nerfs aujourd'hui ! Je vous retire vingt autres points pour votre insolence ! »

Un murmure de colère monta parmi les filles de Gryffondor.

« Silence ! hurla presque le professeur Bulstrode. Puisque vous êtes si malin, monsieur Lupin, veuillez donc monter sur l'estrade pour montrer à vos camarades comment vous faites léviter cette plume à trois centimètres du sol et comment, d'un simple geste du poignet, vous pouvez la faire tourner sur elle-même. »

Teddy lança un regard de détresse à Sam et à Jesse mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait avoir de solution pour lui. Il déglutit, prit sa baguette, posa son sac de cours sous sa chaise et se leva pour s'avancer sous les ricanements des élèves de Serpentard. Ce mardi-là, il passa ce qui était, pour lui, le pire cours de sortilèges qu'il eut jamais à subir.


	17. Le préfet piégé

**CHAPITRE 17 : Le préfet piégé**

Bien que Napata eut amplement raison, Teddy passa sa journée à ruminer sur sa retenue du soir. Lorsque la nouvelle arriverait aux oreilles de sa grand-mère, il était sûr qu'elle lui enverrait une Beuglante séance tenante. Les cours de métamorphose et de botanique qui suivirent celui de sortilèges se passèrent pourtant bien, dans une ambiance surchauffée par les poêles abondamment alimentés en bûches. Et en début d'après-midi, une bonne nouvelle fut annoncée aux élèves de première année de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle : en raison de la tempête de neige qui n'avait pas perdu en intensité depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, le cours de vol avait été annulé.

« Génial ! s'écria Jesse dont le vol n'était absolument pas la matière préférée. Si la tempête continue comme ça, le cours d'astronomie de jeudi soir sera peut-être annulé lui-aussi. »

Sam, lui, dont l'une des ambitions était de devenir plus tard l'un des plus grands joueurs de Quidditch de tous les temps, maugréa entre ses dents au sujet de cours injustement annulés alors que les leçons de potions, dans les cachots, les faisaient tout autant souffrir du mauvais temps.

N'ayant plus d'autres cours de la journée, les trois garçons s'employèrent à boucler rapidement leurs devoirs pour le lendemain et lorsque l'heure arriva, Teddy se mit en route pour sa retenue avec le professeur Bulstrode. Il avait profité de son temps libre de l'après-midi pour expliquer à Sam et à Jesse la teneur du plan qu'il avait fomenté le matin même avec Napata. Comme il aurait pu le deviner, ni l'un ni l'autre ne fut ravi de mêler la Serpentard à leur projet mais, faute de mieux, ils finirent par accepter d'au moins tenter le coup.

Lorsqu'il quitta la chaleur de la salle commune des Gryffondor, donc, Teddy avait le scrutoscope en poche.

Il retrouva Napata dans le hall, au pied du grand escalier. Comme lui, elle était engoncée dans sa cape mais elle affichait néanmoins un grand sourire, comme si la situation la rendait particulièrement heureuse.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?

_ Tu peux être sûr qu'Atticus sera au rendez-vous ce soir. »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Il est tombé dans le panneau comme un niffleur dans un coffre rempli d'or. »

Elle accompagna ses dires d'un éclat de rire. Teddy, qui avait passé les deux autres cours de la matinée en compagnie des Serdaigle, s'était demandé toute la journée comment son amie allait se débrouiller pour attirer le préfet.

« Comment tu t'es es prise ?

_ Ça n'a pas été bien difficile. Contrairement à certains, moi, j'ai eu cours cette après-midi. Et la chance a bien fait les choses pour une fois. »

Ils se mirent en route vers le bureau du professeur Bulstrode, marchant côte à côte et sans réellement se presser. Après tout, qui courrait pour aller en retenue avec l'un des professeurs les plus antipathiques de son école ?

« J'étais en cours d'histoire de la magie avec les Serdaigle et en sortant, on est tombé sur les sixième année qui devaient certainement prendre notre place. Quand j'ai vu Atticus, je me suis retournée immédiatement vers Sharon et je lui ai dit que tu allais me donner ton scrutoscope. »

Teddy prit tout à coup un air étonné.

« Sharon ? Qui c'est ? »

Napata leva les yeux au ciel mais un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Sharon Earthmade. Je te signale qu'elle est dans le même cours que toi en sortilèges et en potions. »

Il fit la moue.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup la mémoire des noms, tu sais.

_ Tu n'as quand même pas cru que je n'avais pas d'autres amis que toi et les deux gnomes de jardin que tu traînes derrière toi ? »

Les joues de Teddy s'empourprèrent. Il bafouilla quelques mots en secouant la tête. Mais la vérité était bien là, n'ayant jamais vu Napata en compagnie de qui que ce soit, il avait pensé qu'elle n'avait pas d'ami, effectivement. Et là, sur le coup, il se trouvait drôlement idiot. Heureusement pour lui, avant que la fillette ne lui fasse la moindre remarque à ce sujet, ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du bureau du professeur Bulstrode.

Ce fut Teddy qui frappa, s'armant de courage parce qu'il sentait bien que la retenue n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Leur professeur leur ouvrit, toujours avec son air patibulaire. Elle les fit entrer et ils découvrirent un endroit totalement en désaccord avec l'image que donnait le professeur Bulstrode. Si elle avait l'air rustre, voire même bourrue, la pièce, elle, était élégante et décorée avec finesse et délicatesse. Le bureau, soigneusement rangé, était casé dans le fond, entre deux étagères sur lesquelles avaient été disposées toutes sortes de figurines en verre. Sur les murs, différentes aquarelles signées d'artistes dont Teddy ne reconnut pas les noms côtoyaient des cadres protégeant soigneusement des photographies.

Bien qu'ils n'y jetèrent qu'un rapide coup d'œil, les deux enfants purent aisément se rendre compte que leur professeur avait fréquenté du beau monde, notamment Cornelius Fudge, l'ancien premier ministre, mais également un joueur de Quidditch de renommée internationale et la très célèbre Rita Skeeter.

« J'espère que vous regrettez au moins votre comportement de ce matin, tous les deux. »

Le professeur Bulstrode les interrogea du regard. Jugeant préférable de ne pas l'enrager plus qu'ils ne l'avaient fait au cours de la matinée, Teddy et Napata acquiescèrent de concert.

« Ecoutez les enfants, l'amour peut faire faire des choses bien idiotes mais vous êtes encore jeunes et vous avez largement le temps de penser à ça. N'essayez pas de faire aller les choses trop vite.

_ Mais… s'insurgea Teddy. On n'est absolument pas…

_ Tut tut tut, monsieur Lupin, je n'ai pas envie d'en apprendre davantage. Pour l'instant, vous allez travailler un peu sur les sorts d'enchantement d'objets. J'aurais besoin de deux volontaires pour une démonstration demain soir et vous m'avez l'air parfaits pour le rôle. Tous les deux. »

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Teddy et Napata durent donc s'entraîner à faire danser une valse à deux tasses de thé. Au fil du temps qui passait, ils oublièrent quelque peu la raison pour laquelle ils se devaient d'être là et ils s'amusèrent tout particulièrement. Lorsque le professeur Bulstrode leur assura qu'ils avaient tous deux très bien travaillé et qu'ils pouvaient maintenant regagner leurs salles communes, toute trace de mauvaise humeur avait définitivement disparu.

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le couloir. Dehors, le ciel chargé de nuages ne laissait pas filtrer la lumière des étoiles. Teddy écrasa son nez sur l'un des vitraux qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

« Je n'arrive pas à voir s'il neige à dehors.

_ Est-ce que c'est important ? »

Il haussa les épaules tout en s'éloignant finalement de la vitre.

« Pas vraiment, non. C'est juste par curiosité. »

Il regarda tout autour de lui en frissonnant. La majeure partie des élèves et des professeurs devaient être dans la grande salle pour le souper. Personne ne se trouvait dans cette partie du château, pas même les fantômes et l'endroit, plongé dans une semi-obscurité rendue presque irréelle par la réverbération de quelques éclats lumineux sur la neige, donnait à Teddy l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté.

« Ne traînons pas là. Puis je meurs de faim. »

Napata avait l'air assez d'accord avec lui, bien qu'il ne sache pas réellement si c'était son premier ou son second point qu'elle approuvait.

Ils marchaient très proches l'un de l'autre, parlant de la retenue qu'ils venaient d'effectuer et surtout de la façon dont leurs tasses avaient dansé lorsqu'une voix les interpella.

« Hé les mômes ! Un pas de plus et je vous stupéfixe ! »

Sortant de l'ombre, apparut Leodegranz Atticus, la baguette pointée droit sur eux. Ce ne fut qu'en le voyant que Teddy se rappela que, ce soir, Napata et lui avaient eu l'intention de le piéger. Se traitant mentalement d'imbécile d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'aussi important, il se demanda si son amie avait aussi pris le temps de prévenir Ziaye. Quoi qu'il en soit, il préféra, pour l'instant, obéir au préfet et il cessa de marcher.

« Les mains en l'air. »

Ils obtempérèrent. Teddy trouva tout de même la situation particulièrement incongrue. Lorsqu'il était à l'école moldue, il avait un jour emprunté un roman à la bibliothèque et même s'il n'était pas allé au bout de sa lecture, trouvant que l'histoire manquait cruellement de magie, il était tout de même allé jusqu'à ce passage où l'un des héros était menacé par le méchant qui, le menaçant d'une arme moldue, lui avait dit exactement la même phrase.

« Paraît que tu as un scrutoscope, Lupin. »

Teddy déglutit.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Atticus tendit la main.

« Donne le moi. Et tout se passera bien. »

Teddy plongea la main dans la poche de sa cape afin de se débarrasser de cette affaire au plus vite et de retourner rapidement dans sa salle commune en compagnie de Jesse et de Sam mais Napata lui envoya un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Non ! Tu ne vas quand même pas lui donner ! »

Il se tourna vers elle, se demandant à quoi elle jouait. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait fomenté cette partie du plan et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'au moment où tout allait enfin se mettre en place, elle lui dise de ne surtout rien en faire. Décidément, les filles étaient des gens bien compliqués. Il écarquilla les yeux et lui envoya un regard interrogateur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui poser la question directement mais, bien entendu, c'eut été la chose la plus stupide à faire dans l'état actuel des choses. A moins qu'il ne tienne spécifiquement à dévoiler toute la trame du piège à Atticus.

Ce dernier, cependant, ne put manquer leur échange silencieux et il éclata de rire.

« Ben quoi, les amoureux ? Vous allez me faire une scène de ménage maintenant ? »

Quelque part, Teddy commençait à en avoir assez que tout le monde le croit amoureux de Napata. Un garçon ne pouvait-il donc pas être ami avec une fille sans que tous s'imaginent qu'il y a de l'amour derrière tout ça ? Il aimait beaucoup la Serpentard, c'était vrai, mais uniquement comme amie. D'ailleurs, la simple idée de l'embrasser lui donnait des frissons de dégoût. Sincèrement, ce que faisaient les adultes entre eux ne l'attirait pas du tout et à ce stade de sa vie, le jeune Teddy Lupin se dit que jamais il n'embrasserait une fille sur la bouche, c'était trop dégoûtant !

« Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! s'écria-t-il tout à coup. Napata n'est pas ma petite amie !

_ Mais je n'en ai rien à faire, morveux. Tu me donnes ton scrutoscope et puis c'est tout. »

Tout à coup rongé par la colère, Teddy ignora les injonctions silencieuses de son amie. Il tira la toupie en bois de sa poche et dans un large geste du bras, la jeta au préfet. Surpris, Atticus les perdit tous les deux de vue. Il attrapa l'objet au vol, jongla un instant avec, affichant sur le visage une grimace inquiète, craignant très probablement de laisser tomber un si précieux objet.

Teddy profita alors de la diversion. Il attrapa Napata par la manche puis pivota sur ses talons, l'entraînant derrière lui le long du couloir. Mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour entendre les semelles d'Atticus claquer au sol. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule l'avertit que ce dernier s'était lancé à leur poursuite. Et vu comme il semblait fulminer de rage, Teddy comprit qu'il savait maintenant tout de leur supercherie. Il était en sixième année après tout et il devait certainement être capable de faire la différence entre un objet magique, même rarissime, et une simple toupie en bois taillée au couteau par le garde-chasse de l'école, aussi jolie soit-elle.

Un éclair vert passa juste entre Teddy et Napata et, avec un cri, chacun plongea sur le côté. Atticus en profita pour leur envoyer d'autres sortilèges et ce fut avec une horreur incommensurable que le garçon vit son amie foudroyée par un pétrificus totalus. Le corps de la fillette se raidit immédiatement. Ses bras se plaquèrent le long de son corps et sans avoir l'occasion de prononcer le moindre mot ou de pousser le moindre cri, elle tomba face contre terre.

Teddy ne se posa même pas la question de ce qu'il devait faire. Il tourna brusquement les talons et fit face au préfet, les poings serrés.

Déjà à bout de souffle malgré la brièveté de la course, Atticus leva sa baguette vers lui. Son regard flamboyait de colère mais aussi d'une certaine joie, probablement due à l'idée d'avoir acculé les deux enfants.

« Un petit oubliette, Lupin, et tu ne te rappelleras même pas de la soirée. »

Teddy serra les dents, gardant les yeux fixés sur la baguette qui le menaçait et espérant de tout son cœur qu'il serait capable d'esquiver le sort au moment où il en jaillirait.

« Et si je pousse même un peu plus loin, tu en oublieras jusqu'au prénom de ta mère. Oubl… »

Teddy inspira profondément mais Atticus ne prononça jamais sa formule jusqu'au bout. Jaillissant de nulle part, un énorme chien se jeta sur lui, refermant les mâchoires sur son poignet. Avec un véritable hurlement de douleur, le préfet lâcha sa baguette qui alla rouler au loin. Teddy plongea en avant pour s'en emparer. Atticus poussa un cri de rage, mêlé à ce qui ressemblait fortement à un juron. Le chien, qui ne pouvait être nul autre que Ziaye en personne, se débrouilla pour coincer le préfet sur le ventre et le maintenir au sol à l'aide de ses pattes. Il aboya en direction de Teddy qui comprit qu'il devait aller chercher de l'aide.

« Napata ! » cria-t-il.

Mais le chien lui aboya à nouveau dessus et alla même jusqu'à pousser un grognement. Teddy ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner son ami ainsi puis il se résigna. Ziaye était un sorcier aussi après tout, dès qu'un professeur serait là pour lui donner un coup de main, il ne manquerait certainement pas de s'occuper de Napata.

Il glissa donc la baguette d'Atticus dans sa ceinture et courut aussi vite que possible vers le bureau du professeur Bulstrode qui, dans l'immédiat, lui semblait être le plus proche. Par chance, le professeur de sortilèges était encore là. Il avait craint un instant qu'elle ne soit partie elle aussi pour le souper.

Il frappa à plusieurs reprises à la porte et lorsqu'elle ouvrit, il lui expliqua le tout avec des mots hachés par son manque de souffle et sa précipitation qui le faisait, entre deux, bégayer. Le professeur Bulstrode saisit néanmoins l'essentiel et ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois.

En quelques minutes à peine, Teddy avait donc rejoint le concierge, Atticus avait été emmené par la directrice des Serpentard et Napata avait retrouvé toute sa mobilité. Elle se frotta le front en maugréant.

« T'as fait preuve d'un sacré courage, gamin, dit Ziaye après avoir repris forme humaine, quand tu as fait face à Atticus, sachant que tu n'aurais certainement pas fait le poids contre lui. »

Teddy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, les joues soudainement rouges. Il ne pouvait pas nier que le compliment le flattait. Ziaye abattit sa main sur son épaule.

« T'as du cran en tout cas, un vrai petit Gryffondor. Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre les autres maintenant et merci à tous les deux. »

Teddy et Napata se hâtèrent de gagner la Grande Salle. En chemin cependant, il lui posa la question qu'il s'était posée quelques instants plus tôt :

« Tu avais quand même pensé à prévenir le concierge ? »

Napata lui retourna un regard surpris.

« Non, je pensais que c'était toi qui l'avais fait. »

Tous deux restèrent un instant silencieux à se contempler l'un l'autre puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

« On a eu un sacré coup de pot qu'il soit dans le coin alors.

_ Et quand Oui-Oui et Oin-Oin apprendront ça, conclut Napata, ils vont être verts de jalousie.

_ Oui-Oui et Oin-Oin ? »

Incapable de se contenir, Teddy partit dans un fou-rire qui lui donna rapidement mal dans les côtes. Il avait beau avoir beaucoup d'affection pour ses deux amis, il devait bien avouer que le surnom leur convenait tout parfaitement.


	18. Passage secret et secret de passage

**CHAPITRE 18 : Passage secret et secret de passage**

Bien évidemment, la rumeur ne mit pas longtemps à se répandre que Leodegranz Atticus, le préfet de sixième année des Gryffondor, avait été pincé par Ziaye et le professeur Bulstrode en tentant de se débarrasser de deux élèves de première année. Et bien entendu, les noms de Teddy et de Napata furent rapidement dévoilés eux aussi. Durant quelques jours, ils furent tous deux assaillis à toute heure du jour afin de raconter leur histoire.

Quant à Leodegranz, la question se posa de son renvoi ou non mais quand une semaine fut passée et que Teddy constata qu'il était toujours là, il fut forcé d'admettre que le directeur n'avait pas jugé bon de l'exclure définitivement de l'école. Son badge de préfet, lui, par contre, avait disparu de sa poitrine.

Les examens de fin de trimestres furent, pour tous les élèves de Poudlard et principalement pour ceux de première année qui n'étaient pas habitués, une véritable torture. Durant une semaine, les couloirs furent particulièrement silencieux, plongés dans une atmosphère studieuse. Lorsque le dernier jour arriva enfin, Sam n'était pas encore arrivé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor qu'il lançait déjà son sac loin devant lui.

« Vacances ! hurla-t-il. On va pouvoir se lever tard tous les jours et ne plus penser à rien ! »

Cette dernière idée surtout semblait le ravir plus que les autres. Jesse et lui commencèrent alors à planifier leurs vacances. Etant dans l'impossibilité de rentrer chez eux pendant quinze jours, ils savouraient déjà la liberté, loin de leurs familles qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à taxer d'envahissants. Teddy ne se prêta que moyennement à leur discussion, sachant pertinemment que, lui, il irait au Terrier pour les fêtes. Et d'ailleurs, maintenant que les cours et les examens étaient terminés, Teddy se demandait comment Napata et lui allaient se débrouiller pour quitter discrètement Poudlard ?

La réponse, ou en tout cas une partie de la réponse, arriva le lendemain matin.

A cinq heures tapantes, un hibou vint cogner à la fenêtre du dortoir. Emergeant à grand peine du sommeil, Teddy étouffa un bâillement et chercha un moment d'où pouvaient bien provenir les coups. Lorsqu'il réalisa enfin qu'il y avait un hibou à la fenêtre, il se dépêcha de se lever avant que le bruit ne réveille également Sam et Jesse. Tous deux semblaient cependant profondément plongés dans le sommeil.

Son lit étant le plus éloigné de la fenêtre, il marcha sur la pointe des pieds, heureux de constater que les elfes étaient déjà passés pour allumer un feu dans le poêle. Le sol était frais mais la pièce n'était pas aussi froide qu'il l'avait redouté. Cependant, vêtu à peine d'un pyjama, il frissonna, surtout lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre et que le hibou entra en compagnie d'une bourrasque de vent glacial. Quelques flocons de neige sautèrent au visage de Teddy.

Depuis son lit, Jesse poussa un grognement, se retourna puis dans un soupir replongea au plus profond de son rêve. Teddy resta figé sur place, le hibou perché sur l'épaule et lorsqu'il comprit qu'aucun de ses deux amis n'avait l'air d'être sur le point de se réveiller, il chaussa ses pantoufles et descendit dans la salle commune.

Ici aussi un feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée et il faisait agréablement bon. Teddy se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuil les plus confortables puis délesta enfin le hibou de son message. Ce dernier déploya les ailes en hululant doucement.

« Désolé, s'excusa le garçon, je n'ai rien à te donner. »

L'animal, un hibou des marais au plumage fauve, eut l'air d'insister encore un moment. Mais, comprenant que Teddy n'avait définitivement aucune friandise à lui donner, il lui envoya un coup de bec sur la main avant de prendre son envol et de se diriger vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci poussa une exclamation à la fois de surprise et de colère mais daigna tout de même s'ouvrir pour l'animal.

Teddy massa sa main endolorie. Une trace rouge se formait déjà là où le bec l'avait frappé.

Ne perdant pas de temps, il s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil et déplia le message. Immédiatement, il reconnut l'écriture soignée et élégante de Napata.

Salut Teddy,

Je crois que c'est le moment idéal pour mettre au point notre plan d'évasion. Retrouve-moi à 6h00 devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, n'oublie pas tes affaires. En route pour la grande aventure, à tout de suite,

Napata.

PS : pense à donner quelque chose à manger à Flibuste sinon elle risque de pincer.

« Trop tard, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents. Tu ne pouvais pas le noter sur l'enveloppe ? »

Bien évidemment, personne ne lui répondit. Durant quelques instants, Teddy resta planté là, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, le regard errant entre le message de son amie Serpentard et les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. La voix de la raison, au fond de lui, lui assurait qu'il s'apprêtait très probablement à faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Cette fois-ci, il en était certain, il n'échapperait pas à la Beuglante.

Mais d'un autre côté, il avait tout particulièrement envie de le faire. D'abord parce qu'il voulait retrouver sa famille pour les fêtes, surtout Victoire, à qui il avait beaucoup de choses à raconter au sujet de Poudlard. Ensuite, parce qu'il sentait qu'une telle occasion de se lancer dans quelque chose de palpitant ne se reproduirait peut-être plus avant plusieurs années, au moins.

Il hésita ainsi durant quelques secondes encore puis il finit par se lever. Il avait promis à Napata qu'il l'accompagnerait et il n'avait qu'une seule parole. C'était le moment de le prouver, après tout. Et puis le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor, ce n'était pas pour qu'il se désiste au dernier moment.

Teddy fila dans le dortoir où, le plus silencieusement possible, il s'habilla. Il prépara également un sac dans lequel il fourra quelques vêtements et son nécessaire de toilette puis il écrivit, à toute allure, un petit mot pour Sam et Jesse, histoire qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas de son absence. Sur un coin de parchemin chiffonné, il leur expliqua ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et leur demanda, bien évidemment, de n'en parler à personne.

Après quoi, il descendit à nouveau dans la salle commune.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? »

La Grosse Dame bâilla bruyamment dans son cadre pour bien signifier à l'importun qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour aller se balader dans les couloirs. Mais Teddy insista.

« Il faut vraiment que je sorte.

_ Et pour quoi faire ?

_ Ça ne vous regarde pas, que je sache. Je dois sortir et vous, votre travail c'est de m'ouvrir le passage. »

La Grosse Dame avait beau n'être qu'une peinture, elle écarquilla néanmoins les yeux d'une façon particulièrement expressive.

« Mais je ne vous permets pas.

_ J'attends. »

Avec un claquement, presque rageur, Teddy en était certain, elle libéra tout de même le passage mais lorsqu'il le franchit, le garçon l'entendit très nettement maugréer au sujet de la politesse des enfants qui était désormais devenue une denrée rare.

La première étape était donc une réussite. Mais ça n'était pas celle qui lui posait le plus de problèmes. Maintenant, il allait devoir traverser une partie du château sans se faire prendre par Ziaye. Il espéra de tout son cœur qu'à cette heure-ci, professeurs et concierge seraient profondément endormis dans leurs lits. Après tout, il y avait plus de risques de trouver un élève hors de son dortoir au milieu de la nuit qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Surtout que, s'il jetait un coup d'œil dehors, Teddy pouvait se rendre compte que le jour ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression de vouloir se lever maintenant. De ce qu'il put voir au-travers des vitraux, un épais tapis de neige recouvrait le parc et quelques flocons tombaient encore, donnant au paysage un aspect particulièrement glacial.

Avant de regretter de s'être arraché du lit, Teddy reprit son chemin et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Ici, aucun feu, aucune cheminée. Le froid était mordant. Tout autour de lui, les portraits ronflaient dans leurs cadres.

Les semelles en caoutchouc de ses chaussures de sport produisaient quelques grincements contre les marches de pierre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir leur lancer un sort de silence mais il n'avait aucune idée de la formule qui convenait.

Après un trimestre passé dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, Teddy savait faire léviter une plume, surtout depuis ce fameux cours de sortilèges où le professeur Bulstrode l'avait fait s'entraîner durant toute l'heure. Il savait également transformer une aiguille en allumette, et inversement et humidifier un terreau à l'aide de sa baguette. Autant dire qu'il ne savait pas faire grand-chose.

Arrivé au troisième étage, Teddy s'engouffra dans le couloir. Ici, tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. Les premiers élèves n'allaient pas arriver avant au moins une bonne heure, surtout en période de vacances, et personne n'avait pris le temps d'allumer les flambeaux. Il fallait tout de même l'avouer, le château avait beau être spectaculaire, déserté et plongé dans l'ombre, il avait tout de même un petit côté effrayant. Parce qu'à cet instant, alors qu'il remontait le couloir du pas le plus rapide possible, Teddy songea à l'histoire du basilic que lui avait un jour raconté son oncle Ron. Evidemment, il n'avait pas pu avoir beaucoup de détails. Comprenant ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter, sa tante Hermione l'avait immédiatement fait taire. Teddy avait néanmoins compris qu'à une époque, un monstre sanguinaire avait déambulé dans l'école, utilisant les canalisations pour se déplacer.

Il y eut un grincement.

Le cœur du garçon fit un terrible bond dans sa poitrine. Soudainement terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver face à face avec une créature assoiffée de sang, il se figea. Et si l'araignée géante était elle aussi de retour ? Après tout, personne ne savait avec certitude ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait peut-être échappé au contrôle des professeurs Stone et Rockwell et s'était peut-être réfugiée dans un autre coin du château pour y tisser une toile et piéger les enfants qui s'attardaient imprudemment dans les couloirs. Les enfants comme Teddy par exemple.

Mais il put respirer à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit une voix sortir de nulle part :

« Il était un poltergeist, miroton miroton mirotaine, il était un poltergei-eist-te, qui comptait les tableaux ! Et neuf ! »

Au moment où il prononça le chiffre, une exclamation choquée et pleine de colère lui fit écho. Visiblement, Peeves s'amusait à martyriser les portraits. Il reprit alors sa chanson dans un grand éclat de rire accompagné par les insultes d'un portrait que Teddy ne sut identifier.

Un sourire amusé se forma sur ses lèvres. Peeves ne jouissait pas d'une grande popularité au sein de l'école. Il fallait avouer que ses plaisanteries étaient bien souvent de mauvais goût et qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance de prendre n'importe qui à parti. Mais, dans le fond, Teddy l'aimait bien. Il le trouvait même, à bien des égards, amusant.

Cependant, il valait mieux pour lui ne pas rester trop longtemps sur place.

Laissant le poltergeist hors de vue, il reprit son chemin pour arriver, finalement, à la statue de la sorcière borgne sur le socle de laquelle était assise Napata, un sac à dos sur les épaules et un paquet enveloppé dans une serviette entre les mains.

Voyant arriver Teddy, elle se leva d'un bond, un masque de soulagement plaqué sur le visage.

« J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas, chuchota-t-elle avec comme un air de reproche. Tu as mis du temps. »

Il ne lui parla pas de son hésitation.

« Peeves, répondit-il. Il n'est pas très loin, il faudrait qu'on se dépêche. Il est loin ton passage secret ?

_ Juste là. Enfin j'espère qu'il est toujours accessible. Maman m'a dit que beaucoup de passages secrets avaient été condamnés l'année de la grande guerre mais d'après elle, de nombreux élèves en ont remis au goût du jour. Enfin j'espère que celui-ci en fait partie. Surveille le couloir le temps que j'ouvre le passage. »

Napata tourna autour de la statue, sa baguette à la main. Elle la poussa, tapa plusieurs fois sur sa bosse. Teddy l'observait tout en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil vers le couloir, pour le cas où quelqu'un, notamment Peeves, viendraient dans leur direction.

Mais lorsque la statue finit par pivoter dans un grondement et un nuage de poussière, personne n'avait fait mine de se montrer. Les deux enfants ne perdirent cependant pas de temps et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage.

« Lumos. »

Ça aussi, c'était l'un des seuls sorts que Teddy était capable de réaliser. La statue reprit sa place derrière eux, les enfermant complètement dans un boyau creusé à même la pierre et couvert de toiles d'araignées.

Teddy déglutit.

« Ce n'est pas très engageant, dit-il. Tu sais où ça mène ?

_ Chez Honeydukes, à Pré-au-Lard. De là on pourra rejoindre la caverne et transplaner.

_ La caverne ? Quelle caverne ?

_ Il y a une caverne un peu plus loin dans le village. C'est là que mon père et ma mère allaient se cacher pour se rencontrer. C'est là aussi que j'ai été conçue. »

Teddy laissa échapper une exclamation de dégoût.

« Ah ! J'ai pas envie de connaître les détails !

_ Ce n'est pas sale, répliqua Napata probablement un peu vexée. Ce sont des choses que les adultes qui s'aiment font souvent et…

_ Napata, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le savoir. C'est… dégoûtant ! »

Décidément, les affaires des adultes laissaient souvent Teddy perplexe. Il fut soulagé que son amie change de sujet.

« Tu as déjeuné ?

_ Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps figure-toi.

_ Je suis allée faire un saut aux cuisines. »

Elle cala sa baguette allumée derrière son oreille et déballa le paquet de tissu qu'elle portait dans les mains. Teddy entendit gronder son estomac alors que des viennoiseries et diverses sucreries se dévoilaient devant lui. Napata l'invita à se servir et pendant un moment, ils mangèrent et marchèrent en silence.

Au bout de quelques instants, le boyau formait un coude puis montait en pente très douce. Ici et là, ils pouvaient voir les vestiges d'éboulements anciens. A un endroit, ils durent même se faufiler dans une minuscule échancrure qui s'ouvrait entre deux pans de roche. Le passage avait dû être condamné mais au fil du temps, des élèves acharnés s'étaient probablement évertués à creuser une issue.

Et finalement, quelques marches taillées à même la roche se dévoilèrent devant eux.

« Tu es sûre qu'on va atterrir chez Honeydukes ? demanda Teddy d'une voix peu rassurée. On ne va pas arriver en plein milieu d'une salle de bal ou dans une cave privée ?

_ J'en suis certaine. Tu peux me faire confiance.

_ Tu as déjà essayé le passage ?

_ Non mais ma mère l'a fait.

_ Avec ton père, je suppose ? »

Malgré l'obscurité, Teddy vit les joues de son amie se colorer de rose à la lueur de sa baguette.

« Avec mon oncle.

_ Ah. Euh… d'accord.

_ Tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne ? »

Napata avait soudainement l'air de vouloir lui confier quelque chose d'important, un secret sûrement. Les filles semblaient avoir cette particularité de vouloir confier des secrets à ceux qu'elles estimaient de confiance. Victoire le faisait souvent également et Teddy avait été son confident à plusieurs reprises.

« Je ne dirai rien. Promis.

_ Très bien. Alors le ministre, Kingsley, ce n'est pas mon oncle. C'est mon père.

_ Ah bon ? Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est un secret ? Je veux dire, tu dis à tout le monde que c'est ton oncle, est-ce que ça changerait grand-chose qu'il soit ton père ?

_ Teddy, ce n'est pas avec lui qu'est mariée ma mère. »

Il pinça les lèvres. Il n'était pas sûr de réellement comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

« Tu veux dire…

_ Je veux dire que je suis née d'une union illégale. »

Les sourcils, froncés, Teddy se demanda s'il était bouché ou, au contraire, s'il faisait preuve d'imbécillité.

« Ecoute, je ne comprends pas ce qui…

_ Mais c'est pourtant évident, non ? Le ministre n'a pas que des amis. D'accord, il est très populaire mais beaucoup rêvent d'avoir sa place et pour ça ils feraient n'importe quoi pour lui causer du tort. Alors s'ils apprennent qu'il a eu une fille avec la femme de son frère, crois-moi, ils vont lui sauter dessus.

_ D'accord. Je vois. Mais… euh… juste une question : ton père, enfin ton oncle, enfin celui que tu appelles ton père, il est au courant ? »

Napata haussa les épaules. Sa lèvre inférieure s'ourla sur une moue indécise.

« Je ne sais pas.

_ Comment tu appris ça ?

_ Par hasard. Ma mère me croyait endormie un jour dans le canapé et elle a commencé à parlé à mon oncle de cette histoire. J'étais réveillée mais j'ai fait semblant de dormir.

_ Ah. Et c'était il y a longtemps ? Tu étais peut-être trop jeune. Il se peut que tu ais mal compris.

_ C'était cet été. Et je peux te jurer que je n'ai pas mal compris. »

Elle lui adressa un regard suppliant.

« Tu n'en parleras à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout pas à Sam et à Jesse. Je n'ai pas très envie qu'ils le sachent. »

Dans l'ombre, Teddy leva sa main droite.

« Je te le jure, Napata. Je ne dirai rien.

_ Bien, répondit-elle en souriant. Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous de rejoindre la caverne. J'ai hâte de revoir mes parents. »

Elle lui prit la main et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la trappe censée menée à la cave de Honeydukes, le célèbre magasin de friandises.


	19. La caverne

**CHAPITRE 19 : La caverne**

Les marches menant à la trappe étaient poussiéreuses et inégales. Teddy trébucha à plusieurs reprises manquant de peu de se tordre une cheville.

« Et si la trappe était verrouillée ? »

Alors qu'ils étaient presque tout deux arrivés à destination, il songea tout à coup que si le propriétaire de Honeydukes avait connaissance de la trappe et savait que des élèves de Poudlard étaient susceptibles de passer par là et, par la même occasion, de venir piller ses stocks dans sa cave, alors il pouvait très bien avoir mis un cadenas. Après tout, à sa place, Teddy n'aurait pas hésité.

Napata ne lui répondit pas. Elle plaça un doigt en travers de ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

« Eteins ta baguette. »

Alors qu'ils s'exécutaient, une obscurité pesante leur tomba dessus. Teddy entendait nettement la respiration de la fillette faisant écho à la sienne. A nouveau, il se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix et s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester dans son dortoir. A cette heure-ci, il aurait été profondément plongé dans le sommeil et il aurait passé la journée à jouer aux cartes explosives ou à parcourir les couloirs du château en compagnie de Sam et Jesse. Au lieu de ça, il était là à crapahuter dans un boyau sombre et humide et risquait très fortement de se faire exclure de l'école si jamais quelqu'un découvrait leur manège.

Napata cala sa baguette entre ses dents et posa les deux mains sur la trappe. Teddy vint la rejoindre et ils poussèrent de toutes leurs forces. La plaque de bois semblait très lourde et au moment où le garçon se disait qu'il avait vu juste et que la trappe avait été verrouillée, celle-ci céda dans un effroyable tintamarre. Ils restèrent figés dans l'obscurité, l'oreille tendue. Si jamais quelqu'un faisait mine de venir dans leur direction, ils prendraient leurs jambes à leur cou et remonteraient le tunnel dans le sens inverse.

Mais la cave restait silencieuse. Une alléchante odeur de confiserie vint planer jusqu'à eux. Napata huma l'air et Teddy entendit gargouiller son ventre.

« Tu crois qu'on…

_ Allez, on se dépêche. »

Elle n'attendit pas la suite de sa phrase et se hissa à l'intérieur de la cave. Napata avait beau être une Serpentard, Teddy trouvait qu'elle aurait largement eu assez de courage pour être une Gryffondor. C'était dommage d'ailleurs qu'elle soit plus rusée que téméraire, il aurait drôlement aimé partager tous ses cours avec elle et passer des soirées en sa compagnie au coin du feu devant la cheminée de la salle commune.

Il se rappela alors qu'elle le soupçonnait fortement d'être amoureux d'elle et tandis que ses joues s'enflammaient, il grimpa à son tour dans la cave.

Ici aussi il faisait sombre mais pas autant que dans le tunnel. Ils distinguèrent les silhouettes des étagères couvertes de bonbons, de chocolats ou de toute autres confiseries toutes plus attirantes les unes que les autres. Un énorme sac de dragées surprises avait été renversé lorsqu'ils avaient ouvert la trappe. Le propriétaire du magasin avait dû le poser dessus et c'était très probablement son poids que les deux enfants avaient senti.

Sans même se concerter, ils s'employèrent à refermer le passage derrière eux et alors Teddy comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas été verrouillé. Au moment où elle toucha le sol, la trappe disparut de leur champ de vision. La magie pouvait décidément faire de grandes choses et, parfois, elle agissait même en faveur des jeunes sorciers.

« Elle est loin la caverne ? chuchota-t-il.

_ Non. Mais le jour va bientôt se lever et si on ne se dépêche pas, on risque de croiser quelqu'un. En route. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite lucarne. En chemin, Teddy tendit la main vers un paquet de fondants du chaudron, ses confiseries préférées après les chocogrenouilles. Mais Napata lui envoya une tape sur les doigts.

« Non, ça c'est du vol.

_ Un seul ! Promis je… »

Il soupira. Le regard de son amie était sans appel. Après tout, il n'avait pas envie de devenir un voleur, il ferait mieux de l'écouter. Ouvrir la lucarne ne fut pas bien compliqué mais un paquet de neige s'y était agglutiné et tomba sur les deux enfants, accompagné d'une bourrasque d'air glacé. Napata se hissa sur une caisse pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur. Tout était sombre et plongé dans le silence.

« La voie est libre. Allons-y. »

Teddy l'aida à se glisser dans l'ouverture, fronçant le nez lorsque de nouveaux paquets de neige lui tombèrent dessus. Une fois à l'extérieur, Napata tendit la main et il s'y agrippa, faisant de son mieux pour se hisser à son tour par la lucarne. Il battit des jambes, s'accrocha du mieux qu'il put au rebord de la fenêtre, regrettant de ne pas avoir mis ses gants. Le froid était glacial et lui mordait cruellement la chair.

Son pied droit glissa sur le mur. Il battit l'air à la recherche d'une prise mais ne rencontra que le bord d'une étagère. Dans un grand fracas, celle-ci bougea et s'effondra. Le bruit fut tel que Teddy paniqua et passa en moins d'une seconde au-travers de la lucarne. Au moment où le silence retombait enfin, il gisait à moitié allongé dans la neige, tremblant de froid et sous le choc d'avoir été la cause de temps de bruit. Agenouillée à côté de lui, Napata restait bouche-bée.

Cette fois-ci, le vacarme ne passa pas inaperçu et une alarme se mit en route. Teddy songea à une meute de chats miaulant de rage.

« Fichons le camp ! »

Il jugea le conseil très avisé et imita Napata. D'un bond, il se leva et tous deux se mirent à courir dans la neige.

La seule fois où Teddy était venu jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard, c'était le jour de la rentrée lorsque Harry l'y avait emmené. Il se souvenait à peine du trajet entre la gare et l'école. Il espérait que Napata, elle, savait parfaitement où elle allait.

Courir dans la neige n'était pas aussi aisé que ça en avait l'air et Teddy trébucha plusieurs fois, allant même jusqu'à tomber à plat ventre. La couche de glace l'empêcha de se faire réellement mal mais au fil du temps qu'il passait dehors, il sentait ses mains s'engourdir et se demanda si ce que Victoire lui avait raconté au sujet des gens dont les doigts et les orteils tombaient à cause du gel était vrai. Parce que si c'était le cas, alors ça n'allait certainement pas tarder à lui arriver.

Le village tout entier s'allumait et prenait vie derrière eux. Des portes claquaient, des gens appelaient. L'alarme du magasin de confiserie retentissait toujours. Mais Napata et Teddy étaient déjà presque en dehors du village. Ils passèrent par-dessus une barrière à moitié effondrée qui avait l'air de marquer la limite entre un champ ou un pré et une route. Avec la neige cependant, il était bien difficile de l'attester.

« La caverne est juste là. »

Ils étaient déjà à bout de souffle et étant donné que personne ne semblait les avoir suivi, ils se permirent de ralentir l'allure.

« Quel idiot ! lâcha Napata.

_ Je suis désolé. Mon pied a glissé.

_ Non mais c'est la dernière fois que je t'emmène quelque part avec moi.

_ Ah oui ? Eh bien je te rappelle que c'est toi qui avais voulu que je vienne. »

Napata écarquilla les yeux.

« Arrête, j'ai pas eu besoin de te pousser beaucoup.

_ J'ai accepté parce que… »

Il se tut sans terminer sa phrase. Pourquoi avait-il accepté réellement ? Etait-ce pour avoir une chance de passer Noël en compagnie de sa famille malgré l'interdiction qui maintenait tous les élèves à Poudlard ou était-ce parce qu'il avait eu envie de passer du temps avec Napata ? Non, c'était sûrement pour sa famille.

La fillette croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu n'as rien de plus à dire ?

_ Laisse tomber. »

Elle lui envoya un grand sourire et avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle lui sauta au cou et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue, le laissant si rouge de honte ou d'émotion, ou des deux peut-être, qu'il fut sûr que la neige était en train de fondre sous ses pieds.

« Je suis contente que tu sois venu.

_ Vraiment ? »

Napata acquiesça vivement, faisant danser tout autour de son visage ses cheveux d'ébène finement tressés.

« Evidemment, nigaud ! Sinon je ne te le dirais pas ! »

Elle éclata de rire puis lui pris la main. Teddy n'était pas sûr d'aimer réellement ce contact ou plutôt, il n'était pas sûr d'aimer la sensation que lui prodiguait ce contact. La paume de Napata contre la sienne lui envoya une onde de chaleur dans tout le bras. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Est-ce qu'il était réellement amoureux d'elle ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait être amoureux à onze ans ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais si c'était le cas alors il se demanda comment les choses allaient évoluer.

« Voilà la caverne. »

Ils traversèrent une rivière gelée, pas très large heureusement. L'épaisse couche de glace qui la recouvrait leur permit de passer à pieds secs mais ils se hâtèrent, conscients que si jamais la glace se rompait alors ils risquaient bien plus que de tomber dans de l'eau très froide.

La caverne était entourée d'arbres dénudés, de sapins ployant sous le poids de la neige et d'épais buissons aux épines longues comme des baguettes magiques. L'ouverture n'était pas très haute mais elle était suffisamment large pour laisser passer plusieurs personnes côte à côte. Elle était creusée à flanc de colline et marquait l'entrée dans une forêt. Teddy se demandait s'il s'agissait d'un autre passage vers la Forêt Interdite ou s'il s'agissait d'une autre. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de s'aventurer jusque là alors que le jour ne s'était pas encore levé.

Mais Napata n'avait pas l'air de nourrir les mêmes inquiétudes que lui. Elle alluma la baguette et l'entraîna à sa suite, le tenant toujours pas la main. Il risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Pré-Au-Lard lui semblait loin maintenant. Les lumières du village formaient un simple halo dans l'obscurité de l'aube pas encore naissante. L'alarme elle-même ne parvenait plus jusqu'à eux, à moins qu'elle ne se soit simplement tue. Comment savoir après tout ?

La caverne était presque aussi sombre et angoissante que le tunnel qu'ils avaient traversé entre Poudlard et Honeydukes. De gigantesques toiles d'araignées dansaient dans le vent, désertées par leurs habitantes que le froid avait chassé. Quelques stalactites de givre pendaient du plafond, laissant s'égoutter dans un plic ploc ininterrompu des gouttes d'eau qui venaient parfois s'écraser sur le nez des deux enfants.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité, l'écho de leurs pas se faisait de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus inquiétant.

« On est peut-être assez loin, marmonna Teddy.

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu crois ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, Napata. C'est toi l'experte en transplanage.

_ L'experte, oui. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un rire nerveux et Teddy ne se sentit pas du tout rassuré.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais jamais essayé de transplaner, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'une voix soudainement tendue. Enfin je connais la théorie, par cœur même mais…

_ N'en dis pas plus s'il te plaît. Parce que si tu continue comme ça, dans une minute je vais m'enfuir en hurlant. »

Tous deux rirent un peu trop fort et de manière un peu trop forcée pour que ce soit réellement sincère. Mais la tension était montée à un tel cran qu'il valait mieux pour eux chercher à se détendre un peu.

« Je crois que tu as raison. On a pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout. Ici on est très bien et… Teddy ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Tout en parlant, Napata avait levé sa baguette allumée pour éclairer la caverne, faisant ainsi danser des ombres sur les parois glacées. Mais dans un coin, sous une saillie rocheuses, une silhouette se dessinait, prise dans le givre.

Les deux enfants se dévisagèrent du regard.

« C'est peut-être un animal qui a été surpris par le froid.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre. Regarde, on dirait un pied. »

Napata déglutit bruyamment.

« Un pied humain. »

Teddy sentit comme une main de fer se resserrer sur sa poitrine, le faisant presque suffoquer. S'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la caverne alors pourquoi est-ce que personne ne venait à leur rencontre.

« Quelqu'un qui dort.

_ Arrête. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Du reste, ce n'en était pas la peine, Teddy voyait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Il serra la main de Napata dans la sienne et allait lui suggérer de sortir de là au plus vite lorsqu'il se dit que s'il faisait preuve d'un peu de courage non seulement Napata ne pourrait plus que faire son éloge mais encore en plus il prouverait qu'il était un vrai Gryffondor.

Et Teddy avait à cœur de prouver à tous que le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé dans la bonne maison.

Il lâcha la main de son amie et s'avança, sa baguette allumée levée devant lui. La première impression de Napata avait été la bonne, ce qu'ils voyaient était bien un pied humain chaussé d'un soulier dont le cuir avait été rongé et fortement abîmé par le gel. La jambe était vêtue d'un pantalon de toile très légère. Teddy remonta le long de la hanche, avisa la chemisette à fleur et poussa un cri lorsqu'il vit le visage aux yeux grands ouverts fixés sur lui.

Il fit un bond en arrière. Dans sa panique, sa baguette s'éteignit.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Restée en arrière, Napata agitait sa baguette pour essayer d'en voir un maximum sans pour autant se rapprocher. Le cœur de Teddy battait à tout rompre, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il balbutia quelques instants des syllabes et des morceaux de mots sans aucun sens puis il battit en retraite.

« Il est mort ! »

Il agrippa Napata par le poignet, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair si fortement qu'elle en poussa un petit cri de douleur.

« Les traces mènent à la caverne. »

Dans un ensemble parfait, les deux enfants se retournèrent, un masque de terreur figé sur le visage. Les villageois ! Evidemment, en quittant Honeydukes, ils avaient piétiné dans la neige et les traces avaient mené tout droit à la caverne. S'ils étaient pris, ils allaient être accusés de cambriolage et peut-être même du meurtre de celui qui gisait à quelques pas seulement d'eux. La panique les empêcha de réfléchir et surtout d'agir correctement.

« Vite ! hurla Teddy. Transplane ! »

Napata s'accrocha à lui comme jamais encore et alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux étroitement enlacés, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la maison de son oncle. Toutes ses pensées se figèrent sur sa destination. Elle cria très fort dans sa tête : Transplane !

Il y eut une formidable détonation qui les assourdit tous les deux. Le vent leur hurla dans les oreilles, leur mordant douloureusement la chair. Teddy sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Une affreuse sensation de vertige lui leva le cœur et tandis que tout se mettait à tourner autour de lui, une affreuse douleur lui déchira le bras. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sur un hurlement qui franchit sa gorge au moment même où ses deux pieds touchaient à nouveau le sol. La douleur l'enveloppa tout entier et il s'effondra, hurlant à s'en rompre les poumons, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, incapable de penser autrement que par cette douleur qui lui déchirait le bras, la poitrine et le flanc. Suffoquant, s'étouffant, le visage de baigné de larmes, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, incapable d'arrêter de hurler.


	20. Une arrivée fracassante

**CHAPITRE 20 : Une arrivée fracassante**

Depuis qu'il avait été nommé ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shackelbolt avait l'impression de ne plus avoir une seule minute pour lui. Il passait ses journées entre réunions et décisions importantes, devait sans cesse composer avec les moldus et principalement leur ministre qui avait beau faire tous les efforts dont il était capable, il ne parvenait pas à accepter les sorciers. Kingsley avait entendu dire que son prédécesseur avait été d'avantage ouvert d'esprit. Malheureusement la dernière guerre contre Voldemort l'avait profondément ébranlé.

Debout devant le grand miroir de sa chambre, Kingsley ajusta sa robe. Certains matins, il lui arrivait de regretter de ne plus être à la tête du bureau des aurors. Il avait accepté la proposition qui lui avait été faite après avoir perdu Fol Œil puis Tonks. Privé de ses deux meilleurs éléments, il avait voulu tout plaquer. Et la décision avait été prise à la légère. Bien évidemment, il menait sa tâche de ministre du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il avait régulièrement la sensation de ne pas être à sa place.

Courir après les Mangemorts lui manquait horriblement. Après des années d'appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix, après des dizaines de missions pour tenter de mettre des baguettes dans les roues de Voldemort, il se sentait affreusement inactif.

Ce matin, par exemple, il allait rencontrer une délégation de sorciers égyptiens qui viendraient lui exposer leur projet de coupe du monde de Quidditch à l'aveugle. Kingsley avait bien d'autres kneazles à fouetter. Le Quidditch à l'aveugle avait été inventé quelques années plus tôt seulement par une groupe d'athlètes déchus qui avaient été expulsés de leurs équipes respectives. En majeure partie, le succès était médiocre. Une coupe du monde ne prendrait jamais. Les enfants s'amusaient à y jouer parce que c'était amusant, mais jamais plus d'une heure. Ils allaient droit au fiasco.

Kingsley ne voulait cependant pas vexer les Egyptiens. En tant que principaux fournisseurs de mummia, la célèbre poudre de momie, ils formaient pour l'Angleterre des amis de choix.

Et voilà exactement ce que Kingsley détestait dans sa fonction de ministre de la magie. Il devait manipuler de fausses amitiés pour en tirer un maximum de profit. Avec un petit sourire, il contempla son reflet.

« Vous devez tous vous payer ma poire, là-haut, n'est-ce pas ? »

Personne ne lui répondit, bien entendu, et de toute façon il ne s'y était pas le moins du monde attendu. Mais il repensait souvent à ceux qui avaient été tués au cours de la Grande Guerre : Dumbledore, Fol Œil, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, le jeune Fred et bien d'autres dont les noms n'avaient jamais été cités. Kingsley se sentait coupable de leur disparition même s'il n'avait pas lui-même tenu la baguette qui les avait tués. Il estimait que le ministère n'avait pas agi en leur faveur. Il les avait laissés tomber.

« Si vous me trouvez un moyen d'échapper à la délégation égyptienne, dit-il en partant dans un grand éclat de rire, je vous promets de créer une cérémonie officielle en votre nom. »

Avait-il été entendu ou bien fût-ce le hasard, au final, Kingsley Shackelbolt ne le sut jamais, mais il avait à peine prononcé le dernier mot qu'une détonation assourdissante provenant du rez-de-chaussée fit vibrer toutes les vitres de la maison.

Son sourire mourut avec son rire. Kingsley bondit vers le lit sur lequel il avait laissé sa baguette et, l'arme à la main, il se précipita vers les escaliers.

« Qui est… ? »

il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Un hurlement retentit suivit d'un autre. Quelqu'un souffrait le martyr. A entendre la voix, il s'agissait d'un enfant. Kingsley sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Il dévala les marches aussi rapidement qu'il le put.

« A l'aide ! »

Le cri de détresse fut suivi de la silhouette décoiffée de Napata. Ses joues ruisselaient de larmes, son visage était contracté sur un masque d'angoisse. Elle plongea sur Kingsley, s'agrippa à sa robe.

« Aide-le ! Pitié, fais quelque chose ! »

Les questions qui se succédaient dans l'esprit du ministre étaient si nombreuses qu'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Que faisait la fillette dans son salon alors qu'elle aurait dû être à Poudlard à l'heure qu'il était ? Et qui donc l'avait fait transplaner ici ? Quant aux hurlements, Kingsley n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait les pousser mais une chose était sûre, c'était quelqu'un qui souffrait atrocement.

« Teddy ! hurla Napata en sanglotant. Il faut aider Teddy ! »

Kingsley dut manœuvrer pour éloigner la fillette de lui. Il entra dans le salon. Allongé à même le sol, se trouvait un jeune garçon d'une petite dizaine d'années. Son visage était un masque de douleur tandis qu'il se tordait au sol, tenant d'une main son épaule ensanglanté. Une large tache écarlate s'agrandissait sur ses vêtements. L'enfant hurlait à s'en déchirer les poumons. La couleur de ses cheveux changeait à une vitesse phénoménale de même que les traits de son visage qui se modulaient à une telle vitesse que Kingsley en fut presque effrayé.

Napata pleurait presque aussi fort qu'il n'hurlait. Le vacarme causé par les deux enfants était assourdissant et donnait le vertige à Kingsley. Ce ne fut qu'au prix d'un véritable effort qu'il parvint à se tirer de la torpeur dans laquelle il menaçait de s'enfoncer. Agissant dans l'urgence, retrouvant ses vieux réflexes d'auror, Kingsley bondit sur l'enfant qui se tordait de douleur. A l'aide de sa baguette, il le plongea dans un profond sommeil. Les cris cessèrent instantanément tandis que sa tête retombait en arrière, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte. Il était si pâle qu'il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un mort.

Quelques pas derrière, Napata continuait de pleurer mais ses sanglots faisaient échos aux cris disparus de son ami. Kingsley avait toujours beaucoup de questions à lui poser mais il était hors de question de s'y attarder maintenant. De toute évidence, le garçon avait été désartibulé et il fallait agir vite. Il le souleva dans ses bras. L'enfant ne pesait pas très lourd, il n'était pas particulièrement grand. Il ne devait certainement pas avoir plus de onze ans, douze ans maximum. Tout en le soulevant, Kingsley eut un curieux pressentiment. Maintenant que les traits de son visage s'étaient figés, il lui semblait reconnaître…

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ç'aurait été trop de hasard d'un coup, trop de coïncidences.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait agir, et vite et il était hors de question de transplaner. C'était l'une des bases élémentaires du voyage magique, on ne transplanait pas avec quelqu'un qui venait de se désartibuler car alors il n'y aurait plus aucune chance de l'aider à retrouver le membre qu'il avait perdu ou endommagé.

« Napata, tu ne bouges pas de cette maison. Je serais de retour aussi vite que possible. Tu m'attends !

_ Et Teddy ?

_ Je l'emmène à Sainte Mangouste.

_ Mais…

_ Tu ne bouges pas. »

Kingsley n'était pas bien sûr de savoir s'il pouvait faire confiance à la fillette. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle avait cette désagréable de manie de ne pas obéir aux ordres mais là encore, il n'avait pas assez de temps devant lui pour s'en préoccuper réellement. Il s'approcha de la cheminée, le garçon dans les bras et se servit de poudre de cheminette.

Serrant son passager contre lui, il énonça sa destination et avant que les flammes magiques ne l'emmènent il aperçut sa nièce, debout devant la cheminée, le visage baigné de larmes et les yeux inquiets. Ce matin, il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et, Kingsley en aurait mis sa main au dragon, elle n'y était pas pour rien.

XXXX

Lorsque Teddy reprit conscience, il avait mal dans la gorge et l'impression que tout le côté gauche de son corps était engourdi. La tête lourde, il bougea légèrement les jambes. Apparemment, il était allongé dans un lit, pas très confortable d'ailleurs, sous une couverture qui lui donnait trop chaud.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Et les murs se précipitèrent sur lui.

Avec un gémissement, il les referma, déglutit. La nausée lui montait à la gorge. Un frisson glacial remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait pas pu voir grand-chose de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait mais il était néanmoins sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas du dortoir de Gryffondor. Ce qui signifiait que Napata et lui avaient réussi, ils avaient transplané loin de l'école.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, précipitamment cette fois. Napata ! Où diable se trouvait-elle ?

Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda tout autour de lui. Sa nausée s'amplifia, les murs dansèrent à toute allure avant de se stabiliser.

« Hola, doucement. Ne t'énerve pas. »

Teddy tourna la tête sur le côté et vit, assis sur une chaise, sa tante Fleur. Avec ses longs cheveux dorés qui semblaient jouer avec la lumière et ses yeux bleus, elle avait toujours été la plus belle femme qu'il eut jamais vu. Elle ressemblait un peu à l'une de ces divas qu'il voyait dans ses livres d'enfants. Ou est-ce que le terme n'était pas « diva » justement ? Teddy ne s'en souvenait plus.

« Napata… »

Sa voix était rauque comme s'il avait passé plusieurs jours sans l'utiliser.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis mon chou. Napa… qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Tout en parlant, Fleur redressait son oreiller derrière lui et le poussait légèrement en arrière pour qu'il se rallonge.

« Ce n'est pas un objet, c'est une personne. C'est mon amie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas avec moi ?

_ Tu veux parler de cette petite fille avec les cheveux noirs ? La nièce de Shackelbolt ? »

Teddy manqua de peu de rectifier en mentionnant le fait que Napata n'était pas la nièce mais la fille de Kingsley Shackelbolt mais il se retint à la dernière seconde. Il avait beau adorer sa tante Fleur, il était de notoriété publique, au sein de la famille en tout cas, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas lui confier de secret, à moins d'avoir envie de le voir divulguer à plus de dix kilomètres à la ronde. C'était en tout cas ce que disait la tante Ginny et Teddy devait s'avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'air amicale en prononçant ces mots.

« Elle va avoir de sérieux problèmes je crois, continua Fleur.

_ Pourquoi ? »

Teddy avait posé la question mais, au fond, il pensait déjà connaître la réponse. Si les gens apprenaient que Napata et lui avaient transplané sans permis, ils risquaient, effectivement, d'avoir de gros problèmes.

« De ce que j'ai entendu dire, chuchota Fleur sur le ton de la confidence, elle a utilisé toute seule la poudre de cheminette pour venir jusqu'ici. Je crois qu'elle est punie. »

Teddy s'appuya contre ses oreillers et joua distraitement avec le bandage qui enserrait son bras gauche. Beaucoup de pensées tournaient dans sa tête. A commencer parce qu'ils avaient fait et à la raison pour laquelle il était maintenant dans ce lit, dans cette chambre et avec ce pansement sur le bras.

« Tante Fleur…

_ Oui ?

_ C'est Sainte Mangouste ici, non ? »

Assise à côté de lui, Fleur lui adressa un sourire à la fois attendri et triste et acquiesça.

« Oui, c'est Sainte Mangouste.

_ J'ai été désartibulé ?

_ Ne pense pas à ça, mon chéri.

_ Mais j'ai été désartibulé, non ? »

Fleur soupira et posa une main sur la sienne. La chaleur de sa paume rassura un peu Teddy. Un étrange goût amer lui tapissait sa bouche, celui de la culpabilité probablement mais aussi du remord. Du regret peut-être. A onze ans, Teddy n'était pas bien sûr de savoir réellement faire la différence.

« Je vais avoir des problèmes moi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fleur ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et si Teddy ne s'était pas retrouvé dans une telle situation, il l'aurait certainement trouvée très drôle à voir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais des problèmes ? »

Elle fronça tout à coup les sourcils et il sut qu'il avait parlé trop vite.

« Tu ne veux quand même pas me dire que tu as transplané de toi-même ?

_ Si. Enfin non ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter lorsqu'il vit l'air choqué de sa tante. Enfin si un peu quand même.

_ Mais tu es complètement fou ! »

Elle se leva si brusquement que sa chaise menaça de tomber.

« Ne te mets pas en colère, s'il te plaît…

_ Il faut que je parle à Harry.

_ Non ! »

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, Teddy fit mine de se lever pour la rattraper mais son geste trop rapide et trop brusque lui déclencha un nouveau vertige et le temps que la pièce cesse de tourner autour de lui, Fleur avait déjà quitté sa chambre. Alors il s'adossa contre ses oreillers et se mit à se ronger les ongles. Si Harry était mis au courant de ce la façon dont il était arrivé à… en fait il ne savait même pas où il était arrivé. Quoi qu'il soit, si Harry apprenait que Napata et lui avaient transplané d'eux-mêmes alors il était sûr et certain que les problèmes allaient arriver en masse.

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur ce qui avait l'air d'une prairie dans laquelle couraient paisiblement quelques lapins. Il pourrait peut-être faire une corde avec ses draps, comme dans les histoires de moldus qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de sa tante Hermione. Il lui suffirait alors de s'enfuir. Evidemment, il risquait fort de devenir un hors-la-loi mais grâce à la métamorphomagie, il pourrait aisément se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ce ne serait pas facile, ce ne serait pas marrant, mais ce serait certainement mieux que de passer le reste de sa vie enfermé à Azkaban.

Sa décision était prise.

Il repoussa ses couvertures et se leva. Le carrelage était glacé sous ses pieds et un violent frisson remonta depuis le creux de ses reins jusqu'au niveau de sa nuque où ses cheveux se hérissèrent.

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de mettre son plan à exécution. Alors qu'il tentait de manœuvrer avec son bras en écharpe pour entortiller ses draps de manière à en faire une corde plus ou moins potable, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur sa tante Fleur et son oncle Harry.

Ce dernier le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu avais l'intention d'aller quelque part, Teddy ? »


	21. Sainte Mangouste

**CHAPITRE 21 : Sainte Mangouste**

Teddy resta figé sur place. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et la peur déferla en lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir donner une explication sur ce qu'il était en train de faire mais il resta incapable de prononcer le moindre mot devant l'air tellement courroucé de son parrain. Il déglutit mais sa gorge était soudainement devenue très sèche.

Doucement, Harry ferma la porte derrière lui. Fleur, elle, resta dans le couloir. Est-ce qu'elle avait compris que son beau-frère souhaitant s'entretenir seul avec son filleul ou bien ne lui avait-il simplement pas laissé le choix ? Teddy savait que Fleur ne jouissait pas d'une grande réputation au sein de la famille. Mais pour lui, elle était la mère de Victoire, Dominique et Louis. Surtout Victoire. Et elle s'occupait toujours très bien de lui quand il était en séjour à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup.

« Teddy, commença Harry d'une voix douce, il s'est passé quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui, tu en as conscience, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'enfant laissa tomber la corde qu'il était en train d'essayer de fabriquer et qui ne ressemblait en rien à une corde. Il n'avait même pas le courage d'acquiescer. Son parrain allait certainement lui faire la leçon et il allait être puni. Il en parlerait certainement à sa grand-mère et elle l'empêcherait de retourner à Poudlard. De toute façon, elle ne voudrait certainement pas qu'il continue à fréquenter Napata.

« Teddy ? »

Harry s'approcha. Il prit doucement son filleul par l'épaule et l'entraîna vers le lit.

« Transplaner tout seul et sans permis, c'est extrêmement dangereux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

Il déglutit. Sa gorge était particulièrement sèche.

« J'attends une réponse.

_ Je voulais passer Noël avec tout le monde. »

Harry inspira profondément. Il s'assit sur le lit, tapota le matelas à côté de lui pour inviter l'enfant à faire de même. Teddy obéit mais il garda la tête basse, n'osant toujours pas lever les yeux vers son parrain.

« Là où ils se trouvent, tes parents doivent sacrément se reconnaître en toi. »

L'enfant leva tout à coup les yeux vers lui. Une étrange lueur d'espoir et d'avidité brillait dans ses prunelles.

« Tu crois ?

_ Ton père a fait de sacrées choses pendant son enfance. Et ta mère, eh bien d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, elle n'a jamais pu être nommée préfète à cause de son manque de respect pour les règles. »

Bien malgré lui, Teddy ne put retenir un sourire. Il avait terriblement envie d'en savoir plus sur les déviances de ses parents mais il avait également peur de demander, peur de mettre Harry en colère.

« Passer Noël à Poudlard, continua son parrain, ce n'est pas une catastrophe en soi. J'en ai moi-même passé beaucoup et je suis toujours en un seul morceau. Et pourtant, ça n'a pas toujours été une partie de plaisir. Je ne vois pas ce qui te posait problème, d'autant que tous tes amis restent sur place également. »

Teddy se passa une main sur la nuque, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Je me sens exclu. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. Ses propres enfants étaient encore très jeunes. James, le plus âgé, n'avait encore que cinq ans. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de fréquenter beaucoup d'enfants. Chez les Dursley, il n'avait plus aucun contact. Il lui semblait avoir un jour entendu quelque chose comme quoi Dudley s'était marié mais il se demandait s'il s'agissait d'une rumeur, s'il l'avait rêvé ou bien si c'était la réalité. Le seul adolescent à qui il avait eu à faire face au cours de sa vie n'avait finalement été que lui-même.

« Tu as des soucis avec tes amis à l'école ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Teddy ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais bien. »

L'enfant ne le regardait pas en face et Harry dut se pencher un peu en avant pour pouvoir voir son visage. Bien qu'il ne puisse réellement le regarder dans les yeux il fut sûr que ce qu'il voyait briller au coin de ses paupières étaient des larmes. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il avait toujours fait de son mieux mais il se demandait tout à coup jusqu'à quel point il avait été un mauvais parrain. Il lui semblait évident, là, tout de suite, que le jeune Teddy Lupin allait très mal.

« Ce n'est pas par rapport à mes amis que je me sens exclu, oncle Harry. Ils sont formidables.

_ Quoi alors ? »

Cette question, Harry l'avait posée à contre cœur. Au fond de lui, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il ne voulait juste pas se l'avouer.

« C'est dans la famille. »

Harry ferma les yeux un bref instant, trop court pour que Teddy puisse le remarquer. C'était exactement la réponse qu'il avait redouté.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille ?

_ Je ne suis pas de la famille, oncle Harry. D'ailleurs tu n'es même pas mon oncle.

_ Bien sûr que tu es de la famille.

_ J'ai été assimilé à la famille. »

Teddy avait craché cette phrase avec une moue qui fendit le cœur d'Harry. Dans la bouche d'un enfant si jeune, la déclaration n'en était que pire encore. Harry pinça les lèvres, se demandant comment faire pour dénouer cet horrible sac de nœuds et comment redonner le sourire à son filleul.

« Teddy, tu es de la famille tu l'as toujours été.

_ Non ! Ce ne sont pas mes cousins ni mes oncles et tantes ! Je les appelle comme ça pour faire comme tout le monde mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Et Molly n'est pas ma grand-mère. »

Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot qu'il retint à grand peine. Harry soupira, passa son bras autour des épaules de l'enfant et le serra contre lui. Teddy resta réticent un moment puis il finit par appuyer la tête contre sa poitrine.

« Ta mère, souffla Harry, est issue de la grande famille des Black. C'est la petit-fille de Cygnus. Elle est la cousine de Sirius, mon parrain et la petite cousine de Molly. Tu es de la famille. »

Teddy leva brusquement la tête, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux.

« C'est vrai ?

_ Evidemment. Pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais ?

_ Et mon père ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Teddy. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur les Lupin. Ton père était plutôt discret quant à sa famille et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de qui que ce soit de ce côté. »

Harry ne s'aventura pas à dire que la lycanthropie de Remus avait très probablement été à l'origine d'un rejet de la part des membres de sa famille et qu'il devait très certainement y avoir d'autres cousins, oncles et tantes qui erraient dans la nature, ignorant tout à fait qu'ils avaient un nouveau membre. Mais Teddy était encore un peu trop jeune pour qu'il puisse discuter avec lui de tels sujets.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les paroles d'Harry semblèrent avoir porté et l'enfant essuyait déjà de la paume de sa main valide les larmes qui ne s'étaient pas encore tout à fait échappées de sous paupières.

« Maintenant, il y a autre chose dont je voudrais te parler. »

Teddy pinça les lèvres. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment pourquoi son parrain était venu le voir jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste.

« C'est Napata qui nous a fait transplaner, dit-il sur le ton de l'aveu. Mais j'étais d'accord avec elle, je suis tout autant fautif ! »

La dernière phrase, énoncée précipitamment, manqua de peu de faire sourire Harry. Depuis que James avait commencé à parler, il avait cependant appris que dans ce genre de cas, il valait mieux ne pas montrer son amusement à un enfant afin de ne pas perdre sa crédibilité et son autorité d'adulte responsable. Ou au moins d'adulte qui voulait se montrer responsable. Harry savait qu'il y avait là une très grande différence.

« Tu pourrais être exclu de Poudlard à cause de ça. »

Teddy blêmit si rapidement que même ses cheveux en devinrent blancs.

« Je vais… ?

_ Les professeurs Stone, Rockwell et Bulstrode discutent actuellement de votre cas à tous les deux. »

Teddy baissa la tête, une moue déçue sur le visage.

« Tu ne peux rien faire, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non je ne peux rien faire. Je suis désolé. J'aimerais beaucoup parler en ta faveur mais pour l'instant, c'est complètement exclu. Teddy, il y a autre chose. »

L'enfant déglutit. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot, restant dans l'attente de ce qu'allait lui annoncer son parrain.

« Après vous être introduits chez Honeydukes, vous vous êtes enfuis vers une grotte.

_ Napata pensait que ce serait l'endroit le plus tranquille pour transplaner. »

Harry se retint à la dernière seconde de lui dire que c'était en réalité une excellente idée, d'autant qu'elle provenait d'une fillette de onze ans. Mais il préféra ne rien dire là encore la crédibilité d'adulte responsable, une fois de plus.

« Vous n'étiez pas seuls dans la grotte. »

Il tenta d'amener la chose le plus finement possible. L'ennui c'était qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'idées quant à la façon de s'adresser à un enfant de onze ans dont l'équilibre moral semblait particulièrement fragile. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de mentir à Teddy et d'une manière ou d'une autre il devait enquêter sur cette affaire. Son filleul étant la personne la plus à même de lui répondre, il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

Teddy leva les yeux vers lui. Il s'humidifia les lèvres avant de parler.

« Il y avait un mort. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

_ Par hasard. Je te jure oncle Harry qu'on ne savait pas qu'il était là ! »

Harry leva les mains.

« Je te crois, Teddy. Je te promets que je te crois. J'ai besoin de savoir comment se sont passées les choses.

_ Il faisait noir et on ne voyait pas grand-chose, on avait juste la lumière de nos baguette. Mais il y avait cette forme dans le givre et j'ai voulu m'approcher.

_ Un vrai petit Gryffondor. »

Cette fois, Harry n'avait pas pu retenir son sourire à la fois amusé et fier.

« Après, on n'a pas pu en voir plus. Des gens nous ont suivi et on a transplané. »

Harry acquiesça à nouveau, restant silencieux ce qui sembla à Teddy une éternité. Il hésitait quant à la conduite à tenir.

« Teddy, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur cet homme que vous avez trouvé dans la caverne ?

_ Rien. Absolument rien, je te le jure !

_ Chut, calme-toi. Je ne te juge pas ni te condamne. J'ai juste besoin de savoir.

_ Je ne sais rien. »

Il laissa passer une seconde de silence.

« Mais toi tu sais qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry affronta le regard scrutateur de son filleul et à cet instant, ce n'était pas un enfant de onze ans qu'il lui semblait avoir devant lui, mais un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui l'interrogeait sur Voldemort, la carte du Maraudeur et l'improbable présence de Peter Pettigrow dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Avec ce simple regard, Harry eut la sensation de faire un gigantesque bond en arrière, jusqu'à l'époque où il avait treize ans et qu'il avait été surpris la nuit par le professeur Rogue… jusqu'à l'époque où il avait été forcé de remettre la carte du Maraudeur à Remus Lupin.

La ressemblance entre le père et le fils était plus que frappante, le même regard qui plongeait jusqu'au fond de l'âme, la même interrogation dans les yeux et le même raisonnement, la même façon de réfléchir.

Teddy ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de continuer.

« C'est le conducteur du Poudlard Express, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que le train n'a pas pu arriver le premier septembre à King's Cross et c'est pour ça aussi qu'on ne pouvait pas quitter Poudlard pour les vacances. Le chauffeur est mort. »

Harry acquiesça. A quoi bon mentir de toute façon, l'enfant avait déjà compris.

« Mais, oncle Harry, pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira ce dernier. J'aimerais comprendre quel intérêt on peut trouver à empêcher l'Express d'atteindre Poudlard.

_ Probablement la même qui a poussé à lâcher une araignée géante dans l'école. »

Harry se tourna vivement vers son filleul, les sourcils froncés.

« L'araignée ?

_ Tu n'as pas été mis au courant ?

_ Si bien sûr. Mais je n'avais pas réellement pensé à un rapport. »

Harry se laissa glisser au bas du lit.

« Il y a une raison à tout ça, Teddy et je crois être sur la bonne piste. Tu ne seras probablement pas exclu de Poudlard. Et je peux d'ores et déjà te rassurer sur le fait que ton amie Napata ne le sera pas non plus. »

Le regard de Teddy s'illumina.

« Dis-moi ! »

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Harry venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et se trouva face à face avec Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière avait la main levée, prête à frapper à la porte. Tous deux se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

« Est-ce que tu serais finalement devenu legilimens ? demanda Hermione. Ou est-ce qu'il s'agit juste d'un gros coup de chance ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je pencherai pour la deuxième solution. »

Teddy descendit à son tour du lit et se précipita vers son oncle et sa tante. Il se jeta dans les bras de Ron qui lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

« Retourne te coucher, toi, dit Hermione. On arrive dans une minute. »

Teddy obtempéra mais il fut déçu de constater que ni Ron ni Hermione ne venaient le rejoindre. Ils semblaient plongés dans une conversation importante avec Harry.

« Alors, demanda ce dernier tout bas, qu'en disent les médicomages ? »

Tout en faisant semblant de rabattre ses couvertures sur lui, se débattant à cause de son bras en écharpe, Teddy observa le visage de sa tante et fut surpris de constater qu'un immense sourire étirait ses lèvres.

« Je suis enceinte, Harry. »

Harry la serra dans ses bras puis il envoya une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Ron avant de les saluer tous les deux et de quitter le couloir. Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte derrière eux. Teddy savait qu'écouter les conversations des autres était quelque chose de malpoli, sa grand-mère le lui avait bien assez répété lorsqu'il était tout petit mais l'information qu'il venait d'entendre lui semblait bien trop importante pour faire comme s'il n'était au courant de rien.

« Tu vas avoir un autre bébé ?'

Hugo, le fils de Ron et Hermione, était le plus jeune de la fratrie, plus jeune encore que Lily qui avait à peine un an.

Hermione sourit et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Nous allons avoir un bébé, en effet. On ne t'a jamais dit qu'écouter les conversations c'était mal ? »

Elle avait dit ceci d'un ton pourtant enjoué, ce qui rassura Teddy sur le fait qu'il n'était pas en train de se faire disputer.

« Si bien sûr, mais tu l'as presque crié. »

Ron éclata de rire. Décidément, la répartie de l'enfant le surprendrait toujours.

« Alors, demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

_ Bien.

_ Tant mieux. Parce que tu vas quitter Sainte Mangouste demain matin et que tu vas aller chez nous. »

Teddy écarquilla les yeux, pris entre la surprise et la joie d'aller passer quelques jours chez son oncle et sa tante.

« Mais ? Et grand-mère ?

_ Je suis désolé, elle n'avait pas prévu que tu puisses revenir pour Noël et elle est actuellement en voyage en France. Elle fera de son mieux pour revenir avant la fin des vacances. Parce que maintenant que tu es là, évidemment, on ne va pas te renvoyer tout de suite à Poudlard. »

Teddy sentit un sourire lui étirer les lèvres. Ces vacances de Noël allaient certainement être les meilleures de toute sa vie.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ceci dit, continua Ron. Parce qu'on a des ordres à ton sujet.

_ Des ordres ? Quel genre d'ordre ?

_ Eh bien je me suis laissé dire que tu avais désobéi à pas mal de règles de l'école et attends-toi à être puni. »

Le sourire de Teddy disparut comme neige au soleil. Ron, lui, se garda bien de dire que de tous ceux qui étaient en droit de le punir pour avoir manqué au règlement de Poudlard, il était très certainement le plus mal placé.


	22. Conseil de discipline

**CHAPITRE 22 : Conseil de discipline**

Le lendemain matin, une médicomage passa rendre visite à Teddy. Elle lui fit faire quelques exercices d'assouplissement du bras et fit jouer son articulation.

« Eh bien on dirait que tu te remets bien. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance tu sais ? »

Il remit ses vêtements en grimaçant tout de même à cause de la douleur dans son bras. La veille, peu de temps avant que l'heure des visites ne se termine finalement, Fleur était revenue lui apporter quelques vêtements. Cette fois, Victoire avait été avec elle. Teddy n'était pas très fier qu'elle le voit dans un pyjama d'hôpital. D'autant qu'il était dans la section enfant et que les guérisseurs n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de lui donner un pyjama sur lequel s'égayaient des petits chiens au collier rouge.

Il avait donc cherché à se cacher au maximum sous ses draps. Victoire lui avait demandé s'il avait vraiment essayé de transplaner et quand il avait répondu oui, elle avait ouvert des yeux ronds comme des gallions.

« On va envoyer un hibou à ton oncle et à ta tante, reprit la guérisseuse en griffonnant quelques mots dans un calepin, et tu pourras partir en début d'après-midi. »

Teddy accueillit la nouvelle avec un grand sourire. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé à Sainte Mangouste mais il savait au moins une chose : il avait très envie de partir de là. Et pourtant, il avait tout de même une certaine fascination pour ce qui se passait dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Chaque fois qu'un guérisseur venait lui faire ses soins, il avait regardé avec curiosité. L'un d'entre eux lui avait même dit qu'il était un garçon courageux pour son âge parce que la majeure partie des autres détournaient les yeux. Lui, il avait affronté et posé des questions sur ce qu'on lui faisait et pourquoi.

Il patienta toute la matinée, mangea à peine le plateau repas qu'on lui apporta et patienta encore une partie de l'après-midi. Teddy était désespéré. Tout portait à croire que son oncle et sa tante l'avaient oublié. Evidemment, avec Rose et Hugo à la maison et la naissance du bébé qui allait approcher, qui se souciait réellement de Teddy Remus Lupin, le garçon qui n'était même pas de la famille ? Il n'avait pas réellement d'importance après tout. Assis sur le bord du lit, les jambes pendant dans le vide, il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux.

L'après-midi était donc bien entamée lorsqu'on vint frapper à sa porte. Teddy, qui avait abandonné l'idée d'attendre, était allongé sur le ventre sur son lit. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il regardait pas la fenêtre en comptant les oiseaux qui passaient dans son champ de vision. Il se redressa et observa Ron et Hermione qui, enfin, étaient arrivés. Son oncle fit la grimace.

« Désolé, on n'a vraiment pas pu faire mieux. On est venus dès qu'on a pu. »

Teddy s'assit sur son lit. Il fit la moue.

« Je vous attends depuis des heures.

_ On sait, répondit Hermione en entrant dans la pièce et en commençant à ramasser les quelques affaires de Teddy. On a bien reçu le hibou de la médicomage mais…

_ Si vous me dites qu'il s'est perdu en route, coupa Teddy, je ne vous croirais pas. »

Hermione lui retourna un regard courroucé et il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Non seulement elle détestait qu'on coupe la parole parce qu'à son sens c'était malpoli mais encore en plus il s'emportait alors qu'elle n'avait même pas fini de s'expliquer. Il s'attendit à des remontrances, et à voir le visage de sa tante, elle hésita également mais elle finit par reprendre sur sa lancée.

« Le hibou est arrivé en temps et en heure. Mais celui du ministère aussi figure-toi. »

Teddy pâlit.

« C-celui du ministère ?

_ Harry t'a expliqué, je crois, enchaîna Ron. Au sujet du conseil de discipline. »

Teddy déglutit et il secoua la tête.

« Oncle Harry a dit que les professeurs Rockwell, Stone et Starlight discutaient de mon cas, mais c'est tout.

_ Toi et ton amie vous avez utilisé de la magie sans en avoir le droit, en dehors des couloirs de l'école qui plus est.

_ Mais aucun moldu n'a pu nous voir ! Pré-Au-Lard n'est habité que par des sorciers ! Les moldus ne peuvent même pas aller jusque là !

_ Chut, le calma Hermione en lançant un regard noir à Ron comme s'il était fautif. Nous le savons bien, Teddy mais tu as tout de même désobéi à la loi et le ministère va mettre en place un conseil de discipline. Tu es convoqué mercredi pour une audience. En attendant, nous avons ordre de ne pas te laisser ta baguette. »

Teddy se laissa tomber sur le lit, les yeux brillant.

« C'est fichu. Je serais jamais un sorcier.

_ Dis pas ça. »

Ron s'assit à côté de lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Harry aussi a dû passer une audience pour des raisons disciplinaires et crois-moi qu'avec Ombrage dans l'assistance, ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. »

A son grand étonnement, le garçon se dégagea d'un geste brusque. Il se leva du lit et alla se planter devant la fenêtre, le regard sombre.

« Je ne suis pas Harry Potter, cracha-t-il. Personne n'en a rien à foutre de moi, je suis qu'un pauvre orphelin qui ne compte pour personne.

_ Surveille ton langage ! le rabroua Hermione. Et cesse de dire des bêtises. »

Teddy se retourna vivement.

« Personne n'en a rien à foutre de moi ! répéta-t-il en criant à moitié et en serrant les poings. La famille de mon père n'a même pas cherché à me retrouvé après sa mort, ils ne savent même pas que j'existe ! Ma grand-mère ne veut même pas revenir de France pour moi, elle préfère me laisser me débrouiller tout seul et vous… »

Il marqua une seconde de silence le temps de reprendre son souffle.

« Et vous vous mettez plusieurs heures à venir me chercher. Ça ne doit pas tellement vous enchanter de m'avoir pour les vacances. Surtout avec le bébé qui va arriver. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, à vous, ce que je vais devenir ? »

Cette fois-ci, des larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un coup d'œil puis s'approchèrent de l'enfant qui s'employait à s'essuyer les yeux avec la manche de son pull-over tentant tant bien que mal et en vain de ne pas montrer qu'il pleurait. Ron s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit devant lui.

« Teddy, souffla-t-il en le prenant pas les épaules, je ne sais pas qui t'a mis en tête que tu ne comptais pas pour nous, mais c'est n'importe quoi.

_ Personne…

_ C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ? »

Il lui leva légèrement le menton pour qu'ils puissent se regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas.

_ On est très heureux de t'avoir pour les vacances, vraiment. Je vais même essayer de m'arranger pour avoir quelques jours pour t'emmener à Londres. Ça te dirait ?

_ Tu as dit que je serais puni.

_ J'ai dit qu'on avait des ordres pour que tu sois puni. »

Il se redressa, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Sincèrement, tu crois que je vais me mettre à obéir aux ordres qu'on me donne ? Moi, Ron Weasley ? Non mais franchement, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Percy ? »

Bien malgré lui, Teddy se mit à sourire puis à rire doucement.

« J'aime mieux ça. Maintenant on va quitter cet hôpital parce que tous ces médicomages en robes blanches me fichent mal à l'aise. »

Il enchaîna sur le ton de confidence en baissant la voix :

« Sincèrement, je trouve qu'ils ont des airs de sadiques. »

Ils rentrèrent à Godric's Hollow par le biais du Magicobus. La route sembla durer une éternité à Teddy dont l'estomac semblait vouloir former une grosse boule dans le ventre. Ce fut donc avec un soulagement certain qu'il sauta au bas des marches en saluant Betty qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux en passant.

Ron et Hermione vivaient à Godric's Hollow, à quelques pas seulement de l'ancienne maison des Potter qui avait été rénovée et servait de résidence secondaire à Harry et Ginny. Le quartier était paisible et majoritairement fréquenté par des sorciers. Ron et Hermione habitaient à plusieurs rues du cimetière, près d'un petit parc dans lequel les enfants pouvaient jouer en toute sécurité les jours de beau temps.

Ce jour-là cependant, un épais tapis de neige recouvrait l'endroit, figeant dans la glace les balançoires et autres jeux du même acabit. Teddy n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de s'attarder sur le paysage. Hermione le poussa jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison où Rose, sa jeune cousine âgée de trois ans, se précipita sur lui.

La jeune sorcière qui était venue garder les enfants discuta quelques minutes avec les parents pour leur raconter à quel point tous deux avaient été sages puis après avoir reçu quelques gallions en échange de ses services, elle partit.

Les quelques jours que Teddy passa entre le moment où il quitta Sainte Mangouste et celui où il devait se rendre au ministère pour son audience furent plutôt paisibles, si tant est que l'on puisse considérer comme paisible une maison dans laquelle Hugo, âgé de d'un an à peine, ne cessait de pleurer. Il commençait à peine à faire ses premiers pas et chaque fois qu'il parvenait à se tenir sur ses jambes, il finissait par tomber et par se cogner sur un quelconque coin de meuble, ce qui déclenchait irrémédiablement de grands hurlements qui assourdissaient Teddy. Et l'enfant était plutôt acharné, il se mettait debout plusieurs centaines de fois par jour.

Le mercredi fatidique arriva bien trop vite au goût de Teddy. Ce matin-là, alors qu'il était profondément endormi dans son lit dans la chambre d'ami qui avait été préparée pour lui, il fut réveillé par son oncle alors que le jour, dehors, ne s'était même pas encore levé.

« Hé, p'tit gars. C'est l'heure de te lever pour te présenter au ministère. »

La veille, Hermione lui avait demandé qui d'elle ou de Ron il voulait auprès de lui sachant qu'un seul des deux pourrait venir pour que l'autre puisse garder les enfants. Teddy avait longuement hésité. Il ne tenait pas à vexer son oncle ou sa tante mais il avait finalement opté pour sa tante ce à quoi Ron avait dit qu'il était plutôt malin et qu'il avait eu amplement raison, à son grand soulagement.

« Allez, faut te lever. Faut surtout pas être en retard. »

Teddy avait une affreuse boule dans la gorge qui lui donnait comme un goût amer. Il se leva à contre-cœur, fit sa toilette et enfila les vêtements qu'Hermione lui avait conseillé de mettre. Il se sentait ridicule. Il avait même presque l'impression d'aller à un enterrement. Qui sait ? Peut-être allait-il enterrer sa vie de sorcier. Lui qui avait tellement attendu pour aller à Poudlard, il allait peut-être, probablement même, se retrouver exclu après seulement quatre mois d'école. Il avait fait très fort. Sûr que cette fois, sa grand-mère allait le tirer par l'oreille et l'enfermer dans la cave. En tout cas, s'il était exclu, il le mériterait largement. Et là-haut, depuis le ciel, son père et sa mère n'en pourraient plus de honte à son égard. Et quelque part, c'était là ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Hermione l'emmena au ministère par le biais du réseau de cheminées. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le grand hall du ministère, l'enfant frissonna. L'endroit était gigantesque et il y faisait affreusement froid. De la neige fondue maculait le sol malgré les efforts d'un petit sorcier muni d'un balai et qui, à l'aide de sa baguette, cherchait à en ensorceler plusieurs autres pour pouvoir nettoyer plusieurs endroits en même temps.

Au centre de l'Atrium, se trouvait la grande statue des sorciers, de l'elfe et du centaure dont Harry lui avait raconté l'histoire lorsqu'il était tout petit. Elle avait été en partie détruite par le combat qui avait opposé Albus Dumbledore à Voldemort et, par choix, le ministère avait décidé de ne pas la faire réparer, afin de garder intact les séquelles du règne despotique du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Teddy avait entendu dire que de nombreuses personnes venaient se recueillir là pour honorer les membres de leur famille ou leurs amis qui avaient péri au cours de la guerre. D'ailleurs, plusieurs fleurs, bouquets et couronnes avaient été déposées là.

Le vigile de l'entrée approcha avec un air tellement neutre et fermé qu'inconsciemment, Teddy fit un pas en arrière vers sa tante.

« Madame Weasley, énonça-t-il d'une voix grave. Comment allez-vous ? Je vous croyais en vacances.

_ C'est le cas, Hermès. Mais mon neveu a rendez-vous avec le Mangenmagot. »

Le dénommé Hermès fit la moue en baissant les yeux vers Teddy. Il y avait dans son regard comme du reproche et l'enfant, contrit, ne put que baisser honteusement la tête.

« Cinquième étage ?

_ C'est ça.

_ Alors je ne vous retiens pas. Passez une bonne journée. »

Hermione appuya une main sur l'épaule de Teddy pour l'entraîner jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Il aurait aimé que la route dure éternellement et qu'ils n'arrivent jamais à destination. Il aurait également aimé qu'une fois sur place ils se rendent compte tout deux que le couloir s'était effondré, ou alors que quelqu'un ne vienne à leur rencontre pour leur dire que quelque chose de bien plus grave était arrivé au cours de la nuit et que toutes les poursuites qui pesaient contre lui avaient été abandonnées. Mais ce genre de choses n'arrivaient que dans les rêves et ils parvinrent sans encombre jusqu'à la salle d'audience, sans même rencontrer âme qui vive.

Plus il approchait, plus le cœur de Teddy battait fort dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'il l'assourdissait presque. Sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il n'était pas sûr du tout d'être capable de prononcer le moindre mot. Si seulement le temps pouvait passer à toute allure et s'il pouvait déjà en être au moment où il sortirait de là, sorcier ou non, mais par pitié, que cela cesse rapidement !

La pièce était très grande et très sombre. Des rangées de bancs étaient alignées derrière ce qui avait l'air d'être une estrade et sur laquelle attendait une simple chaise. Teddy avait été inquiet à l'idée de voir un fauteuil muni de chaînes mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas et si l'angoisse était toujours très présente, au moins, il se sentait légèrement rassuré.

Devant cette chaise, il y avait une grande loge en hauteur munie de tables et de fauteuil, la place du jury assurément.

Il y avait du monde dans la salle. Sept à huit personnes, vêtues de robes très chics, faisant penser à des robes de cérémonie. Certains avaient l'air très âgés mais d'autres semblaient bien plus jeunes. Tous saluèrent Hermione en lui donnant du « madame Weasley » à droite et à gauche. Mais personne ne songea à lui dire ne serait-ce que bonjour. Quoi qu'il en soit, Teddy était de toute façon persuadé qu'il allait passer tout sauf une bonne journée. Il garda les yeux fixés sur ses pieds et chercha à rester le plus proche possible de sa tante.

« Eh bien on dirait que tout le monde est là, s'exclama une vieille sorcière à la peau grisâtre. Je crois que l'on peut commencer. Si l'accusé veut bien s'installer, nous allons commencer. »

Teddy tiqua lorsqu'elle prononça le terme « accusé » et Hermione fronça les sourcils mais elle lui désigna la chaise et tandis qu'elle prenait elle-même place sur l'un des bancs légèrement en retrait, Teddy s'assit avec l'impression qu'il allait finir ses jours à Azkaban.

Est-ce que c'était possible ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait envoyer un enfant de onze ans en prison ? Est-ce que les sorciers étaient capables d'aller jusque là ? Cette simple pensée lui noua davantage encore la gorge.

Pendant ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité, donc, un sorcier entre deux âges s'employa à énoncer son nom, son prénom, jusqu'à la maison dans laquelle il suivait ses études à Poudlard, son année de cours et d'autres détails tout à fait insignifiants à ses yeux comme les caractéristiques de sa baguette. Après quoi, il se mit à réciter les accusations qui pesaient contre lui. Plus il parlait, plus Teddy était convaincu d'être un criminel.

« Monsieur Lupin, reconnaissez-vous les faits ? »

Teddy mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que c'était à lui que l'on venait de s'adresser. Il déglutit. En plus d'être nouée, sa gorge était très sèche.

« Euh… eh bien…

_ Veuillez-vous lever, jeune homme, glapit une femme aux cheveux en chignon. C'est la moindre des politesse. Et parlez fort que l'on vous entende clairement. »

Teddy se leva d'un bond, un tout petit peu trop brusquement d'ailleurs et sa chaise manqua de peu de tomber dans un grand fracas. Il chercha à la rattraper au dernier moment, se sentit ridicule. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. De toute façon, il n'allait jamais réussir à se tirer de là et sa carrière de sorcier était bien terminée. Il allait les regarder briser sa baguette. Tiens, les autres membres de la famille auraient une raison supplémentaire de le considérer comme un cas à part : pas du même sang, quoi qu'en dise Harry, pas du même nom et même pas sorcier. Est-ce que le ministère pouvait faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser ses dons de métamorphomagie ? Certainement. Il allait sûrement devenir fou et il finirait ses jours dans une cellule capitonnée de Sainte Mangouste. Les étudiants viendraient le regarder au-travers d'un hublot et noteraient sur leurs parchemins : garçon devenu fou parce que trop différent.

Hermione se leva de sa place et s'avança vers Teddy. Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'adresser à lui comme à un Mangemort. Teddy, réponds à la question s'il te plaît. »

Il fit de son mieux pour que sa voix ne tremble pas trop.

« Oui.

_ Oui quoi ?

_ Oui madame, je reconnais avoir fait ce que vous dîtes.

_ Et quelle explication avez-vous à y apporter ?

_ Je voulais passer Noël avec ma famille. C'est tout. »

Il baissa les yeux.

« Mesdames et messieurs, continua Hermione, avant que vous ne débattiez sur une éventuelle exclusion de mon neveu de l'école des sorciers, je tiens à vous dire que son attitude nous a valu de découvrir le corps d'Ormusz Goodspeed. »

Les murmures s'élevèrent et les jurés se penchèrent les uns vers les autres. Certains hochaient vivement la tête et d'autres avaient l'air sur le point de s'évanouir. Un homme haussa la voix :

« Madame Weasley, est-ce que vous voulez bien parler du même Ormusz Goodspeed qui conduit le Poudlard Express depuis près de trente ans ?

_ Parfaitement monsieur. L'une des explication quant à l'absence de l'Express le jour de la rentrée réside dans le fait que son chauffeur a été assassiné. »

Depuis plusieurs jours, Hermione, Ron et Harry mettaient au point la défense de Teddy et ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que la meilleure chose à faire était de dévoiler l'identité du corps trouvé dans la caverne, élément jusqu'ici encore tenu secret par le bureau des aurors.

« Personne n'est au courant d'une telle affaire, madame, intervint la vieille femme.

_ Me traiteriez-vous de menteuse ? Certains faits n'ont pas encore été dévoilés mais rien ne vous empêche de dépêcher quelqu'un auprès d'Harry Potter pour avoir confirmation de mes dires.

_ C'est exactement ce que nous allons faire. »

Ils dissertèrent à nouveau à voix basse et l'un des plus jeunes membres du jury finit par se lever et quitter la salle d'un pas rapide. Il resta longtemps absent. Teddy croisait les doigts à s'en faire mal aux jointures. Hermione, elle, gardait le silence. Tous deux savaient qu'elle n'avait pas menti mais avec les membres du Magenmagot, il valait mieux se méfier. Ils étaient souvent capables de tout.

L'homme revint au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité. Légèrement essoufflé, il n'attendit pas d'avoir regagné sa place pour clamer :

« Elle dit la vérité. Goodspeed est mort. »

Les délibérations commencèrent immédiatement. Les jurés délibérèrent tantôt à voix basse tantôt trop haut. Teddy entendit quelques bribes de conversation, beaucoup le concernant et à ce qu'il put comprendre, les avis à son sujet étaient plutôt partagés. Apparemment, les plus âgés semblaient pour son exclusion définitive de Poudlard et, globalement, les plus jeunes étaient pour lui donner une seconde chance. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un très long moment. Au comble de l'angoisse, Teddy glissa sa main dans celle de sa tante et la pression qu'elle donna en retour le réconforta un peu.

Puis le sorcier qui était allé demander confirmation de l'identité du corps retrouvé dans la caverne finit par se lever et s'avancer. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et Teddy fut sûr qu'il faisait durer le suspens exprès, juste pour s'amuser un peu.

« Le Magenmagot a pris sa décision et Theodor Remus Lupin a été reconnu coupable des faits et passible d'une exclusion définitive de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, ainsi que de la destruction immédiate de sa baguette. »

Teddy sentit ses genoux flancher et Hermione le rattrapa à temps. Il était très pâle et tremblait de tous ses membres. Sa tante semblait elle-aussi sous le choc. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait comme si des insultes cherchaient à la franchir mais qu'elle les retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Cependant, l'homme reprit la parole.

« Mais au vu des évènements et de la gravité de ce qui a été découvert dans la caverne de Pré-Au-Lard, et ce grave à monsieur Lupin, nous avons décidé d'abandonner les poursuites à son encontre. En contrepartie, il devra effectuer des travaux d'intérêt public au ministère au cours de l'été, nous tiendrons ses tuteurs légaux au courant le moment venu. »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence.

« La séance est levée. »

Les jurés commencèrent alors à se lever de leurs places en discutant, comme si de rien n'était. Mais dans leurs conversations les mots « meurtres », « Goodspeed » et « Poudlard Express » étaient redondants. Teddy se tourna vers Hermione.

« Je… je ne suis pas exclu ?

_ Non. Et je dois t'avouer que tu as beaucoup de chance. Maintenant on rentre vite fait à la maison avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis. »

Et avec un grand sourire, elle tira sa baguette de sa poche, emballée dans du papier kraft et la lui tendit. Teddy la saisit avec l'impression de redevenir à nouveau lui-même.


	23. Merry Christmas

**CHAPITRE 23 : Merry Christmas**

La nouvelle de l'échappée de Teddy à l'exclusion définitive de Poudlard fit rapidement le tour de la famille. Il était à peine arrivé chez Ron et Hermione qu'un hibou venait déjà cogner du bec à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il portait un message de Victoire, le félicitant de pouvoir continuer ses études à Poudlard. En-dessous, un petit mot de Bill et Fleur lui disait qu'il n'avait cependant pas de quoi se vanter et son oncle ajoutait que si jamais il recommençait ce genre de bêtise, il viendrait lui botter les fesses en personne.

Un peu plus loin, Hugo, âgé d'un an, était encore trop petit pour savoir ce qui se passait. Pour l'heure, seul l'intéressait le nimbus miniature qui voletait doucement devant sa chaise d'enfant. Rose, elle, âgée de trois ans, se précipita sur Teddy dès qu'il mit un pied dans la cuisine. Avec ses cheveux roux qui formaient comme une crinière sur sa tête et ses grands yeux marrons, elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Mais les taches de rousseur sur son visage attestaient qu'elle était indubitablement une Weasley. A son âge, elle parlait déjà très bien, sans trop de défaut de prononciation. Teddy aimait bien passer du temps en compagnie de ses cousins et cousines et il serra Rose dans ses bras en retour.

« Tu vas avoir droit à tes cadeaux de Noël alors. »

Elle avait dit Noyelle au lieu de Noël.

Le lendemain, Teddy passa la journée en compagnie de Rose. Il joua à coiffer sa poupée, évita de justesse de se faire maquiller au feutre indélébile et manqua de peu de jouer au marchand gobelin. Ce fut à peine s'il ne regretta pas de ne pas être resté à Poudlard.

Alors que Ron préparait les bagages pour partir au Terrier le soir même et que Hermione était, une fois de plus, au ministère, très occupée par son travail, Teddy occupa les enfants en les faisant rire avec ses dons de métamorphomagie. Hugo ne parlait pas encore réellement. De temps en temps, il laissait échapper quelques syllabes qui, pour lui, devaient avoir un sens tout particulier. Mais chaque fois que son cousin changeait la forme de son nez ou la couleur de ses cheveux, il battait des mains en éclatant de rire.

Hermione avait promis de rentrer tôt mais à six heures ce soir-là, Ron faisait encore les cent pas dans le salon, devant la cheminée. Les enfants étaient prêts depuis un petit moment maintenant et la perspective d'aller passer Noël au Terrier les surexcitait tous. L'ambiance des fêtes de fin d'année et la journée entière à penser à ses futurs cadeaux avait complètement chassé le conseil de discipline et la mystérieuse disparition de l'esprit de Teddy.

« C'est quand qu'on y est ? »

Maintenant, Rose commençait à perdre patience. Sa lèvre inférieure s'ourla sur une moue boudeuse.

« Papa ! Noyelle c'est tout de suite ! »

Le soupir que Ron lui renvoya ne la calma malheureusement pas et bien que Teddy était lui, aussi pressé de partir pour le Terrier, il se dit qu'une crise de larme ne serait certainement pas bienvenue et il se cala sur le canapé à côté de sa cousine.

« Tu as demandé quoi Rose ? »

Elle lui renvoya un grand sourire.

« Des poupées Witchies ! »

Elle appuya sa déclaration en levant les bras haut au-dessus de sa tête. Teddy aurait dû s'en douter. Toutes les filles en voulaient. Toutes celles qui en avaient encore l'âge ne parlaient plus que de ça.

Hermione rentra tard. Il était presque huit heures lorsque, enfin, la porte d'entrée claqua. Ron, qui avait fini par donner à manger à Hugo et avait bordé Rose qui s'était endormie dans le canapé, se précipita dans l'entrée et même si Teddy resta dans le salon, il ne manqua pas d'entendre la conversation qui le mit un peu mal à l'aise. Ils tentèrent de garder le ton le plus bas possible mais il entendit tout de même quelques bribes. Apparemment, Ron était en train de reprocher à Hermione de faire passer son travail avant sa famille et d'après ce que le jeune garçon put comprendre, ce n'était pas la première fois.

Ils revinrent dans le salon plusieurs minutes après qu'Hermione soit revenue. Elle embrassa chacun de ses enfants sur le front et gratifia Teddy de la même faveur. Il était déjà tard lorsque Ron réveilla les petits.

« Je vais transplaner avec Teddy et Hugo, dit Hermione et toi tu emmènes Rose. »

Ron acquiesça et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Mais lorsque Hermione voulut prendre la main de Teddy pour l'emmener avec lui, il fut pris d'un élan de panique et fit un bond en arrière. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui et il en avait conscience. Mais au moment où sa tante lui avait pris la main pour le faire transplaner, un horrible souvenir lui était revenu à la mémoire. L'espace d'une seconde, peut-être même moins, il avait entendu ses propres hurlements résonner dans ses oreilles et une douleur affreuse lui avait déchiré l'épaule. Presque malgré lui, il se massa le bras. Il n'avait plus de bandages et presque plus la moindre cicatrice mais ses doigts retrouvèrent sans peine les zones encore un peu sensibles. Non, il s'était désartibulé une fois et il était hors de question qu'il réitère un jour l'expérience.

« Je préfère pas transplaner. »

Sa voix était bien plus tremblante et bien plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

« S'il te plaît tante Hermione. Laisse-moi prendre la poudre cheminette.

_ On est déjà très en retard, Teddy ! Le transplanage ne va nous prendre que quelques secondes et puis on n'a presque plus de poudre de cheminette. Allez, arrête de faire l'enfant et donne-moi la main. »

Teddy recula encore, l'air de plus en plus apeuré. Il aurait aimé pouvoir passer outre ces sentiments qui lui serraient la poitrine au point de le faire suffoquer. Il aurait voulu que tout ceci n'ait aucune importance pour lui mais la simple idée de transplaner faisait battre son cœur à toute allure. La peur s'insinuait dans ses veines comme une ondée glacée qui lui donnait les larmes aux yeux.

Ron vint à son secours. Il posa Rose sur le sol et la poussa vers sa mère. La petite galopa en souriant.

« Ne t'en fais pas Hermione. Emmène Rose et Hugo par transplanage et je vais voir ça avec Teddy.

_ On est en retard Ron. Ils doivent tous déjà être là. Ils n'attendent certainement plus que nous.

_ On n'en a pas pour longtemps. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

« Allez ma chérie. Ils nous attendent comme tu dis. A tout de suite. »

Hermione et les enfants transplanèrent dans un grand craquement qui fit sursauter Teddy. En quelques secondes, son oncle et lui se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon soudainement silencieux.

Ron s'installa sur le canapé et fit signe à son neveu de venir le rejoindre. Ce dernier s'exécuta, l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que...

_ Quand j'avais dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, je me suis désartibulé aussi. J'ai été blessé à l'épaule, comme toi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse faire si mal. »

L'enfant acquiesça vigoureusement, content que son oncle puisse comprendre ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant même.

« Mais tu vois, reprit celui-ci, c'est comme pour le balai. Quand tu tombes de ton Nimbus, il faut remonter dessus tout de suite.

_ Tu veux dire... (Teddy fronça les sourcils.) que je dois transplaner encore ?

_ Oui mais pas tout de suite ! Tu es bien trop jeune là. »

Ron laissa passer quelques secondes de silence puis, avec un petit sourire qui en disait long, il ajouta :

« Ta tante m'arracherait les yeux sinon. »

Teddy eut un sourire crispé. Cependant, il baissa les yeux et se remit à masser son épaule. La douleur avait entièrement disparue même si, de temps à autre, elle pointait encore le bout de son nez. Mais à peine et de manière fulgurante.

« J'ai peur de transplaner.

_ Même avec moi ? »

Il acquiesça.

« J'ai peur à l'idée que mon corps se disperse et qu'on n'arrive pas à le reformer. Et si je restais comme ça ? J'ai pas envie de réessayer. »

Il déglutit.

« Oncle Ron, je fais souvent des cauchemars maintenant. »

Tout à coup, Ron regretta sacrément d'avoir envoyé Hermione en avant. Son tact naturel et son habileté à parler aux enfants lui aurait été sacrément utile. Teddy avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le rassurer et le réconforter et, là, il n'était pas sûr du tout d'être l'homme de la situation. Gérer ce genre de cas n'avait jamais été son fort. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, espérant qu'il ne lui dirait pas de trop grosses bêtises.

« Ce n'est rien, d'accord ? On a encore un peu de poudre de Cheminette et tu vas la prendre pour aller au Terrier. Si tu n'as pas envie de transplaner, je ne vais pas te forcer.

_ Promis ?

_ Evidemment que je promets ! En attendant, ils doivent tous nous attendre. Si ça se trouve, ils ont déjà ouvert les cadeaux. »

La bouche de Teddy forma un O d'étonnement.

« Non ! Ils ne peuvent pas avoir fait ça !

_ Il n'y a qu'une façon de le vérifier. »

Teddy se leva d'un bond et plongea vers la cheminée sur laquelle se trouvait le pot en terre cuite contenant la dernière poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

« Allez, vas-y. Je vais transplaner. »

Ron alluma un feu à l'aide de sa baguette et le garçon y jeta la poudre. Puis il entra dans l'âtre et d'une voix forte et claire annonça : « Le Terrier. »

Le salon de son oncle et de sa tante disparut instantanément. Il parcourut tout un réseau à une vitesse incroyable avant de, enfin, atterrir dans la cheminée de sa grand-mère. Il arriva, assis sur le tapis et couvert de cendres. Immédiatement, une silhouette blonde se jeta sur lui.

« Oh t'es tout sale ! »

Victoire fit un pas en arrière. La perspective de salir sa robe en lin blanc ne semblait pas l'enthousiasmer. A neuf ans, la fillette était presque le portrait craché de sa mère si ce n'était que ses cheveux avaient des reflets roux et qu'à l'image de presque tous les Weasley, son visage était constellé de tâches de rousseur. Le temps que Teddy n'arrive, elle avait été occupée à jouer avec Molly, la fille aînée de Percy et Audrey, âgée de huit ans. Bien que les deux enfants fussent relativement du même âge, elles avaient un caractère tellement opposé que lorsqu'elles jouaient ensemble, l'une des deux finissait presque toujours par pleurer. Et généralement, il s'agissait de Victoire, étant bien plus douce et bien plus calme que sa cousine.

Un peu plus loin, les adultes étaient massés autour de la table de salon, une coupe de champagne à la main. Hermione avait Hugo dans les bras et Ginny était en train de manœuvrer avec Lily qui, âgée d'un an elle aussi, cherchait désespérément à s'emparer du verre de sa mère.

Lucy et James, âgés respectivement de six et cinq ans, couraient un peu partout dans la maison avec des baguettes à étincelles, jouant vraisemblablement à l'auror et au Mangemort. Entre deux, Percy leur faisait les gros yeux parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit et gênaient les conversations. Fred, lui, restait la plupart du temps auprès de son père à grignoter les petits fours que grand-mère Molly ne cessait d'apporter.

Dominique, qui faisait partie des plus grandes du haut de ses six ans, avait pris en charge les plus petits, soit Louis, Rose, Albus et Roxanne.

Ron arriva à peu près en même temps que Teddy. Harry lui déposa un verre dans les mains. Le reste de la soirée se passa en festivités tout à fait normales et Teddy oublia bien vite cette histoire de transplanage. Un peu avant minuit, grand-mère Molly fit une brève interruption pour les disparus de la famille. Elle mentionna Fred et bien entendu Remus et Tonks, disparus à la guerre. Puis elle mentionna Arthur, décédé quelques mois après la naissance de Victoire d'une longue maladie que Teddy n'avait jamais compris.

Sur cette petite touche d'émotion, ils terminèrent le repas et montèrent se coucher. Pour la nuit, Teddy partagea l'ancienne chambre de Ron avec Fred, James et Louis. Ce dernier étant le plus jeune, il s'endormit presque immédiatement. James, lui, se mit debout sur son lit et à moitié en pyjama, se mit à parader et à faire des imitations plus ou moins réussies de ses parents. Fred et Teddy riaient à gorge déployée. Il était presque deux heures du matin lorsque leur tante Audrey fit irruption.

« Allez, vous dormez maintenant ! Sinon pas de cadeaux demain. »

Elle argumenta un peu avec James qui continuait de faire l'idiot. Fred, lui, obtempéra tout de suite. Lorsque son jeune cousin fut finalement au lit, Teddy se glissa à son tour entre ses draps et s'endormit rapidement. Cette nuit-là, il ne fit pas de cauchemars. Il rêva d'un bel hippogriffe aux plumes bleutées et de sa tante Hermione qui disputait son oncle Ron.

« Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Debout ! »

Il se réveilla en sursaut avec la sensation de ne pas avoir dormi du tout. Il était encore tôt, à peine huit heures. Mais James, toujours en pyjama, ses cheveux dressés en épis sur sa tête, était en train de tirer ses cousins du lit. Pour l'heure, il avait la couverture de Louis dans une main et l'oreiller de Fred dans l'autre.

Il y avait du bruit provenant des étages inférieurs. Teddy ne prit pas le temps de s'habiller. En pyjama lui aussi, il dévala les escaliers à la suite de ses cousins, pressé de découvrir ce que le père Merlin lui avait réservé.

Plusieurs paquets cadeaux avaient été déposés au pied du sapin et comme tous les autres enfants de la famille, il se jeta sur ceux qui portaient son nom. Il découvrit donc un pullover façon Weasley bleu turquoise et blanc, des gants de Quidditch en cuir de dragon, un assortiment de plumes de paon pour faire ses devoirs (probablement offert par sa tante Hermione qui semblait considérer les devoirs comme une question de vie ou de mort), un livre sur les dragons d'Orient, un autre sur les diverses légendes du Royaume-Uni, il trouva également un flacon d'encre invisible, une boîte à flemme avec plusieurs échantillon de pastilles de gerbe et de pousse-rikiki et une boîte de fondants du chaudron.

Il y avait également un paquet de la part de Napata. Il fut surpris, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé à lui envoyer le moindre cadeau. La petite boîte en carton contenait une plaque en métal sur laquelle était inscrite « auror du Royaume-Uni » et un numéro. Une petite note écrite par son amie expliquait qu'il s'agissait de l'ancienne plaque de son oncle (ou de son père, maintenant que Teddy le savait) qu'il lui avait donné il y avait bien longtemps. Elle souhaitait lui en faire cadeau.

« Dis papa ! »

La voix de James qui courait vers Harry attira l'attention de Teddy.

« Pourquoi tu as reçu un mouchoir en papier et un papier de bonbon ? »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Ça vient de mon oncle et de ma tante, les Dursley. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, James. Tu es encore un peu trop jeune mais un jour je t'expliquerai. »


	24. Sur le départ

**CHAPITRE 24 : Sur le départ**

Les vacances passèrent à toute allure. Un peu trop vite au goût de Teddy et rapidement se posa la question de sa rentrée. Après avoir passé deux semaines à jouer avec Rose et Hugo et plusieurs après-midi avec Victoire qui ne cessait de répéter que elle aussi voulait aller à Poudlard, Teddy n'avait plus très envie de retourner à l'école. Bien entendu, l'école était géniale avec toute la magie qu'il pouvait y pratiquer sans retenue mais d'un autre côté, ici, à Londres, il avait toute sa famille. Si encore ses cousins et cousines pouvaient venir avec lui…

La veille de la rentrée, Teddy en était encore à se demander ce qu'il allait bien devenir. Sam et Jesse lui avaient envoyé ses devoirs et ses livres de classe par hibou et il avait tout de même pu travailler un peu, sous le contrôle de sa tante Hermione qui avait veillé à ce qu'il fasse bien toutes ses dissertations. Elle n'avait, évidemment, pas pu s'empêcher non plus de feuilleter les livres et de les comparer avec ceux qu'elle avait elle-même utilisé en première année.

« Ton livre d'histoire de la magie m'intéresse beaucoup. Il faudra que tu me le prêtes cet été. »

Il s'était demandé si elle plaisantait ou si elle était réellement sérieuse.

La veille de la rentrée, donc, Teddy fut réveillé tôt le matin par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il s'assit dans son lit, s'étira en bâillant et regarda l'heure sur la vieille montre que sa grand-mère Androméda lui avait offert pour ses dix ans. Il était tout juste huit heures. Il hésita à se blottir dans ses draps et à se rendormir mais lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son parrain dans le hall d'entrée, il bondit de son lit et enfila ses vêtements.

« Hé ! Teddy ! »

Il sauta dans les bras de son parrain qui se mit à rire.

« Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

_ Super !

_ Et ton bras comment il va ? »

Teddy recula et lui montra à force de grands gestes qu'il avait récupéré presque toute sa mobilité.

« C'est bien. Est-ce que tes affaires sont prêtes ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas d'affaires.

_ Et celles que t'ont envoyé Bill et Fleur ? Tu en fais quoi ?

_ Non ce ne sont pas des vêtements que je veux prendre pour aller à l'école. »

A sa plus grande surprise, Hermione éclata de rire. Il se tourna vers elle, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'elle pouvait trouver de drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Et le pire, c'était que Harry lui faisait écho, bien qu'un peu moins fort.

« Notre petit Teddy a bien grandi, soupira-t-elle finalement en essuyant une larme qui essayait de s'enfuire de sous sa paupière. Le voilà maintenant qui se soucie de sa tenue.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle, se défendit-il. Je n'ai pas envie que les autres se moquent de moi parce que je porte des vêtements qui ne sont plus à la mode. »

Plus il parlait, plus il avait l'impression que son oncle et sa tante se retenaient d'éclater de rire. Ceci dit, ils avaient raison, ça l'aurait très probablement vexé.

« Et c'est quoi la mode en ce moment ? demanda Hermione.

_ Les vêtements moldus bien sûr. Les robes de sorciers, ça fait ringard. »

Ceci dit, ils étaient plutôt d'accord tous les deux. Ayant tous deux été élevés par des moldus, ils avaient toujours trouvé les robes de sorciers un peu déplacés. Et puis, à Poudlard, déjà à leur époque, la majeure partie des élèves adoptaient déjà les modes moldues.

Teddy fit ses au-revoirs à la famille toute la matinée. Ils commença par saluer Hermione, Rose et Hugo bien que ce dernier ne semblait pas particulièrement conscient de ce qui se passait. Ensuite, il patienta jusqu'à midi pour dire au-revoir à Ron et après le repas, ils firent un rapide passage au square Grimmaurd pour embrasser Ginny et les enfants. En tout début d'après-midi, ils firent un détour par le Terrier où Molly emplit les poches de Teddy de suçacides. En dernier lieu, ils passèrent par la Chaumière aux coquillages et le temps que Harry discute un peu avec Bill et Fleur, Teddy et Victoire en profitèrent pour aller sur la plage.

Il faisait encore très froid et leurs pieds s'enfonçaient profondément dans le sable. Mais ils jouèrent tout de même à se poursuivre jusqu'à ce que Victoire se prenne les pieds dans une algue et tombe face contre terre en riant. Il la rattrapa rapidement.

« Ça va ?

_ Bien sûr, nigaud ! Je suis tombée dans du sable. »

Elle s'assit en souriant. Ses gants et son écharpe étaient recouverts de minuscules grains de sable.

« J'aimerais bien aller à Poudlard avec toi. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, sans se soucier de ses vêtements qui se détrempèrent.

« J'aimerais bien que tu viennes aussi. Mais il faut avoir onze ans pour ça. »

Victoire avait ramassé un morceau de bois dans le sable et s'en servait pour dessiner des arabesque entre ses pieds. Elle ne souriait plus du tout.

« C'est nul que tu doives partir. Moi je m'amuse bien quand t'es là.

_ Peut-être que tu pourrais demander à oncle Harry s'il veut bien que tu viennes avec moi pour me ramener. »

Elle leva brusquement la tête. Sous son bonnet orné de petites oreilles de chat, ses yeux s'étaient soudainement mis à briller d'espoir.

« Il voudrait bien tu crois ?

_ Ben je sais pas. Peut-être.

_ Je pourrais voir Poudlard comme ça. La tour des Gryffondor ! »

Elle lâcha son morceau de bois et s'agenouilla. Sous les effets du vent, ses joues étaient toutes roses.

« Les Gryffondor, c'est les mieux ! Je suis sûre que je vais y aller aussi. Papa dit tout le temps que je lui ressemble trop pour pas y aller. »

En réalité, Teddy y avait déjà réfléchi. Quand il avait été sûr de bien saisir le principe des maisons et les caractéristiques de chacune, il s'était demandé où le Choixpeau serait susceptible d'envoyer Victoire. Il s'était dit qu'elle était courageuse mais peut-être pas assez impulsive pour aller à Gryffondor. Elle n'était pas du tout rusée au point de parfois aller au détriment des autres pour arriver à ses fins. Serpentard n'était probablement pas la maison qui lui convenait non plus. Par contre il la trouvait très intelligente mais il se demandait si elle aurait assez de patience pour résoudre les énigmes qui permettaient d'entrer dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. Enfin, elle était loyale et travailleuse. Elle avait le tempérament d'une Poufsouffle. A bien y réfléchir au final, elle pouvait aller partout. Sauf à Serpentard. Il ne s'en était donc pas trouvé plus avancé.

Victoire s'assit sur ses talons. Teddy repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait dans les yeux et qui l'empêchait de bien la voir. Si sa grand-mère le voyait, elle insisterait immédiatement pour lui « rafraîchir un peu la coupe ».

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

Il fut surpris qu'elle lui en demande l'autorisation. D'habitude, entre eux, il n'y avait absolument aucune retenue.

« Oui bien sûr.

_ Est-ce que Poudlard est aussi bien que ce que tout le monde le dit ? »

Il réfléchit à la question et immédiatement, il pensa au gigantesque château et à son parc, aux tableaux qui parlaient, aux lits à baldaquin qui les attendaient le soir, aux veillées au coin de la cheminée et il hocha la tête.

« Tu vas t'y plaire. »

Elle fit la moue.

« Je dois encore attendre deux ans. Toi tu seras déjà en troisième année. On ne va pas se voir beaucoup.

_ Ça nous laissera quatre ans. Ce n'est pas si mal.

_ Est-ce que tu as beaucoup d'amis ? »

La question le surprit.

« J'en ai quelques-uns oui.

_ Ils sont cool ? »

Décidément, sa cousine avait des questions de plus en plus étranges. Il hésita à lui en demander la raison mais il finit par répondre en voyant son air inquiet, comme si quelque chose la chiffonnait.

« Ce sont mes amis, Vicky. Evidemment qu'ils sont cool.

_ Parle-moi d'eux.

_ Ben il y a Sam. Il adore le Quidditch et Jesse dit que c'est le plus peureux de nous trois. Des fois il le traite même de Poufsouffle.

_ Ce n'est pas une insulte ! »

Il sursauta presque devant son ton véhément.

« Non bien sûr. »

Mais en réalité, il s'était souvent pris au jeu des élèves des autres années qui semblaient considérer les Poufsouffle comme la maison fourre-tout, celle où l'on mettait ceux qui n'étaient ni courageux, ni intelligent ni ambitieux. Ce qui était en réalité complètement faux. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant et il en ressentait une certaine honte.

« On dit juste ça comme ça mais on sait que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Ceci dit, Sam et Jesse en étaient-ils conscients ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

« Et puis il y a Napata aussi. »

Et cette fois, le visage de Victoire se couvrit d'un masque de colère et il lui sembla toucher un peu du doigt le nœud du problème. Depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, ils avaient tout partagé ensemble. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Victoire était là. L'été, au Terrier, lorsqu'ils n'avaient que quelques années, ils s'étaient baigné dans l'étang derrière le jardin, sous le regard attentif des adultes et sans maillot de bain, sans même se sentir gênés. Plus tard, ils avaient partagé les mêmes jeux chaque été et chaque hiver, ils avaient ouvert leurs cadeaux de Noël ensemble, n'avaient jamais loupé un seul anniversaire.

Et ce que Teddy lisait dans les yeux de Victoire cette après-midi là, c'était de la jalousie.

« Je n'aime pas cette fille, finit-par cracher Victoire.

_ Tu ne las connais même pas. Comment tu peux la juger ?

_ Elle t'a démantibulé ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« D'abord ça se dit désartibulé. Et ensuite j'avais décidé de prendre le risque. Et puis ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Il se leva, brossa le sable sur ses vêtements et allait se diriger vers la maison lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Harry.

« Ted ? Tu es prêt ?

_ J'arrive. On n'a plus rien à faire ici. »

Il était de mauvaise humeur. La perspective de la rentrée plus ce que Victoire venait de lui dire lui avait gâché la journée. Il entendit bien sa cousine patauger dans le sable mouillé derrière lui mais il ne se retourna pas. Même lorsqu'elle chuchota son nom tout bas, si tant est qu'elle l'avait bien fait et qu'il ne se l'était pas simplement imaginé à cause du vent.

« Tu es sûr qu'on peut y aller ? »

Sans répondre, il entra dans la maison, empoigna le sac à dos que lui avaient donné Ron et Hermione et le hissa sur ses épaules.

« On peut y aller. »

Il embrassa Bill et Fleur puis Louis et Dominique et fit un rapide salut à Victoire sans même la regarder. Après quoi, Harry et lui sortirent devant la maison, sur la route et d'un coup de baguette, le Magicobus apparut. Tandis que Harry payait les billets, Teddy s'engouffra au fond du véhicule, se chercha une place et se laissa tomber sur un siège puis il appuya son front sur la vitre et regarda dehors. Il avait fait exprès de choisir une fenêtre dont la vue ne donnait pas sur la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

Harry vint s'installer à côté de lui et le bus démarra.

« Pourquoi tu fais la tête ?

_ Je ne fais pas la tête ! »

Il avait répondu un peu trop brusquement mais il s'en fichait.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Il soupira et regarda brièvement son oncle avec un air excédé.

« Je ne fais pas la tête. »

Mais il avait pourtant l'air bien peu convaincant.


	25. Retour à Poudlard

**CHAPITRE 25 : Retour à Poudlard**

Harry laissa Teddy à l'entrée de Poudlard. Il lui recommanda d'être bien sage et lui promit que s'il y avait encore la moindre histoire louche à son sujet, il se déplacerait en personne pour remettre les pendules à l'heure et qu'il valait mieux pour lui que ça n'arrive jamais. Sur ce, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et repartit vers Pré-Au-Lard. Teddy profita d'un groupe d'élèves de septième année qui revenaient d'une sortie au village pour entrer discrètement.

Il avait adoré ses vacances au Terrier mais Poudlard lui avait tout de même manqué. C'était étrange ce sentiment. Avant de partir pour sa première rentrée, il avait eu cette angoisse mêlée d'impatience et d'excitation que devaient ressentir tous les enfants et c'était à peine même s'il n'avait pas refusé de partir. Et puis finalement, il s'était bien habitué et la liberté qu'offrait l'école avait un petit quelque chose de grisant.

Son sac à dos sur l'épaule il remonta le parc à grande enjambées. Une partie de la neige avait déjà commencé à fondre mais il faisait encore très froid et lorsqu'il était parti avec Napata, il n'avait pas pensé à préparer trop d'affaires. C'était à peine s'il avait pris des vêtements d'ailleurs. C'était pour cette raison que sa tante Fleur avait dû faire le tour de la famille pour retrouver des anciens vêtements. Sa grand-mère Molly lui en avait même ressortis des anciens de ses oncles. Pour la plupart, il n'avait pas voulu les mettre et elle lui avait dit qu'il était bien difficile.

Par contre, il n'avait pas très bien compris le clin d'œil de son oncle Ron.

Tant pis. Ce n'était probablement pas important. Il entra dans le grand hall et sentit immédiatement le soulagement le submerger. Sans le vent, il faisait bien moins froid. L'endroit était encombré. Apparemment, il y avait eu des festivités dans la Grande Salle et étant donné que seuls les sixième et septième année étaient autorisés à sortir à Pré-Au-Lard comme ils le voulaient, presque tous les élèves semblaient s'être rassemblés là.

« Teddy ! »

Il vit Sam et Jesse et se précipiter sur lui. Il manqua de peu d'éclater de rire en apercevant le bonnet muni de faux bois d'élans que portait Sam. Ce dernier sourit en remarquant qu'il l'avait toujours sur la tête mais le retira tout de même précipitamment.

« C'est trop fort ! criait presque Jesse. J'aurais jamais cru que tu l'aurais fait quand même ?

_ C'était comment ? demanda Sam en poussant son ami pour mieux réussir à lui parler. Transplaner, ça fait quoi ? »

Teddy sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Au même instant, un éclair de douleur se réveilla dans son épaule.

« Ce n'était pas si magistral que ça. On n'a pas bien transplané et je me suis désartibulé. »

Les sourires de ses deux amis se muèrent en grimaces.

« Napata n'est pas avec vous ? »

Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête.

« Elle n'est pas encore revenue, répondit Jesse. Enfin si ça se trouve elle est punie et elle ne reviendra pas du tout. »

Il sentit son cœur faire un bond de trop dans sa poitrine. Mince, s'il était passé en conseil de discipline, il y avait de fortes chances que son amie y soit allée aussi. Et dans la mesure où c'était elle l'instigatrice de leur fugue, elle pouvait très bien ne pas avoir autant de chance que lui. Après tout, elle n'avait pas eu non plus Hermione pour la défendre et elle n'était pas la filleule d'Harry Potter.

Non, mais elle était la fille du ministre de la magie.

Sauf que pour la plupart des gens, elle était plutôt sa nièce. Zut, cette histoire commençait à devenir drôlement compliquée. Il brûlait d'envie d'en parler à ses amis mais il se retint au dernier moment. Napata lui avait bien dit que c'était un secret et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la trahir. Il lui demanderait plus tard s'il pourrait leur en parler. A condition, bien entendu, qu'elle revienne un jour.

Il frissonna. Chaque fois que quelqu'un ouvrait la grande porte pour sortir dans le parc ou, au contraire, pour rentrer dans le château, un courant d'air glacial venait s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements. Teddy fit signe à ses amis de le suivre puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour déposer son sac dans son dortoir.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? demanda-t-ils alors qu'ils arrivaient au deuxième étage.

_ Pas grand chose, répondit Sam. Les professeurs se sont arrangés pour nous occuper pendant les vacances mais c'était un peu minable. »

Jesse étouffa un rire dans sa main.

« Ce qu'il ne te dit pas c'est qu'il passé toutes les vacances avec son fichu bonnet sur la tête parce qu'une fille de troisième année lui a dit une fois qu'il était mignon avec. »

Teddy éclata de rire. Sam, lui, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. En quelques secondes à peine, son visage devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il marmonna quelques mots comme quoi ça n'avait strictement rien à voir et que d'ailleurs il n'avait même pas entendu ce commentaire et qu'il n'était pas sûr du tout que Jesse ne soit pas en train de raconter des histoires. Mais voyant que les deux autres en riaient davantage encore, il cessa d'argumenter et s'enfonça dans un mutisme boudeur.

« Et le préfet ? »

Jesse haussa les épaules.

« Il a été viré je crois. En tout cas on ne l'a pas revu depuis que Ziaye lui a mis la main dessus. En tout cas, nous, on a rempli notre part du marché. »

Teddy acquiesça en silence, se gardant bien de rappeler à ses deux compagnons que c'était Napata et lui qui avaient fait le plus gros du travail.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée au chaud dans la salle commune, assis dans un canapé devant la cheminée à manger les bonbons que Molly avait donné à Teddy avant son départ. Il leur raconta ses vacances et principalement tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait clandestinement quitté Poudlard. Ou en tout cas, ce dont il se rappelait. Naturellement, il en vint à parler du corps qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la caverne. En se remémorant son visage figé, il sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Sa gorge se serra et il dut déglutir plusieurs fois pour la faire passer. Au cours des vacances, il s'était souvent réveillé en pleine nuit, couvert de sueur. Le cadavre du chauffeur de l'Express semblait vouloir le hanter.

Ses deux amis gardèrent le silence pendant un moment. Jesse avait une drôle de grimace sur le visage mais Teddy n'était pas sûr que ce soit réellement à cause de ce qu'il venait de raconter. Quelques instants plus tôt, il l'avait vu enfourner dans sa bouche pas moins de trois suçacides. Or, les bonbons portaient très bien leur nom. D'ailleurs il n'aimait pas en manger beaucoup. Après, il avait souvent mal au ventre. Mais Jesse, lui, était en train de dévorer le stock comme s'il n'y avait jamais goûté de toute sa vie.

« Tu crois que c'est pour ça que le train n'était pas là le jour de la rentrée ? demanda Sam. Et que c'est pour ça aussi qu'on a dû rester à Poudlard pour les vacances ? »

Teddy haussa les épaules. Il se souvenait avoir posé la même question à son parrain quand il était encore à Sainte Mangouste.

« Je crois qu'il y a un rapport aussi avec l'araignée géante et mon oncle à l'air de le croise aussi. »

Jesse se redressa subitement. Il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de demander :

« Quel rapport ?

_ Je ne sais pas et c'est bien ce qui m'embête. »

Il se frotta le menton. En réalité, il avait une petite idée. Il avait été sur tous les fronts. Le jour de l'absence du Poudlard Express, il avait été sur le quai. Enfin comme tous les autres élèves qui faisaient leur rentrée ce jour-là ceci dit. Ensuite, il y avait eu l'araignée. Comme par hasard, c'était sur lui qu'elle était tombée. Et c'était lui qui avait été mordu. Et puis il y avait aussi le cadavre du chauffeur. C'était lui qui l'avais trouvé.

Il se redressa tout à coup comme s'il venait d'être piqué par un insecte.

« Vous avez vu le professeur Patil ? »

Ses deux amis se consultèrent du regard avant de secouer la tête.

« Enfin… peut-être… finit par dire Sam. Mais c'est qui en fait ?

_ C'est la professeur de divination.

_ On choisit les options dans un an et demi, souligna Jesse. Alors la prof de divination, c'est pas qu'on en a rien à faire…

_ Je croyais que c'était un centaure moi, ajouta Sam. S'il n'est pas là pour enseigner la divination, il sert à quoi ? »

Teddy n'en savait rien mais il était sûr que le professeur Patil s'occupait de cette matière. En tout cas, c'était ainsi que Harry la lui avait présenté le jour de la rentrée. Et son parrain n'avait aucune raison de lui mentire sur le sujet. Il la décrivit rapidement.

« Peut-être dans la grande salle alors, dit Sam.

_ Faut que je lui parle. »

Il bondit sur ses pieds mais constata qu'aucun de ses amis ne le suivait.

« Eh bien ? »

Jesse secoua la tête. A bien le regarder d'ailleurs, Teddy lui trouvait un teint légèrement pâlot.

« Je sais pas, dit-il. Je me sens pas très bien, j'ai un peu mal à l'estomac et… »

Il plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres et se leva aussi rapidement que s'il venait de repérer une montagne de chocogrenouilles sans surveillance. En quelques instants, il disparut dans l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs.

« Je vais rester avec lui je crois, compléta Sam en se levant à son tour. Pour le cas où il faudrait l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. »

Teddy était bien d'accord. Il valait mieux rester prudent mais selon lui, Jesse n'était pas malade du tout. Il avait juste mangé trop de bonbons. D'autant qu'avec les fêtes de fin d'années, ça durait certainement depuis quinze jours. Ce fut donc seul qu'il redescendit les escaliers, non sans essuyer les plaintes de la Grosse Dame qui lui rappela d'un ton assez peu amical qu'elle n'était pas un chatière.

Il dévala les marches rapidement, prenant bien soin de ne pas tomber lorsque l'escalier sur lequel il se trouvait changea brusquement de direction. Il revint rapidement à la grande salle. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient déserté la fête et les quelques qui restaient avaient l'air sur le point de partir. Teddy fut soulagé de constater que le professeur Patil était toujours là. Elle était en grande discussion avec le professeur Bulstrode. Cette dernière était en train de dire qu'elle regrettait que Noël soit déjà passé parce que ça signifiait que les beaux jours n'allaient plus tarder à arriver et qu'elle préférait de loin la neige au soleil. Décidément, elle était bizarre celle-là.

« Professeur Patil, dit-il après s'être éclairci la voix. Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler une minute ? En privé ? »

Elle lui envoya un grand sourire et l'entraîna à l'écart.

« Bonjour, Teddy, dit-elle. Tu veux te renseigner sur la divination ? »

Au moins, il avait maintenant la confirmation que c'était bien la matière qu'elle enseignait. Ce qui signifiait que le centaure était bien inutile. A moins qu'il n'ait un autre rôle dans l'école. Mais ça, ce n'était pas sa préoccupation pour l'instant.

« Euh… pas tout à fait non. Je voulais vous demander… enfin… la première fois qu'on s'est vus à la rentrée… vous m'avez reconnu tout de suite et je me demandais… »

Elle lui sourit. Est-ce qu'elle ne savait donc faire que ça ?

« J'ai été étonné quand Harry m'a dit que tu étais le fils de Remus Lupin.

_ Ah bon ?

_ C'était mon professeur tu sais. En troisième année. »

Teddy acquiesça. Harry lui avait déjà raconté toute l'histoire.

« Oui en défense contre les forces du mal. Mais il n'est pas resté longtemps. Il a démissionné. »

Le professeur Patil prit un air triste.

« Il aurait certainement été viré. Quand les gens auraient su que… tu sais au moins ?

_ Qu'il était un loup-garou ? Oui professeur. On me l'a dit. »

Le masque d'angoisse qui s'était imprimé sur les traits de la jeune femme fit place à du soulagement.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que mon père a eu des problèmes quand il était à Poudlard ?

_ Des problèmes ? Non je me souviens pas qu'il en ait eu. Il a souvent été absent mais on a fini par savoir pourquoi.

_ Mais, je veux dire, est-ce que quelqu'un lui en voulait particulièrement pour quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il avait un ennemi ? »

Le professeur Patil fit la moue.

« Pas que je me souvienne. Le professeur Rogue peut-être ?

_ Le professeur Rogue ?

_ Mais il n'aimait personne lui. Il était un peu bizarre. »

Elle avait baissé le ton pour prononcer les derniers mots.

« Et il est devenu quoi ce professeur ?

_ Il est mort pendant la grande bataille. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu grand monde pour le pleurer. Il avait été directeur pendant presque un an. Le plus court mandat de toute l'histoire de Poudlard et, sincèrement, tout le monde a été heureux qu'il ne soit pas resté plus longtemps. »

Lorsqu'il remonta vers sa salle commune quelques temps plus tard, Teddy était persuadé d'avoir une piste. Le cœur du problème, c'était lui. Et il était prêt à parier qu'il fallait qu'il cherche du côté de ce professeur Rogue. Un descendant peut-être qui cherchait à se venger sur lui parce que lui, le fils du loup-garou, jouissait du statut de héros de son père ?

De retour dans la tour des Gryffondor, il fut surpris de trouver Sam tout seul devant la cheminée en train de lire une histoire illustrée sur la guerre des trolls.

« Où est Jesse ? »

Teddy se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de lui.

« A l'infirmerie. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de vomir. Mademoiselle Pomfresh dit que c'est parce qu'il a mangé trop de suçacide. Elle n'a pas arrêter de lui faire des réflexions. »

Le garçon acquiesça.

« Bon eh bien on attendra qu'il se remette.

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ Pour faire des recherches sur le lien entre Rogue et mon père. »

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« Des recherches ? Mais… Teddy ? Ça va nous mener à quoi ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Justement, la solution, il ne la connaissait pas encore.


	26. Mauvaises nouvelles

**CHAPITRE 26 : Mauvaises nouvelles**

Jesse mit presque trois jours à se remettre complètement de son horrible crise de foie. Il disait à qui voulait l'entendre que l'infirmière avait fait exprès de lui donner les potions qui agissaient le plus lentement possible juste pour le punir de sa gourmandise.

Napata, elle, revint presque une semaine après la rentrée. Elle rentra un samedi soir, l'air en colère. Ce fut Sam qui la vit traverser le hall alors qu'ils terminaient leur souper.

« Hé ! dit-il en pointant vers la porte sa fourchette au bout de laquelle était piquée une pomme de terre couverte de sauce. C'est Napata ! »

Teddy se retourna vivement et, constatant que son ami avec raison, il enjamba le banc et se précipita à sa rencontre, sans même avoir fini de dîner. Elle était en train de descendre l'escalier vers les cachots, tenant d'une main son sac.

« Napata ! »

Elle se retourna à l'appel mais Teddy ne put que constater que son visage ne se réjouissait pas à sa vue. Elle avait très certainement été punie par son père et son oncle mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas le tenir pour responsable. A l'origine, c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de transplaner pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année dans leurs familles.

« Salut Ted. »

Il fit la moue.

« Ça va, je constate que tu es ravie de me voir.

_ Mais non, c'est pas ça. »

Il soupira.

« Allez, te fatigue pas. Je suis content de voir que tu n'as pas été virée de l'école. »

Il pivota sur ses talons et commença à remonter l'escalier, direction la Grande Salle où son assiette l'attendait. Cependant, son appétit l'avait déserté. Il avait été heureux de voir revenir son amie mais visiblement c'était une amitié à sens unique et la Serpentard semblait davantage préférer la solitude à sa compagnie.

« Teddy, s'il te plaît. »

Il hésita. Est-ce qu'il devait continuer d'avancer, la tête haute, et faire comme si de rien n'était ou bien devait-il se retourner et lui laisser une chance de se rattraper et peut-être même de s'expliquer ?

Il n'était pas un fourbe, il n'était pas non plus quelqu'un de rancunier, aussi opta-t-il pour la deuxième solution. Napata tenait toujours son sac d'une main et avait l'air piteuse.

« Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas passé de très bonnes vacances. Je n'ai même pas eu le droit de venir te voir à Sainte Mangouste. »

Ses yeux luirent de larmes. Teddy s'en voulut d'avoir pensé un moment qu'elle se fichait de lui et de son amitié.

« Je vais bien de toute façon, ce n'est rien, je t'assure.

_ J'ai été punie.

_ Moi aussi. Enfin un peu.

_ Teddy, je n'aurais pas le droit d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard en troisième année. »

Et à ces mots, la fillette fondit en larmes. Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils et descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient d'elle pour aller la prendre dans ses bras.

« Allez, c'est dans deux ans, d'ici là ils auront peut-être oublié.

_ Mon père n'oublie jamais rien ! »

Depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué son secret dans le tunnel, il se demandait si elle parlait de son père ou de son oncle qui s'avérait finalement être son père ? Finalement, toute cette histoire était bien compliquée et il se demandait s'il était vraiment la meilleure personne à qui se confier. Bon, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Pourtant, il aurait pu. Il était sûr que sa tante Audrey aurait été ravie d'apprendre un détail aussi croustillant sur le ministre de la magie lui-même. En tant que moldue, elle appréciait toujours toutes les petites histoires qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Et il fallait s'avouer qu'après avoir épousé Percy, elle était plutôt bien servie. Ceci dit, il n'était pas non plus le mieux placé en matière de faits extraordinaires, outre la magie dont il savait très bien user.

Napata appuya la tête sur son épaule le temps que ses sanglots se calment. Et s'éloigna de lui lorsqu'elle vit un élève de sixième ou septième année de sa maison venir dans leur direction. Sûr qu'il allait faire une réflexion, elle lui adressa un regard mauvais mais il se contenta de passer en les ignorant.

La fillette resta de mauvaise humeur durant une bonne semaine puis, petit à petit, finit par oublier et retrouver son habituel caractère un peu taquin. Le mois de janvier fila à une telle vitesse que les enfants se demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas sauté un mois sur leur calendrier.

Juste à la fin du mois, Teddy reçut un hibou un beau matin. Il reconnut immédiatement la chouette effraie de son oncle Harry et de sa tante Ginny et ce fut avec les mains tremblantes d'impatience qu'il décacheta la lettre. Immédiatement, il reconnut l'écriture de son parrain.

Teddy,

Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est malheureusement pour t'annoncer une bien mauvaise nouvelle. Hermione a perdu le bébé. Elle est en ce moment à Sainte Mangouste où elle se repose. Elle va mieux et il n'y a vraiment pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour elle si ce n'est qu'elle est un peu triste. Je crois que ça lui ferait plaisir que tu lui envoies un petit mot.

J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. On devrait bientôt se voir, je devrais être de passage à Poudlard pour la mi-février.

Gros bisous, tu manques beaucoup à tout le monde ici,

Ton oncle Harry.

PS : James a réalisé son premier sortilège ce matin. Il a changé l'eau de son bain en lait chocolaté, Ginny a dû lui en faire couler un autre.

Teddy était partagé entre la joie qu'il ressentait pour son cousin qui, à l'âge de cinq ans, venait de faire son premier sortilège, ce qui lui annonçait clairement sa place à Poudlard dans six ans et la tristesse pour sa tante Hermione. Il avait été très enthousiasmé lui aussi par l'annonce du bébé. Il aimait bien les tous petits. D'ailleurs il se sentait très proche de Hugo et Lily alors qu'ils n'avaient encore qu'un an.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Sam lui donna un coup de coude pour le tirer de sa torpeur.

« T'es un peu pâle là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il posa la lettre sur la table et prit un air désolé.

« C'est ma tante. Elle attendait un bébé et là elle vient de le perdre. Elle est à Sainte Mangouste.

_ Oh. Elle va bien ?

_ Apparemment oui mais mon oncle dit que ça lui ferait plaisir si je lui écrivais. »

Au bas de la lettre, Harry avait laissé les coordonnées précises pour envoyer un hibou à Hermione.

« Je crois que tu devrais le faire. »

Teddy se tourna vers celle qui venait de parler. Il avait pensé un instant que c'était Napata, bien qu'il n'ait pas reconnu sa voix. Au lieu de ça, il se trouva face à une fille de sa maison et de son année, les cheveux blonds pendant en tresses de chaque côté de son visage grêlé de taches de rousseurs. Il fronça les sourcils. Qui était-elle donc pour venir se mêler ainsi de ses affaires ? Et puis d'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait même pas de son nom.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda-t-il. Ce sont mes histoires de famille pas les tiennes. »

La fille prit un air choqué.

« Dis-donc, tu sais parler aux filles toi. Je voulais juste t'aider moi.

_ S'incruster dans les conversations, renchérit Jesse, ce n'est pas très poli. Tu es qui d'abord ? »

Elle rougit tout à coup, si violemment que les trois garçons se demandèrent si elle n'allait pas soudainement se transformer en tomate à couettes.

« Je suis dans votre classe, des fois que vous l'auriez pas remarqué ! Je m'appelle Angela Thompson ! »

Et avec une grimace faisant fortement penser à du dégoût, elle tourna les talons et retourna auprès de ses amies qui riaient dans leurs capes.

« Elle est complètement folle, souffla Sam. Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire son nom ? »

Teddy haussa les épaules. Il envoya son hibou à Hermione en fin de matinée, le temps de trouver quoi écrire sur son parchemin. Lorsque l'oiseau s'envola par l'une des fenêtres de la volière, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop niais ou trop naïf dans ses mots, s'il avait écrit quelque chose de bien ou, au contraire, quelque chose de bateau.

En descendant les escaliers, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Angela. Décidément, cette fille semblait vouloir le suivre aujourd'hui. Au moins, elle avait l'air d'être seule. Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vue et passa à côté d'elle comme si de rien n'était mais elle le retint par la manche.

« Je voulais profiter que tes amis n'étaient pas avec toi pour te parler. »

Et de fait, Sam et Jesse étaient passés à la bibliothèque avant d'aller en cours. Jesse devait rendre un livre qu'il avait emprunté depuis un peu trop longtemps. D'ailleurs, il était persuadé d'avoir dépassé la date. Mais il l'avait oublié sur sa table de nuit et ne l'avait même pas lu. Il ne se souvenait plus non plus pourquoi il l'avait emprunté car en le prenant ce matin, il s'était exclamé :

« Philtres de bien-être et autres potions d'humeur ? Mais pourquoi j'ai pris ça moi ? »

Ce à quoi aucun de ses amis n'avait été en mesure de lui répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux une bonne fois pour toutes ? »

La fillette inspira profondément et Teddy se demanda si elle n'allait pas lui proposer quelque chose de gênant genre sortir avec elle parce que sa réponse serait un non catégorique. Il ne se voyait pas du tout embrasser une fille, ce serait dégoûtant.

« Je trouve que tu rends une mauvaise image des Gryffondor. »

Il se figea avec la sensation qu'on venait de lui envoyer une grande claque en pleine figure. Sur le coup, il eut envie de rire mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, devant lui, Angela avait l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux, il se sentit vexé. Mais pour qui donc se prenait cette fille ? Est-ce qu'elle s'estimait meilleure que lui sous prétexte qu'elle avait… euh… des tresses ?

« Mais qui tu es toi pour me dire ça ?

_ Tu traînes avec une Serpentard ! cracha Angela l'air vraiment enragée. Il y a quelques semaines, tu l'as carrément prise dans tes bras. Pourquoi ne pas l'embrasser aussi tant que tu y es ? »

Il était bouche bée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Les Serpentard ne sont pas nécessairement des gens mauvais et Napata est ma meilleure amie et… »

Il se tut lorsque la fillette le plaqua contre le mur, pointant sa baguette sur lui.

« Je te préviens, Lupin, il est hors de question que les Gryffondor se mettent à fricoter avec les Serpentard. Des gens sont morts et c'est sûrement pas toi qui va changer ça.

_ Morts ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Angela s'éloigna légèrement.

« Il y a eu une guerre et tu ne peux pas l'ignorer. Tes parents y sont morts ! »

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, elle prit la fuite. Elle venait à peine de disparaître et la porte du bas venait à peine de claquer derrière elle que la sonnerie de début de cours retentit. Il allait être en retard mais ce que venait de lui dire la jeune fille le laissait muet de stupeur et, surtout, incapable de faire le moindre geste aussi se contentait-il de rester là, entre deux marches, les bras ballants.

Est-ce qu'elle lui avait vraiment dit que la guerre de Voldemort avait été de la faute des Serpentard ?

Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'un hibou revenant à son perchoir le frôla dans un grand battement d'ailes. Il l'éloigna en battant des bras, regarda sa montre et poussa un cri. Il dévala les marches à toute allure, plongea hors de la volière et courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers le château. La dernière pluie avait détrempé le parc. Les semelles de ses souliers envoyèrent voler des paquets de boue tout autour de lui mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier. Il courut, traversa rapidement la cour pavée, manquant de peu de tomber en glissant sur le sol détrempé et fonça dans la porte plus qu'il ne l'ouvrit.

L'entrée de l'aqueduc était presque déserte. Teddy savait que les élèves s'y aventuraient rarement, principalement à cause du portrait du fou du roi qui, depuis qu'il avait été endommagé par les flammes lors de la dernière guerre, ne cessait d'insulter les élèves. Il poursuivait même les élèves qui avaient l'audace de lui répondre en passant d'un portrait à l'autre. Et si la chance n'était pas au rendez-vous, Peeves passait dans les parages et y ajoutait son grain de sel. C'était cependant le chemin le plus rapide pour atteindre les cachots depuis la volière. Et puis, peut-être que…

« Sale petite fouine, scroutt à pétard déjanté ! »

Il soupira. Trop tard. Le fou venait de le repérer et il le pointait directement du doigt. Les insultes fusaient. Teddy ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure. Il était de toute façon trop en retard. A croire qu'il allait en fait une habitude d'ailleurs.

« Sang d'hybride ! »

Il venait de poser un pied sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui l'amènerait directement aux cachots lorsqu'il se figea. Lentement, il se retourna. Dans son portrait aux couleurs rouges et violettes, le fou le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il était assis en tailleurs sur un gros ballon de plage aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel et il agitait doucement sa tête ornée d'un chapeau à grelots de gauche à droite, faisant à peine teinter les instruments. Sur son visage maquillé de blanc, ses lèvres grossièrement écarlates s'étirèrent en une horrible caricature de sourire.

« On dirait que j'ai visé juste. »

Les rénovateurs avaient fait du bon travail sur sa toile et si le cadre ne montrait plus la moindre trace de brûlure, le visage du fou, lui, était resté très marqué comme si les la toile y restait brûlée. Des flammes flambaient encore dans ses yeux, des flammes de haine, de colère, des flammes de ressentiment.

Il rebroussa chemin et s'approcha du portrait.

« Tu vas le payer ! gronda-t-il entre ses dents serrés. J'ai du sang d'hybride, oui et j'en suis fier figure-toi ! »

Le fou se pencha en avant sur son ballon, sans même le faire rouler. Teddy se demanda par quel prodige il ne tomba pas avant de se rappeler qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une toile, qu'il n'avait même pas de vie réelle.

« On murmure, souffla-t-il, que les hybrides sont tous bons pour Sainte Mangouste et que le ministère cherche à les faire enfermer.

_ C'est pas vrai ! Tu mens ! »

D'un geste, il tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le tableau. Le fou éclata de rire. Du plat de la main, il tapa sur sa cuisse.

« C'est ce que je disais ! Des dégénérés ! Donnez-leur une baguette et…

_ Stupéfi…

_ Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette sauta des mains du garçon et alla rouler au sol. Massant sa main endolorie, il se retourna et vit avec horreur le professeur Starlight qui le foudroyait du regard, sa propre baguette à la main.

« Monsieur Lupin ! s'emporta-t-elle. Expliquez votre comportement ! »

En plus de ne pas être en cours, le voici qui se faisait prendre en train de jeter un sortilège non seulement dans l'un des couloirs de l'école alors que le règlement était très strict à ce sujet mais encore en plus à un tableau qui avait tout à coup l'air inoffensif. Et même pire, le fou avait pris une mine terrifiée. Il s'était laissé glisser au bas de son ballon derrière lequel il se cachait maintenant en tremblant. Seuls quelques grelots et le sommet de son crâne dépassaient.

« Je… »

Teddy avait la gorge sèche et il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Comment faire pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas ?

« Je suis désolé professeur mais il m'insultait.

_ Jamais ! protesta le fou. Je ne lui ai même pas adressé la parole.

_Menteur ! Il m'a traité de dégénéré et de sang d'hybride ! »

Le professeur Starlight leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il est presqu'une heure et demi monsieur Lupin et si je ne m'abuse les première année sont actuellement en cours de potions avec le professeur Pollus. Pourquoi n'y êtes-vous pas ? »

Son cas semblait s'aggraver de seconde en seconde. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement le moyen de se tirer de ce mauvais pas, il allait finir par être renvoyé de l'école avant la fin de sa première année. Et ça, sa grand-mère ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Il ravala sa fierté de Gryffondor qui lui disait de répondre pour prendre sa défense, quitte à pester et à tempêter.

« Je suis désolé, professeur. J'étais parti envoyer un hibou à ma tante, elle est à Sainte Mangouste. Elle vient de perdre son bébé. »

Il y eut un instant de silence puis le professeur soupira. Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. Son visage s'était détendu. Elle acquiesça.

« Ça passera pour cette fois monsieur Lupin. Je vous conseille de ramasser votre baguette et de filer immédiatement en cours. »

Teddy obéit. Il se précipita sur sa baguette, la rangea dans sa poche et courut vers les escaliers. Mais alors qu'il s'était à peine engagé sur les premières marches, le professeur le rappela.

« Et monsieur Lupin, vous viendrez en retenue demain soir après votre cours d'histoire de la magie. »

Il hocha la tête mais jura en silence.


	27. Le message

**CHAPITRE 27 : Le message**

« Beeeuuurk, soupira Jesse en avisant un couple qui s'embrassait dans une alcôve, c'est dé-gueu-lasse ! »

Il fronça le nez. Le garçon était de Gryffondor, il devait être en sixième année au moins. Il jouait au poste de gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch et beaucoup de filles semblaient le trouver très à leur goût. Sa compagne, elle, était de Serdaigle, à en juger par la couleur de sa cravate qui, pour l'heure, était presque entièrement dénouée. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils semblaient avoir des mains partout et vouloir explorer toutes les zones de leurs corps.

« Pouark, reprit Jesse en passant juste à leur hauteur. On dirait des pitiponks en chaleur. »

Il eut droit à un regard assassin de la fille et un méprisant du garçon mais, sans s'en formaliser, il continua sa route, Teddy et Sam sur les talons. Tous les trois se dépêchaient de rejoindre leur cour de botanique pour lequel ils allaient finir par être en retard s'ils ne se décidaient pas à s'activer un peu.

Le réveil avait été difficile ce matin. La veille, ils avaient fêté les douze ans de Sam et bien qu'ils aient fait le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas attirer les préfets ou, pire, un professeur, ils s'étaient couchés très tard. Pâtisseries envoyées par Madame Deauclair, bouteille de bièraubeurre même et chocogrenouilles à foison avaient été de rigueur. Ils avaient joué à la bataille explosive, avaient parlé de ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire après Poudlard et avaient fini par tomber de sommeil à presque trois heures du matin. Aujourd'hui, tous les trois affichaient une mine fatiguée.

Ils traversèrent le hall et sortirent dans le parc. L'hiver n'était pas encore là de s'en aller. C'était comme s'il insistait pour rester encore. La neige avait fondu depuis longtemps par contre mais l'eau s'était transformée en une épaisse croûte de glace. On racontait que le professeur Snails qui enseignait la métamorphose, avait manqué de peu de tomber. Il avait dansé sur un pied en agitant follement les bras, envoyant voltiger tout autour de lui des paquets de parchemins. Teddy aurait adoré voir ça mais, évidemment, c'était arrivé pendant qu'il était en cours. D'ailleurs, la partie sensée et rationnelle de lui-même se demandait si ce n'était pas juste un on-dit.

Ils avaient encore quelques minutes devant eux pour rejoindre le cours du professeur Londubat. S'il était l'un des enseignants les plus sympathiques et les plus tolérants, les trois garçons savaient également qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup les retardataires, surtout pour cause de fête la veille.

« Hé ! Attendez-moi ! Les garçons ! »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Napata courir vers eux. Elle serrait son sac de cours entre ses bras et semblait elle aussi être très en retard. Ses cheveux voletaient partout autour de sa tête au rythme de sa course effrénée, lui donnant vaguement des airs de gorgone juvénile. Ils ralentirent le pas pour la laisser les rattraper.

« Vous savez quel jour on est ?

_ Jeudi ? hasarda Jesse en étouffant un bâillement.

_ Oui ? Mais encore ? »

Elle prit une minute pour reprendre son souffle et replacer correctement ses cheveux qui avaient l'air de vouloir prendre vie tout seul.

« Le jour de la botanique ? continua Sam. Celui de l'astronomie ! Merlin j'avais oublié qu'en plus on ne pourra pas dormir tôt ce soir. »

Ses deux compagnons poussèrent des soupirs de dépit. Ils allaient devoir déployer des trésors d'imagination pour ne pas s'endormir en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Evidemment, le professeur Starlight vouait une haine particulière envers ceux qui n'étaient pas attentifs. Ce soir, ils travaillaient sur Vénus et elle avait déjà prévenu qu'elle les interrogerait du lundi même sur les légendes et autre mythologies à son sujet.

« Bande de nigauds ! s'indigna Napata. C'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui !

_ Ah c'était donc ça ! répondit Jesse. Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose, tout le monde a l'air de vouloir tripoter tout le monde aujourd'hui. »

Et il se jeta sur Sam.

« Viens ici que je te tripote, mon chéri ! »

Teddy éclata de rire en voyant la mine peu engagée du rouquin. Jesse formait un baiser grotesque avec ses lèvres tout en produisant toutes sortes de bruits plus ou moins ragoûtant. Il avait l'air d'un amoureux caricaturé à l'extrême. Napata sourit et rit même un peu mais rapidement, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous, les garçons, vous êtes désespérants. Aucun d'entre vous n'a pensé à m'envoyer une carte. »

Les trois garçons s'immobilisèrent pour la dévisager.

« Tu es sérieuse ? demanda Teddy, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

_ Evidemment que je le suis. Heureusement pour moi, tout le monde n'est pas aussi aveugle que vous. »

Elle sortit de la poche de son manteau une fiche cartonnée rouge sur laquelle un gros cupidon rose tirait avec son arc des cœurs dorés qui dansaient. Le tout était généreusement arrosé de paillettes. De l'avis de Teddy, c'était la chose la plus niaise et la plus moche qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Un coup d'œil à Sam et Jesse lui prouva qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi. Tous deux affichaient sur le visage une moue sans équivoque.

« Vous ne comprendrez donc jamais rien à rien.

_ Et de qui elle est cette carte ? Elle dit quoi ? »

Mais Teddy n'obtint pas de réponse. A cet instant précis, la sonnerie de début de cours, magiquement amplifiée, résonna dans tout le parc. Avec un grand sourire, Napata s'empressa de ranger sa carte dans sa poche puis elle courut vers la serre de botanique. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, les garçons s'élancèrent à ses trousses. Ils franchirent la porte juste au moment où le professeur Londubat s'apprêtait à la fermer. Il leur lança un regard mi-amusé mi-courroucé puis, avec un soupir, ferma.

Les dernières places libres séparèrent les enfants. Napata alla s'asseoir à côté d'un garçon de Serpentard tellement petit qu'il devait utiliser son livre de potions comme rehausseur de siège. Sam et Teddy s'installèrent à peu près au milieu de la pièce et Jesse fut relégué tout devant, juste devant le bureau du professeur, à côté d'une fille qui faisait une tête d'enterrement.

« Je suis sûr que c'est bidon cette histoire de carte. » souffla Sam.

Mais Teddy, lui, n'en était pas convaincu. Napata avait beau être une Serpentard, il ne la voyait pas du tout s'inventer une fausse carte de Saint Valentin juste pour les faire enrager. D'abord, ça ne marchait pas. N'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas du tout en train de se mettre en colère pour cette fichue histoire de carte moche en plus et il n'était absolument pas jaloux qu'elle puisse être aussi heureuse qu'un autre garçon s'intéresse à elle.

« Si ça se trouve, c'est même pas un garçon qui lui a envoyé la carte.

_ Ah oui ? demanda Teddy. Et c'est quoi selon toi ? Un hippogriffe ? »

Il avait répondu un tout petit peu trop brusquement et un tout petit peu trop fort. Le professeur Londubat qui était en train d'annoter au tableau le schéma d'un purulent d'Ecosse, se retourna tout à coup, sa craie à la main.

« Monsieur Lupin. »

Teddy déglutit.

« Avez-vous un avis particulier à nous faire partager sur le purulent d'Ecosse et… les hippogriffes c'est ça ? »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui dont celui de Napata. La plupart des autres élèves ricanaient en le voyant en aussi mauvaise posture. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours lui qui se faisait remarquer pendant les cours alors qu'il n'était jamais le seul à discuter ? Il se sentit rougir, ce qui fit encore plus rire les autres. Evidemment, lui, il ne passait pas non plus inaperçu lorsque ses sentiments prenaient le dessus.

« Euh… non, professeur. »

Il bégaya un peu. Il aurait aimé être comme tous ceux qui parvenaient, dans ces moments-là, à répondre avec cynisme ou ironie ou qui réussissaient à dire quelque chose de très drôle ou de très intelligent. Quelque chose autre que « euh ».

« Dans ce cas, je vous conseille vivement de vous taire et de prendre en note chaque partie que j'écris au tableau. Il se pourrait fort que je vous interroge demain matin. Vous en particulier. »

Il se tourna cependant vers les autres élèves.

« Et c'est valable, bien entendu, pour chacun d'entre vous. »

Teddy s'appuya sur sa main en faisant la tête et de tout le reste du cours, il ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Même lorsque Sam, discrètement, tenta de relancer la conversation. Il ne lui répondit pas, se contenta de lui faire les gros yeux. La sonnerie de fin du cours mit fin à son silence. Après avoir noté les devoirs qu'il lui faudrait faire pour le lendemain, Teddy s'empressa de ranger ses affaires dans son sac et de filer vers Napata. Le minuscule Serpentard auprès duquel elle était assise attrapa son livre de potions sur lequel il s'était assis sous son bras et décampa. Il ne semblait pas avoir d'ami.

« Si tu allais me poser la question, dit-elle en rangeant tranquillement ses parchemins de manière à ne pas les froisser, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a invitée.

_ Invitée ?

_ Ben oui espèce de scroutt ! La carte ne se contente pas d'un message, il y a aussi une invitation. »

Jesse arriva subitement derrière eux. Il s'appuya sur l'épaule de Teddy.

« Tu vas sortir où ? Au restaurant ? Ce sera à Pré-Au-Lard ? »

Napata lui retourna l'un de ses regards assassins de Serpentard dont elle avait tant le secret et qui faisait toujours un peu peur aux garçons.

« Parce que tu crois sincèrement que Ziaye va me laisser aller à Pré-Au-Lard ?

_ Euh… non.

_ Ben voilà. J'ai rendez-vous… »

Elle se tut subitement. Sam venait de les rejoindre et les trois garçons la regardaient presque avec la bouche bée, en attente du grand moment de la révélation.

« En fait non. Je ne vais pas vous le dire. Vous êtes capables de me suivre.

_ Non ! Promis ! »

Mais Teddy avait eu beau lever la main droite, lui-même savait qu'il n'était pas crédible pour deux mornilles. Napata se leva tranquillement. Après tout, ils avaient une heure de pause avant leur cours d'histoire de la magie. Ils quittèrent la serre avant que les troisième année n'entrent. En sortant, les garçons ne purent s'empêcher de dévisager ceux qui les suivaient. Est-ce que le mystérieux correspondant de leur amie se trouvait là ? Personne ne donnait l'impression de la regarder outre mesure mais en soi, ça ne signifiait pas grand-chose.

« Allez, siffla Sam en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou. Tu peux au moins nous dire son prénom.

_ Non.

_ Son âge ?

_ Non plus.

_ Sa maison ?

_ Hors de question ! »

Elle semblait intraitable. Le rouquin tapa du pied, ce qui envoya une grande gerbe de boue qui tacha le bas de son pantalon. La fillette éclata de rire.

« Ça t'apprendra. On ne force jamais la main d'une jeune fille. C'est mal vu. »

La diversion cependant fut suffisante pour que Jesse plonge sur elle et chipe la carte qui dépassait de la poche de son manteau. Rapidement, il courut à l'écart pour se mettre à l'abri de ses foudres qui n'allaient très certainement pas tarder à tomber. Napata, effectivement, poussa un hurlement de rage et d'indignation. Elle lui courut après, s'empêtra dans son sac qu'elle finit par laisser tomber dans la boue. Jesse se dépêcha de lire la carte tout haut en criant bien fort pour que Sam et Teddy puissent l'entendre :

« Napata ! Mon cœur se bat pour toi, tu occupes toutes mes pensées. Je sais que tu es encore bien jeune, et que moi aussi, mais j'ai très envie de te voir ce soir au rocher du gui, je t'attendrai après le couvre-feu avec impatience, je t'embrasse sur le papier à défaut de mieux. »

Il s'arrêta tout à coup. La jeune fille se tenait devant lui, un masque de rage sur le visage. Elle tenait sa baguette à la main, directement pointée sur lui.

« Tu ne vas pas me lancer un maléfice quand même. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contentait de respirer très fort. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux. Jesse lui tendit la carte mais elle ne la prit pas.

« Je te demande pardon. Allez, s'il te plaît. Je suis qu'un gosse. Je voulais juste savoir et comme tu faisais plein de mystères ça m'a encore plus donné envie de faire ça. Je suis vraiment, sincèrement, désolé. »

Elle lui arracha la carte des mains et la fourra rapidement dans sa poche sans même se soucier de la froisser ou non, comme si d'un coup, elle avait perdu toute importance à ses yeux maintenant que Jesse l'avait comme salie, maintenant que les garçons connaissaient la teneur du message.

Elle rengaina également sa baguette et toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, alla ramasser son sac, le nettoya vite fait et le hissa sur son épaule. Elle partit la tête haute.

« Napata ! »

Teddy se lança à sa poursuite mais lorsqu'il la rattrapa elle ne l'accueillit pas. Ou en tout cas, pas avec le sourire.

« Fiche le camp.

_ Hé, mais j'ai rien fait moi.

_ Tu ne m'as pas défendue non plus et tu es plus pour tes copains.

_ N'importe quoi.

_ Fiche le camp ! »

Elle avait crié si fort que les autres élèves qui passaient dans le parc pour se rendre à leurs différents cours se tournèrent subitement vers eux. Teddy prit une mine désolée.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Il la regarda partir. Elle allait probablement vers sa salle commune afin de passer le plus tranquillement possible son heure de pause, sans pouvoir être embêtée par les garçons.

« Bravo ! s'exclama Sam à Jesse. Ce que tu peux être bête.

_ Il n'y avait pas de signature au message.

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors on ne donne pas rendez-vous à une fille de onze ans pour une rencontre amoureuse. Moi je dis, c'est louche. »

Teddy fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

_ Elle ne peut de toute façon pas y aller avant le cours d'astronomie. Je propose de la suivre discrètement à la sortie.

_ Pour la voir embrasser un garçon ? »

Sam plissa le nez.

« Berk.

_ Ben si c'est ça, on s'en va. Mais sinon… »

Teddy acquiesça. Effectivement, lui aussi se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour son amie.


End file.
